Something Better
by BVB Army 2 Forever
Summary: A fallen hand. A useless ring. And a broken heart. Keegan once had everything when he took in someone who had nothing, but when someone who wanted what he had acted on his hatred, Keegan figured out what love was.
1. I Won't Miss You Anymore

Author's note: Hi, guys! To my regular readers, you all are probably wondering what I'm doing by posting a new story! This isn't an entirely new story... you guys know these characters really well! A couple of days ago, I had the really oddest urge to write some Keverett (I'm still working out their ship name :P ) so I came up with a couple of chapters for them! I was only going to do maybe one or two, but I always get super excited when I start a new couple, and all of this just came out! I'll probably write one more chapter of this before I switch back to Courage, and then I think I'll flip flop between stories after that so I can keep things interesting and have time to work out ideas for each chapter of each story before I write them :) So, to completely new readers wondering what this story is, this is an OC couple that plays a pretty significant role in the other two stories I've written. For those of you wondering, this story will only feature Kurt as a minor character, and Blaine will not appear, because this is the love story of a different couple! This couple is still pretty new to me because I haven't written probably more than ten lines for Everett, and it's a totally different storyline than the one I gave Kurt and Blaine. If you can't tell, I am really looking forward to this couple, especially Everett because I absolutely love writing sarcastic, hardheaded characters! So, I'm sorry to new readers who aren't interested in an OC couple with little mention of Glee characters, but I got so many suggestions from my regular readers to write their love story, and I personally loved the idea of doing it, so here it is! Oh, and, I am picking up my puppy tomorrow! We decided officially on the name Buttons, which I really like!

P.S. Here's Brody's last hoorah that I warned everyone about, like, thirty chapters ago :P

Just because this is a new story, I will add that I own nothing but my OC characters. Not even my precious, bunny Kurt who is the greatest pre-teen in the history of pre-teens :)

Oh, and, I don't expect this story to be as long as the ones centered on Kurt and Blaine... probably no more than three hundred pages, which will put me at about thirty chapters :)

I love and appreciate all of the readers that have been there with me through my last book and a half, and I welcome new ones, and I hope all of you like this story as much as you do Out and Courage! Let me know what you think of Keverett and pre-teen Kurt :P

* * *

Everett was alone. He'd been with too many men to count, but when he really considered where he spent his time, he was alone. There was no family for him to turn to when he was at his worst, and there was no best friend for him to laugh with when he just needed a laugh, and there was no boyfriend there to hold him when he needed to cry. Everett had never had anyone when he was running around the streets, except for those two hours each night when a man would yank his hair so his head was level with his groin. And he didn't have anyone now that he'd bargained himself away for long term so he could have an assured place to rest his head. It still wasn't on the man he'd made the deal with, but it was on a pillow, which was more than he had when he was homeless. He didn't know why he let himself think like that, what had him expecting that when he offered the proposition to the billion dollar whore that he'd also get a cozy spot on his lap along with the money he was getting every time he let him fuck him.

He wanted to be like every other prostitute he encountered as he walked from street to street, just vacantly emotionless, waiting for the next man to approach them and shove his dick into their faces, then throw money into their hands. But instead of being a normal prostitute, Everett simply had to be different from even his own kind, and he longingly watched from deep in the alleys at the people hurrying down the sidewalk. They were all richer than he was, carelessly stumbling over pebbles as they noisily yelled into their phones. They paid no mind to the poor people waiting for their next meal just a few feet away from them. But especially in their own world, without a clue of the people around them, were the couples that Everett watched with unblinking eyes. They held each other so tightly, snickering at each other's jokes and pressing light kisses when one pleased the other.

And then Everett wondered what went so wrong that he couldn't have someone to hold him. At best, he was offered a blanket by a kind woman who passed by in the coldest night of winter, but he often gave away any extra cloth he received to the shivering whore who desperately clutched a babe to her breast. From the time that he could first remember, all Everett could think of was the cold shouldered orphanage where he'd had not even one friend, so he didn't understand his insatiable desire to have someone to love, when he didn't even know what love was. He saw that it was a beautiful thing, but he was lost in getting there.

As he thought of the man he was staying with now, he smiled to himself because he wondered if this was the one. Brody wasn't a terrible man to be with. He wasn't nearly as bad as some of the others, who often stunk of sour and bitter odors, and had the greasiest fingers that they stuck in places Everett never wanted fingers to be. He gave Everett his space when he didn't want him for a romp, and he let him do as he liked when he left the house, which was many hours of the day. He didn't know much about his career because they didn't speak enough to have actual conversations, but he knew that he was a famous dancer on the stage. To Everett's luck, he'd been going to the store with that night's money to get something to eat when a group of men had burst from a bar, heaving with laughter and slapping each other's backs as if they were all congratulating their drunkenness.

The tallest one, a tan brunette with playful eyes, had staggered his way over to him and reached out to mess with his hair. He'd told him that he was gorgeous, if only he wasn't so chubby or short, and that red was his favorite color, and then, before Everett had the chance to snap at him for insulting his weight, he'd pulled him in and kissed his mouth. Within minutes, he'd set up an agreement with Everett that he could stay at his place, and that he would pay him every time they fucked. Everett, of course, had agreed without hesitation, but was startled to realize that the silly man on the sidewalk had quickly changed into the men Everett got away from after the first week when he'd placed him in bed and slapped him across the face, demanding things that Everett certainly couldn't give.

But Everett had stayed because Brody wasn't there the majority of the time, and only tried to be with him once or twice during the day, which gave Everett a pleasant apartment all to himself. During the day, Everett kept himself occupied with the TV, and when there was nothing on, he dusted and wiped down the same counters ten times each. Brody kept his place tidy because he was never there, but Everett still cleaned because it was what he'd been doing since he was young. He was good at it. And as evening neared, Everett cooked dinner, which was what he was doing when Brody twisted the doorknob that night. He tried to time his cooking with Brody's schedule, and he usually got it right, which he was relieved about because he never liked reheating food. He didn't really like making it the first time, either. Everett had put together something simple, as he always did, by making a vegetable soup. The broth was slowly coming to a bubble just as he sliced the onions, and that was when he heard Brody's heavy shoes on the floor.

Lifting his head with a small grin, Everett looked around the corner for him, and the grin dropped to a frown when he saw Brody clinging to the wall, walking as if he didn't know which way was forward. "Brody?" Everett called, watching him shove his jacket down his shoulders and unceremoniously let it fall to the floor. "Brody, please pick up your jacket. I just straightened up the place."

A rude chuckle escaped his turned up lips, and he bent down to grab it, but he almost fell onto his face because he couldn't keep his balance. "Bitch, you're always nagging me! Brody, do this… Brody, do that… Let Brody do what he wants!" Brody threw the jacket onto the coat hanger, but after a moment of swinging back and forth, it slid off and plopped to the floor again. He wobbled over to where he must have heard Everett's voice because he hadn't opened his eyes yet, and he swung his hand out and grabbed a handful of his hair. "Give me a kiss." He muttered, but because his words were all jumbled, Everett didn't understand him. When he was rejected as Everett bent his head back down to the onions, he released him with a grumble, "Whatever… bitch. I've got to take a shit."

As Brody turned away, Everett noticed the spicy whiff he left in the air, a smell like barbecue sauce and whiskey. Shaking his head, Everett set his knife down with a clang, and he murmured, "I made dinner."

Just as he expected, Brody waved him off and hollered much louder than was necessary, "Me and the guys had dinner at the bar. Your cooking's shit, anyway."

Whether he wanted it to or not, Everett let that jab hurt him, and he helplessly turned his head as if he'd been slapped. He'd give Brody that. No other man was better at giving insults. Even though he hadn't eaten yet, Everett whipped around to the steaming pot on the stove, and he carelessly picked it up by the handles. Carrying it to the sink, Everett dumped all of the juice, then he grabbed the bowl of vegetables and pitched those in the trash. "Whatever, Brody." He said before he was all the way out of the room, even though he wasn't sure if he heard him. "It doesn't matter now. It's gone. You won't have to eat my horrible food anymore."

Brody glanced over his shoulder at that, and he furrowed his brows as Everett wiped at his face, drifting around the room like he didn't know where he was. "Damn, babe… why are you so emotional? You know I eat with the guys sometimes—"

"It's not just the guys, Brody!" Everett tossed his hands apart, still looking around for things he couldn't find, and then he realized how very little he had. He darted back to the bedroom, pushing by Brody. "It's all of your shit! You don't spend any time with me—" As soon as the words were out, Everett knew how irrational he sounded. He was Brody's whore, someone who was paid to have sex with him. He wasn't any different than the other whores he probably had outside of the apartment. But months of living with the same man had gone to his head, and even though he was always kicked out of his bed after he finished with him and was sent to the couch, Everett had started to look forward to those moments, as a neglected boyfriend would. He decided then that it was time to get out, before things—feelings—really started to get bad. Everett would miss the home that he'd been more than comfortable in, but he wouldn't miss Brody.

Before he could rummage through the drawer that had his few sweatshirts in it, an arm came around his chest, halfway clamped around his neck and blocking his air. "What the fuck are you doing?" Brody demanded, using his other hand to grab Everett's arm when he tried to yank away. "Are you packing? Where else will you go? No one wants a dirty slut!" He nearly ripped Everett's shoulder out of place when he turned him around, and he gave him a harsh glower.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" Everett shrugged off the crushing hand that had coiled around his arm like a python, slowly squeezing the blood out of his lower arm. His hand went numb when the strong grip tightened, and he quickly shook it. Letting out such a heavy sigh that he almost knocked himself breathless, he jerked his head away and narrowed his own eyes so he didn't have to look at Brody, "I'm leaving you while I still can! I don't want to see what comes after this… and you probably don't, either."

Everett took a shaky breath to fill his empty lungs, and from the corner of his eye he watched Brody screw his face up, "What are you talking about?" When Everett refused an answer, he continued with a sharp tone, "I would let you go, bitch! I don't want your whining around. But I paid you extra so I wouldn't have to keep digging in my wallet for you… You still owe me."

He rolled his eyes at him, ignoring the way Brody's hand became so firm that he cut off circulation, "What are you going to do, rape me? I'll pay you back your damned money if that's what you want."

Brody finally let go of him, and he crossed his arms over his chest, "Where is it?"

Everett, who knew that enraged men could come after him for their money if they suddenly decided that they weren't satisfied with the dick sucking they got, never let money sit idly, and always spent it as soon as he got it. Flustered because he meant that he would pay Brody back later—but never really would, because what he didn't know now wouldn't hurt him later since he had enough money to sleep on—Everett gave a weak response. "I-I don't have it. When I get the money back, I'll give it to you."

"I don't believe you." Brody said clearly, the first sentence that wasn't slurred, and he suddenly held out one arm to the side, and then swiftly brought it back in, his hand thudding against Everett's cheek. The force of the hit was so strong that he instantly tumbled to the floor, and then he screamed as Brody patted the zipper and button on his crotch. Backing away from Brody, Everett bumped into the dresser, and he discovered that he was trapped between that and Brody's legs. He watched with huge eyes as Brody shoved his pants down to the middle of his thighs, his underwear caught on them and sliding down so quickly that Everett couldn't have blinked before he got a face full of penis.

As soon as Brody knelt to the floor, Everett let out a shriek when he was dragged closer, one large hand closing around a fistful of his ass. "Brody! No!" He whacked wherever he could find skin, but Brody secured an arm around him, making it impossible to struggle because he easily overpowered him. "Stop! I don't want you!" Brody pushed him flat to the floor, and he held himself above him, his hand lowering to where neither of them could see and working on making Everett as bare as he was. He took deep breaths when he felt Brody's warm hand brush his cock, trying not to pass out, even though he was sure blackness would have been better than seeing Brody. Suddenly, his lungs let out a sharp hiss of air when Brody's sex bumped his tight hole, and Everett's eyes widened. He'd never done it without a condom, for fear that he would contract a disease. And worse, he wanted his first time with skin on skin to be with someone he loved, if he ever found that man. With where he was now, he doubted it would ever happen, that perfect moment when he realized that it was okay to surrender his entire life to one man.

To his relief, Brody recognized, even in his drunken state of mind, what a mistake that could have been, and he fished through his pocket for a condom. He rolled it onto himself with a moment of flinching and lip biting because he hadn't bothered to slick himself with lube, and Everett winced at the loud snap when he got the condom into place. Before he got a moment to breathe in and out to prepare himself for the pain that he still felt, even though he'd been stretched many times before, Brody slammed his cock inside, and Everett screamed at the ceiling. In a perfect world, someone would have heard his cries and come to rescue him, but it was like the hotel was completely empty because there wasn't a shuffle of feet hitting the floor as his potential rescuer tried to figure out what was yelping.

He didn't know how long had passed until Brody gave up with a short and uneventful orgasm, but Everett stayed still as Brody pulled out of him and peeled the soaked condom off of his white cock. His ass was sore from being rubbed the wrong way, and his legs had gone stiff from being spread too far, but Everett just laid there mostly because he had nowhere else to go. He could have curled up on the couch, but he feared going by Brody on the way there, in case he was slammed into a wall so he would collapse to the floor so Brody could do this again. If it was going to happen, he just wanted to get it over with.

But Brody must have been too exhausted after a long day to keep going because after he cleaned himself, he climbed onto his bed, leaving Everett lying limply on the floor. And, even then, Everett stayed exactly like that. It wasn't until hours later when Brody's snores filled the air that he was sure that he had fallen into a deep sleep, and he finally lifted himself, feeling his muscles seize up after he hadn't moved them in so long. He got to his feet and stared at Brody for a moment, noting what a handsome man he was. And then he turned away, mindlessly grabbing whatever was in the top drawer that was still hanging open.

He returned to the living room, where he started to head for the door, but paused when his stomach gurgled. Sneaking over to the kitchen, he soundlessly gathered a few canned foods and stuffed them in the hood of one of the sweatshirts. On his way out, he noticed Brody's wallet, which must have fallen from his jacket pocket, and he glimpsed back at the silent hallway before picking it up. Considering its weight, Everett figured that he could buy a few weeks' worth of food and even have extra for a couple of articles of clothing. He'd just have to spend it all before Brody closed all of his credit cards. Without a look back, Everett kept going out the door and ended up on the streets again, wondering if he'd made the wrong decision when he immediately got the chills.

A month later, with the remaining money he stole from Brody, Everett dared to walk into a nicer coffee shop that sold nothing like the weak coffee at the gas station, and he ordered the most expensive item on the menu. As he enjoyed the best tasting food he'd ever had, he was startled by a blond man approaching him. He was like every other man who walked up to him, at least until he tripped over his own feet and awkwardly flung himself down in the chair across from him. At the red flush to his pale cheeks, Everett couldn't help but snigger. As if reassured by the light giggle, the blond man had lifted his head, revealing a pair of the warmest eyes that were the most beautiful color, shining like the bluish green oceans. There was humor in them, but it wasn't a sarcastic funniness like that in Brody's.

Everett had never shared a laugh with someone he didn't know, but he couldn't hold it in as the man bit his lip, clearly embarrassed by his clumsiness. But Everett found it endearing because every other man he'd been around had forced out this ridiculous swagger that Everett thought made them look like buffoons. But, for some reason, Everett immediately knew this man was sweet. There was nothing threatening about him, and that was confirmed when he'd mumbled a quiet greeting instead of grabbing for Everett and dragging him closer. As he tilted his head in confusion as to why this kind man wanted to be around the likes of him, the man had asked his name, instead of commanding him to suck him off under the table, and then he'd told him that his name was Keegan. And Everett had smiled even wider because he thought that was such a beautiful name that it should have been for a flower.


	2. Beautiful Misery

~Five Years Earlier~

Keegan stared blankly at the graves of his parents and brother, lined up one right next to the other. They each had brief statements of what was thought to be their greatest accomplishments in life, and underneath those were the dates that they were born to the day that they all died. Keegan remembered the car accident like it had been a vague dream, that his family had been driving down a narrow road on a wet day. They'd been going to the store because they knew that there was a chance they'd get snowed in. His mom had been singing softly to herself as his dad drummed his thigh to the tune that was coming from her lips, and his brother had been punching his arm, pretending to play with him, but hitting him hard enough to bruise him. His brother had been several years older than him, and one day he'd come back from school in a bad mood, and he'd never been the same again. Keegan had never found out what had bothered his brother so badly.

They'd driven a few miles like that until they'd rolled around a narrow curve, and they'd unexpectedly been faced with a car that was speeding down the road, swerving back and forth on a patch of ice. His dad had hit the brakes very quickly, making their car squeal before it swayed back and forth like the other car was doing, and Keegan had watched with huge eyes as his brother's side of the car was crushed in by the other car hitting it. His brother had yelped, drawing in his mom's attention as she twisted around to see what was wrong, but she had never even been able to touch her son before the front of the car smashed into the guardrail. It had instantly killed his parents, and his brother had later died at the hospital because his ribs had been crushed into his heart. Keegan had escaped death with a few cuts on his face and a bruised arm, simply because he'd been sitting on the side of the car that hadn't been damaged.

Because he had no other known family, the government had tried to take him in, but before they came to get him, Keegan had panicked and made a run for it, and he'd ended up in Paris, two towns away from his own. Paris was a place where he'd heard that good things were supposed to happen, but Keegan hadn't a clue of what a twelve year old was supposed to do to keep himself alive, so he'd started swiping food from restaurants at night, and in the daylight he reposed in alleyways, resting himself up so he would be ready to scavenge at night. Sometimes he visited their graves, but he didn't say anything to them, apologizing for his bad behavior when he was a child, or asking his brother why he was so angry. He didn't even cry. He just sat and watched those stones that were somehow supposed to represent his very human family that wasn't at all still or emotionless. His family wasn't a bunch of rocks. They were people.

Today was no different than the others when Keegan glared angrily at those stones, except when he made out the most high pitched mewling. At first he thought that a kitten had wandered too far away from its mom, but when he whipped his head away from his parents' and brother's stones, he was surprised to see a very tiny boy hugging another grave very tightly. He didn't seem mad at it. His glassy, blue eyes wept tears that looked like small diamonds raining on his white dress. A bubble of saliva popped on his pink lips, and Keegan suddenly felt the urge to wipe his fragile face. Looking around for anyone else who might be caring for the little boy, Keegan pushed himself off the snowy ground, and he padded over to the precious boy who, he realized as he got closer, was peeping a very soft word, "_Maman…_" he begged, pressing his cheek to the stone and rubbing his face against the cold concrete.

Raising his brows as he wondered how such a pretty child had lost his mom, Keegan cautiously lowered to the ground beside of him, and the little boy lifted his head from the stone, his small hands wiping his wet face. "It's okay." Keegan whispered to him, reaching out for him and scooting him closer. Using his sleeve to wipe his stained, pink cheeks and his dripping nose, he pulled him against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. "Is this your mom?"

The little boy vigorously nodded his head, his blond hair moving as the wind caught it, "It's my _maman._ Daddy says she has to take care of me from here now… but I already miss her hugs!"

Keegan frowned at the little boy who looked no older than eight, and he squeezed him tighter, "I can hug you now. I won't let you go. What's your name, pretty boy?"

"Kurt." The word was a soft squeak, and Kurt suddenly snuggled his face into Keegan's shirt, his tears slowing down as he was rocked back and forth. "Who are you? Did my _maman_ send you to make me feel better?"

Hushing the sniffling boy, Keegan rested his chin on top of his head, feeling his soft hair tickle his throat, "Yeah… she sent me just for you. My name is Keegan. I really like you, Kurt."

The kind words brought a thick giggle out of Kurt's mouth, and he reached up for Keegan's head, tangling his thin fingers in his blond curls. He leaned closer to him and pressed a wet kiss to his nose, making Keegan grin as he tightened his arms. "I like you, too! _Maman_ always had good taste. Will you be my best friend, Keegie?"

Keegan nuzzled his face against Kurt's, brushing their noses back and forth, "I'll be your best, best friend, Kurtie. I promise." Kissing his forehead, Keegan clung to the soft boy who needed him more than he needed himself. That was the day that Keegan fell in love with the boy he would spend forever with. It was the day he fell in love for the first time.


	3. Barely Breathing

"Kurt, wait!" Keegan felt like he was doing lunges to keep up with Kurt's skipping, his head shaking with disbelief that someone so tiny could be so fast. "You're too little to be this quick!" At that, Kurt finally whirled around, making Keegan jerk to a sudden halt so he didn't crash into him. As he expected, his most dramatic friend popped his hip out to the side and stamped one foot, and Keegan let out a quiet chuckle, even though he knew that he would get Kurt's signature puckered lip and wrinkled nose for it.

"I'm not little!" He squeaked, bouncing on his toes, and then he spun back around and maneuvered his way down the street. Keegan coughed out a mumble that Kurt was small enough to fit in his pocket, but Kurt was too anxious to get to the mall and let that one slide. At thirteen years old, Kurt was just a few inches over five feet, and his hips were starting to widen and his stomach was thinning of its baby fat. While, at seventeen, Keegan had passed six feet, but was still as skinny as a rod, with only toned muscles to broaden his shoulders and narrow his hips. Keegan smirked again when Kurt hopped a few times in place, and he impatiently waved for him, "Hurry! We have to get to the sale early so I can get the pink dress with the flowers! Do you remember the one I showed you? It was so pretty!"

"I remember." Keegan huffed, deciding to shove his hands in his pockets and slow down because there wasn't a chance of him getting anywhere near Kurt. "You wouldn't let me forget." Turning his head to the side, Keegan briefly window shopped through whatever stores they passed. He watched a few mattresses fly by his eyes, and then washers and dryers, and a couple of rugs. He started to glance back at his shoes to see the pebbles roll away as he kicked them, but something in a coffee shop that he'd been in a handful of times before caught the corner of his eye. Keegan had never really liked one color over another, because eventually each color seemed to appear somewhere in his wardrobe, but in that moment he focused on the only red thing in the room.

Through the window, Keegan saw something that he only thought he'd see in Kurt, a beautiful boy sitting just steps away from him. The boy looked nothing like Kurt, with dark skin and red hair, but he was just as stunning, and Keegan had to stop for a moment to catch the little breath that had been left in him after jogging to keep up with Kurt. Squinting through the slightly tinted glass, Keegan stopped walking and turned to face the building, much to Kurt's aggravation as he squabbled at him. He held up one finger to let him know that he'd only be a moment, and he stepped closer to the building, unblinkingly staring at the boy who was bent over a coffee that he was nursing as if he'd never had a drink before. There was such a look of enjoyment on his face that Keegan almost smiled himself.

Suddenly, Kurt, who couldn't stand to be left out of any news, came to his side and looked into the shop, his blue eyes searching the counter where coffee was being passed out. Then he glanced back at Keegan, and he followed his gaze to the boy at the table, and a small smile quirked at his pink lips. Wrapping his hand around Keegan's arm, Kurt tugged him, "Would you like to meet him?"

Keegan looked down at his best friend's blond head, and he gave him an appreciative grin, but he shook his head, instead, "Let's just go to the mall. He's just a guy."

Kurt furrowed his brows, and his hands returned to his hips, "And a dress is just a dress. Come on… you've never shown interest in anyone before." Stubborn, as always, Kurt pulled him along to the door of the coffee shop, and Keegan tried to yank back, suddenly embarrassed because he didn't want to look like a complete idiot. But before they could make a run for it and pretend this never happened, the bell on the door rang, announcing their entrance, and Kurt dragged him into the small room in which he could hear a pen drop. The redheaded boy, who was so involved in his cinnamon streusel, glimpsed up only for a second, and Keegan gasped at the brown eyes that had seen him, if only for a very short time.

As Kurt wandered over to their own table, which was only three away from the one the boy was at, Keegan helplessly stared at the boy, who had pursed his lips at his abandoned food and drink. And then, suddenly, the brown eyes lifted again, and Keegan turned as red as a rose when he was caught gaping. The redhead made a face like he was put off by something, and he rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest. Feeling guilty that he'd made the boy irritated, Keegan patted Kurt's shoulder as he lowered onto one of the chairs, "Kurt, he's not interested." He pleaded, but Kurt gave him a look as if he was being ridiculous.

"You won't know until you talk to him." Kurt disagreed, picking up the card sized menu and skimming over the different flavored coffees. As Kurt relaxed into his chair by crossing his legs and tapping his chin, Keegan realized that there was no convincing him otherwise. Kurt would have him speaking to that boy before he left this building. He could only hope that, annoyed, the boy would get up and leave before he spent a long time here, pathetically watching the only boy he'd ever been attracted to curl his lip in disgust with him.

Plopping down in the chair across from Kurt's, Keegan held his hands up, "What if he has a boyfriend?" Without wanting to, he whipped around, and he was shocked that the boy was looking at him from over the rim of his coffee mug. Flustered, the boy flicked his eyes away, and then ruffled his brows and narrowed his eyes in distaste. Raising his brows, Keegan turned back to Kurt, who showed him no pity by offering him a sly smirk, and then he rose to his feet.

"I'll get the drinks." Slipping away from the table, Kurt stopped by Keegan's side and rubbed his shoulder, bending down to whisper in his ear, "Go talk to him! You're too wonderful to turn away." He pressed a light kiss to Keegan's cheek, and Keegan glared at him. "Besides… he's still looking at you!"

Keegan started to bark at him that he would never forgive him for this, but Kurt swished away on his clicking heels. On his entire way up to the counter where he ordered their drinks, Keegan glowered at the back of his dress. Spinning back around in his chair so his stomach was pressed to the edge of the table, he silently wondered what he would get out of standing up and walking over to that other table. It wasn't like he was looking for a boyfriend right now. The thought hadn't crossed his mind. He had too much on his shoulders already with finding a steady intake of money, and keeping Kurt as happy as he could be, and one day paying back Laurice for all that she did for him.

But that couldn't cover the fact that somewhere deep down, his heart was still empty in ways that even Kurt couldn't fill. Kurt was something romantic to other boys, their greatest dream come true, but, to Keegan, he was a little brother. He'd met him when he was just a child and at his weakest, and he'd instantly had the urge to protect him and keep him safe. He was gorgeous in ways that made Keegan's heart thump, but he could never take away the innocence he'd seen in him when he was clinging to his mom's grave, crying for her to come back, that she promised she would never leave him. They had both been in dark places when they had met, and their relationship had first been about comfort, which had led to the deepest and kindest friendship. Keegan loved Kurt with all of his heart, but he wanted to love another boy that way, but differently enough that he could kiss his lips without feeling like he was ruining something preciously untouchable.

Twisting back around, Keegan lowered his brows at the redhead, who had dropped his brown eyes to his lap. There was something sad about the way he was sitting, with his shoulders slumped and his hands pressed to his chest as if he was guarding something within. Keegan frowned at him, and then he slowly pushed his chair back. Getting to his feet, he shot one last look at Kurt, who was waiting for their coffee to finish brewing, and he found his blue eyes already on him. He gave Keegan an encouraging smile, his pink tongue slightly poking out, which made Keegan sheepishly grin. Taking a deep breath, he slid one foot across the floor, and then the other. Even with meeting Kurt, he hadn't been so nervous. In fact, all he'd known back then was that Kurt was a boy who just needed held, but this boy across the room looked like he was ready to shove him away. Maybe he already had a boyfriend there to hold him. But Keegan, for some reason, gathered what little courage he had in him, and he kept going to that table that suddenly seemed too close.

Reaching up to his throat, which itched as if he had just violently coughed, Keegan scratched it a few times, but he almost strangled himself with his clenching hand when his shin smacked the leg of a nearby chair. He felt his body fling forward, almost bending entirely in half, but he grabbed himself on a table before he could tip even farther. Almost unable to raise his head for fear of seeing the exasperated face of the redheaded boy who probably wanted his peace, Keegan started to slink back to his own table so he could sulk without bothering anyone else, but when he brought his head up so he could do so without tripping again, he was both alarmed and thrilled by the crinkled lips that the redheaded boy was hiding behind his mug. Even though he couldn't see most of it, Keegan was awestruck by the most brilliant smile he had ever seen, two dimples popped at the corners of his mouth and a slightly wrinkled nose, just like Kurt's. And while those brown eyes were still worried, Keegan realized that, although he had thought that this boy would throw him on his butt if he dared to break through the high walls that were invisible around him but still very prominent, he had unlocked the doors, but he still certainly wasn't inviting him in.

So Keegan took the only chance that he ever saw in front of him, and he let himself in. Without so much as glancing at the boy because he assumed that he had a sneer on his face, Keegan hesitantly grabbed one of the open chairs and scooted it away from the table. He threw himself down in it, his leg accidently bumping the other boy's, and he felt him withdraw, but first got a hint of the warmth radiating from his body. Still staring at the table as if it was going to start dancing and he didn't want to miss it, Keegan reached back to rub his nape, and he heard the smallest noise from the other boy. "Hello." Finally raising his head, Keegan pushed back the curls that had fallen in his eyes, and he found the other boy shyly smiling at him. It wasn't a flirty smile, and it wasn't anything overly friendly, but he seemed amused by Keegan. "What's your name?" Keegan grumbled, and he was almost offended by the light titter that burst from the boy's mouth, had he not been so enthralled by the ringing sound.

"Tell me yours first." Of all the things the boy could have told him, Keegan was not expecting to hear that. It was a playful bargain that he was making with Keegan, and had Keegan not been willing to admit his name, the conversation would have gone nowhere.

Covering his smirk with his palm, Keegan mumbled behind his hand, his voice so muffled that he couldn't even hear himself, "Keegan."

The boy's perplexed eyes wrinkled at the corners, matching his stretched mouth, "I'm Everett." When the talking died down there because Keegan didn't know what to say to him since he'd never tried getting a date before, Everett shockingly continued, his voice still light with humor, "That was some stunt you pulled off." Keegan felt his cheeks heat up again, which made Everett giggle, the same sound Kurt made when Keegan humiliated himself in front of him, which was often. "I liked it. It was good enough for a stunt show." At that, a tiny smile tugged on Keegan's mouth, and he slid his hand down to his jaw, slowly rubbing the red skin.

His eyes flickered back to Everett's face, and he saw him tilting his head in a way that made his red hair slide across his forehead. Keegan thought he looked cute with his head cocked to the side, his brown eyes glittering with delight. His red hair was the shade of deep auburn, and it was cut short in the back, with bangs that smothered his forehead. His face was very round, the tip of his chin barely pointed, and he had slightly chubby cheeks that Keegan wanted to kiss. With skin that was deeply tanned outlining them, his apple red lips were striking in his small, but perfect, face, and the red lashes that fanned over his chocolate eyes were thick and long. His eyes batted every few seconds, as if he was blinking to figure out if Keegan would still be there each time he parted his lashes.

His body was a little thick, with wide shoulders and hips, and as Keegan traced his eyes down his arms, which showed after he got past his shirt, he counted the constellations of freckles that speckled his skin. Keegan wanted to find each place where another stripe of freckles was hidden. Bringing his eyes back up to that smiling face, he rested his head on his hands, and he just watched. After a minute, Everett squirmed under his unblinking eyes, and he turned his face away, revealing a dark bruise on his cheek. Keegan pushed his brows together and he started to sit up, and Everett suddenly turned the other way, throwing his hand up to his face. "It's nothing," he assured him, even though there was a slight shake to his voice. Removing his hand from his face, Everett laid it on the table, and he cleared his throat, "It's just a mark from my own stunt show."

For some reason, Keegan couldn't bring himself to believe him, even when he shrugged it off so easily, but he nodded, anyway, because he didn't know this boy. He couldn't question him about every scratch on his body when he didn't even know his last name. The conversation lulled again as Everett sipped his coffee, and then he put it down with a clink and wiped the brown stain off his lips. "So… what are you doing here?" When Keegan nipped his bottom lip, Everett shrugged a shoulder, "I mean… what do you want?"

"I don't know." Keegan said, because he really didn't know what he wanted from this boy. Was he expecting him to have all the answers to his life? Did he want him to be the answer to his life? Was he just crazy? Giving up with a helpless roll of one shoulder, he leaned closer to him and let one of his hands hover just above Everett's. Everett flashed his eyes down to Keegan's trembling hand, but he didn't move his own. Taking that as a wordless okay, Keegan draped his hand over Everett's, and both of them inhaled at the warmth in the other's touch. He slid his fingers over Everett's knuckles, gently massaging each of them before he wrapped his fingers around his. "I wanted to talk to you because I think you're beautiful."

Everett instantly straightened up, pressing his back to his chair to put as much distance as he could between them. But he didn't draw his hand away. "Beautiful…" he scoffed, as if he thought bitterly of beauty. "I'm not… and you can't fool me. I'm fat… and I have these brown eyes… I'm not tall."

"Beautiful." Keegan repeated, quickly negating any wrongs Everett listed off about himself as if he'd thought this through before. He didn't know where he got the boldness to tell a stranger that he was the most perfect boy he'd ever seen, but Keegan felt, like he did with Kurt, no need to keep himself away as he spoke to Everett like he'd known him for a thousand years. "You're beautiful." Everett wouldn't reply to that, so Keegan squeezed the tips of his fingers, and he moved even closer, his stomach pinched by the hard edge of the table. He got so close to Everett that he could feel his shaky breath on his face, and he softly asked him, "What do you do?"

The smile finally came back, and Keegan saw a proudness in those brown eyes that hadn't been there before, "I paint." He said with a confidence that made Keegan grin, "If all I could ever do was paint, I would be the happiest person." When Everett lifted his blinking eyes, Keegan felt their lashes brush. Both of them smiled at each other, but Everett looked away as a blush crept up the collar of his shirt and didn't stop until it reached the roots of his hair, the pink of his face clashing with the red locks on his head. "You know… no one's ever asked me that before."

Keegan blew out heavily, the rush of air moving Everett's bangs, "Where have you been, Evie?" Everett twitched at the nickname, but then he nuzzled closer to Keegan, their foreheads pressing together. He thought he heard him whisper that he didn't know, but he couldn't hear much over the sound of his own breathing. But his ears did pick up on those clicking heels that he'd taught himself to be alert to, and he slowly turned his head to the side, shifting Everett out of their closeness. He smiled at the sight of that white dress, and he tilted his head up to Kurt's face, which was almost beaming. Kurt, who was a hopeless romantic down to the bottom of his stomach and all the way to the top of his heart, was nearly shaking as he contained himself from leaping off the walls with giddiness. This must have been quite a different sight for him, since Keegan had never even expressed his desire to be with anyone before. But Everett caught him off guard, just as Kurt did, and he couldn't help but fall head over heels.

As he peeled his eyes open, Everett was startled by the boy standing by their table, and he threw himself back in his seat so quickly that he almost fell backwards. But Kurt gave him an innocent smile, showing that he was nothing to be taken aback by, and he flopped down beside of Keegan, two drinks in his hands. Everett, who was still unsure about the new boy, flicked his eyes to Keegan. Keegan only shook his head with a grin, and he wrapped an arm around the back of Kurt's chair, "He's okay. This is Kurt… my best friend." Stroking Kurt's fallen hair off his forehead, he playfully nudged his shoulder, "He was the one who convinced me to come over here."

After Kurt pulled off the lid to his coffee so it would cool, he held out one frail hand that Everett stared at, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Keegan was shocked that Kurt wasn't already trying to sell him to Everett. Everett lifted his own hand and wrapped it around Kurt's. "I overheard little bits of conversation. Your name is Everett?" Kurt spoke as he dipped lumps of sugar in his coffee, followed by a spoonful of cream. "I think that's a lovely name. And dear Keegan already picked out a nickname for you!" He giggled at that last, and then he turned to Keegan and gave him a funny smirk, "You should take it as a compliment. He only nicknames people he likes. When I was little and having a bad day, he always called me Kurtie to make me feel better, and I called him Keegie!" Feeling Keegan rub his back as he thought about the day they'd first called each other those names, Kurt cuddled deeper into his chest and softly cooed.

Everett looked between the two across the table, and at the silly look on Kurt's face, he pushed up one corner of his mouth. "You're very chatty." He muttered lowly, and at that, Kurt's mouth fell open and he pressed his hands to his cheeks.

"Keegan says that, too!" Lowering his hands, Kurt patted his fingertips together, and Everett arched one brow, but he still let a crooked smile curve one side of his mouth.

Keegan smoothed Kurt's hair with one large hand, just as happy as ever that Kurt still had his childlike naivety. "Really? Just me? Only I say that?" Pulling Kurt to his chest, Keegan smiled down at the top of his head, feeling him purr at how tight he was being held. He glanced back up at Everett, who was watching Kurt and Keegan with a pair of gentle eyes. "Kurt is the greatest person I could have ever met. I love him with all of my heart. I… look out for him… so I know that he never gets hurt."

"That's sweet." was all Everett had to say on the matter, and then he shook his head, his eyes becoming as sad as they were before Keegan approached him. Noisily sighing, Everett gathered what was left of his food and drink, and he started inching away from the table. "I should go. Thank you for… this." He gestured at the table, which Keegan shoved away from as soon as Everett turned away, as if he wasn't even going to say goodbye.

"Wait!" He called, shifting Kurt's head off his chest when he went to raise to his feet. Everett paused when he got halfway across the room after a moment of reluctant banter inside his head, and he shuffled back around, unable to lift his head to Keegan because he privately worried that if he saw those perfect, turquoise eyes, he'd actually wait for him. "When can I see you again?" He begged, and at the sharp break in his voice, Everett slowly raised his head, only able to see Keegan through one eye because of the way his hair had fallen.

"Hopefully never." He mumbled, even though he knew neither of them were ready to let go of the other. He could have gone another hundred years without being able to let go of Keegan, which was the most outlandish thing he'd ever thought about a stranger, after all of the ones he'd spent a few hours with and then left. At the devastated look on Keegan's face, Everett jerked his head away, and he stumbled back a step when Keegan stepped forward.

"Tomorrow?" He quietly asked, and after a moment of telling himself to say no, that he could just walk away and never see Keegan again, wouldn't have to bother a man so perfect, Everett nodded his head.

"Tomorrow." He agreed, and then he whirled around and hurried out the door before he could change his mind and jump into Keegan's arms. He'd never met a man that he didn't want money from before, and Keegan was so innocently romantic that he could have been easy to take advantage of, but Everett wanted him for so much more than that… but, at least, not for him. Someone like Kurt, who wouldn't break his heart like Everett would when he found out that he was nothing more than a dirty slut with dreams he could never get enough money to see become reality.

Keegan was left standing in the middle of a coffee shop with Kurt's hand in his, and that was when he started waiting for something better.


	4. Don't Speak

"What do you paint?" Everett smiled into his steaming coffee at the nosy question, of all the things Keegan could have first greeted him with. He had expected Keegan to come over soon enough, and even though he'd wanted to run over to him as soon as he'd walked through the door, he'd decided to play hard to get and turn his eyes away, as if he hadn't even noticed the breathtaking blond who Everett had been all too aware of. He hated to admit that as soon as the sun came up, he had lit up just as brightly, and he'd spent at least ten minutes in front of a mirror that was in the bathroom of one of the nearby stores. He'd hopelessly smoothed his slightly dirty hair because he didn't have a shower to clean himself with, but then he'd given up begrudgingly because he realized that there was absolutely nothing remotely attractive about him. His muddy eyes were too small, and his nose was too wide, and his lips were so thick that they took up most of the lower half of his face. And he was fat, with a butt and thighs that jiggled every time he so much as twitched. Not even his height was on his side, as he'd missed being five feet tall by two inches.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present when he annoyed himself by thinking of his less than pretty looks, he puckered his lips around the rim of his mug and took a gulp before he replied with a quiet murmur, "Flowers." Flowers were the only forgiving things in the world. Clothes had failed him because he couldn't fit into most of them, and books were nothing to him because he'd never been taught to read, but Everett could paint, and he could do it well. He didn't know when he had discovered the hidden talent, but one day he had the oddest urge to buy a brush and a piece of paper with the extra money he had from the cleaning he did around the orphanage, and that was when he had noticed a flower. The flower was solemn and very mellow, simply blowing in the breeze, never fighting or getting upset, but not being too outrageously happy with its dull life, either. Everett had found its neutral emotion very inspiring, so he had painted it. And then he'd found an interest in the flowers that bloomed in the springtime, Everett's favorite time of year because it was just warming up and becoming very colorful outside. For a boy who had lived in a very gray orphanage for all of his life, he found color to be very beautiful. The blossoms opened up when they felt satisfied with their surroundings, just as he did, so he started painting freshly opened flowers, half still closed but half peeking open, as if they were checking just to make sure that it was safe and they hadn't simply been fooled. Everett loved flowers for the way they took on the world, just cautious enough to survive, but not naïve, either.

Keegan didn't say anything for a moment, and Everett finally raised his head, flicking his heavy bangs out of his eye. The man across from him was lounging in his chair, legs completely spread and his shoulders down. Everett couldn't help but smile at the relaxed look on his face. Almost as if he wasn't thinking about it, Keegan slid his hand across the table and took Everett's, and he intertwined their fingers. He rubbed each of Everett's knuckles like he had the other day. Everett was shocked as his blood drained from every body part, leaving him limp in Keegan's grip. In its place was boiling honey that slowly dripped down to the pit of his stomach. He uncomfortably wriggled as his cock pressed against the inside of his zipper. Refusing his body to act like this toward Keegan, the man who he couldn't lose as a friend, Everett tried to pull his hand back, but Keegan's grip tightened. "Do you have a favorite flower?"

Everett's grin widened at the innocent question, and he turned his head to the side, unwilling to go through with speaking idly to Keegan when all he wanted to do was lay him out on a bed. He didn't want to think in such a low way of this man who was nothing but respectful and polite, but Everett was a whore. It was all he'd known a man to be good for. As he looked around the nearly empty coffee shop, Everett saw Kurt again, the young boy who Keegan had sent up to the counter as he made his way over to Everett. Just as he did yesterday, the boy looked so perfect that Everett took a moment to wonder if he was real. He seemed to be made of porcelain, like a walking doll, even so fragile to the eye that Everett worried he would break him just by looking at him. Every part of him was small, from his delicate hands to his button nose, except for his round, dainty eyes. Everett felt even fatter just looking at him. Suddenly remembering that Keegan had asked a question, he bit his bottom lip, but still didn't look at him as he answered, "Do you question every stranger like this?"

Keegan's reply was quick, with a hint of sardonic wittiness that made Everett smirk, "Only the ones I like. Same with nicknames. Besides, we're not strangers anymore. We know each other's names."

Everett's retort was just as snarky, "We don't know each other's last names." He pointed that out with a very highhanded tone, and he finally spun back around to Keegan, finding him with a playful grin stretched onto his lips. He leaned across the table, just as he had yesterday, and to Everett's shock, and unfortunate pleasure, he ran his fingers through his hair. Everett was instantly embarrassed at the flakes of dry mud that floated to the table, but Keegan either pretended not to notice because he didn't want to humiliate Everett, or he didn't see them. Everett was hoping for the latter.

"What's your last name, then?" He scooted to the edge of his chair, making Everett inhale sharply as he got so close to him that Everett could see the smallest freckle next to his turquoise eye. This man was gorgeous, just like Kurt was, with the softest blond waves that fell from a widow's peak, and highly arched brows that were a shade darker than the hair on top of his head. The bridge of his nose was thin, leading down to small nostrils. His lips were small lines just above a sharply pointed chin.

Feeling himself swallow thickly as Keegan traced his fingers down the inch of his forehead that he could see, around the corner of his eye that blinked, and down the high arch to his cheek, Everett opened his mouth when Keegan placed his fingers by his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut when Keegan hesitantly brushed a shaking finger over his bottom lip. "Guess." He mumbled, his voice cracking halfway through the word because Keegan blew out heavily, the warm air hitting Everett's face and giving him a whiff of mint toothpaste.

Suddenly, as Keegan finally moved his fingers off of Everett's mouth and kept drawing invisible shapes on his cheeks, he lightly chuckled at some unknown joke, "Guess? I don't know. I don't want to insult you with some weird name." When Everett opened his eyes and raised one brow at him, he huffed with laughter, "Let's see… I think you look like a Frank."

Everett's brows almost hit his hairline, "It's not Frank."

"Woolf." The word was very drawn out, as if Keegan knew he would regret it as soon as it was out.

And he did. Everett pushed his mouth to one side of his face, and he lowered his brows over narrowed eyes, "If we were having children, you would not be coming up with the names! I think you read one too many folktales when you were young. Coming up with names like Frankenstein and Werewolf… the nerve."

Keegan held his hands up in a surrender before Everett nagged him to tears, and he tried to swallow his chuckles, "Okay! Okay! Tell me! I knew I would end up insulting you… I _did_ warn you, though." When Everett curled one lip at him, he laughed even louder, disturbing a few of the people around him. Grabbing both of Everett's hands, he pleaded with him, "Please… I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me."

Everett pursed his lips, but the corners of them had already turned up in a small smile, revealing how entertained he was with Keegan's name choices. Pushing his bottom lip out to show how sorry he was, Keegan pulled it back in because he couldn't keep himself from smiling as Everett snorted at him. "Cut it out. You look like a lost puppy." Finally facing him, Everett gave him a weak grin, "It's Aoibhe. It's… Irish… from my dad's side." He shrugged his shoulders when Keegan gave him a strange look, and he mumbled, "It means beauty. At least… that's what my mom told me. I don't know much Irish."

"Everett Aoibhe." Keegan murmured, saying his last name very slowly as if to make sure he got it correct. "That's a beautiful name. I thought you didn't look all French… your skin is dark and you have red hair." When Everett didn't say anything to that and nipped his lip, making it a stark white against his brown skin, Keegan held his hand out and pulled his lip away from his teeth. "Mine is Beauchene. It means beautiful oak. Now will you tell me what your favorite flower is?"

Everett moved his lips as if he wanted to bite them again, but because Keegan was rubbing his bottom one, he accidently bit down on the tip of Keegan's finger. He flushed so red that his face matched his mouth. "You'll have to wait and see… if I ever show you my paintings one day." He teased with him, even though his voice quivered so much that his soft chortles sounded like pathetic sobs.

Keegan cocked his head at that, making his blond hair swing to the side and cover his shoulder. He smiled at Everett in a way that he hadn't before, and then he ducked his head so that his face was only centimeters from Everett's. Both of them inhaled sharply, and Everett laid his lashes on his cheeks, feeling only those fluttering against his skin and Keegan's short breaths move his hair before a pair of dry lips pressed to the tip of his nose. Everett's heart thumped out of rhythm with how quickly it'd been thundering before, and he was surprised at himself for having such a crazed reaction to the kiss of a man. Keegan left his lips there for a second, his hot breath and the damp inside of his mouth leaving a moist spot on his skin. Everett shuddered like he did the first time he'd ever been kissed by a man. Blindly reaching out for Keegan, Everett wrapped his hands around those strong, but bony, shoulders, desperately clinging to him. "I would really like that." He whispered in Everett's ear, and Everett shivered again, feeling just like it was the first time.


	5. Come Back

Everett leaned his hip against the counter, his fingers idly drumming on his bare arm, which had become very crusty after going for several days without washing. Pushing his lips to one side of his face, he watched the barista pour a few teaspoons of milk into an icy glass of coffee. He thought that cold coffee would taste disgusting, but as he thought of the person who could drink glass after glass of it, he pulled up one corner of his mouth. Turning his back on the coffee machine that was slowly brewing the dark roast coffee he'd ordered, Everett slid his hand into his pocket, where the few dollars he had left were crumpled. He hoped it was enough to pay for the drinks because he didn't want to ask Keegan for money in case it made him suspicious of the job he had that paid so little. Then again, all he knew was that Everett was a painter, and every up-and-coming artist struggled every now and then.

Flicking his blank eyes up to the door when the bell beside of it dinged, Everett felt his breath blow out of his lungs at the sight of Keegan, who was right on time for when they agreed to meet. Part of him had been worried that Keegan wouldn't show at all, but there he was, dressed in very attractive and designer, but intimidating, clothes. All Everett had on was a black tee shirt and jeans, but Keegan wore a blue, long sleeved shirt with a gray peacoat that hung halfway down his thighs, which were covered in white slacks. A pair of gray loafers hid everything but the tops of his feet. It was obviously an outfit picked out by Kurt, who wore clothing that Everett couldn't even afford to touch, but it made Keegan look gorgeous enough to belong in a magazine that Everett also couldn't afford. Grinning at the blue beanie on his head, Everett followed it down his light curls to his face, which was trained on the table that they always sat at.

There was an expression of concern on his face, and he rubbed his jaw in a way that Everett had noticed he did when he was troubled. Suddenly, his turquoise eyes flashed across the room, and Everett was blinded by the light in them. Keegan's face instantly brightened, and he casually strolled over to Everett, stopping just inches in front of him. Everett found himself pinned to the bar as Keegan looped his thumbs through the belt holes on his jeans, and instead of panicking because he'd been trapped by men before and it always meant that he'd either be slammed into the wall behind him or picked up and wrapped around the man's waist as he stuffed his cock inside of him, Everett impishly stretched on his toes and snatched the beanie from Keegan's hair, sending the perfectly tamed blond locks frizzing from static, and he hid it behind his back. Keegan laughed at the game, and he made a grab for his hat, but Everett yanked it away, keeping it just out of his reach. When Keegan gave up with a sigh, Everett flaunted his victory by sticking it on his head, even though he was sure that his red hair clashed with the light blue.

Twisting back around to the bar, Everett felt Keegan's arms wind around him from behind, his entire front pressing to Everett's back. Keegan's breath made the hair at his nape flutter, sending chills all the way down his spine. His toes curled, and he tipped farther back into Keegan from the way his knees bent in his attempt to keep his balance as he lost half of his feet. There was no room between their bodies, and Everett almost collapsed at the muscles that contracted in Keegan's stomach and chest every time he breathed. He felt pointed nipples brushing his shoulder blades through two thin layers of cloth, and he might have missed it had he not been experienced with a man's body, or he might have blushingly shrugged it off as his wallet, but he felt a hard ridge under the crotch of those tight pants, and he helplessly pressed closer to him, even though he didn't want to. He was a whore, and unfortunately that meant that his body often got its way, no matter how much his logically thinking mind rejected the movement.

He shook himself out of his head that was unconsciously memorizing every part of that body when Keegan's voice, playful, but slightly winded, interrupted him, "It looks good on you." His arms raised from Everett's waist and locked around his stomach and chest, and he rested his chin on Everett's shoulder. Everett was about three heads shorter than him, so it must have been quite the bend. "I have another question for you, stranger. What's your middle name?"

Even though Everett had recoiled at the thought of what Keegan could want to ask him, he grinned with relief that it was such a simple question. "Don't laugh… it's Silíní. It's another Irish name… it means cherry."

"Mm…" was all Keegan had to say on the matter, and Everett almost melted into a puddle of mush as he felt him turn his head to the side. His lips brushed Everett's hair, whether on accident or purpose he didn't know, and he wrapped his fingers around Keegan's arms so he wouldn't fall over when he let him go. He didn't know why this man could do these things to him. He was so tiresomely experienced, but now he felt like a childhood sweetheart instead of a professional prostitute. "That's a pretty name. I wouldn't laugh at that, Evie." Everett jumped at that nickname again, and although startled at the gravelly way it fell off of Keegan's tongue, wasn't about to tell him that it was just Everett. It wasn't like he completely disliked Evie.

Slipping his hand into Keegan's sleeve, Everett mindlessly stroked the straining veins on those thin, but very strong, arms. His skin was bare of hair, giving Everett a clear path to his pale arms, and he gently scratched with his oval nails until he noticed the bumps that rose on Keegan's skin. Quickly withdrawing his hand as soon as he realized what he was doing, he cleared his throat and murmured, "I already ordered for us… iced coffee with milk, right?"

Keegan was almost too distracted by pinching Everett's ear lobe between his fingers to make a comprehensible response, but he managed a drawn out mumble, "Mm hm. We're spending too much time together. You know my drink order and it's only the third date."

Everett stepped away from Keegan for a moment to grab his drink, which a man poured into a coffee mug, and he said a quiet thanks. "I think we're spending just enough time together. Besides… how could I forget your drink order? Iced coffee sounds _disgusting._"

"It's not." Keegan waved his insult off without a blink of the eye, obviously too determined that he was right and Everett was wrong. Reaching for his drink when it appeared, Keegan suddenly placed a few bills where the cup had once sat. Everett pulled his hand from his pocket, where he'd been holding onto his money so he could put it down, and then he turned around and started to tell Keegan that he could have paid, but Keegan had already put his wallet back in his pocket as if he wasn't even considering letting Everett pay.

As Keegan wrapped his arm around his waist and started to guide him over to their table, Everett picked up the abandoned drink that he had ordered for Kurt, who he suddenly realized was nowhere to be found in the room. Catching up with Keegan, who drew him against his side, Everett grabbed a handful of his jacket, standing to the side when he pulled out one of the chairs. He tugged Everett down into it, much to his surprise because no one had ever helped him sit down before, and then he went around to the other chair and threw himself down in it. As he took a long drink from his iced coffee, Everett sipped his hot drink, and then he grinned when Keegan put it down and made a show of letting out a satisfied sound. "That's so gross." He muttered, throwing himself to the back of his chair when Keegan slid his glass across the table. "If you think I'm trying that, then you're—"

"Don't threaten me and just enjoy." Keegan nudged his glass closer, and then he pulled Everett's mug right out of his hand, chuckling at the harsh look on his face. "I'll try yours if you try mine."

"That's not fair! Mine isn't gross!" Everett bickered, narrowing his eyes when Keegan nearly downed his drink with a few big gulps. "Give it back!" Almost standing up, Everett grabbed the mug that was still at Keegan's lips, and he nearly had to rip it from his hands to get it back. When Keegan appeared from behind it, he was in fits, which made Everett spit with anger.

Unable to get back at him by finishing off his drink because he would make himself throw up by doing so, Everett shoved his drink at him, but Keegan stopped it by holding up the palm of his hand, then passed it back to him. "What do I get for drinking this?" Everett inquired, and Keegan gestured at his head, where the beanie had tipped over his forehead.

Leaning across the table, Keegan pushed the hat back into place, his long fingers scraping across Everett's scalp, "My hat. You can keep it if you drink that."

That was a tempting offer to Everett, who got a whiff of Keegan's outdoorsy smell every time he turned his head. Placing a hand on his head to show Keegan that the hat wouldn't be coming off, Everett opened his lips at the edge of the glass, wincing as he sipped the very top of the drink. He swallowed what little of the drink was swishing around in his mouth, but was startled by how milky and sweet it tasted, with just a hint of the bitter coffee. Without giving him a chance to say anything, Keegan read him like an open book, and he said with a pleased tone, "Exactly as I thought."

Rolling his eyes at the big head he would give Keegan if he kept drinking, like he wanted to, he pushed it back over to him, "It was good. I'll give you that."

"Good," Keegan blew that off, tilting the glass up to his mouth and taking another big drink, "It's a great drink. You just don't want to lose."

Both of them grinned at the banter they were knocking back and forth like a tennis match, and then Everett pushed on his emptied mug, making it rock from side to side. He blankly watched the small amount of liquid left inside swish around the bottom. Glimpsing over at the cooling tea, Everett frowned and turned back to Keegan, "Where is Kurt today? I thought he'd be with you. I got him tea because I saw him drinking it the other day."

Keegan also looked at the full glass of tea, and he rubbed the nape of his neck before he said anything, "He… uh… he's at home with his aunt today. He came down with a bug overnight." At the alarmed look on Everett's face, he shook his head. "It's nothing. He gets sick very easily. I went over to see him this morning and he was okay… just a little stuffy and pink in the cheeks. But… that was nice of you to get that for him. Kurt loves tea almost as much as he loves warm milk."

"Well, I can understand that. Warm milk is good." Picking up the tea, Everett stood from the table, motioning for Keegan to get up with him when he furrowed one brow, "Come on. We might as well take this to him, then." Keegan slowly nodded his head as if he was put off by something, but he lifted himself from his chair, anyway. "Wait for me outside, okay? I'm going to get a cup to take with us."

Keegan stared at him for a moment, and then he murmured a quiet agreement through very drawn out words, like something was still bothering him. As he passed Everett, Keegan held out one hand and rubbed his back, then he lowered it and stuffed it into his pocket. Shaking his head at how abruptly Keegan's demeanor had changed, Everett took the glass up to the counter and asked for a cup so he could take it home with him, and the container was quickly exchanged. Leaving with a mumbled thanks, Everett walked out of the coffee shop, and for the first time he saw Keegan leaning against the side of the building, one foot propped up on the brick wall. He went over to Keegan's side and automatically held onto the arm he offered him, walking beside of him down the sidewalk, in the opposite direction of the alleyways that Everett had temporarily set up camp. "So… where's his house?"

"It's just around the corner." He nodded at a street that Everett had often overlooked because it'd never had any use to him. He knew that families with small children typically lived there because it was a safe area, not like the cheap and aged houses that were just behind them.

At Keegan's short reply, Everett raised his brows at him and glanced up at his face, but he snapped his head back down and squeezed Keegan's arm when he was suddenly lifted from the ground as easily as if he was a feather. Keegan set him back down when he got him over a small hole in the sidewalk, but he still didn't loosen the firm grip he had on him. "Keegan…" he said through a tiny voice, "do you not want me around his family?"

Keegan jerked to such a sudden halt that Everett almost fell on his face when his legs tried to go forward but the hand that was still holding onto Keegan wouldn't let him. "_Evie._" He had never heard that voice out of Keegan, as if he was huffing for air. He almost sounded frantic to get the word out as quickly as he could. Even though he'd been at Keegan's side one minute, he found himself spinning into Keegan's arms, one place he never thought he'd be of all the places he'd been. "Evie, did you think I was angry with you?" Everett had never been one to get emotional, but as he really thought of how he felt when Keegan was being so curt with him, he realized that he'd been scared of losing the one good thing he'd ever had. He'd known Keegan for a very short time, but compared to every other man he'd been with, he'd never known a man like he had Keegan before. He hated the sharp whine that his tightening throat pushed out, followed by a bubble of saliva that popped on his lips. He was just glad he didn't start crying.

Confused by the emotional outburst that even Everett was stunned about, Keegan held Everett much tighter, wrapping his shaking body up in his warm arms. "Evie… Evie… I don't understand. Hush… I'm not going anywhere." Pulling an inch away from him, he looked into his shining eyes. "It's okay. Of course I want you to meet his family. If you had any idea how much his aunt would love you… but, baby, I didn't know… if you would want to meet her. Or go to his house. You haven't said anything about us… going out… you know, besides the coffee shop." When Everett hiccupped again, Keegan ran his fingers over his mouth, and he shook his head. "Evie… baby… you are beautiful when you cry."

That made Everett weakly smile, and he wiped at his wet eyes, still shocked with himself for letting himself get this way in front of a boy he didn't even know. Everett was clingy with men. That was why he left them very soon after he met them. But he had never gotten so fretful over the thought of letting anyone go before… besides his parents. That was when he was little, though, and he hadn't wearied of them like he had the men he fucked. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was just that he hadn't fucked Keegan. Sex was a dirty and vulgar act, and it made him look at the men who touched him with disgust. Maybe he just hadn't seen Keegan that way, but he supposed he never would, because he would never put Keegan through that. When he snapped himself out of his own head, he realized that he was still in Keegan's arms, standing in the middle of a sidewalk. As Keegan nuzzled his face with his own, Everett quivered with both dread and hopefulness, feeling himself sigh as the brush of his cheek became presses of his lips, pecks all over his scrunched face. Everett had never felt such pleasure. Keegan held him so close that they could have counted as one person, and he hoped that he would never push him away.

As Keegan's lips drifted down to his chin, and then his teeth nibbled the soft spot under his jaw, Everett tilted his head back, giving him what he wanted. A soft moan broke from his lips as Keegan kissed small shapes onto his neck, connecting and reconnecting the dots. "But we just met…" he whispered through a voice that was almost nothing but a breath of air, as if he was trying to put some reason to this odd attraction that was obviously shared between the two of them. "It can't be like this, Keegan." Even though he said that, his fingers tangled in the folds of his coat, and both of them sighed as Keegan nipped a sweet nerve. As an electric shock buzzed all through his body, making him hum and purr, Everett lifted his arms to Keegan's shoulders, feeling him bend down so he hovered completely over Everett. His face came back up to Everett's, his mouth just above his, and Everett wanted him to kiss him, wanted him to kiss away all of the marks that men had left there before, wanted him to—Everett's eyes popped open as he thought of other men, and he pushed away from Keegan's chest, making a low sound when Keegan held him tighter. "Keegan… no. It really can't be like this. You can't kiss me."

"I can't?" Keegan muttered in his ear, his words broken apart by two large inhales and exhales as they both gathered themselves. "I think I can, Evie… I can kiss you. I can kiss you until you moan." He stroked his fingers through the light hair at Everett's sideburn, and Everett felt his face turn as red as an apple at Keegan's provocative words. Everett wondered which one of them was the prostitute. "You won't let me. If you need time before I do it… I'll give it to you. But I want you to know that I will kiss you one day… because I won't be able to stop myself. Look at you, Evie… if you would just look, you would see how absolutely beautiful you are and realize how hard it is for me—" He stopped himself before he could finish the sentence, and Everett wondered what he was going to say.

"Keegan…" Everett tugged at the wispy hair at Keegan's nape, feeling Keegan's arms return to his waist, and his hand gently rub circles on his lower back, "you don't want to kiss me. Trust me on that one. You don't even know me."

Keegan's lips suddenly pulled into the most brilliant smile, and he snorted at Everett, "I know that you would refuse a great drink before you would admit that you were wrong, Evie." Yanking Everett in for one last embrace, Keegan relaxed his entire body when Everett limply curled up against his chest, his fingers digging under his jacket and grabbing handfuls of his shirt, and his head lolling against his pounding heart. "Evie…" Keegan said again, dropping his head to Everett's and kissing the hair that wasn't covered by the hat. Chuckling once more, Keegan pressed another kiss to his forehead, and then he tugged away from him, but kept him close to his side by resting an arm around his waist. "So… you think warm milk is delicious, but you despise cold coffee?"

Everett giggled at that, and he laid his cheek against Keegan's chest, "Don't question me and just keep walking, stranger."

"What do I have to do to get out of this stranger zone? It's worse than being in the friend zone." Keegan complained, making Everett laugh even harder.

Turning his head into Keegan's chest and trusting him to not let him run into anything, Everett smelled the comforting scents of the outdoors and coffee. "You'll see when you get there." He promised him, feeling Keegan squeeze him tighter to his side. As Everett closed his eyes and buried his face in Keegan's cool shirt, he had never felt so adored by a man before.

A few minutes later, their short walk to Kurt's house ended when Everett felt the smooth concrete beneath his feet change to bumpy stones that his feet awkwardly fell off of. Opening his eyes to the bright sun that blinded him after being in the dark for so long, Everett found himself standing on a walkway, faced with a small, but very cozy, home that was painted the same color as his skin. As Keegan strode up to the doorway with a quicker walk than before, Everett clung to the back of his jacket, coming to a stop just before they stepped up to the door. "Keegan, are you sure it's okay that I come in? I don't want to make Kurt or his aunt uncomfortable. They don't know me."

Keegan gave him a reassuring smile, pulling him back to his side and gently patting his back, "Evie, nothing makes this family uncomfortable. They are the noisiest bunch of gossips I've ever seen. They'll love having someone new to talk the ear off of." Everett grinned at that, but he still felt very uncertain as Keegan pushed open the front door. Holding onto Keegan's arm, Everett followed him into a living room that smelled like cinnamon and chocolate chip cookies, both which made his stomach rumble.

At the sounds they made when they came in, a young woman suddenly appeared from the doorway of another room, and the biggest grin overwhelmed her face. "Hi, Keegan!" She threw her arms apart for him, and he immediately ran into them, hugging her as if she had just given him a million dollars. "I've missed you so much."

"You saw me yesterday." Keegan scoffed, standing back so she could get a look at Everett, who shyly blushed at the wide eyes that she gave him. She instantly whipped around to Keegan, who gave her a silent smirk, and he wondered if they were having a secret conversation. Whatever they were saying, he wanted in on it.

Quickly getting over her shock when Keegan wordlessly told her something that Everett wanted to know, she grabbed the nearest magazine that was sitting on the coffee table and swatted his stomach with it. "That's too long when I've got Kurt sneezing in bed. You need to take care of him. That boy is not easy to deal with when he's got the sniffles!" Putting the magazine back down after Keegan snorted, clearly getting her point, she put her smile back on as she greeted Everett, "It's so nice to meet a friend of Keegan's. What's your name? I'm Laurice… Kurt's aunt."

"Everett." He said, holding one hand out for her to take. Instead of grabbing it, she hurried over to him and wrapped him up in her arms. At first Everett started to withdraw because he was so alarmed, but he stayed in her tight arms and looked over her shoulder at Keegan, who was giving him a face as if he'd been through this before and that Everett should just get used to this now. Helplessly laughing at how expressive both Kurt and his aunt were, Everett hugged her back just as tightly. Just as he choked out all of the air in his lungs, Keegan drew him back over to his side, and he waved at Laurice.

"We're heading up to Kurt's room now." He laced his fingers through Everett's, and he started to pull him toward the stairs, but Everett paused at the bottom of them.

"Wait… I have to heat this up." Holding up the cold tea, he turned back around to Kurt's aunt, "Uh… is there a microwave I can stick this in?" When Laurice pointed out the kitchen before she headed back into what he assumed was her own bedroom, he looked at Keegan and said, "I'll be up in a minute. You can go without me."

"Alright." Keegan, who was on the step above him, bent to press a quick kiss to Everett's forehead, making him sneer at him. When he pulled back up and saw the look on Everett's face, he gave him that playful grin that instantly had Everett shaking his head with a small smile. "I'll see you in a minute, then."

Raising his brows at Keegan as he tromped up the stairs, probably loudly enough that he stirred Kurt if he was sleeping, Everett shook his head again, and then he took the cup into the kitchen. He put it in the microwave for a minute, getting it just hot enough that it was steaming, but not enough to burn his tongue. Carrying the cup back up the stairs, Everett looked around at all the rooms, and he paused on the one door that was partially cracked open. Soft murmurs were coming from within, and he followed the sounds to the doorway, where he looked inside at Kurt's small form, which was tucked under a heap of blankets. Even in sickness, he was absolutely breathtaking, looking so tiny and helpless that any man would give up anything to be the one to protect him and nurse him back to health. His pink lips had paled, the color drained out to his cheeks and the tip of his nose. His eyes were closed, but his lashes slowly batted as Keegan stroked him awake.

Keegan's large body rested on the edge of the bed, his hip by Kurt's many pillows, and he bent over Kurt's warm head, his hand feeling his forehead to check how high the fever was. Kurt helplessly yawned, a quiet peep that almost made Everett jealous because his yawns were just big and loud. His balled up fists rubbed his eyes, and when he appeared again, he was fully awake, but looking very confused as if he couldn't figure out where he was or what time of day it was. Stretching out his limbs, Kurt pushed himself into a sitting position, and then collapsed into Keegan's lap. Keegan hushed him as he squirmed to find a comfortable spot, and he placed him back on his pillows after he tried his best to plump the squished cotton. "Shh… I've got you. Your fever's gone down since this morning." When Kurt cuddled against his thigh, pressing his face into his jeans, Keegan smiled unlike how Everett had ever seen him smile. He looked at Kurt with such loving eyes, like a big brother who would be his hero no matter the cost. "Are you thirsty, baby? Everett brought you tea." Although Everett had thought he'd gone unnoticed, Keegan gestured for him to come over, then he nudged Kurt awake again as he started to drift. "Come on, sweetheart. Drink some of the tea."

Everett lowered to the end of the bed, and he stretched across Kurt's legs to hand the cup over to Keegan, who helped Kurt sit up. He placed the cup against his lips, and Kurt drank like he'd lived in the desert for all his life. Once he finished, he instantly laid back down and curled into a ball. Keegan bent to press kisses onto his face, pausing only when Kurt opened his mouth in another yawn, and then he sat back up so Kurt could snooze again. Reaching for a nearby towel, Keegan wiped the thin layer of sweat from Kurt's skin, and then he set it aside and placed the hand on Kurt's back, rubbing up and down. "He's sweet." Everett didn't mean to speak up, but the words just came out as he watched Keegan nurture Kurt with such a caring hand. "He's so frail… no wonder he gets sick so easily."

"He's the love of my life." Keegan murmured, idly brushing his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I feel like I have to keep him safe because he's so innocent. He's still so childlike… nothing bad has happened to him… except that he lost his mom. I don't ever want him to get hurt."

Everett frowned at that, noticing the way Kurt's foot twitched beneath the blankets. "Do you love him… like…?" He didn't know how to say that, but Keegan still understood because he chuckled.

Shaking his head, Keegan muttered, "No… I've never had feelings like that. I don't know what it is about him that kept me from… feeling that way. I mean, it's nothing he did wrong. But… the way he looked at me when we met. He was just so… perfect. He was almost too perfect. He was like a precious diamond to me… I could care for him… but I couldn't ruin him with my kiss." Laughing at his own joke, Keegan reached down for the blankets and pulled them higher on Kurt, "This sounds ridiculous now… but the first time I heard him sneeze, I thought it was a bell ringing."

Everett almost let out a loud chuckle, but he clapped his hand over his mouth so he couldn't wake Kurt. Leaning back on the bedframe, Keegan quieted down his laughter before he whispered, "I don't know… I guess… I need someone more like you." Getting the trademark glare that he'd been expecting for that, Keegan held up his hands, "Not that it has to be you… even though I don't know anyone who's anything like you, Evie. But I need someone I can mess with… and be a sarcastic brute around without him thinking that I'm mad at him."

Keeping the glare on his face, Everett lifted one foot and kicked at Keegan's legs, even though he missed him every time because his legs were too short. Keegan grabbed one of his feet and dragged him farther onto the bed, making him squeal when he lost his balance. "Don't kick me! I'm complimenting you. It's not like you don't want to be with me. You can't tell me that I'm wrong about that when you were the one letting me kiss you on the sidewalk."

Because of how close Keegan had pulled him, he finally got in one good kick that almost sent Keegan rocking off the bed. When Keegan tickled the bottom of his feet for revenge, Everett giggled until he was out of breath and gasping for release. As soon as he regained his composure, he crossed his arms over his chest and considered Kurt's small body again, watching his chest rise and drop with steady breaths. "But if you won't love Kurt like that, then who will?"

"He's thirteen years old! Why don't you let me enjoy him while he's only mine?" Grinning at Keegan's possessiveness over Kurt, Everett wondered how it would feel to have a big brother there to help him up when he fell down. "I know one thing's for sure… Kurt won't end up with a sarcastic brute."

Sticking his tongue out, Everett teased with him, "Now that you said that, Kurt's going to end up with the biggest brute there is."

Without another word to retaliate, Keegan abruptly stood from the top of the bed, and Everett was worried that he had offended him by mocking his wishes of Kurt ending up with a good guy. He started to apologize and say that he didn't mean that, but instead of leaving the room like he had expected Keegan to, Keegan stopped just in front of his dangling feet, and he suddenly lunged at him, scooping him up from under his butt. Biting back a screech because he didn't want to bother Kurt, Everett held onto Keegan tightly as he was carried out of the room. Both of them tumbled over in the hallway, but Everett's fall was padded by Keegan's body. But he didn't remain on top for long when Keegan rolled them over, pinning Everett underneath him.

Staring up at Keegan's bright eyes, Everett felt his body give in to uncontrollable giggles as Keegan kissed all over his face, from his eyebrows down to his eyelids and onto his cheekbones and over his jaw. "You already have me." Keegan murmured in his ear, and even though he wanted to correct him and let him know that he was not his, all Everett could do was giggle under his eyes watered and his cheeks hurt. When Keegan finished decorating every inch of his face, he moved down to the crease above his top lip, and he sucked on that, getting dangerously close to the red of his mouth. "Mm… Evie… why do you taste this good and not let me kiss you?" He swiped his tongue just above his mouth, something that he hadn't done before, and it sent all of the blood rushing down to Everett's core.

His cock pressed against his jeans again, perking up with interest as Everett unfortunately imagined all of the ways that warm tongue could lick inside of his mouth. He wanted to twist his own tongue around it, and he wanted that tongue to drag down his naked body, head to toe and back again, and he wanted that tongue between his legs—Suddenly gasping as his hardened length brushed the firm bump just above it, Everett turned his head away, all too aware of the cold air that floated by the wet places on his face. "W-Wait…" he pleaded, withdrawing from the arms that held him close as Keegan kissed his face like these were the last kisses he could ever give. "Keegan… please, stop. I don't want you to—"

Keegan immediately lifted from Everett, sensing his struggle to get away from the affection. "Okay… okay. Shh… you don't have to be afraid. You're just… so tempting to me. I feel like I can't resist you."

Everett squeezed his eyes shut, "K-Keegan… you can't be feeling these things. It doesn't make sense." Pressing his face to Keegan's chest, he whispered, "There's s-something you need to know about me… so I can stop these feelings. And I'll probably lose you… but I don't want to h-hurt you." He felt Keegan shake his head, still not understanding, but Everett just couldn't tell him now and here, so he whispered to him, "Can you take me to your house tomorrow? There's something I need to show you."

Even though he still didn't have the slightest clue what Everett was so upset about, he nodded his head, anyway. "Yeah… baby. I'll take you to my house. It'll be okay. You won't lose me, I promise."

Pushing himself out from under Keegan, Everett clambered to his feet on wobbly legs, and he started to say something to Keegan, but all he got out was a quiet squeak before he clamped his hand over his mouth and walked away. Keegan heard him hurry down the stairs, probably taking them two at a time. Rolling onto his other side so he could see the staircase, he frowned that Everett was already gone, and he found himself waiting again. "Don't go." He whispered to nothing, "I just got you." Keegan had never seen himself losing his mind over someone he barely knew, but he was starting to doubt the way he had shrugged off love at first sight as something that was only in those silly fairytales that Kurt read.


	6. Beautiful Remains

That morning as Keegan pushed through the glass door to the coffee shop, he felt like he was walking to the gallows. Yesterday Everett had left him with bad air between them as he dangled the first hint of why this boy was so sad right in front of his eyes, close enough to grab, but far enough that he still had to stretch out his arm. As he knew he would be, Everett was sitting at their usual table, but this time he didn't have a drink in front of him. His hands were occupied by clutching his stomach, as if he was trying to keep in what he wanted to throw up. Lowering his brows, Keegan paced across the room, but he didn't take the chair across from him. He stopped behind Everett's back, and he laid a light hand on his shoulder, tenderly rubbing the bunched up muscle under his palm. "Hey, baby." He bent over Everett when he twisted around, the same anxious look on his face, and he pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

Without a word of greeting, Everett shoved himself out of his chair, and he threw himself into Keegan's arms. Keegan held him so tight that he feared he might crush him, but Everett didn't seem to be in pain. "It's okay." He whispered to him, still massaging his back, and he pulled away from Everett's head, which was pressed to his chest. "Come on. I'll take you home." Tangling his fingers through Everett's, he turned his back on him for only a moment before Everett hurried back to his side, clinging to him as if he was afraid that Keegan would disappear. As soon as they stepped through the doorway, Keegan glanced up at the blue sky, thinking through what he could say to Everett when he still didn't have a single idea as to what he was going to tell him. He knew nothing about Everett. He could be keeping secret that he'd killed someone.

When Everett pressed closer to him, Keegan realized his long legs had carried him a few steps ahead, and he instantly slowed down and wrapped an arm around Everett's waist. "Sweetheart… what's on your mind?" Turning his head, Keegan kissed a red sideburn, and he saw Everett's nose twitch. "Evie, look at me. You had me up and about all night because I couldn't get you out of my head. The least you can do is say something to put me at ease."

"It's nothing I can say." Everett murmured without pause, and Keegan lowered his head to him again, his nose bumping Everett's ear. "You w-wouldn't understand. I need to show you." Keegan still didn't understand what that meant, but he didn't press any more on the wound that obviously hadn't healed yet.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, except for their puffing breaths as they turned down a few blocks. They faced the blowing wind for most of the trip there, which stole their breath from their lungs. When Keegan took Everett in the direction of the alleyway that led right to his doorway, he felt him pause for only a second, and then he tugged on Keegan's sleeve. "Can we go somewhere else?" Thinking that Everett might be afraid of the alleyways, Keegan nodded without an argument that this was the route he always took to go home, and he pulled Everett around the long way, which was two narrow streets and one turn away from his house. As soon as they got to a line of crumbling houses, most of them abandoned or used only at night for drug dealers, Everett blinked his eyes. "Your house is back here?"

"Yeah." Keegan pointed at a small, yellow one crammed between two houses that both had signs in the windows that said they were evicted. "I don't have any money for myself. Laurice loaned me as much money as she could without making things hard on her and Kurt so I could get my own place. It provides a bed to sleep." Raising and dropping one shoulder, Keegan took Everett up to the doorway, and he fished through his pocket for a key. He jammed it into the lock, then he kicked the door that always got stuck. After a few shoves, he got it open, and he gestured for Everett to go in.

Once Everett slowly padded inside, Keegan closed the door behind them, and he flipped on the dim lights. As Everett looked over the dusty furniture, he shuffled over to him and stood behind his back, his hands coming to the jacket that hung limply over his shoulders. Carefully peeling it off of him, he heard Everett make a low sound of surprise as he lifted his arms, helping Keegan remove it. "Thank you." He mumbled, reaching up for the blue beanie on his head and pulling it off. "Uh… your house is nice."

Keegan smirked at that, laying his hands on Everett's shoulders and sliding his fingers back and forth. "I like to think that it gets the job done." Moving his lips on Everett's jaw, he felt him slide out of his grip, putting a few inches of distance between them. "Can you show me now?"

Everett's lips drooped into a frown, and he stood as still as a statue for a moment before he took a shaky breath. "Um… do you have a bedroom? I feel like people can see us." Flicking his eyes to the window, Everett exhaled again as Keegan nodded his head a few short times.

Even though his face was contorted with puzzlement, Keegan's hand willingly reached out for Everett's, and he muttered, "Yeah… it's upstairs." Everett nodded that time, and he laid his hand in Keegan's, feeling his throat and eyes swell at the gentle touch. No one had ever held his hand in such a tender way. Keeping up with Keegan's feet that took the stairs two at a time, Everett stopped on the one closest to the top when Keegan paused just above him, glimpsing back down at him as if he was trying to make certain that Everett really wanted to do what he was trying to do. "You know… you don't have to show me… whatever it is you want to show me. I'm okay with living in ignorance if you don't want to let me in. You're right… we barely know each other."

"But I'm not okay with ignorance." Everett stepped up to the top floor, and he twisted handfuls of Keegan's shirt in his palms. "Keegan… the fact that we don't know each other doesn't forgive… what we've both been feeling. And as much as I don't want to, I need to let you know who you're really having feelings for." He walked away from Keegan, even though he wasn't sure where the bedroom was, but luckily Keegan appeared in front of him again before he could wander around like a mouse in a maze.

Keegan led him over to one of the open doors, and he waited for Everett to go through first before he followed him in. The door clicked shut behind them, a sound that made both of them jump because they realized that they were now shut into a very small room with a bed in the middle. "Turn around… please." Everett asked of him, and Keegan instantly shifted until he was facing the wall. Once he was sure he couldn't see him, Everett went over to the window and lowered the musty curtain. He coughed at the dust that wafted through the stagnant air. After they were completely closed up in the dark room, Everett forced himself to face Keegan again, and his hands lowered to the hem of his shirt. "If I took off my clothes, would I be the first man you saw naked?"

There was no response for thirty seconds that felt like thirty hours, and then those blond curls bounced as Keegan turned his nose up to the ceiling and then pointed it back at the floor. That was the answer that Everett had expected, but hadn't wanted. Pinching the bottom of his shirt, Everett peeled it up his chest and over his head, reappearing with ruffled hair. He threw the shirt to the side, and then started on the zipper of his jeans, but stopped moving when Keegan's rough voice hit his ears, "Are you undressing?"

Rather than say anything because his throat was too dry to get any noises out, Everett unzipped his pants, the ripping sound so loud that he thought the house was coming down around them. His pants fell to his ankles, and he kicked them the rest of the way off, left only in a pair of shoes and his underwear. Slipping out of his sneakers, Everett pressed his hand to the front of his boxers, feeling his cock stirring beneath the fabric as it realized that it was soon to be exposed in front of a man who he was very attracted to. Everett looked over at the crumpled pile of clothes, wanting to pull everything back on, but instead he swallowed his pride and pushed his boxers down. His cock sprang up, much to his mortification, the tip already dripping. The last thing he wanted when he was already stripped of his clothes was to show Keegan a big erection.

Covering his cock with his hand, Everett lifted his brown gaze to the back of Keegan's head, "Y-You can look." Keegan's curls swished as he tilted his head to the side, and then those broad shoulders slowly twisted around. He was suddenly face to face with Keegan, who stared at him like he never had before. His turquoise eyes had narrowed, revealing only blackness, with thin lines of blue traced around the edges. His mouth was firm and pursed, only a white line in the middle of his face, underneath two flared nostrils. But something else quickly flashed across his face, such a fleeting emotion that it was nearly unreadable. Everett knew why it was there, though. Glancing down at his naked body, Everett counted off the black bruises that were splattered on his brown skin, some of them the greenish color of vomit, and others the purple of a plum. "I'm a-a whore." He murmured, and Keegan's eyes, which had been roaming over his body, flickered back up to his face.

"What?" The word was sharply edged, and Everett felt the pain of it like a cut from a knife.

Flinching at the bitter look on his face, Everett turned his head to the side, "I'm a whore. I'm a prostitute, Keegan. I sleep with men for money." He let out a harsh laugh, and he rocked on his heel until he was facing the bed. Not feeling much humility now that Keegan looked disgusted with him, he bent over and peeled his ass cheeks apart. "I'm not a virgin. See? I've been fucked before."

With all of the insults he expected Keegan to hurt him with, he couldn't even imagine the softest murmur coming from his lips, "I don't see anything but a beautiful boy." Everett whipped around so quickly that he almost stumbled over a lump in the carpet, and he held his hand up as if he was going to slap Keegan. To his shock, Keegan had slid closer to him, so close that when Everett shifted his weight from leg to leg, his bare thigh brushed Keegan's rough jeans. He shivered at the cool cloth that rubbed his skin. Keegan gave Everett a weak smile, and he wrapped his large hand around Everett's, bringing it to his jaw. Everett curled his fingers on Keegan's soft skin, feeling him rub his knuckles back and forth.

"Please stop…" Everett begged through an airy voice, squeezing his eyes shut when Keegan turned his head into his hand, pressing kisses to each of his knuckles. "Please… I'm gross. Y-You don't want this."

"I don't care." Keegan unwrapped Everett's fingers one at a time, and he kissed the soft skin at the top of his palm. "I don't care if someone gave you a bad life… at least you tried to earn your way back. But if I have anything to do with it, you'll never lift a finger again. No other man will hurt you." At the soft squeak that bubbled in Everett's throat, Keegan pushed him back onto the bed, and Everett bounced on the flattened mattress. Reaching down for Everett, he spread his legs so he could stand between them, making Everett quiver with nerves. "Let me care for you now."

"I-I don't know if I can." Everett gasped when Keegan knelt to the floor, reaching for one dangling foot and lifting it to his mouth. He nibbled on Everett's biggest toe, then he slid his tongue out and poked it between that toe and the one beside of it. "I don't understand—"

Keegan ran his tongue along the bottoms of his toes, making Everett curl them, and then he took all of them into his mouth and lightly sucked. "Neither do I." He said around a mouthful of foot, his teeth scraping up to Everett's ankle, where his tongue played in all of the creases of skin. Everett had never been so aware of how dirty he was as Keegan kissed a trail up to the inside of his knee, and then paused for a moment before he buried his face in Everett's inner thigh. There was no pushing Keegan away anymore when he'd never been so aroused for a man, and he laid himself out like a flagrant sacrifice to a hungry wolf that was devouring him slowly, savoring every inch.

He cried out as Keegan flattened his tongue on his thigh, getting dangerously close to the throbbing cock that was perked up and waiting for him. But Keegan made a point to lick the red hair that sprouted up around his groin, and then turn his tongue away and bite a pointed hip. "Keegan…" Everett moaned, wriggling his butt against the cool blanket. "Keegan… please."

So he didn't make Everett suffer, he gave him a little respite by covering his stiff cock with one loose hand. Everett bucked up into the limp fingers that he wanted to squeeze around his cock, rub up and down, roll his sac under his firm palm. But the hand stayed where it was, draped like a sheet over his begging cock that craved his warmth. Keegan rubbed his lips over his belly button, which contracted under the ticklish brushes. "Mm… sweetheart…" was all Keegan could pant as he licked a red nipple into a tight point, and then clamped his lips over the other nub. He switched from nipple to nipple, sucking both until they were wrinkled and aching. Everett groaned at the ceiling, his fingers threading through Keegan's curls, while his other hand pressed on Keegan's, urging him to grab his cock.

Finally, Keegan raised from his nipples, and he pecked short, fiery kisses onto Everett's shoulder, down his flaccid arms, and onto the back of his hand. He licked between each finger, soaking his hand with saliva, and then he, at long last, gave Everett's cock a squeeze. Everett cried so noisily that he almost didn't hear Keegan command him to flip over, but he immediately did as he was told. Unable to lay flatly on the bed because his cock was still standing up, Everett raised his bottom, and he shrieked at the light smack that his right cheek got. Keegan's thumbs slid between both of his cheeks, and he spread them so he could see the puckered, red hole within, so tight that he looked as virginal as Keegan did. Laying his palms on Everett's round cheeks, Keegan leaned closer to Everett's brown butt. He pointed his tongue before he poked it against the back of Everett's sac, feeling him snap his hips up, giving Keegan a face full of his ass. Gliding his tongue along the crack, he paused at the little hole that closed around nothing, and he spat on it. He rubbed his saliva in with the tip of his tongue, hearing Everett make the most guttural sounds as he clawed the blankets to shreds.

Knowing that if he didn't stop now, he'd come in his pants and have to walk around with an uncomfortably wet stain on his crotch, Keegan raised his head and drew his tongue back into his mouth, rewetting the dried tip. He gasped for air as he flipped Everett back over, weakly smiling at the floppy mess that he was. With his flushed cheeks and dark eyes, Everett unknowingly almost made Keegan come right then and there. Flopping between Everett's legs, Keegan finally appeased both himself and the writhing boy under him, and he took the purple head of Everett's cock between his lips. Everett squealed, a sound that could be mistaken for nothing but sexual, and he wrapped his legs around Keegan's back to hold him there. "Keegan… Keegan…" He huffed, dragging a heavy hand through his red hair and making it stick up in small, damp spikes.

Keegan pressed kisses up and down the side, and then he took his sac in his mouth and tugged, feeling the slightly fuzzy balls tighten. When Keegan released the sac, he swiped his tongue up a large vein that protruded farther than the rest, and Everett screamed so loudly that it echoed all throughout the room. "Keegan! Don't stop!" Realizing that Everett was nearing release, Keegan closed his mouth around the shaft again, and he swallowed the first spray of come that shot into his mouth. It had a surprising taste to it, like salt, but also something very rich, but it was just Everett's. Keegan kept suckling long after Everett had finished, nursing the juices from him as if he was a lollipop, and he didn't pop off of him until Everett cried that he would make him hard again.

Dropping his head to Everett's thigh, Keegan kissed a peppering of freckles that he had discovered on the first journey over his body, and he breathlessly chuckled, "I love your freckles."

Everett yanked on his shoulders, then fell back to the pillows when he found that he was too exhausted to move an inch. "Come up here." Keegan slowly pushed himself up, and he crawled to the top of the bed, where he laid down beside of Everett. He kissed another few freckles that dotted his shoulder as Everett smoothed his frizzy curls. "I don't think it's fair that I'm the only naked one."

Keegan smiled into his skin, "You want me to get naked?" The yank on his shirt was answer enough, but he batted those greedy hands off of him, "Don't ruin this shirt. Kurt will have a fit if you do." Tugging it over his head, he shook out his curls that got mussed when the shirt caught on them, and when he got his vision back, he smiled at the way Everett stared at his stomach. "I see… you just like me for my body."

A blush spread over Everett's cheeks as quickly as a wild fire, but he still gave Keegan a cheeky smile, "It's the best thing about you."

Mocking offense, Keegan opened his mouth as if he was shocked, and then he bent and smacked a kiss to Everett's cheek, "It's not the _best _thing about me… but it's pretty damned close."

As he reached down to undo Keegan's jeans, Everett raised a brow at him, "And what's the best thing?"

"My other half." Keegan offered him a mischievous smile of his own, which made Everett giggle with delight as he playfully whacked Keegan's arm. Once his jeans were unbuttoned, he lifted his ass and pushed them down with his boxers, then he carelessly flicked off his shoes. Everett's eyes instantly lowered to his waist, where a long cock stood upright, waiting to be held in Everett's hand. As Everett bent down so he could get a grip on him, Keegan laid back on the pillows, his turquoise eyes watching as Everett clumsily massaged his cock. Keegan almost didn't believe him that he was a prostitute from the innocent way he touched him. Holding his hand out, he laid it on Everett's naked back, scratching his finger from freckle to freckle, connecting the dots. "We should do this more often."

Everett laughed at that, still working his hand up and down Keegan's pulsing cock. "Do what? Get upset with each other and then make up for it with sex?" Bending over Keegan's cock, he moaned at the same time Keegan did when he ran his tongue over the slit. "Mm… Keegan… you taste really good."

Keegan shuddered, but he got enough control over his shaking limbs to reach out and run his fingers through Everett's hair. "You're so beautiful. So beautiful like this."

Lapping the tip of Keegan's cock, Everett whimpered with pleasure as Keegan squirted pre-cum onto his tongue. He lifted his head and opened his mouth to show Keegan the clear liquid, and Keegan leaned forward so he could suck it off, but Everett swallowed it before he could. Displeasured, Keegan fell back on the pillows, "Can I kiss you now that I've kissed every other part of you?"

Everett swirled his tongue around Keegan's tip as he considered that, and then he shook his head, "No… not yet."

Keegan made a sound of annoyance, and he tossed his head back, "No? Evie, your mouth is on my cock. What more can I do?"

The smile was back, "I still don't know you, stranger."

Groaning, Keegan slapped a hand over his face, and then he realized that Everett might have taken that for enjoyment instead of frustration. Then again, it might have been a little of both as Everett sank down on his cock, letting it touch the back of his throat. "I'm back to being a stranger? I'm still not even in the friend zone?"

Everett tilted his head to the side, and he pressed light, teasing kisses up and down the side of Keegan's cock. "I don't know what you mean by going _back _to the stranger zone. You never left, blondie."

"Maybe I didn't want to be in your dumb friend zone, anyway, freckles." Keegan knew that he was mimicking him like a child would, and Everett laughed at how ridiculous he sounded. His hand tightened on Keegan's cock, sending a shock of pleasure through his cock and up to the roots of his hair and down to his curled toes. "Oh, _baby._"

"I thought my pet name was _freckles_ now." Everett pressed on his sac with the tips of his fingers, and he bent down so he could spit on them, then he licked up his saliva with his tongue. Bowing over Keegan again, he kissed his cock from tip to base. "Oh, Keegan… you're so big." Pulling his mouth away, he rested his cheek on the moist cock, rubbing his face against it as if he just wanted to feel the soft skin sliding over the hard muscle underneath. His red lashes fluttered on Keegan's silky skin, making his hips lurch forward. One last, gentle kiss to his cock was all it took for Keegan to explode, puncturing the mattress with his fingernails as he yelled and howled. Everett drank all of him, not one drop slipping from his lips. When he finally opened his mouth, he gasped, and a string of come dribbled onto his bottom lip.

Wiping it off with his finger, he clambered to the top of the bed and held it out for Keegan, who sucked Everett's finger until he pulled it back out. He collapsed on Keegan's chest, and Keegan draped one arm over his stomach until he rolled over, and then he carefully stroked the bruised spots on his back. "I've never done anything like that." Everett breathed, the salty scent of Keegan's come wafting from his mouth. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt."

"Imagine how good it will feel if you let me make love to you." Keegan reminded him, and Everett shifted in his arms. Keegan tightened them in case he tried to escape, but all he did was flop onto a more comfortable spot.

"I don't know." Everett sighed again, stretching his short legs out since they had become stiff after being spread for so long. "What we did was wrong, Keegan. I didn't… I wanted… I excepted you to leave me, Keeg. Because I am… gross. What I do is disgusting. But my painting's never made enough money for me to survive… and I was so hungry and cold—"

"I don't blame you for wanting to take care of yourself." Keegan said through a very flat tone, lowering his hand to Everett's bottom and patting. "But I never want you to sell another of your paintings… or yourself… I want you to let me take care of you."

"I don't know if I can!" He repeated what he'd said earlier, and then he shook his head and hid his face behind his hands. Exasperated, Everett said through a mumbled voice, "How do I know you'll always be there? What do I do when you're gone? I don't want to start having feelings for you and then try to go back to the life I was living. How do you think I felt last night when I was with someone and all I could see was you? If I feel this way now, then—" Everett cut himself off as soon as he noticed the wide eyed look on Keegan's face.

"You were with someone last night?" The words were emotionless, and Everett almost felt slighted.

"Well, did you expect me to just drop the job I have as soon as I met some pretty boy who I didn't even know would keep coming back to me?" At the furrowed brows and pursed lips that Keegan gave him, Everett threw his hands up with a theatrical groan, "Just forget I said anything, Keegan! We'll just pretend that I'm not a whore."

"You're not a whore." Keegan said quietly, his stilled hand resuming its kneading. "I just… didn't know how often you were… with men. I had no idea that it was… so recent. Don't be angry with me for being jealous. It'd be every man's basic nature to want to claim you."

Everett dropped his head to Keegan's chest with a clunk, feeling his hand come to his hair, "Keegan… we've just met each other. I can't stop providing for myself just because… whatever this is… is happening. And while it is nice to have this, I don't know how long this will be there. Every man bores of his relationship sooner or later. You want to take care of me now because I'm something new… and you've never had a man before. It's exciting to you… but, Keegan, these feelings will go away—"

"Stop saying I don't know you." Scratching Everett's scalp with his fingertips, he muttered, "I'm tired of being outside of this wall you've built… so let me in."

Everett peered up at him from under his chin, "What do you want to know?"

Keegan hadn't actually thought that Everett would take the bait, so he faltered for a second before he shrugged his shoulders, "What happened to you. Why you have to live like this."

Taking a deep breath, Everett turned over on his back, but he snuggled closer to Keegan as soon as he realized that he'd put about two inches between them. "I was afraid you'd want to know that. I don't know… it was probably my fault that I ended up like this. It happened when I was young… I had two loving parents, and then I started to show my desire for men instead of women. They panicked because they didn't accept the kind of lifestyle I wanted to live… so they took me to an orphanage. I didn't like it there… so I ran away. I guess… if I had waited for a family, I wouldn't have ended up like this. But all I knew at the time was that of all the families that walked in and out, no one wanted me… and I thought no one ever would. So I got myself out."

Keegan felt like there was a lot that Everett was leaving out, but he was willing to accept the little he was given, and he showed his appreciation for it by kissing the top of Everett's head. "I'm kind of glad no one took you… because now I can." Wrapping his arm around Everett's shoulders, he leaned closer to him and rested his chin on his shoulder. "I don't have a family, either. Mine was killed in a car accident about five years ago. I lived on the streets for a while, but Kurt and his aunt took me in." Everett made a soft sound, but other than the noise of acknowledgement, the topic of their equally pitiful childhoods was forgotten, and Keegan whispered in his ear, "Can you stay with me tonight? That way I know that you're… safe."

Everett finally moved away from Keegan, and he started sliding off the edge of the bed, much to his disappointment as he reached out for him, "I shouldn't." He murmured, turning away and collecting his clothes. "Keegan… I just…" his words died away, and he shook his head before he pulled his shirt back on, "I shouldn't." He said again when he reappeared, and after he pulled his jeans on, he stepped into his shoes, then walked back to Keegan's side. "Keeg… do you hate me?"

Glancing down at the hand that Everett laid on his thigh, Keegan couldn't bring himself to grab it with his own. "No… Evie, I don't hate you. I just… don't understand why you're going to be with another man tonight… when I could provide for you just as well." Without letting Everett rattle off a number of excuses, Keegan dragged him closer to the bedside so he could press a kiss to his forehead. "One day I'm going to have these feelings that you don't want me to have… and I'll make you put yourself before me. And I won't let you go… because I know that it's really me you want."

Everett let out a quiet sob at the icy words that Keegan was saying to him, the most unforgiving tone he'd ever heard from him, and he whirled away before he could beg him to keep him safe, just as he seemed to want to do. Running out the door on quick feet, Everett slammed outside, immediately faced with the alley that Keegan had tried to pull him down in the first place, the alley where he kept all of his things. He turned back to Keegan's house, where he wished he could just drag all of his things and then lock the door behind himself, keeping all of the bad things out, but he might have just destroyed the one good thing he had, just as he had everything else in his stupid life.


	7. Stranger Than Fiction

In the early morning light, Everett stretched awake at the sound of muffled laughter somewhere nearby. Scraping his face up from the rumpled hood of one of his sweatshirts that he'd used for a makeshift pillow, he raised his arms above his head as he lifted into a sitting position. His dull eyes flicked around his surroundings, from the man and woman who were groping each other behind the dumpster, to the bearded man at the other end of the alleyway who Everett was always secretly intimidated by. It was hard to go to sleep just feet away from him when he'd seen what he'd done to girls that naively passed by the alley. Yawning very noisily, Everett pressed a hand to his gurgling stomach, sniffing around to where he could get a cheap, or better yet—free, meal. All he smelled was the garbage and his own reek, though, so he wrinkled his nose in distaste as he pushed himself up to his feet.

Still pulling the knots out of his limbs, Everett twisted around to the city just outside of his alleyway, and he reached down for his pocket, where the spare change he was going to use to buy those coffees still jingled. Brody had already shut off his credit cards, so all he had left was a few coins and dollars that wouldn't get him anything in the closest restaurants. Feeling his stomach rumble, Everett turned back to the small sack that held what few things he had, and he picked it up and threw it over his shoulder. He supposed it was time to move on to a more run down area where he could get by much easier with stealing food, but he paused for just a moment to walk over to the other end of the alleyway, where he could peer at those broken houses. The yellow one in the middle made him frown, and he unconsciously took a step toward it. "Keegan." He whispered more to himself than to anyone else, knowing that if he left for another town, he would probably never see him again. But still, Everett had promised himself to trust himself to take care of his own needs before he simply passed his life onto a boy who made him the prettiest promises but had yet to act on them. So he just had to move on.

But before he did, he decided that he could see Keegan one last time, and then hope that their paths would eventually cross. Padding out of the alleyway, he darted across a narrow street and ended up on a ruined sidewalk that more resembled a pile of rubble than anything to walk on. He scurried over to Keegan's house, where he saw one light shining like a yellowish glow through the window. Stepping up the stairs to the creaky porch, Everett stood back for a second, thinking of the fight that had plagued their relationship the other day. He sighed heavily before he raised his hand and softly knocked, sure that Keegan wouldn't even hear. To his surprise, after the second knock, there was a shuffle from inside the house, and he heard quiet footsteps on the floor. Dropping his hand to his side when the door swung open, Everett raised his brows at Keegan, who was dressed in a pair of baggy, gray sweatpants and a dark blue tank top. The toned muscles on his arms were all Everett could look at as Keegan leaned in the doorway, his arms crossing over his chest.

"How was your night?" The tone was just as frosty as the one he left Everett with yesterday, and Everett turned his head to the side, feeling like he'd been slapped by a cold rush of wind.

Taking one step forward so he was halfway in the doorway, Everett pleaded, "Don't do that."

"It's just a question."

Everett rolled his eyes at the way Keegan shrugged his shoulders, "It's not just a question. Can I come in?"

Even though Everett was already inching his way in, Keegan stood aside to let him the rest of the way through. He glanced down at the ground, then dragged his eyes back up Everett's body, which was still dressed in the same outfit he'd worn yesterday. It was rumpled and creased, and a large stain had seeped into the fabric of his shirt. His hair was starting to look dirty, with pieces of grime and muck glued to the locks of red. "Yeah." He said quietly, finally backing off of Everett when he realized the bad shape he was in. Closing the door behind him, Keegan didn't approach him like he wanted to, and kept standing a few feet back as Everett looked around as if he hadn't been in his house before. "Did you sleep okay?"

Turning around at the question that was asking the same thing as his first but only worded in a different way, Everett peeled his musty jacket from his shoulders. It had rained all night long, and with no covering over his head, all he could do was pull a jacket over himself. "No." He said, and Keegan nodded his head as if he understood the dilemma.

Suddenly, he yanked the sopping jacket away, revealing a tee shirt that was covered in mud. Moving closer to Everett, Keegan gave him a concerned look, "Why are you wearing the same clothes, Evie?" Everett didn't reply, but only gave him a pathetic look that made Keegan frown. "Did you stay outside last night?" When Everett jerked his head away because he didn't want to show his teary eyes to Keegan, Keegan gasped and pulled Everett against his chest, feeling how freezing his skin was. "Oh… honey… you'll catch a cold if you stay in these clothes. Come here." Wrapping his arm around Everett, Keegan pulled him up the stairs, but went in the opposite direction of his bedroom. He flipped on the bathroom light, which flickered a few times, and he drew Everett over to the tub. "Do you want to take a bath? I'll give you some clothes to wear."

Everett weakly nodded his head, unable to refuse stepping into a hot tub of water. As Keegan bent down to test the temperature, he plucked at the front of his shirt, wanting to get it off because it was so gross. Once it was over his head, he reached down for his jeans and shoved those down, but he stayed in his underwear because, after their fight, Everett didn't want to press on invisible boundaries. As soon as he decided that the water was warm, Keegan left him to shut it off when the tub filled, and he murmured, "I'll bring you some clothes. They might be big. I'll wash the clothes you brought." Gathering the dirty clothes on the floor, Keegan kept his hand out, his pale face turning a soft pink, "Let me have your underwear, baby."

"O-Okay." Slipping his fingers into the waistband, he pushed them down, and, to his shame, his cock jumped up again. Keegan had the decency to ignore it with only a pair of pursed lips, and he took the underwear from Everett. After Everett stepped out of his shoes, Keegan grabbed those, too, and he started to leave the room, but then he stopped and returned to Everett, only to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I missed you, sweetheart. I'm glad you're safe." He murmured in his ear, then he turned around and walked through the door. Shutting it behind himself, he stayed there for a few seconds, listening to the sound of water splashing as Everett climbed in. He helplessly smiled, relieved that Everett was back in his safe keeping, and then he thudded down the stairs and grabbed the damp bag that Everett had abandoned in the entryway. He carried it with him into the laundry room, which was just wide enough for him to slink past the washer and dryer. He stuck the bag on top of the washer as he loaded the clothes into it, then he unzipped the top of the bag. Finding old, musty clothes shoved inside, he pulled those out and stuck them into the washer.

He started the washing cycle, then he searched the bag for a tag of how to get it clean so it didn't smell so musky anymore. He discovered a few more items within, a wrinkled journal that had been damaged in the rain, and a few dollar bills and spare change. Putting the money aside, he reached for the notebook again, running his fingers along the smudged words on the cover. He raised a brow as he wondered what Everett could have painted within, but then he looked back up at the ceiling, where he heard water sloshing. Even though he was more than interested in the pages between the two covers, he put the book back down, wanting to respect Everett's privacy more than he wanted to give in to his curiosity.

Leaving the laundry room, Keegan thumped back up the stairs, and he turned a right into his room, where he opened a drawer in his dresser and pulled out a black sweatshirt. After he grabbed a pair of his boxers and thick socks, he walked across the hallway and paused outside of the bathroom. Lifting his hand, he tapped his knuckle on the door, and he said, "Evie, honey… is it okay if I come in?"

Keegan heard the water splashing, followed by the rustle of the curtain. Everett's quiet voice called, "Yes."

Twisting the doorknob, Keegan walked into the bathroom, where Everett was still lounging in the tub. He had the curtain pulled to hide most of his body, but his naked shoulders were still exposed. "Thank you." He said when Keegan set the clothes on the counter, and then he sat back again and scooped up a handful of water with the hand that wasn't gripping the curtain. He poured it over himself, simply wetting his skin instead of cleaning it with the soaps that were sitting on the edge of the tub. It was almost like he didn't know how to bathe himself. He smiled at the sight of Everett blinking like an owl through the drips of water that had collected on his eyelashes.

"What are you doing?" Keegan chuckled, shuffling over to the edge of the tub. Everett startled when Keegan came closer, and he pulled the curtain tighter to his body, but Keegan tugged it away from him and pushed it out of the way. Pressing himself to the corner of the tub, Everett closed his legs to hide his sex from him, and he wrapped an arm around his chest. "Come here. How long has it been since you've bathed?"

"A while." Everett whispered, slowly scooting away from the edge of the tub when Keegan opened a bottle of shampoo and squirted a generous amount in his palms. He rubbed his hands together to warm it up before he placed them on Everett's head, scrubbing it into his red hair. A chunk of foam plopped onto Everett's nose, making him wrinkle it. "It wasn't since…" Pausing when Keegan tilted his head back so the shampoo wouldn't slide over his forehead, Everett finished in one breath, "since the last time I lived with someone."

Keegan slid his fingers through his fiery locks, loving the feeling of his crusty hair becoming soft under his hands. "When was that, beautiful?"

Everett closed his eyes as Keegan cupped water in his hands and poured it over his hair, then blotted his face with a towel. "A month ago." He said, shutting his mouth when Keegan wet a cloth and poured a face cleansing soap onto it. He smoothed it over Everett's forehead, where dirt had dried in every crease, then he ran it down the bridge of his nose, making sure to get every line and crinkle. He made Everett's cheeks a foamy white, smirking when he blinked as the bubbles popped.

"I'm almost done." He assured him, patting his chin before he put the cloth down and rinsed him with water again. Grabbing a different bottle of soap, he filled his hands again, and he started at Everett's shoulders, touching him with such a light hand that Everett shivered. They both wondered if it was from how he was being rubbed or how cold the soap was. "Raise your arms for me." Everett lifted both of his arms, letting Keegan wash under them, then drag his fingers down his freckled arms and over his hands. Once he finished his arms, he placed his hands at Everett's collarbones, slowly massaging his broad chest. He felt Everett's pointed nipples rub his palms, then he moved them down to Everett's stomach, which stuck out just a little. Running his finger along the inside of Everett's belly button, he scratched from his navel to his sides, and then around to his back. He pressed his hands to Everett's shoulder blades, hearing him whimper at how good it felt to have his tight muscles release under Keegan's talented fingers.

Sliding his hands down to Everett's butt, Keegan rubbed small circles on his cheeks, then he placed his hands back on his front, grabbing Everett's cock without a word of warning. Everett lurched into his hand, kicking his feet as Keegan rubbed his soapy hand up and down, squeezing Everett's sac, then stroking one finger down his crack. Leaving Everett with a hard on, Keegan glided his slick hands over his thighs, down his thick legs, and then he rubbed his feet, poking his fingers between each toe. He chuckled as Everett tittered at the ticklish feeling. Knowing that Everett couldn't be any cleaner, Keegan pushed waves of water onto his body, wiping off the bubbles of soap. Everett's body reappeared with a slightly pink tint from sitting in the hot water for so long, but now that the water had gone tepid, he reached down for the plug.

Everett almost seemed disappointed that he had to get out of the stale bath, appreciating the water that at least wasn't a brief, cold shower that he sometimes got at a gas station. Keegan was just as thwarted as he boosted Everett out of the bath, having wanted to get in with him and satisfy the throbbing erection that had made a tent out of his sweats. Picking up a towel, Keegan wrapped it around Everett's shaking body, pulling him closer to himself to warm him up. He dried him with gentle brushes of the fabric, running it over his stomach and back, then his jiggling butt and bouncing cock. When there were no more drops of water clinging to his skin, he bundled Everett up in the towel, and he drew him against his body. "W-Wait." Everett begged fruitlessly, because Keegan already had them so close that there was no space between them. "I'll get you wet."

Keegan gestured at his damp arms with a smirk, and he pulled Everett's head to his chest, "I put your clothes in the washer. They should be done in an hour or two. I couldn't figure out how to get your bag clean… but I can get you a new one."

"I can't ask that of you." Everett put in, but Keegan hushed him with a quick kiss to his nose.

"It's okay." Keegan promised him, pulling away from him so he could unwrap the towel once he thought that Everett had completely dried. "Unless you want to keep your things in here. I'm okay with that… I have extra space." Everett didn't reply to that, giving them a moment of silence as Keegan pulled the sweatshirt over his head. Besides the rustling of the clothes, he heard a low growl from Everett's stomach, and he frowned. "Are you hungry, honey? I can make you something to eat."

Everett frowned with Keegan, and then he nodded his head, "A little. But… I can cook for myself."

"You'll sit on the couch and wait for me to bring you your dinner." Squatting in front of Everett's legs, Keegan looked up and got a good view of what was between his legs. He realized he had sat too far forward to see Everett's face because his view was blocked by the inside of his sweatshirt. "Lift your legs."

Raising one foot at a time, Everett stepped into the boxers, then he held onto Keegan's shoulders as he slipped his feet into a pair of warm socks. "Thank you." Everett murmured again, getting his balance back when Keegan rose to his feet, returning to his towering height over Everett. "Are you sure you want to cook? It won't be any trouble?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He placed his arm at Everett's waist, walking with him out of the bathroom. Guiding him down the stairs, he stepped onto the floor and reached up for Everett, swinging him off the steps. Everett giggled as he was spun in a circle, held high above the ground. "Don't worry, baby… I can cook a mean meal. Kurt's spent many hours in front of a stove with me. He taught me all of his tricks." Everett laughed at that, going over to the couch when Keegan nudged him in that direction.

He watched him disappear into what must have been the kitchen, glad that for once he wasn't the one who had to slave over a burning stove and chop his fingers up with a knife and squirt sour juice in his eye as he fought with an onion. Everett found absolutely no thrill in cooking a meal that was often burnt and gross, but he usually found himself doing it because the men he stayed with never would, which meant that Everett would starve if he didn't. Collapsing into the plump couch, Everett rested his head on the back of the sofa, which he sank into. He was so comfortable that he started to doze since he'd had very few hours of sleep last night, and he almost jumped from his skin like a cat that had its tail pulled when someone rubbed his shoulder.

"Evie, honey…" a quiet voice whispered to him, and Everett stirred at a savory smell that wafted to his nose. "Evie… my little beauty, open your eyes." Everett peeled his lids up, revealing a pair of bleary eyes, and he saw Keegan's smiling face right in front of his. "Hi, sleeping beauty." Lowering beside of the boy he'd caught snoozing after he'd whipped up a plate of roasted potatoes and carrots with a side of simmered cabbage, he held it out to him, and Everett hungrily picked up the fork and scooped up a bite of every kind of food offered. He stuffed it into his mouth as if it was the first meal he'd ever had, then he slowed down his chewing when he realized how unmannerly he must have looked. "It's okay. If you're hungry, eat."

At the encouragement, Everett devoured another bite, this time holding the food in his mouth because he'd never tasted anything so good. "This is delicious." He murmured around a mouth of half chewed carrots, and Keegan gave him a small smile, picking up his own fork and chewing a bite of the cabbage. "No one's ever cooked for me before. Thank you."

"It's okay." Keegan murmured, setting the plate on the coffee table when Everett had his fill, and he scooted closer to the boy who was curled up on the other side of the couch. Looping an arm around his shoulders, he reached for the remote and clicked the TV on, surfing through the channels until he came across a movie Everett had never seen, one with what looked like a mutated lizard that terrorized an evacuated town and chomped on buildings.

After a few minutes of watching it, Everett laughed as the monster picked up a car and shook it in its mouth like a dog. "This movie is terrible! You can totally tell that the monster is robotic!"

Keegan snorted at Everett's critique of the movie that he was never allowed to watch when Kurt came over. It was too violent, Kurt said, while Everett didn't think it was violent enough. Feeling Everett's head fall to his chest, Keegan stretched his legs out on the couch, and he moved Everett onto his body, pressed flat to his chest and legs. "A little harsh, isn't that? You can't tell that the monster is fake! He's the most graphic thing I've ever seen."

Everett blindly reached up for his face and clamped a hand over his mouth, "Hush… the scientists are discussing how they're going to blow it up." When the scene flashed back to the monster, he jabbed his finger at the TV as if Keegan wasn't already aware of where he should look. "You can see wires when it opens its mouth! I'm right and you're wrong!"

Everett kicked his legs as if he was doing a victory dance, and Keegan chortled at him, flicking his eyes down to the top of his red head. Now that the brown dirt was washed away, he could see a much brighter shade of red, almost like a brilliant ruby. Holding him closer to his chest, Keegan laid his head back on the throw pillow, his hand coming to Everett's hair. He gently stroked him, moving his damp hair with his fingertips, feeling his head shift on his chest every time he laughed at a scene that wasn't necessarily supposed to be funny. As the movie went on, Everett slowly quieted down until all that could be heard from him was a soft hum, the air blowing in and out of his parted lips.

Even though his legs had gone numb after staying so stiff underneath Everett, Keegan stayed exactly where he was, wanting Everett to sleep soundly through the rest of the day and night, in the only place that Keegan saw fit to protect him, his own arms. Dropping his head to the pillows, Keegan also thought about how tempting a nap sounded, but instead he stayed awake, wanting to look out for his sweet Everett, who knew the world like the back of his hand, but didn't need to be a part of it anymore. As Keegan clutched Everett so tightly, he heard him sigh something that sounded like his name, and he pressed a kiss to his hair when his fingers dug into his arms. "Evie…" he murmured to him, stroking his heavy bangs off his forehead, "I feel like I could love you."


	8. New Love

Everett jerked awake when his entire world tipped over, and he gasped because instead of the thick blackness of the alleyway and the cold chill of the hard ground, a yellowish light shone down on his blinking face, and he felt so warm in a pile of thick cloth. Flashing his wide eyes over to a hand that slid down his arm, Everett looked up at a pale face that hovered just above his, blond curls draped over his red hair. Realizing that he must have fallen asleep in Keegan's arms sometime during the movie before he had time to move a few miles before the light dimmed outside, Everett shifted around, trying to face his body away from Keegan, but Keegan's grip was so tight that he simply had to accept being pinned to that broad chest. As Everett wriggled against him, Keegan let out a sigh, flopping over onto his back, which dragged Everett down with him.

He wondered what time it was if there was no light except the hazy silver streaks reflecting off the moon, and he tilted his head over Keegan's shoulder, spotting a clock on the wall. He had to squint his eyes to see the ticking hands, but he made out both needles pointing straight up at the twelve. "Midnight." He whispered, scratching his red hair as he thought about how he'd never slept so many hours at one time. Frowning, Everett reached down for his stomach, which was pressed to Keegan's, when he heard it burble. Even though he didn't eat much now simply because he couldn't get his hands on much food, Everett had filled his face at the orphanage, never stopping stuffing his mouth even to breathe whenever they were offered the smallest morsel. His constant eating was what had him gain so much weight, and he'd never lost it out on the streets because, when he didn't have food to plump himself up with, he bloated.

Laying a hand on Keegan's shoulder so he didn't slide off of him when he twisted around, Everett glanced into the kitchen, knowing that he could so easily grab a bag and raid the pantry of everything it was worth. But instead of stealing what could keep him for weeks to come, like he would have with other men, Everett stretched his hand up to Keegan's face, stroking his jaw that was covered in the softest peach fuzz. "Keeg," he murmured, watching his lips part as he released a loud groan, followed by a very large stretch. "Keegan." He tried again, holding in a soft giggle when Keegan noisily snorted, his top lip curling. With one last exhale, Keegan shut the one eye that had slightly peeled open, and he leaned back on the couch cushion. "Keeg."

The lid peeled up again, revealing only one turquoise eye, and he reached up for Everett's hair to smooth his bangs, which must have spiked up as he squished his face to Keegan's shirt. "Huh?" He mumbled, and then he pressed his hands to his face and rubbed away the dried drool around his lips. "Baby, what's wrong?"

As soon as the heavy arms lifted from his back, Everett boosted himself into a sitting position, giving himself space to raise his arms above his head and flex his muscles. "I'm a little hungry again." His last full meal, besides the one Keegan had made for him, was about a week ago, when he'd gone into a gas station and bought a deli sandwich that had obviously been sitting on the shelf for a day too long.

"Oh." Keegan massaged his temples, slowly rubbing his fingers in circles, and then he fully opened his eyes for the first time. "Okay. Come on, honey." Sliding to the edge of the couch with Everett still on top of him, he grabbed under Everett's arms and stood him upright. He wrapped his arm around Everett's waist, bringing him into the kitchen, which was a small room crammed from wall to door with a stove, fridge, two counters, and a square table that a child would have had trouble squeezing his legs under. "What do you want to eat? I don't have a lot. Laurice gives me enough ingredients to get by if I want to cook for myself."

Everett wasn't sure what he was in the mood for, as he'd always just taken whatever was cheapest, so the idea of having options to pick from was something completely new to him. "I don't know." Looking in the pantry when Keegan opened it, Everett saw a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter, and below those a few cans of soup. He closed it when Everett saw nothing that he was jumping up and down for, and he drew him over to the fridge. Within was a jug of milk, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and a few vegetables. Glancing up into the freezer, which was another compartment on top of the fridge, Everett raised his brows at the tub with a picture of balls of white on the front. "What is that?"

Keegan furrowed his brows at him, following his gaze to the tub, and he pulled it from the freezer, knocking off a few sheets of frost that had gathered on the edges. "Ice cream? You've never had this?" Everett shook his head, and Keegan gave him a sly grin, "This is Kurt's favorite kind. I stole it from his house one day and got his sass for it… He eats this by the gallon during our movie nights. But it's _my _favorite kind, too. And I really love vanilla with just a swirl of chocolate."

Popping the lid off, Keegan set the tub on the counter, and he opened up a drawer and fished out two spoons. "Come here, pretty boy." He jabbed the spoon through the hardened ice cream, pulling up a chunk that he held out for Everett. Tempted by the sweet smell, Everett leaned in and closed his lips around the frosty treat, instantly making a sound of pleasure. "It's good, right?"

"This is so good." Everett took the spoon from Keegan and scooped up another bite of ice cream, sticking it between his lips. Watching from the corner of his eye as Keegan opened a pantry and took out two bowls, Everett slid the spoon back out of his mouth. "Keeg?"

Keegan walked over to the fridge before he replied to Everett, and he pulled out the chocolate syrup. "Yeah, honey?"

Getting another bite of ice cream, Everett spooned it onto his tongue, and he smiled around the piece of silverware, "Thank you." He said for what felt like the hundredth time, and the blond head lifted, the whitish curls swinging around Keegan's tear drop face. Keegan gave him that gentle smile that made Everett's knees go weak, and he shook his head as he boosted himself onto the counter. He knew that the way he was feeling was ridiculous, and that this midnight ice cream date was the strangest thing he'd ever done with a man, but when Keegan looked that way at him, it all was somehow fine.

Keegan walked by Everett's dangling legs, placing a bottle of whipped cream and chocolate syrup by him, and then he strode over to the pantry and searched through it again. "I know I had sprinkles in here somewhere… Kurt brought them over the other day so we could make rainbow cookies." Everett grinned at that last, never having seen a man with such an affection for someone like Kurt, so young and innocent, like a naïve child who had never known the heartbreak of the world. When Keegan found them, he made a celebratory sound, which Everett laughed at as he brought them over and placed them on the counter like he was showing off a trophy.

Patting his hands together to cheer with him, Everett scooted over to give Keegan more room to spread out the bowls as he scooped ice cream into each. Keegan shook up the bottle of chocolate syrup, and he tilted it over his bowl, pouring it in thick layers onto the white until the ice cream looked brown. Everett chuckled at how sugary he was making the already sweet treat, watching him put the nozzle of the syrup up to his mouth and squirt the chocolate in. "You're crazy. And I think that's a little more than a swirl." Everett rolled his eyes when Keegan stuck his tongue out to show him his brown tongue, and then he smirked as Keegan leaned closer to him, kissing the tip of his nose and turning it an even darker brown.

Arching a brow as Keegan turned the bottle of whipped cream upside down and sprayed a few heaps onto the chocolate, then shook sprinkles on top of the snowy mounds of white, Everett couldn't even bring himself to watch when Keegan picked up a spoon and shoveled all of that into his mouth. Lifting his own bowl, Everett left his ice cream plain because he liked it just the way it was, and he sucked small bits of ice cream off the tip of his spoon. After Keegan downed every inch of sugar from his bowl, he put it in the sink and rinsed it out, then he turned back to Everett with the playful grin that he loved. Shuffling in front of Everett, he pulled his legs out and wrapped them around his waist, and he shifted closer to him and cupped his small, round face in his hands. Everett blushed, turning his head to the side as he licked up another glob of ice cream, and he heard Keegan mutter, "You smell like vanilla, beautiful."

Everett raised his brows, hiding the majority of his face behind his bowl, "And you smell like… every sweet thing in this kitchen." Keegan chuckled at that, placing his hands on Everett's thighs and rubbing up and down. As Keegan nuzzled his face into Everett's hair, Everett took a deep breath. Now that the kind words between them were slowly drawing out because the exhaustion was taking over, both of their stomachs satiated again, Everett knew he should have said something about him planning to leave in the morning before they went back to bed, but he didn't. He couldn't make the words fall off his tongue, as easily as everything else came out, and he suddenly realized that he wouldn't be leaving in the morning, simply because he couldn't make his feet walk away as much as his tongue wouldn't tell him so.

When he softly yawned, lifting his fists above his head, Keegan smirked at him and pulled the bowl away. He washed it out with water, then he put it down with his bowl. "Come on, sweetheart." Pulling on Everett's hand, he guided him out of the kitchen and helped him up the stairs, then he drew him over to his bedroom. He led him over to the bed, which Everett fell onto without a word of argument that he didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Keegan. Keegan dropped beside of him, peeling the sheets up and tucking Everett's legs under them. Flopping onto his stomach, Keegan wrapped his arms around his pillow, but he let it go when Everett reached out for him and touched his bare shoulder. "What is it, precious?" He rolled back over so he could hug Everett to his chest.

"Keeg…" one dark hand came to his blond curls, running through them and pushing them out of his pale face, "i-is it still okay… if I stay here… just for a few days? I-I don't have anywhere else to go… and it's—" Keegan interrupted him with a kiss to his chin, as close as he could get to his lips without touching them. Everett pulled away with a gasp, but at the look that Keegan gave him, he slowly shut his eyes and shifted closer to Keegan, feeling his lips brush his forehead.

"When will you let me kiss you, baby?" Keegan whispered in his ear, and Everett shook his head as Keegan's warm breath fogged his brain.

Looping his arms around Keegan's shoulders, Everett murmured in an even softer voice, "When I fall in love with you… you can kiss me." Keegan's lips stayed where they were on his forehead, not sliding down to his lips, even though Everett certainly didn't tell him that he couldn't.


	9. Stay With Me

Everett stretched his arms above his head, as he did each morning, but he jolted with surprise when he found his hands tangled in a pile of fuzzy blankets. He popped his eyes open, finding himself in a dark bed that was sitting in the middle of a plain room. At first, Everett was filled with a boggling confusion that almost gave him a headache as he tried to figure out what had happened to him, if he'd set up a deal with another man, and then he remembered exactly where he was as soon as he heard shuffling from outside of the door. Looking down at his body to make sure he was decent, Everett lifted the sleeve of his baggy sweatshirt that had fallen off of his shoulder. As he fixed himself up, the door slowly opened, and a very tall man padded into the room, as if he was trying to be noiseless around the boy who he must have thought was still sleeping.

Keegan's turquoise eyes appeared after he shoved his dripping curls off his face, and they flashed over the rumpled bed, pausing on Everett's alarmed face. He just couldn't get his huge eyes to blink or his mouth to close as they both stared at each other. Everett didn't know what he was thinking last night when he let himself drift off in Keegan's arms, in his bed, as he'd never actually slept through the night with a man. He'd been in plenty of beds, but he'd never been allowed to cuddle into the soft blankets or sink into the mattress. Instantly worrying that Keegan would yell at him for intruding on his territory, Everett flung himself to the edge of the bed, almost rolling right to the floor, but Keegan quickly came to his side when he became terribly wrapped up in the blankets. "Hey… honey… Evie, stop. Calm down."

Keegan helped him writhe free of the blankets, and then he pushed them down to the bottom of the bed as he carefully laid Everett back on the pillows. The look on his face was one of concern as he tried to figure out why Everett had panicked so much. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" When Everett gave him a small shrug, Keegan lowered to the edge of the bed, holding onto the loose towel that was wrapped around his waist. "Do you think I'm mad at you?" Everett blinked at those words, and a small smile pulled at Keegan's mouth as he bent over Everett so he could smooth his wild hair. "You're okay, Evie. When I told you that you could stay here, I didn't put limits on where you could go. This house is yours for as long as you want to be here."

Everett still felt bad for splaying himself out across the bed, which probably gave Keegan very little room to stretch out in his own space, "I'm sorry… I took up your bed." He mumbled, and Keegan shook his head, looking very baffled by the words.

"You don't take up much space, honey. You're little." Keegan said that last in a teasing voice, and he bent down again so he could kiss Everett's forehead. "_I'm_ the one who's the six foot giant. My feet hang off the end of the bed!" His playful tone made Everett giggle, and those bright eyes came much closer to his, their lashes brushing with every blink. Keegan's wet hair tickled his nose, making him wrinkle it, and then Keegan moved away with one last kiss to his red eyebrow.

Everett watched him walk across the room to his dresser, which he went through until he found a gray tee shirt and a black pair of sweats. He realized that when Keegan didn't have Kurt around to fuss at him, he wore clothes that actually made sense to Everett. Everett usually got confused by clothes with too many buttons or sashes. Lowering his eyes to Keegan's back, he helplessly ogled the rippling muscles under his pale skin as he pulled the shirt over his head. He glanced away when the bare skin disappeared, but stared from the corner of his eye as Keegan peeled the towel off of his front, but still held it to his backside so he could pull on the sweats. Finally, the towel fell to the floor when he was fully dressed, and he turned back around to Everett, who blushed and quickly averted his eyes when he realized that he'd been openly gaping.

"Are you hungry, baby?" Keegan asked, picking up the discarded towel and bunching it up. Realizing that Keegan was going to leave the room, Everett climbed out of the bed with a little more grace than his last attempt, and he followed Keegan to the door. Keegan reached down for his hand and tugged him down the stairs, back to the living room where the couch was still wrinkled from last night, the throw pillows flipped over. "I can make you something for breakfast… How does some toast sound?"

Everett's stomach gurgled at the offer of toast, which he knew very well from making it for himself in the mornings when the men he stayed with either went to work or slept until late in the afternoon. It was something simple that there was no way he could burn. "I'm sorry I don't have a lot to offer you." Keegan continued, walking with him over to the couch and setting him down. "I just… don't have a lot of money."

"It's okay." Everett murmured, feeling very pleased that Keegan was giving him anything at all, when Everett still hadn't returned the favor. "Um… Keegan?" He said before Keegan left the room, and Keegan twisted around again, his body still facing the kitchen. "What's the… uh… catch?"

Keegan's brows lowered at that, "Catch?" He mumbled, as if he'd never heard the word before. "What catch?"

Everett scratched the top of his head, his lips pursing, "You know… there's always a catch. What do you… want?"

"Want?" Keegan looked so lost that Everett almost smiled, but he held his seriousness because he was just waiting for the command that every other man gave him, that he had to suck his dick in front of other men, that he had to spread his legs at the snap of his fingers, that he had to whisper dirty words that he didn't even understand in his ear. At the worried look Everett gave him, Keegan ruffled his brows again, and he walked back over to Everett, kneeling in front of him. "Have men… made you do things… so you could stay with them?" Everett didn't say anything, but Keegan already had his answer, and he gave Everett a gentle smile. "I won't make you do anything, Evie. Your body isn't mine to control. Only you can decide what you want to do."

Everett had never been grateful to anyone before, and he gave Keegan a toothy smile before he leaned in and kissed Keegan's cheek. It was the first move he'd made toward him, and it seemed to surprise Keegan because he froze against him, letting him leave his lips there for a second before he pulled away with a soft pop. "Thank you." He whispered in Keegan's ear, looping his arms around his neck to show how appreciative he was.

Keegan hugged him just as tightly, his strong arms holding him so protectively, as if he would never let another man hurt him again. "If you want to do anything for me, Evie… you can smile at me more. You have the most adorable smile." That made Everett laugh, his arms squeezing Keegan much tighter, but he slowly let them fall away when Keegan lifted so he could go into the kitchen. He paused in the doorway, his hand resting on the door but not pushing it open, and he gave Everett one last look that made him feel so revered. Helplessly giggling at the sparkle in those blue eyes, Everett turned his face away, feeling his cheeks become hot. He didn't know what was going on with him. Everett felt like a young boy who had a silly crush on a man who he knew was too good for him, but was, for some odd reason, expressing just as much of an interest in him.

Lounging back into the couch that he was getting very used to sitting on, Everett leaned his head on the arm of it, his legs stretching out in front of him but not quite reaching the other end. He reached for the TV remote, relying on remembering the buttons that Keegan had pressed last night to figure out how to even get the screen to flash on. He listlessly scanned through the channels, finding nothing of interest from the brief clips he got of each show. In the end, he settled on a replay of the movie they'd watched yesterday, trying to discern what was happening in each scene through the slightly grainy film that flickered behind the glass.

He kicked his legs at the ceiling, listening with one ear to the noises coming from the kitchen, cupboards swinging open and plates clattering to the counter. Rolling over on his stomach, Everett pressed his cheek to one pillow that he wrapped his arms around. He stared through glazed eyes at the monster that stomped through the city, but his eyes flicked over to the front door when the knob jiggled. Widening his eyes, Everett slowly pushed himself up, and he turned to the kitchen, wondering if he should run in there and alert Keegan to the person outside of the house. When the door parted from the wall, Everett jumped from his skin, opening his mouth so he could call for Keegan, but instead of the huge man with a gun in his hand that he was expecting, a small boy flitted into the entryway, his eyes becoming just as round as Everett's were when he spotted the redhead.

Sitting back down on the couch when he realized that he wasn't in any danger, Everett uncomfortably stared at Kurt, who stared back at him until he blinked his blue eyes and glanced over to the kitchen, where he must have heard Keegan's footsteps. "Hello." He said unsurely, his voice very airy and light. Unbuttoning his baby blue sweater, Kurt pulled it off of his shoulders and draped it over a peg on the coatrack. Underneath was a dark blue dress with wide straps and tiny buttons on the bodice. He looked like he just stepped out of one of the aged movies that Everett had clicked through when he was searching for something to watch.

"Hey." The word took about thirty seconds to get out, his brain too distracted by following Kurt with his eyes as he walked over to the other couch and curled up in the middle of it. Realizing that this conversation would flounder until Keegan came back in to sort things out, Everett scooted to the edge of the couch, "Excuse me. I'll be back in a minute." Kurt gave him a soft murmur of agreement as Everett slipped out of the room, going back upstairs to Keegan's bedroom to collect his notebook that Keegan had left on the dresser. Maybe he could just pretend to be too involved in the paintings within to bother with small talk.

When he returned downstairs, Kurt was brushing invisible dust from his dress, his eyes cast down to his lap. After seeing how perky Kurt could be, Everett wondered if the young boy was intimidated by him. As he waited for Keegan to come back out, Everett plopped back onto the couch he'd previously occupied, and he opened his notebook to the first page. He wasn't necessarily looking at the paintings, but needed something to keep his eyes down, away from anything that Kurt could also be looking at. To his shock, the one thing that was supposed to keep them in their own worlds brought out a quiet murmur from Kurt, "What's that?"

Everett flicked his eyes up to that blond head, and he found those blue eyes looking directly at his notebook. Kurt obviously hadn't been taught that curiosity had killed the cat. "Um… my paintings." Holding the notebook closer to himself, he lifted his head, revealing his entire face to Kurt. "Do you… want to see?"

Kurt cocked his head to the side, "May I?" At Everett's slow nod, Kurt popped to his feet and scampered across the room, flinging himself beside of Everett. Everett reluctantly laid the book between them, but kept a tight grip on it, feeling very insecure about his decision to let him in.

Kurt looked down at each painting with shining eyes, each flower getting an even bigger smile out of him, "These are lovely." He said, flipping back to a painting he'd seen a few pages before. "This one is my very favorite."

"The rose?" Everett asked, even though that was the only flower on the page. "It's my favorite, too. I think it's beautiful… and fragile… but still very strong. A little like you." Kurt grinned at the flattering compliment, tucking his legs under himself so he could lean closer to Everett and get a better look at the beautiful paintings. "You really like them?"

"Mm hm." Kurt nodded his head, running his fingers over the petals of the rose. "I do. These are amazing, Everett." Giving the book back to Everett, Kurt raised his head at the noise of the kitchen door flinging open. He smiled at the sight of Keegan, who had stuck his head out from behind the door, and he hurried from the couch and jumped onto his chest. "Keegie!"

"Whoa!" Keegan stumbled backwards at the sudden weight that hit his body, and he wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Hi there, Kurtie. I thought I heard your voice." Setting Kurt back down on the floor, Keegan kept his arms around him, idly rocking them back and forth. As he watched the funny exchange from behind them, Everett quirked his lips with a small grin. "What are you up to, baby doll?"

"Everett was just showing me his paintings!" Kurt said proudly, bouncing on the tips of his toes. "They're wonderful, Keegan!"

Keegan chuckled at that, reaching down for Kurt's waist and slinging him over his shoulder. Kurt screeched with delight and terror, holding onto Keegan with balled up fistfuls of his shirt as he carried him over to the couch and tossed him down. Bouncing on the cushion, Kurt giggled when Keegan sat down beside of him, pulling him to his chest so he could run his fingers through his hair. As he coddled over Kurt, Keegan glanced at the other end of the couch, where Everett still rested. "So you showed Kurtie but I still can't see?" Bundling Kurt up tighter, Keegan bent over his cheek and pressed his lips to it, playfully blowing on it. Kurt laughed so hard that his eyes swam.

Everett made a point of closing the book and setting it aside, "Not yet." He teased, scooting closer to the pair who were having a tickle fight to see which one would crack first. Just as Everett expected, when Keegan yanked Kurt onto his lap and slid his hands over Kurt's sides, Kurt burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Raising his brows at Keegan when he placed Kurt to the side so he could stand up, Everett watched him return to the kitchen, and to Everett's stomach's relief, he came back with a plate of toast that he set in Everett's hands. Immediately picking up a piece, Everett stuffed it into his mouth, then he saw Kurt look down at the plate of buttery bread, and he held it out to him. "Do you want a piece?"

Kurt took a piece from the top of the stack, and he munched on the corner of it before he gave Everett a pleased smile, "Thank you." He said, nibbling the bread away bit by bit, which made Everett a little embarrassed by the big bites that he had taken. Whirling around to Keegan, Kurt patted his shoulder, which made Keegan arch his brows at him. "Movie time!"

Keegan rolled his eyes, throwing a hand over his forehead as if he was trying to block a headache from coming on. Everett helplessly laughed at the pair who were slowly going to drive each other crazy. "Go pick a movie, then." When Kurt hopped up and ran over to the cabinets in the TV stand, Keegan looked over at Everett and raised one shoulder, "We watch movies every Friday. It's been this way since we met. Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Everett shook his head, slowly moving closer to Keegan, who instantly wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Getting the okay from that one movement, Everett laid his head on Keegan's chest, feeling his slender hand come to his hair and stroke. After a minute of digging through the movies, Kurt found exactly what he'd been looking for, and he held up a movie case that had what looked like a hairy monster on the cover.

"This one!" Kurt cried, and Keegan let out a groan of frustration, his turquoise eyes rolling up to the ceiling.

"We watched Beauty and the Beast ten times last week!" Keegan argued, but Kurt had already sat down in front of the movie player so he could push it in.

"And so we'll watch Beauty and the Beast ten times this week!" Kurt squeaked, making Everett chuckle very lowly.

Smiling at Kurt's stubbornness, Keegan rubbed his temples, "You could just play the movie over in your head, lovely." He leaned closer to Everett, resting his chin on top of his head, and he muttered very quietly, "This is Kurt's favorite movie. We watch it so much that even _I_ know all the lines. If you want to watch something else, we can after—"

"I'm fine with whatever he wants. I don't really know that many movies." Everett grinned as Kurt skittered back over to the couch, not wanting to miss a second of the movie he apparently knew better than he knew his own hand, and he felt the cushion he was sitting on shake as Kurt tossed himself down on Keegan's other side. Keegan wrapped his other arm around Kurt, who was completely oblivious to the touch, nearly leaning right off the couch, wanting to see every detail on the screen.

Everett, who preferred movies like Cinderella, eventually diverted his attention from the Beast who reminded him too much of the men who screamed and yelled at him, turned his eyes down to Keegan's hand, which was intertwined in his. Keegan gently rubbed his knuckles, his fingertips moving back and forth on Everett's dark hand. Reaching for his abandoned notebook, Everett brought it back onto his lap, and he flipped to the first page, which showed a shyly closed daisy. Knowing that Keegan's eyes had flicked down to the book, Everett slid it closer to him, letting him see his paintings as he wanted to. Even though Keegan didn't say anything, he looked at Everett's paintings with an unblinking eye, as if he was really enjoying looking at each of the flowers.

When Everett got to the last page that he had filled, which was a lilac that had just started sprouting from the ground, Keegan tightened his hand on Everett's. "I love them." He whispered in Everett's ear, his mouth so close to his skin that he felt it brush the shell. Kissing Everett's cheek, Keegan left his lips there, nuzzling into Everett's brown skin. Everett turned his head toward Keegan without thinking of the consequences, and he turned as red as the rose in his notebook when he realized that he'd just put his mouth only a centimeter away from Keegan's. The pink lips that quivered as Everett blew hot air on him were so alluring to press his mouth to.

But Everett still turned his head away because he just couldn't ruin Keegan, who obviously didn't feel the same since he nuzzled closer, his nose bumping Everett's. They stayed like that for an unknown amount of time, embracing each other so closely that there was no space between them, their faces rubbing as Keegan decorated kisses everywhere but his lips. By the end of the movie, Kurt fell over on the arm of the couch, which made Keegan finally pull away from him. He grinned at the yawn that Kurt let out, and he reached out for Kurt, tugging him onto his lap. "I should… put him in bed. Movies like these sometimes make him sleepy for a nap… especially if he hasn't slept too well the night before."

"Okay." Everett muttered, watching Keegan boost himself up and scoop Kurt against his chest, thudding up the stairs with him in his arms. Kurt mumbled as he was carried to the bedroom, his head lolling to the side. When the two of them disappeared upstairs, Everett pulled his feet up on the couch, wrapping his arms around them. Within minutes, Keegan clomped back down the stairs, a pile of blankets in his arms.

"He usually stays over on Fridays… and I sleep upstairs with him." Keegan said, setting the blankets down on the couch. "But I'll sleep down here with you. I guess this'll have to be our bed tonight… since the boy who must get his beauty sleep won't take anything less than a mattress fit for royalty." Smiling at that, Everett stood up so Keegan could spread out the blankets, and then Keegan sat down and held his arms open. Lowering onto Keegan's lap, Everett wrapped his arms around his neck. They both gazed into each other's eyes, their looks very solemn. Keegan suddenly bent his neck, moving his lips very close to Everett's again, and he whispered, "I wish I could kiss you, beautiful."

Everett closed his eyes, brushing his lips over the bridge of Keegan's nose. "Can this be good enough?"

"For now." Keegan murmured, clutching Everett to his body again. "For now, lovely."


	10. Alone Together

Four weeks passed since Everett had moved in with Keegan, but instead of feeling the way he did with other men, that he had a right to make himself feel at home, Everett felt like a trespasser who never got caught, no matter how many times Keegan looked at him. He was constantly rearranging his clothes from drawer to drawer, dresser to dresser, fitting them in the empty ones, some of which Keegan had cleared out just to give him more space to spread out his things. But, even after he placed and replaced his things in the spots that were set aside just for him, he still didn't feel like any of it belonged wherever he put it. Everett had almost wanted to ask Keegan to make him do something, but he didn't, because Keegan had made it very clear from the start that he didn't want to force Everett to do anything. And if Keegan wanted that boundary, then he wouldn't step all over it, simply out of respect for the man who had been nothing but kind.

Up until now, Keegan had spent most of his time at home, except when he went out to pick Kurt up at his aunt's house, or when the two of them went window shopping because neither had any money to actually buy anything. Both of them always asked for Everett to come with them when they headed out for the mall, but Everett usually declined, as he knew that he would be embarrassed if Kurt asked what article of clothing he liked best, and all he could do was shrug his shoulders because he didn't know a thing about fashion. For the longest time, Everett had loved wearing a black sweatshirt that one of his past lovers had bought for him. He usually tried to let go of things men gave him so he would sleep with them, either selling any jewelry he received or ripping apart extra clothing into something that resembled a makeshift blanket, but this sweatshirt had been very warm on his arms and torso. And he had thought that it was also the nicest thing he owned until the day that he had met Kurt. That was when he realized that he didn't own one nice thing.

Instead of going with them, Everett preferred to stay at home, where he quietly cleaned the counters and dusted the picture frames. He felt as if he had to do something to make up for Keegan's endless generosity. And despite how small he thought the tasks were, and how very little of a difference it really made when he stood back and looked at the rooms from a distance, Keegan always called attention to each cleaned surface and made a point to thank Everett profusely before he told him that he didn't have to wear himself out over cleaning the house that was already damaged beyond repair, that he could do anything he liked when he was home alone. What Keegan didn't know was that Everett couldn't make himself lounge around on the couch all day without feeling guilty that he was taking advantage of him.

The middle of January had come around, and as Everett looked out the window at the snow piling up on the icy ground, he couldn't help but feel relieved that this winter he could be warm inside a cozy house. He noticed that the alleyways had emptied out of the other prostitutes who had probably taken shelter in the safe house, where Everett had stayed through one particularly grueling night that probably would have given him frostbite. Unfortunately, he soon realized that he didn't like to be crammed in tight places with a hundred other dirty, smelly people, but, to his luck, he didn't have to stay there again because Brody found him.

Now that Kurt's winter break from his academy was over, Everett found himself alone in the mornings and evenings, waiting for Keegan to get back from driving Kurt to and from the prestigious school. Kurt's school was in the heart of the city, a few miles away from Keegan's house, where it was surrounded by other big buildings that Everett had seen only a few times. Everett typically stayed in the outskirts of Paris because he couldn't afford anything that was offered in the main stretch of the city. At nine years old, Kurt had been entered into a top performing school where the people who attended often went on to have their name written in lights. Keegan had told him that dozens of people were cut from the dance programs every day, and that if one step was missed, even in a very challenging routine, the poor person who messed up was automatically kicked out.

From what Keegan had said, Kurt's mom had once been a student at that very academy, with a forte for ballet, just like Kurt. And both of them had apparently advanced very quickly, coming very close to being the best dancers in their programs, and sometimes reaching that mark. The school sometimes held recitals in which family members could see what the students were working on, and Keegan always left on those nights, going over an hour early to pick Laurice up, and then heading to the school before anyone else got there so they could have front row seats. Keegan never missed any of Kurt's performances, and had once even dragged himself out of bed when he'd had the sniffles, and left with a pocketful of cough medicine and a handful of flowers, which he claimed that he never left without when he was going to one of these events.

Everett loved to watch Keegan and Kurt's interactions with each other, constantly playing with one another, and treating the other in a dignified regard. If there was ever a moment that Keegan wasn't hugging or kissing Kurt like he was a soft bunny that he just couldn't keep his hands off of, it was usually when Kurt was giving Keegan his sass because Keegan had taken too big of a bite of ice cream and left none for him. But as much as it made Everett laugh when Keegan and Kurt had spent too long apart and Keegan made a show of picking the young boy up and spinning him around like they were in a cheesy movie, Everett couldn't help but want that for himself. As he thought of how good a hug from Keegan sounded right now, he heard gravel crunching under tires, which made him lift his head again. That morning, Keegan had left before Everett even awoke to take Kurt to an early class at the academy, and Everett, after he stirred from bed, had spent his time alone in the bathtub, trying to remember what soaps Keegan used for what areas. After burning his eyes with what he assumed was not the face soap, he'd given up and climbed back out, figuring he could have Keegan help him later.

Once he drained the tub, he wandered from room to room, looking for things to straighten or wipe off. When he had finished organizing most of the entire house, he'd settled onto the couch and stared out the window, waiting for Keegan. Everett had never waited for a man before, as he'd always silently dreaded most of their returns because he knew what would happen when they came home, but, with Keegan, most goings on in the house were a pleasant surprise to him. Sometimes he woke up to a kitchen that had been transformed into a yummy buffet, and as he ate his food he would laugh because Keegan would reluctantly admit that he'd stolen Laurice's entire kitchen, and sometimes he would be yanked off the couch and tossed over Keegan's shoulder, then paraded outside and thrown unceremoniously into a mountain of snow. And then Keegan would smirk down at him with that teasing grin before his mouth opened wide in an expression of shock as he was jerked down to the snow beside of Everett.

Everett wouldn't say that he loved his life, but he was close. When he saw Keegan's old and rusty car pull up to the carb, Everett got to his knees, squishing his nose to the window like a small child who was unblinkingly watching an exciting circus that passed right outside of his home. Keegan had dawned a black sweater today with a pair of white slacks, and Everett almost felt drool roll down his lip because no man looked better in black than Keegan did. His turquoise eyes and whitish hair glowed in contrast to the dark color. After Keegan stuck his car key in his pocket, he fished around for his house key, unaware that Everett was up and about from bed and able to open the door for him. The first time that he had left Everett alone in the house, he had given him strict orders to keep the door locked, and to not open it for anyone, followed by a grumbled mutter that he couldn't even let someone he knew in. Everett understood that to mean that if one of his past lovers had tracked him down and for some reason wanted to be with him again, he was supposed to pretend he had no idea who he was.

Everett didn't know if it was jealousy that had provoked Keegan to add in that last rule, or if he really was trying to protect him, and simply didn't trust the men that Everett had obviously left for a reason. Whatever the case, Everett had followed his rules without question, not that anyone ever came up to the door and tested if he was going to listen to Keegan or not. When Keegan stepped up on the porch, Everett peeled his cold face away from the frosty window, and he flung himself over to the door, swinging it open for Keegan, whose eyes widened at the sight of Everett's big grin. As soon as he realized that he hadn't thought through what he would do after he made such a big entrance for Keegan, the smile wavered on his face, and his cheeks colored with mortification that he'd been so enthusiastic. Keegan kept the funny look on his face, his lips slightly pulled up, and he walked past Everett, knocking snow from his coat as he came in. "Hi, baby. Maybe I'll have to expect a greeting like that from now on."

Sheepishly backing away, Everett folded his hands in front of him, twiddling his thumbs. He watched through narrowed eyes as Keegan pulled the coat off of himself, revealing a snow dusted shirt despite how much of himself was covered by the thick and heavy garb. "Um… hi." Everett gave Keegan his best smile, but he was sure that he just looked awkward now. "I… uh… I've just been waiting… There wasn't much to do."

The smile on Keegan's face widened, "I've been waiting to see you, too." After he hung up his coat so it would dry, he turned back around to Everett and grabbed his waist, drawing him near. When their chests brushed, Keegan bent down so he could kiss Everett's nose, a firm and warm touch that lasted for a full minute, but felt like a very short time, before Keegan lifted his head again. "I missed you, pretty boy. I'm sorry I took so long today… I got held up in traffic. Everyone's going back to the airport now that the winter tourist season is over to see the Eiffel Tower." At that, Everett tried to laugh, but his throat was still so tight after he humiliated himself that all he got out was an airy chuckle. "Kurt said his aunt is going to pick him up this evening… They're going out for dinner or something like that because she said that all she can make right now is sandwiches. I think I might have stolen one ingredient too many during my last raid. So, you're stuck with me for the rest of the day."

"Good." The word came out without Everett wanting it to, and when Keegan gave him another pointed look, Everett turned even redder. Before Keegan could make a comment about that, Everett blurted, "So… uh… what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Keegan started heading for the kitchen, so Everett followed on his heels, reaching for his hand when Keegan held it out behind him. "Whatever you want to do, baby doll."

Raising his brows at the back of Keegan's head as he leaned into the fridge so he could look through his cans of pop, Everett let go of his hand and backed up into a counter. "Um… you know… this is the longest I've ever stayed with a man." At the passing comment, Keegan turned around and furrowed his brows at Everett, finally having decided on a can of root beer.

"Is it, sweetheart?" He returned to Everett's side, putting his arms on either side of him so he was trapped between his big body and the hard counter. Everett swallowed thickly, his eyes staring at the knot in Keegan's throat because he couldn't quite see his face. Giving Everett a gentle look, he reached up for his face and stroked his round chin. "Evie… I'm really glad you're still here." He briefly wrapped Everett up in his arms, but then he tugged away and arched a brow, "Are you hungry… or thirsty? Because I'm _starved!_" At Keegan's dramatic show of grabbing his stomach, Everett giggled, scrunching his face up.

"I guess I'll have whatever you're having." Everett said, not wanting Keegan to go out of his way to make something for him, but also not willing to reject food, which he had yet to make for himself. When Keegan set his pop can down so he could dig through the pantry, Everett picked it up and put it at his lips, taking a small sip before he put it back down with a grimace. "Gross. What is that? It tastes sour!"

"Hey!" Keegan threw him a mean glare that Everett could tell was about to leave his face because his lips were quirked at the corners. "Don't insult my root beer! You already hate my iced coffee… but let a man have his root beer."

Everett helplessly laughed, watching Keegan pull out a flimsy, flattened bag that didn't look like it contained anything but air. He went over to the microwave, throwing the bag inside, and after a few minutes, Everett smelled something like oily butter and salt. When the microwave beeped, Keegan pulled the steaming bag back out, and he opened it up, revealing tiny, yellow balls. He grabbed a handful and stuffed them into his cheeks, momentarily looking like a chipmunk before he chewed them up and swallowed. "What are those?" Everett asked, cautiously picking up one of the pieces when Keegan offered the bag to him. "Are they good?"

"They're great." Keegan said around a mouthful that he'd stolen from the bag while Everett was still debating trying the yellow kernels. "This is called popcorn. You'll like it, I promise. Just grab a handful, picky." When Everett let his hand hover above the bag, still very hesitant to fill his face as Keegan said he should, Keegan grabbed his wrist and forced it into the bag, making him squeal.

"Okay! Okay! Pushy." Grabbing a handful, Everett popped it into his mouth without letting himself talk himself out of it, and he chewed up the very salty food that instantly dried his mouth out. Making a screwed up face, Everett reached for Keegan's drink, taking a big gulp even though he liked root beer a little less than he liked popcorn. When he was refreshed with liquid in his mouth, he looked up at Keegan, who was staring at him as if he was an alien.

"You don't like popcorn?" Keegan asked, as if he couldn't believe that Everett didn't like the crunchy shells that got stuck between his teeth and made his tongue shrivel up.

"And you do?" Everett quickly turned the question on him. "It's too salty! And I feel like I have to brush my teeth to get the pieces out." Running his tongue over one shell that was stuck under his gum, Everett grimaced. "My mouth is dried out now!"

"If you let me kiss you, it wouldn't be anymore." Keegan shot back at him, which made Everett huff as they both lowered to the couch, laying on opposite ends of each other. Pushing Keegan's foot away when it got too close to his head, Everett rested his legs across Keegan's chest, feeling him run his fingers up and down his dark skin. Tucking an arm under his head, Everett giggled as Keegan suddenly tickled the bottom of his foot, making him curl his toes.

"Stop it!" Everett pleaded, shrieking as a few popcorn shells came raining down on him. "Keegan Leon Beauchene! You are the most impossible man—"

"You can't use my middle name against me!" Keegan snatched both of Everett's legs in his hands, pulling him up until he could grab his wriggling waist, and he twisted him around so his head clonked against his chest. "Come up here. I'm still cold from running around outside!" Giving up with an exasperated sigh, Everett laid his body down, glad that he could at least remain still now. "I think _you're_ the impossible one, but I love you, anyway."

At those few words, Everett stiffened against Keegan's chest, having never heard anything like that from any man he'd been with. No one had even told him that he liked him. But as Keegan kept stroking his back, Everett forced himself to believe that Keegan meant what he said in a teasing way, just like how he used it with Kurt, who, at best, he loved with a deep friendship. Snuggling deeper into Keegan's chest, Everett remained silent for a little while, listening to Keegan's crunching as he dried his mouth out and got kernels stuck in his teeth. When Keegan finished the popcorn and set the emptied bag on the floor, both of his arms came around Everett, massaging and rubbing him in the most tender of ways. Everett closed his eyes, feeling completely safe and happy.

After a little while, the silence was filled with soft breathing as they both settled down, their inhales and exhales becoming deeper. Everett, who knew that Keegan hadn't fallen asleep because his hands had slipped under his sweatshirt and were drawing patterns on his skin, finally broke the quiet with a low murmur, "You know… they were good people."

Keegan mumbled at that, shifting around on the arm of the couch so he could see the top of Everett's head, "Who, baby?" His hand came to his hair, his thin fingers tangling in his red strands.

Everett blinked at the seams of Keegan's shirt, which was still slightly damp, but had mostly dried. "My parents. They were good to me… but they were very distant. My dad was always buried in his checkbook, and my mom was always at dress fittings. She loved jewelry and clothes… but not in the way that Kurt does. I think she loved them more than she loved me." Taking a moment to swallow, Everett turned his face into Keegan's shirt, smelling his outdoorsy cologne. "My parents were… rich, Keegan. Not… rich like some of the houses on the other side of the city. They were wealthy… they had money to sleep on. My dad came from a line of royalty… My mom once told me that his great grandfather was a lord… but he never had any money, just very blue blood. And my mom was a duchess… she inherited her parents' money. When my grandparents passed away, the mansion went to her… as well as everything in it. I grew up with servants and guards and cooks. If I wanted anything, it was simply handed to me. Then… one day… my entire life changed when I went to my mom and asked her if I could marry a boy. I knew my parents had been trying to arrange a marriage for me… but I didn't want any of the girls I saw when my family invited the other families over for tea."

Keegan said nothing about that, just kept stroking Everett's naked back, so Everett continued after he wet his lips, "My parents didn't explain anything to me the day that I was taken to the orphanage. They packed my bags for me… and then they woke me up. My dad carried me out to the car because I was so sleepy that I ran into anything in my path. They didn't say anything while the driver took us over to a rundown part of France. They stared out the windows with this blank look in their eyes. I didn't catch on to any of the signs… I thought we were going out for a drive. I was just excited to spend time with them. When we got to the orphanage, I became a little scared because the children there didn't look healthy or happy. I thought I was at a park so I could play… but I didn't see any swings or slides. But my dad held onto my hand as we went inside… so I thought I was okay, as long as he had me. I remember that it was cold in the lobby… that it was musty. The floors were a little slick so I kept sliding around. There wasn't any color to the room."

"My parents told the woman sitting at the desk my name… and she acted like she knew who I was. She stood up and gestured for me to come over, but I couldn't leave my dad's side. When he pushed me over to her… I started screaming because I didn't want to go with her. I knew… by then… that something was wrong. My mom had started crying… and my dad just looked at me with those blank eyes. The woman was rough when she grabbed my arm, and I remember… I got three slaps across my butt for carrying on like that. She dragged me down a dark hallway… and that was the last time I ever saw my parents." Pausing to get his breath back, Everett felt Keegan's hand tighten on him, as if he was trying to hold onto him so he wouldn't slip away. "I don't know what's worse… not having any idea where my parents could be today… or knowing exactly where they are because they're royalty. And it kills me that I can't see them."

At that, Keegan laid his hand across Everett's nape, pinching away small spots of tension that had gathered when he'd started his story. Shaking his head, Everett grabbed onto Keegan's shoulders, trying to bite back a sob that threatened to break through his pursed lips. "That woman took me up a few floors. I remember how loud her heels sounded on the concrete floors… that clicking… It reminded me of gunshots with every step. She took me past these children that looked so hollow… like broken dolls… and she pushed me into a small room and told me that I could keep three of my outfits and a cake of soap. I don't know what happened to the rest of my things. I didn't eat that day… I must have come after dinner was served. I stayed in my room for a long time… and later that night… this bigger boy came in. He was probably twelve or thirteen at the time. He gave me this look like he wanted to kill me, and he slammed me up against a wall and screamed at me that I had to stay away from his things."

"At the raucous, that woman came back upstairs, and she pulled both of us out of the room. The older boy went down another hallway, but I was taken to this big room where all of these children were lined up against the wall. Their pants were down… and their… their butts were as red as my hair. She shoved me against the wall and pulled down my pants… and she gave me ten lashes. She ordered me to stand there for another two hours… and when my time was up, she came back and told me that she ran a very strict orphanage and that I was to not cause any more disturbances. I was transferred to another room, and no one ever got my things out of my old room. I had nothing but the clothes on my back. I didn't see that boy I was supposed to room with ever again… and I later found out that he had spent the night in the closet, and when he got out… he jumped out of a window to kill himself. The boy who was my new roommate was actually very nice… he was just a year older than me, but he was half of my size. The next morning, I wasn't allowed to go to breakfast because of what had happened the previous night, but the boy snuck a piece of bread up to me. We soon became best friends."

"When my punishment was completely over, I went out and explored the place I realized would be my home from now on. Many of the walls leaked this yellowish liquid, and the floors that were higher up… the ones that hadn't been restored… creaked because they were made of rotting wood. It smelled so horrible in the orphanage… Children were vomiting everywhere because they couldn't keep from being sick… and all of the closets had the foul odor of urine because sometimes children were locked in there for more than a day. No one ever ate the meat that was served… so we all did our best to make it off of bread and wilted greens. Sometimes… I was so hungry that I… I stole from other children. But… I'd always feel so guilty that I'd make myself throw up afterward. It's the reason I'm so fat today. The children who knew that I was the one stealing would tattle… and sometimes the head of the orphanage would drag me out of the cafeteria by my ear… and she'd lock me in the closet. The closet wasn't very big… my butt and nose touched the walls on either side of me. And it was so dark in there. But… the punishments were worse if one of the security guards saw me doing something bad. They'd stand me up on the pedestal and hit me with a piece of wood until I was bleeding and screaming."

"That's how that little boy… my best friend… died. One day, he became so desperate to get out that he tried climbing out the window. I was so scared that he'd fall and get hurt that I ran to get help. I wasn't tall enough to reach him… he'd already climbed too far down. One of the guards caught him before he could make a run for it… and I watched him get dragged out of our bedroom. I yelled at the guard to stop. I didn't know why they were carrying him out of the room. But the other guard that had come up held me back… and I was informed later that night that the guard had accidentally cracked his head open because he ducked to avoid the hits… which killed him. I h-hated myself for what happened… because I felt like it was my fault. Later in the week, I was transferred to another room. This one had three beds… and it was occupied by two teenagers. The first day I lived with them, they approached me and grabbed my arms and legs. They laid me on one of their beds… and they stripped me of my clothes. One of them climbed on top of me while the other held me down. They touched me in places I never expected to be touched… and then the one on top of me spread my legs… and he jammed his penis into me. I was in so much pain… I screamed and cried. This went on for several days before another boy finally reported it, and I was moved to a room of my own. By this time, I was old enough to take care of myself… so… one day… I just grabbed my things and slipped out the window. The last room I had was on the ground floor. I couldn't make myself escape through a high window after… all that had happened. I never looked back at the orphanage. I've been on my own ever since."

Keegan still didn't say a word, and Everett finally flicked his brown eyes up to his pale face, watching him crinkle his brows and purse his lips. When nothing came out after a minute, Everett touched Keegan's cheek, "Keeg? Please say something. Are you… upset with me for what happened?"

Keegan silently shook his head, and then he cast his blue eyes down to Everett's face, revealing slightly watery eyes and two cheeks that were streaked with silver. "I'm not upset with you." He whispered through a broken voice, and Everett frowned, certain that he would cry if Keegan did. "Baby… I'm not upset with you. I _am_ upset… but not at you." Bending down, Keegan rubbed his forehead against Everett's, and Everett puckered his lips, pressing them to Keegan's cheek. He tasted salty tears. "Why do you want me to know that, Evie? You didn't have to tell me, sweetheart… I want you to be comfortable, and if you don't want me to—"

Everett shook his head, "I want you to know. I don't… I don't know why I told you, Keegan. It just… felt right… that you should know who I am. I told you that I'm gross—"

"Evie." Keegan cut Everett off with a sharp tone, and he reached out for his small face and cupped it in his hand, "You're not gross. You're everything but gross. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, lovely. You're stubborn and hardheaded and aggravating and a giant headache… you're not very affectionate, you don't cuddle with me enough, you don't take compliments very easily… but as absolutely frustrating as you are… you are so beautiful and so precious to me."

Feeling himself weakly smile at that, Everett picked his head up off Keegan's chest, and he lightly pecked the tip of his nose. "You have a funny way of telling people that you like them, Keegan Leon." He whispered to him, and then he screeched as he was toppled onto the couch, landing under Keegan, who had never looked more determined to tickle him to tears.


	11. Beautiful Tragedy

During the first weekend after Kurt returned to school, his aunt had to go out of town to take care of some distant family matters—Everett thought that she had said that Kurt's great uncle's health was declining—so Keegan had, of course, taken the young boy in for the short time that she said she would be away. Keegan, who had given his word that he wouldn't let Kurt in on the fact that a family member had fallen ill, did his best to keep Kurt's mind off the fact that his aunt was gone for just a little while, distracting him by letting him pick the movies they watched, and having his kitchen destroyed as Kurt splattered the walls with cake batter, and getting his ear talked off as he asked Kurt how he was doing in school. Everett didn't understand why Kurt couldn't know about the woe in his family, as his own parents hadn't ever tried to hide any misfortunes from him, but he certainly didn't mind watching Keegan look out for Kurt like he was a piece of fragile glass. If Kurt wanted a castle, Keegan would have built it for him with his bare hands.

That morning, Everett had been left in the living room with Kurt as Keegan busied himself upstairs, and although both of them were quiet because Kurt was staring at the TV, which showed a movie with a lot of kissing and singing and dancing, and Everett just had no idea what he could say to the boy who he felt spoke a different language, Everett didn't mind being down here with Kurt. The two of them sat side by side on the couch, Kurt curled into a small ball on his side, bundled up in a fuzzy blanket, while Everett lounged with his legs spread wide and his arms lying limply over the arm of the couch. Even though Kurt often made him feel fat and awkward, and even though Kurt was the most beautiful thing Everett had ever seen, Kurt was still very demure and humble, with an aura of kindness around him that could be detected as soon as Everett looked into those big, sparkling eyes. While he could have easily been bitter because he let his looks go to his head, and expected everyone to be at his beck and call, Kurt was actually very sweet, to the point that Everett wondered if he knew how to be mean.

Just as Keegan said, there was an innocence about him that Everett felt needed to be sheltered from the big, bad world. With his childlike naivety, it was like Kurt had no clue how absolutely stunning he was, which Everett thought was a nice change from the arrogant men he used to hang around. And because of that, Kurt was more than willing to sit with the likes of Everett, an idea that both flattered him and horrified him. All Everett could do was hope that, one day, someone like him wouldn't hurt Kurt. At the sound of Keegan's heavy footsteps clomping down the stairs, Everett was pulled out of his head and back into reality, his head turning in the same direction that Kurt's did. Kurt gave Keegan such a pretty smile, like he was absolutely happy to see Keegan standing at the bottom of the stairs. Everett remembered that he used to look at the little boy who had helped him at the orphanage like that.

Keegan sorted through the things he had in his hands, what looked like a few coats, as well as his wallet. "Alright, baby doll, come here. Let's get you in your coat." Lifting his head, he nodded for Kurt, who popped off the couch so quickly that Everett didn't even see him move. Kurt scurried over to Keegan's side, holding his arms out so Keegan could wrap him up in his white coat. "You want to go somewhere today?"

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, moving aside so Keegan could walk over to Everett and hand him his coat, certain that Everett didn't want Keegan to dress him.

Silently boosting himself to his feet, Everett yanked on his black coat, the one purchase that Everett had let Keegan splurge on him. Everett and Kurt went about slipping into their winter shoes—Kurt's a pair of white boots with fuzz on the inside that spilled out onto the top of the boot, while Everett wore a pair of clunking, black boots that dragged his feet down like bricks every time he went to take a step. After he sorted through his wallet and stuck it into his back pocket, Keegan wrapped his arm around Kurt, drawing him over to the door while Everett followed closely behind. "I thought we could take Everett up to the lake today."

Even though Everett didn't know what was so exciting about a lake, Kurt squealed very noisily and bounced in place, "Really? I've only been there a few times during the winter because _Maman_ always said I got the chills so easily! It must be so cold!" Wrapping his arms around himself, Kurt shivered at the thought of dipping his toes into the icy water. He whirled around to Everett and tossed his arms up, "The lake was my favorite place to go when I was a child! My _maman_ took me up there nearly every day when I visited her. And then I showed it to Keegan! And now he'll show you!" Without giving Everett a chance to reply, Kurt spun back around and flung the door open, letting in a cold breeze that made Everett's teeth chatter. He scuttled down the steps, slipping every few seconds on a patch of ice. "Hurry, Keegan!"

"Kurt, wait!" Keegan grabbed the hats and gloves that had been sitting on a peg of the coatrack, and he ran out after Kurt, nearly losing his balance and falling on his butt. "Your aunt will kill me if I let you catch another cold!" When he caught up to Kurt, he snatched him around his waist and pulled him back to his side, forcing him into a white beanie that he frowned at because it messed up his hair, and then fitting his pink hands into a pair of mittens. After he finished dressing Kurt, he opened the back door to the car and nudged him inside, and then he jogged back up to the house, where Everett still waited in the warmth. "At least you're easier to take out in the snow." He grumbled, making Everett laugh as he stuck a hat onto his red hair, then grabbed his hands and tucked them into gloves. Before he let Everett walk through the door, he looked over at the couch, where Everett's notebook was still laying. "Why don't you bring your notebook, honey? I thought you'd like the lake because there are flowers everywhere."

Even though it was tempting to just sit and paint, which he hadn't done in so long because he'd been trying to keep himself alive by spending all of his time on getting food, he shrugged a shoulder, "I don't have any paint or a brush right now. All of my paint dried out and the bristles on my brush got crushed in my bag."

Keegan didn't give him any sympathy that he'd lost any means of being able to paint, which was one of the few things he got any enjoyment out of, and he simply brushed by him and went over to the couch, picking up the book that was wrinkled and crinkled from being used so much. "I'll buy you a new brush and paint, then." He said, going back to Everett's side and putting his hand at his waist.

As he took him out the door, Everett tried to speak louder than the wind, which was still whipping the words right out of his mouth even though the worst of it should have been broken up by the tall buildings around them. "I can't let you do that, Keegan."

Keegan didn't reply to him until he had boosted Everett into the passenger seat and had climbed in on the driver's side, turning on the grinding engine before he muttered, "I wasn't asking for your permission. I'm telling you that I'm going to stop at the store on the way over to the lake and buy you anything you want. I needed to pick up some food, anyway. Kurt back there is such a big eater that he's going to munch me out of house and home over these next few days."

Kurt, who had been gazing out the window as Keegan rolled out of the driveway and pulled onto the street, turned around, revealing a scrunched face, "I am not a big eater!" He cried, crossing his arms, and his frown deepened when Keegan retorted with only a chuckle.

Rolling his eyes at Keegan, Everett crossed his own arms over his chest, leaning against the frosty window that made his skin feel like ice even through his thick coat. "At least let me pay you back if you buy me anything—"

"You're not going to give me anything _when_ I buy you something." Keegan said shortly, and then he flicked his eyes up to the mirror, watching as Kurt played with the buttons on his coat, obviously bored with the car ride when they'd only left the house three minutes ago. "Okay, cutie pie, what do you want me to pick up? Are you hungry for anything?"

"I want a cupcake."

"I meant for when I make dinner tonight." Shaking his head, Keegan turned back to the road, flipping on his signal as he veered the car to the left, down a road that led to some convenience stores and gas stations. "I'm making salad, so what sounds good with that? Do you want spaghetti? You know I can make you a good plate of spaghetti. I'll even sing the soundtrack of Lady and the Tramp while you eat."

Kurt nodded his head a few times, and then looked back down at the buttons on his coat, which made Keegan smile before he glanced back at the road again. He slowed down in front of one of the larger stores that would have a bigger selection of things to pick from, and after he parked the car, he turned to Everett and said, "Can you stay in the car with him?" When he got a quick dip of Everett's chin, Keegan twisted around and patted Kurt's knee, "I'll be back in a minute, sweetheart. Everett's going to stay here with you. I'll pick up a cupcake from the bakery, okay?" Leaning between the two front seats, Keegan pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek, a noisy, wet kiss that he rubbed back and forth across his skin, making Kurt giggle with delight.

He let go of Kurt, and then he moved closer to Everett and pressed a much quicker kiss to his cheek. Smiling as Keegan threw himself out of the car and hurried into the store before he got frostbite, Everett leaned back in his seat, twiddling his thumbs for a minute before he heard Kurt's soft voice, almost so quiet that it sounded like a whisper. "Everett?"

Furrowing his brows, Everett turned around in his seat, looking at Kurt's slightly confused face. "Yeah?" He muttered, pursing his lips at the way Kurt was looking at him, like he'd just seen a ghost. "Kurt, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Reaching back for Kurt, he placed a hand on his knee and gently rubbed.

Kurt looked down at his lap, his voice even quieter this time because it was directed at his legs, "Do you love Keegan?"

Everett's eyes instantly widened, and he turned back around, his eyes finding a sticker on the store's glass wall that said they were having a discount. When he finally processed the question, he glimpsed back at Kurt again, and he said with just as quiet of a voice, "Well… I—Kurt… it's—" Taking a deep breath, Everett restarted his jumbled sentence, "Kurt… it's more complicated… than I can just answer. It's not… It's not like the movies you watch, honey."

"Love isn't complicated." Kurt murmured, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

Everett frowned at Kurt, wondering how he could explain this to Kurt without ruining his hopes and dreams of one day having that perfect love. "It… It is, Kurt. And… you'll understand that one day. Love doesn't just… happen in two hours, like the movies say it does. It takes time… and effort… and patience. A lot of patience. And forgiveness, of course."

"But do you love Keegan?" Kurt was persistent, just as Keegan said he was, and it was his stubbornness that made Everett give up with a heavy exhale. He realized he wasn't going to get out of this without giving Kurt a firm answer.

"I… I guess I do. But… I love him in the way you love him, Kurt. I don't love him like the love you see in your movies. Okay?" Patting Kurt's thigh a few times, Everett turned around again, sinking into his chair.

He heard Kurt release a sigh, followed by his feet sliding off the seat and landing on the floor, "I think that Keegan loves you differently than how you love him, then." At that, Everett stiffened his entire body, wondering if Kurt knew something that he didn't. Kurt had been Keegan's best friend for as long as they could remember, so he had to know what every expression and every wave of his hand meant. Everett suddenly felt left out of a conversation that was happening right behind his back.

But before he could ask Kurt why he thought that, the glass doors slid open again, and Keegan walked out with a plastic bag hanging from one hand. He used his other to open the car door, sliding inside and brushing off some of the snow before he closed it behind himself. Kurt instantly scooted to the edge of his seat, searching through what Keegan had bought. "Okay, okay. Hold on a second." Digging through the bag, Keegan pulled out two cupcakes that had been wrapped in paper. He picked up a pink one with white icing and sprinkles, but took a lick off the top before he handed it to Kurt. "There you go, baby doll." Grabbing the other one, a chocolate cupcake with strawberry icing, he held it out to Everett, "I got one for you, too. I was hoping you'd like it."

As Kurt happily nibbled pieces off of his cherry cupcake, Everett took his own and cautiously licked the icing. "It's really good, Keegan. Are you sure you don't want a bite?"

"Nah. I got myself a cookie and ate it while I was looking for your paint supplies." He fished other items from the bag, showing Everett three bottles of paint and a flat brush. "I wasn't sure what kind of paint or brushes you used. If you want me to go back in—"

"No… these are great." He scooped up the bottles and brush, setting them on his lap, then kicked the bag to the floor so they could grab it later. "Thank you… Keegan. This was really nice of you."

Keegan kept a smile on his lips as he pulled out of the parking lot and turned into the road again, one of his hands leaving the steering wheel when they got to a long stretch of road and grabbing for Everett's. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, except for the smacking of lips as Kurt and Everett finished off their cupcakes. Even though Keegan said he didn't want any of the cupcake, Everett left a few bites for him, and he playfully held it up to his mouth when he stopped at a light. Keegan bit down on the cupcake, his lips closing around the tips of Everett's fingers, and he chewed as he continued down the road.

About twenty minutes later, the road started emptying out because the buildings had cut off a few miles back, and all they passed was snowy fields. Everett figured they must have been getting close because Kurt had squished his nose to the window, hopefully watching for this amazing lake both Keegan and Kurt seemed to love visiting. They turned down another road, and after a few more minutes of driving, the blacktop broke off, giving way to a narrow, gravel road. Keegan pulled off the slippery gravel and parked on a thin patch of snow, letting go of Everett's hand so he could grab his own gloves and hat, which he'd left in the car when he'd gone into the store. He climbed out of his seat, then reached down for Kurt's door and let the jumping boy out. As Kurt ran around like a madman, Keegan came around to Everett's side of the car, opening his door and holding his hand out.

Everett automatically took it, staying by his side as they walked toward the woods, which didn't look very thick. Kurt suddenly darted off in front of them, but Keegan called after him, "Kurt, stay where I can see you!" Kurt slowed down his quick steps, but he was still too fast for Keegan and Everett to try to catch up. Slipping his hand out of Everett's, he placed it on his waist, "The lake is about five minutes away. This area is so private that hardly anyone else knows about it… so there was never a direct path made to the water. I kind of like going through the woods, anyway. It's peaceful and quiet back here."

"Mm." was all Everett said, reaching up for Keegan's arm and laying his tight grip on it as he tried not to stumble over roots and branches. "So… how did Kurt find out about it?"

Keegan shrugged a shoulder, helping Everett over a fallen log that Kurt made a beeline around. "All I know is that his mom used to take him up here. I don't know how she found it. Elizabeth was always fond of places like this. When she realized how much she loved it here, she brought her sister out here and they set up a swing for Kurt… made it a good place for him to be. He brought me here about a week after we met… he was only eight years old. He was so excited to have a friend that he wanted me to know _everything._ He showed me all of his toys and all of his books and told me all of his secrets. You won't believe it, but Kurt told me that he was once in love."

Noticing that Keegan lowered his voice as if he didn't want Kurt to hear that last remark, Everett flicked his eyes up to his pale face, "In love? As a child?"

"I guess he had a childhood sweetheart. After a while, he stopped talking about him. It's been years since he's mentioned him. I know he hasn't forgotten… Kurt never forgets people he loves… but I think he blocked it out because it was painful to let go." Looking down at Everett's face, he met his worried eyes, "He told me his name was Blaine… he said that he was the most wonderful person he'd ever met… that he loved him with all his heart. And then… one day they just couldn't see each other anymore. And soon after that… his mom died… and Kurt came to France with his dad."

"That's why he was so determined." Everett didn't realize he'd spoken aloud, but at the arched brows that Keegan gave him, he waved those words off, "He just… he talked to me in the car… while you were in the store. He kept saying that love wasn't complicated… and I didn't understand why he acted so hurt when I said that it really was. I mean… I know that he loves romance movies… but I didn't know that he would feel so strongly about romance unless he'd been through it." Keegan silently nodded at that, his free hand shoving into his coat pocket when it got cold, even though it was protected by thick padding, and Everett filled the silence with a quiet mumble, "Keeg… why can't Kurt know about his great uncle? Why are you being so secretive with him?"

Keegan's brows pushed up to his hairline again, "Um… well… Kurt doesn't do well with knowing about sickness… or hurt. He's become really sensitive to things like that after his mom died… and I know that it's been years… but I don't think Kurt's ever… really gotten over it. He loved his mom so much… and he loves in such an extraordinary way. Kurt loves how the people in those movies love."

"Oh." Everett turned his eyes forward when Kurt disappeared from his peripheral vision, and he gasped when he realized that Kurt wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Keegan, where did Kurt go?"

Keegan, who had been staring down at Everett, suddenly whipped around with a horrified look on his face. His eyes quickly scanned the area around them, and when he didn't catch Kurt, he let go of Everett and took a few steps forward. "Kurt!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the open air around them, and he inhaled sharply when, from above him, he heard noisy laughter. Jerking his head up, Keegan exhaled the air that he'd breathed in when he saw Kurt hanging just above him, looking a little like an upside down monkey. "Kurt, you scared me! Come down from there!" He held his arms up, grabbing Kurt's sides when he lowered himself a few inches, and he pulled him from the tree branch. "Don't ever do that again, sweetheart!" Grabbing Kurt up when he was on the ground, he yanked him against his body, holding him so tight that Everett thought he might crush him.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Kurt said to Keegan's coat, which his face was squished to. "I wanted to climb the trees because it's fun!"

"Do something fun where I can see you, Kurt." After making sure that Kurt got the point of his lecture, he let him go again, watching him take off several feet ahead of them. Covering his forehead with his gloved hand, Keegan massaged his temple as best he could, taking a shaky breath, "He'll be the death of me… and I'm not kidding because his aunt will kill me if something bad happens to him."

Everett chuckled at that, remaining quiet as they reached the end of the trees, the morning light shining through the slim number of branches and leaves that shaded them in darkness. Keegan lifted him over one of the last branches, nudging him out to a wide field that was lightly dusted with snow. He had to watch where he placed his feet because flowers that had frosted over dotted the ground, hanging limply over the snow. Tall trees were planted around the edge of the lake, which had a thin layer of ice coating the water. The scene was something out of a movie, and even looked beautiful under a blanket of snow, which Everett usually didn't like because it made his butt cold when he had to sit on the ground in the alleyways. Suddenly, a burst of laughter broke the silence that had filtered through the air, except for the rustling of dead leaves.

A small figure ran by his side, making him jump with alarm, and he watched Kurt fling himself onto a wooden swing that dangled from one of the tree branches by two ropes. He rocked back and forth before the swing slowed down again, and then he planted his feet on the ground, watching Everett and Keegan to see what they might do. "Keegan, push me!" He pleaded, kicking his legs back and forth but getting nowhere.

"Hold on, honey!" Keegan held up one finger, turning to look at Everett, who gave him a weak smile. "Do you want to swing with him? The swing is really roomy." Everett gave in without saying anything, heading over to where Kurt was twisting the swing back and forth in his failed attempts to go up and down. Awkwardly lowering beside of Kurt, Everett grabbed onto the rope, and he watched Keegan walk around behind them. He grabbed higher up on the ropes, pulling them back, and then letting them go. Everett felt his body drift forward, and then push back, and Keegan grabbed the ropes again.

He pushed them once more, hard enough to send them swinging quite a few times before they started to slow down. As soon as they did, Kurt wildly kicked his feet, impatiently waiting for the swing to move again. "One more time, baby." Keegan said, bringing the swing back, then releasing it, and he walked around to the front, smiling at the two of them as they glided back and forth. When the swing slowed, he grabbed the ropes and pulled them forward, stopping them just before the tip of Everett's nose touched his.

Oblivious to what Keegan and Everett were doing because he was too determined to have his own fun, Kurt stood up on the swing, and he attached his body to the trunk of the tree, squirming his way up. Feeling the seat shake from Kurt's movements, Everett sat back so he didn't fall off, and Keegan followed him, leaning as close as he could. He rubbed his nose against Everett's, whispering to him, "Do you want to sit by the lake with me while the monkey up there climbs the trees?"

"Yeah." Everett scooted off of the swing, feeling it bump his thighs as it wobbled. Holding onto Keegan's hand again, Everett trudged through the snow, doing his best to avoid each of the flowers. When they got over there, Everett settled into the driest spot, but still felt his butt become uncomfortably damp. Laying his sketch book on his lap, he flipped to the first blank page, then he picked up his brush. He looked around for only a moment before finding a flower he favored, one that was beside of Keegan, who had crossed his legs and laid his arms over his lap. He looked so relaxed with his eyes closed and lips parted, which made Everett smile.

Opening one of his paint bottles, he dipped his brush inside, then pulled it back out and laid it on the white page. He instantly felt a thrill as he stroked a line down the middle, perfecting every curve and edge. Grinning to himself, he glanced back up at Keegan and the flower, watching him suddenly bend over to unlace his boots. Everett ruffled his brows, wondering what he was doing, and his eyes widened when Keegan peeled off his boots and socks. "Keegan! Put your boots on! Your toes will fall off!"

Keegan gritted his teeth, and without a word of warning, he dunked his feet into the water. Everett gasped and lurched over to him so quickly that he nearly dumped his paint, trying to pull his legs out of the water. The freezing droplets that clung to Keegan's feet stung Everett's hands after they seeped through his gloves, and when he finally ripped Keegan out of the water, he yanked his hands away and waved them like they were on fire. "Are you crazy? My gloves are all wet now!"

Keegan laughed at Everett, sticking his feet back into his socks, and then stuffing them into his boots. He took his gloves off and held them out to Everett, who stared at them as if he didn't know what they were. "You know, you didn't have to rescue me. Sometimes I like to be thrilled." When Everett didn't take the gloves, Keegan grabbed his hands and forced them into the warm fabric, which was very baggy on his much smaller hands.

"Keegan, the water has ice in it! You could get frostbite!" Stretching his legs out, he held up his thighs, "Here… put your feet under my legs. That should warm them up."

Rolling his eyes, Keegan did as he was told, but he still argued, "They're already in boots. I don't think they'll feel anything through them." He moved closer to Everett, wrapping an arm around him, but Everett drew the arm off of his back and shoved both of Keegan's hands into his coat pocket. "You know, I could have jumped in."

Everett's eyes shot back up to his face, "Don't you dare! I'll be worried sick about your feet for the rest of the night. Don't think I won't have a hot bowl of water prepared for you to put them in. I don't want to fear for your arms… or chest… or head!"

"You just like all of those things because I can hold you like this." He drew his hands back out of Everett's coat, much to his frustration, and wrapped him up tightly, and then he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "And kiss you… like this."

"Hush…" Everett pressed his hand to Keegan's mouth, looking over his shoulder to make sure Kurt wasn't watching. "Do you want to go home so I can warm you up?"

Keegan laughed at some untold joke, "Considering that my socks are soaked now… we probably should. But I'm not climbing all the way up that tree to get Kurt down! Let's leave him up there for a few more minutes and then I'll go get him." Tightening his grip on Everett, Keegan looked down at the page that the sketchbook was opened to, with an unfinished painting staring up at him. Everett also looked back down at it, even though he couldn't concentrate so much on the painting now that he was concerned about Keegan losing his feet.

Picking up his brush, he swished it through the bottle to refresh the paint, and he pressed it to where the line of dried paint had broken off. "Can you turn your head a little?" He asked, glancing up at Keegan's face, and Keegan immediately looked away, thinking that Everett might not want him gaping at an unfinished product. But when he felt Everett's eyes on him again, his mouth fell open. "You're painting me?"

"You and the flower." Everett reached up to his face and pushed on his jaw. "Close your mouth. I don't want to capture Keegan looking shocked."

Keegan frowned at him, "Which Keegan do you want?"

"Certainly not Keegan looking insulted." That made Keegan laugh, and Everett took advantage of the look while it was there, quickly turning back to his sketchbook. When he finished the intricate curves of his face, Everett scribbled in the laugh lines around the area where his eyes would be. "You know, you have very unusual eyes."

The frown was back, "I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult."

Everett laughed that time, "It's a compliment. Smile again." When he got what he wanted, Everett closed one bottle of paint and opened another, scooping up a glob of blue. "I meant that… they're such an extraordinary color. They're beautiful." Turning so he faced Keegan at a better angle, Everett grabbed his face again, tilting it toward the flower. "You're a gorgeous man, Keegan. That's the first thing I noticed about you… and then I noticed how very clumsy you are."

Keegan's cheeks colored pink, "Let's agree to never talk about that again." When Everett's head was down, he snapped out of position and pressed a light kiss to his hair, making Everett startle. Before he could get yelled at for moving, he returned to the pose he was supposed to be in. "So… can you tell me something?"

"It depends." Everett muttered with a tone of wariness. "Keegan asking personal questions… how afraid should I be?"

"No… right now I'm smiling Keegan." He shot back at him, making Everett smirk down at the piece of paper. "Why did you… accept me… when you could have easily turned me away? You didn't have to let me sit with you… and you didn't have to come back to the coffee shop. Why did you?"

Everett inhaled deeply, the fresh air filling his lungs. As cold as it was, Everett had never felt so alive. "I don't really know the answer to that, Keeg." He said quietly, and he jumped when he felt Keegan's fingers brush his chin. "I mean… lots of men have approached me—" When Keegan flinched, he shook his head, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean… You were different than those men, though. I could see it in your eyes… the way you looked at me. You were kind. And… I didn't want to come back. I thought I would hurt you if I did… I thought you'd be freaked out by the fact that I'm…" he let his sentence run off because both of them understood what he was about to say, but then he finished. "But you weren't. Why weren't you, anyway? Keegan, you're a virgin. Isn't it a little intimidating to have these feelings for a prostitute?"

"You're not intimidating, Evie." Keegan said simply, cupping the side of Everett's face in his large hand. "Yes… I agree with you… that I had no idea I would ever be involved with someone with so much… experience. But you're not… like what I would expect out of a… prostitute. You're still a human. You have so much emotion… and you have these eyes that express everything you feel… even though you try to hide it. Evie… you need to understand that I—"

"Keegie!" Kurt shrieked from somewhere behind them, and Keegan glimpsed over his shoulder, raising his brows as Kurt swung himself off of the branch he'd been hanging onto. He plopped to the ground, then ran as fast as he could over to Keegan, jumping onto his back.

"What is it, baby?" Keegan placed his hands on Kurt's when he looped his arms around his neck, and he bent his neck so he could kiss his knuckles.

"There was a hole in that tree so I looked inside! Guess what I found!" Kurt hopped up and down, much to Everett's amusement as he laughed at the excited boy.

"Hm… let me think. What could have my little Kurt so wound up?" Grabbing Kurt's hips, he swung him around onto his lap, but Kurt quickly lifted his butt because he landed on Keegan's wet shins. "Did you find… the tickle monster?" He bowed over Kurt's neck and blew air and spit on his skin, making Kurt scream with giddiness.

"No, Keegie!" Slapping Keegan's head away, Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, then jerked it back again when Keegan licked his palm. "Shh! You'll wake them up!"

Now Keegan was curious. "Wake what up, baby doll? What on earth did you find?" Getting to his feet when Kurt tugged on him, Keegan held his other hand out for Everett, who also stood up. "Leave it to you to find… actual creatures." Trailing after Kurt, Keegan went over to the tree and hesitantly walked over to the hole that Kurt pointed out. He lowered his head into the hole, looking in at a few squirrels who were coiled around each other. Grinning at the small family of fuzzy creatures, he pulled his head out and beckoned Everett over. Everett pushed his brows together, coming to Keegan's side. He had to stand on his toes in order to see, and he quietly laughed at what he saw.

"They're cute, Kurt." Everett said, lowering to the ground again. Going back to Kurt while Keegan followed them, Everett frowned when Keegan reached down for his socks, pulling at the sopping material. "Why don't we go back to the house before Keegan's feet fall off and we all catch colds? I got most of my painting done. I think I can finish the rest from my memory."

"Sure!" Kurt squeaked, raising his arms above his head in a big stretch. He let out a quiet yawn, "I've had a very long day." When they started heading in the direction of the car, he suddenly got a bolt of energy and sped a few feet in front of them. "I'll race you to the car!"

Keegan had no intentions of racing when his feet were throbbing with potential blisters. "Kurt, go straight to the car, honey! No wandering off!" He wasn't sure if Kurt heard all of his rules because he was already off, vanishing into the thinning woods. Sighing very heavily, Keegan slowed down with Everett, who was walking at the speed of a turtle because Keegan winced every time he put a foot down. "I'm realizing now what a bad idea that was."

Everett, although pitying of Keegan's pain, couldn't help but laugh at him. "My hands hurt because I'm the one who had to save you and your stupidity!" Rubbing his hands together, he smiled when Keegan saw his outstretched hands and stole one of them. He took a step closer to Keegan, laying his head on his shoulder. "Keegan?" He whispered, and Keegan made a low sound of acknowledgement. "What were you going to say… you know… before Kurt came over?"

"Hm?" Keegan thought back to that conversation, and although he had intended to get the words out when they were flowing so easily, he choked on them now. "Oh… uh… it was nothing." At the look that Everett gave him, Keegan threw his free arm aside, "I promise… it was nothing, baby. I just… I want you to know… how much I care about you."

Everett raised his brows, not convinced at all that that was what Keegan was going to say, but he snuggled closer, anyway, "I care about you, too." He mumbled, feeling Keegan rest his own head on top of his. "A lot."

They returned to the car a few minutes later, greeted by Kurt, who was already sitting in the backseat. Keegan opened Everett's door for him, and then he climbed in on his own side, turning on the car and blasting the heat. "Did you have fun, baby?" He asked Kurt, who he knew always had the best time when Keegan took him to the lake.

"Yes!" Kurt bounced in his seat, "And it was even more fun with Everett… and the squirrels!"

Keegan grinned, turning the car around and pulling back out onto the gravel road. "How about when we get home, you take a bath… because you look like a snowman right now! And then Evie and I will take our baths… and after we're all cleaned up I'll start dinner. Does that sound good, cutie pie?"

Kurt squeaked out just as cheerful of an answer as his last one, and then he settled into silence for the rest of the ride home. By the time they pulled into the driveway, Kurt's head had fallen against the window, his eyes shut because he was so exhausted after running around and playing. Shutting off the car, Keegan let go of Everett's hand, and he stepped out, stretching out his legs that had started tingling. He went around to Kurt's door, scooping the sleeping boy up and carrying him to the door. Everett had to dig through Keegan's pockets for his key because Keegan had his hands full, and after he fished it out, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. "I'm going to take him upstairs and get a bath filled for him." Keegan said, already heading for the stairs and walking up to the top floor.

Everett waited in the living room, listening to the water running above him, and he collapsed onto the couch when Keegan finally returned. "I don't think he'll be up late tonight." Keegan said with a smirk, "He's absolutely bushed. I'm going to start dinner so I can have a plate ready for him when he comes out."

"Is there anything I can help with?" Everett rose from the couch, watching Keegan take off his shoes and socks, revealing a pair of red feet. "Besides nursing your poor feet back to health?"

"My feet can wait." Keegan chuckled, going into the kitchen, where he set the bag that was full of spaghetti noodles and sauce. "You don't have to help… but if you want to, can you grab a pot from the cupboard?"

Everett opened the cupboard and picked out one of the bigger pots he knew was used for things like spaghetti, even though he'd never been good at cooking it. The noodles either got stuck on the bottom of the pot and he had to scrape them off piece by piece, or he just burned them like he did everything else. "Should I fill it with water?"

"Yeah… please." Keegan unpackaged the noodles, then went through his pantry for a few spices. It wasn't until a minute later that he realized what Everett had really asked, and he gave him a look like he'd just grown horns. "You can't… cook, can you?"

The question made Everett bust into a fit of laughter, "I hate cooking! I've never been good at it." Bringing the filled pot to the stove, Everett guessed which burner to turn on and what heat to put it on, and when he obviously got it wrong, Keegan flipped another switch to medium heat.

"And yet you can do something as complicated as painting." Keegan grumbled, and Everett playfully swatted his arm.

"Painting isn't complicated." He argued, holding his hand out for the pinch of salt Keegan had between his fingers, and he dropped it into the pot, a step that he did remember about making spaghetti.

Keegan started to bicker back to him, but just as he opened his mouth, Kurt appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, a pink nightgown draped over his pale skin. "Hey, sleepy head…" Keegan said softly as Kurt rubbed both of his eyes with his tiny fists, "let me finish this up so you can eat… then you can go to bed."

"Okay." Kurt peeped, the word interrupted by another yawn, and then he padded away. Everett watched him until he was out of his line of sight, but a tap to his shoulder made him turn back to Keegan, who was holding out the noodles.

"Can you break those in half and stick them in the pot?" Keegan said, emptying the can of sauce into another bowl, then adding a few spices to it. "Thank you for being so willing to have Kurt stay with us. It means a lot to me that you two get along."

Everett shook his head, cracking the sticks in half, "It's not my place to say who you can have over. But… of course I don't mind him being here. He's so sweet, Keegan. How could I be mad at him?" That obviously comforted Keegan because a small smile curved his lips, then he set aside the spoon he'd been using to stir the sauce.

Turning away from the stove, Keegan called to the living room, "Kurt, honey, the spaghetti is almost ready! Give me a minute to make your plate." He went over to another cupboard and pulled down three plates, then came back to the stove and started spooning a few limp noodles onto one. After he smothered those in sauce, he carried the plate out of the room, and Everett heard soft mumbling before Keegan pushed back through the door. "Do you want to eat or bathe first?"

"Your feet should probably soak in warm water soon." Everett advised, turning back to the stove so he could make his plate. "Maybe you should take a bath before I do."

Keegan looked down at his feet, then back up at Everett with a sheepish grin, "That's probably best. I'll only be a few minutes." As Everett started on his plate, Keegan hurried out of the room, putting as little pressure as he could on the bottoms of his feet. Everett smiled after him, just finishing his plate when he heard the water turn on. He didn't even get out of the room when Keegan came tramping down the stairs, and they both met each other in the living room. He pushed his mouth to the side of his face as he considered the worried look on Keegan's face, setting his plate aside. "I-I ran out of hot water… I mean, the tub is hot right now… but the water in the spout is cold now. I figured that you… you would want the hot bath."

Everett raised his brows, unused to men offering him better things than what they were getting. "Um… a-are you sure you don't want it? Your feet need to be in hot water or else you might get blisters… or…" When Keegan shook his head, willing to risk his feet, Everett felt something like guilt, and then anxiousness, pass through his twisting stomach. Aware that Kurt's eyes were watching them like a tennis match, Everett took a few steps forward, getting so close to Keegan that he could hear his whisper, "I-I could take the cold bath… I don't mind. I'm used to it—"

"I won't have you taking a cold bath." That was what Everett expected Keegan to say, which was exactly why he'd gotten closer to him.

"Do you want to… bathe together, then? I-I don't see any other option… but I—" Keegan nodded his head, much to Everett's surprise, and he grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs.

"We need to get in before the water turns cold." Keegan said, bringing Everett into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them. Everett swallowed thickly, just as he had the first day he'd been trapped in Keegan's room with him. He felt those same nerves that he had on that day. Even though Everett had wanted to suggest that they bathe in their underwear, Keegan stripped of everything so quickly that Everett couldn't have made a sound before it was too late. Everett suddenly felt himself being pulled toward the naked man, and he gasped as Keegan unzipped him from his coat. After that was off, the rest of his clothes came off easily, with just a few tugs and yanks.

Everett had stood face to face with naked men before, but it'd never been like this. Unable to make his huge eyes narrow, Everett numbly followed Keegan to the tub, and he watched him swing his legs in and sit back against the wall. He held his arms up for Everett, helping him shuffle his way in and sit down between Keegan's legs. Keegan's legs felt so powerful as they wrapped around him, his thighs straining with muscles that tried to envelope Everett's much thicker thighs. Keegan's arms wrapped around his waist, drawing him farther back into him, which made Keegan's cock rub against his lower back. Everett shuddered at the feeling of his cock sliding between his butt cheeks. At the unintentional movement, Keegan pressed one hand to Everett's shoulder, gently stroking, "Okay?" He muttered.

Everett sharply nodded his chin, "Y-Yeah… I'm fine." His eyes followed Keegan's feet, which slowly lowered to the water, and he heard him hiss at the discomfort. "Um… would it help if I rubbed them?" Without waiting for an answer, Everett leaned forward, grabbing both of Keegan's burning feet. He ran his fingers up and down the very long feet, feeling Keegan's hand come to his back and stroke small circles. Hearing something snap, Everett lifted back up, and he startled when a pair of gooey hands ran through his hair.

With the leftover shampoo, Keegan soaped up his blond curls, and then he rinsed both of them by leaning back into the bathwater. He skipped cleaning their faces because their skin was already so dried out, but he did pick up a moisturizer and rub it into Everett's cheeks and chin. He did the same with his own face, quietly admitting that he also stole this from Kurt. Everett would have laughed, had he not been so aware of Keegan's naked muscles pressing to his skin. Closing his eyes when Keegan squirted the body soap into his palms, Everett felt his light hands run over his shoulders, down the front of his chest, and over his thighs. Keegan came back up and paused at Everett's sex, then grabbed it after a moment of hesitation. Everett shamefully released a noisy moan.

Keegan didn't say a word about it, like the gentleman he always was, but he squeezed it tighter, his hand curling into a fist. He dragged it up and down Everett's cock, bumping his sac every time he came down, and Everett couldn't help the spasm that shook his entire body. "Keeg…" Everett whispered, his hands flinging back for something to hold onto, and he found his shoulders.

"Evie…" Keegan grunted, pumping at a much quicker pace. The water splashed whenever his hand came down on it. If Everett hadn't been experienced, he wouldn't have felt Keegan's cock harden under his butt, jabbing between his cheeks. "Evie… y-you are so stunning when you make faces like that."

Everett was too focused on pushing into Keegan's hand to be embarrassed by the words that he was hearing from the backs of his ears. The sound that he could make out easiest was the groan that Keegan exhaled. Twisting around in Keegan's arms, Everett wrapped his arms around his neck, lowering his face to his, but not quite touching their lips. "Keegan…" Pressing his lips to Keegan's face, Everett kissed damp spots everywhere that he could find skin, feeling Keegan thumb his slit, before he pressed on a vein that bulged out at the side of his cock. "Oh, Keegan!"

Grabbing Keegan's slippery curls, Everett bounced up and down, fucking himself on Keegan's slick palm. Keegan's other hand grabbed Everett's jiggling butt, pulling him closer to his shaking body. With a few more strokes of Keegan's hand, Everett found himself coming so hard that he saw white for a second. His mouth fell open as he released all over Keegan's hand and abdomen, spurts of come that never seemed to stop, and were soon joined by Keegan's spray that hit his own brown stomach, painting it white.

When they both came down from their highs, Everett took a deep, shaky breath, and he quietly chuckled, releasing his tight grip on Keegan's shoulders. He took one look at the marks in Keegan's shoulders and winced with guilt. "Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Keegan laughed, pulling Everett closer again and kissing the tip of his nose. "Believe me, I do not feel damaged right now." Wiggling his foot, Keegan brought his leg up and kicked Everett's bottom, but from the awkward position he was in, all Everett could feel was the scrape of his toenails. "My foot even feels a little better now."

"Does it?" Everett smiled, looking back at the foot, which was slightly paler. "My fingers are good at curing hurt feet."

Keegan tossed his head back with a loud snort, "And the rest of you is good at curing—" The glare on Everett's face told him that he would die if he finished his sentence. Giving Everett an innocent smile, he kissed his forehead, then went to stand when he started to feel icky after sitting under a pile of come. "Come on, let's get dressed and have something to eat."

Everett quickly covered his ears with his hands, "Oh, please don't say that word and then mention eating!"

"What?" Keegan was sincerely clueless as he stared at Everett's disgusted face, but then he let out a chuckle when he caught on, "Come? I don't mind those words being in the same sentence. Yours is more delicious than any spaghetti I've ever had."

"_Keegan!_" Everett screamed, splashing water into his face. Briskly climbing out of the tub, Everett tried his best to storm away, but he suddenly slipped on a puddle of water that dripped off of him, and he almost fell onto his butt had it not been for Keegan's hands coming to his waist. Realizing that he simply wasn't good at being angry, Everett burst into such a violent laughter that he didn't know if he was crying because his cheeks hurt or because he'd just completely mortified himself _while_ he was naked. As Keegan laughed with him, he told himself that it didn't matter which, because it was all Keegan's fault in the first place. Everett refused to take any of the blame.

When Keegan got out of the bath, he reached for the towels and unceremoniously covered Everett with one, which made him glare at him from under the makeshift hood he had. He waited for Keegan to dry and dress him, and then they headed for the door. As if he couldn't resist, Keegan ruined the silence with a low mutter, "Come on, baby… I'm really hungry."

"Shut up!" Everett screeched at him, which probably provoked him even more, so Everett was left to hope that Keegan had the decency to not say things like that in front of Kurt. But, of course, Kurt had fallen asleep, so Everett was left to his own demise that he felt he might have partially brought onto himself. But he certainly would not be taking any of the blame.


	12. The Feeling of Losing Everything

_Everett was cold, so cold that he shook from his toes to his head. This wasn't like a cold he'd ever been through before, even when he'd been forced to move into the safe house for the night. His red lips turned as blue as Keegan's eyes, and then he wondered where Keegan was so he could run into his arms and find warmth to snuggle into. Lifting his head from his shaking legs, Everett gasped when he found himself in the middle of a snowy field, the pond just inches from his covered feet. Drawing his feet in, Everett glanced to his left, getting a face full of snapping wind that was carrying thick snowflakes with it. After he wiped his eyes to clear his blurry vision, Everett saw Kurt just feet away from him, playing in the snow as if he was oblivious to the powerful storm raging all around him. "Kurt!" Everett cried, struggling to his feet and almost collapsing when they got stuck under what was at least two feet of packed snow. "Kurt, sweetheart, get out of the snow!"_

_Kurt, who had been rolling up small balls of snow, flicked his blue eyes up from the pile he was making, and his calm face turned into an expression of shock, as if he was surprised to see Everett there. But instead of the reaction Everett had been expecting, that the young boy would be scared of the storm he'd been unaware of up until this point, and then run over to Everett and try to burrow into him for shelter, he turned the other way and screamed Keegan's name. He jolted to his feet and hurried to Keegan, who seemed to have appeared from thin air. "That boy knows my name!" Kurt cried, holding onto Keegan tightly, while Keegan stared directly at Everett, not blinking against the snow, and not showing any kind of recognition of who Everett was._

_Startled that he could hear Kurt clearly through the strong winds, Everett tried again to get up, this time making it. He wobbled through the snow, going over to Keegan and Kurt, both not even budging as the winds crashed into them. They seemed to be in a protective bubble. "Keegan!" Everett shouted, throwing his hands out for him, but Keegan took a step back. "We have to go home! We'll all get sick in this storm!"_

_Keegan lowered his brows at Everett, ignoring the flakes of white that had gathered on the hair on his face. "I don't know who you are. How do you know my name?"_

_Everett, no matter all that he had gone through, had never felt as shocked as he did in that moment. Not even being left by his parents had made him feel worse. "Keeg… it's me, Evie. You know me. Y-You took me in… you loved me. What are you—Why is this—?"_

_Shaking his head, Keegan looked down at Kurt, who had pressed closer to him in his desperation to keep away from Everett. "I-I'm sorry… I don't know you. The only one I love is Kurt. I wish I knew you, though. You're beautiful… and I love the name Evie." When Keegan started to turn away, Everett let out an anxious shriek, flinging himself at Keegan's back. He wrapped his arms around Keegan's neck, trying to hold onto him. Keegan pulled out of his grip so quickly that he almost didn't feel him move. "Who are you?" He demanded, his blond brows furrowing. "I think you have me mistaken with someone else—"_

_"__Keegan, I know you!" Everett pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes, but freezing before they could roll down his cheeks. "Please! I love you!" Keegan only arched a brow, so Everett, without thinking through his actions, threw himself at Keegan, grabbing his face. He firmly pressed his lips to Keegan's, getting a brief taste of something so sweet, with a hint of salt. But before he could try to open Keegan's mouth so he could let himself in and remind Keegan of exactly who he was, Keegan jerked backwards, looking like he'd been slapped. "Please…" Everett begged, holding a hand up to his tingling mouth. "Please."_

_And when he thought he'd lost all hope, something flashed across Keegan's face, "Evie?" He muttered, and Everett quickly nodded his head._

_"__Yes. It's me." Reaching out for his large hands, Everett took them in his own, "You came up with that nickname for me. You call me Evie all the time."_

_Keegan's brows lowered again, and he carefully pulled his hands from Everett's, "Evie… why would you come to the lake? I-It's been so long since you've come here… since you left me."_

_"__Left you?" Everett asked, suddenly feeling like the clueless one. "Keegan, I wouldn't—"_

_"__You did." Keegan said firmly, his jaw hardening, "Listen… I don't want you coming around here anymore." As he spoke, Keegan's usually gentle voice deepened, becoming very raspy, instead of how smooth it always was. "Just… leave us alone, you bitch—" When Everett blinked his teary eyes, he opened them only to see someone who wasn't Keegan, but a much larger man made of every trait of every man he'd ever slept with. Sobbing with alarm, Everett spun away from the man, trying to get away, but he wasn't fast enough, and he felt a hard fist come down on his cheek—_

Everett's head snapped up from the soft thing under it, and he blinked his surprisingly clear eyes, flashing them around to the pale walls that surrounded him, from the ticking clock that was hanging a few feet above his head, to the TV that was pushed next to one of the windows. Reaching up for his hair, Everett tried to brush the snow out of his red locks, but he was completely dry. He looked down at his body, but couldn't see it under the pile of blankets that smothered him. He realized he was on Keegan's couch, where he had laid down after he finished his plate of spaghetti, and had intended on rolling over so he could watch a show until he drifted off. But the TV was now off, and the house was absolutely silent.

Without knowing that they were there, Everett felt a few drops of salty water leak out of his eyes. He pressed his hands to his face, feeling his palms become instantly soaked from tears that had already slipped down his cheeks. His skin burned from the dried liquid, and he anxiously scratched at the spots that itched. As he rubbed his face until he felt like it was on fire, more tears rushed from his eyes, falling down his nose, sliding into the line between his dry lips, and dripping off his jaw. Suddenly, a bubble of saliva popped onto his mouth, followed by an alarmingly noisy whimper. Even though he knew he should have been humiliated by his heightened emotions, Everett was too terrified of his aloneness to stop the cry for Keegan. He sounded pathetically hoarse, his voice at least two octaves higher, making him sound frighteningly similar to Kurt. "Keegan!" He tried again, his voice even louder, and, to his relief, he instantly heard a shuffle from the kitchen.

The door swung open a second later, revealing Keegan looking the same way he did before Everett must have fallen asleep, only with a horrified expression on his face. He rushed across the living room, sitting down on the edge of the couch because Everett was still stretched out, and he took him into his arms, "Evie… Evie… hush. I'm right here. I've got you, sweetheart." When Everett pitifully crawled onto his lap, curling himself into a tiny ball, he scooped him up in his strong arms and hugged him to his chest. "It's okay… It's okay, baby doll. I won't go anywhere."

Everett sniffled as he got his tears under control, nuzzling deeper into Keegan's arms, "I h-had a nightmare… t-that you didn't know who I was! And when you r-remembered, you said I left you… but you had moved on! And t-then you changed… into the o-other men I've been with… and you hit me!" After Keegan had decoded Everett's shaky words, he quietly cursed, before he held Everett much tighter and rocked him back and forth.

"Evie… honey… it was just a nightmare." Running his fingers through Everett's wild hair, he pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, "It was only a nightmare. You know that I would never forget you… and I promise you… on my life… that I will never, ever raise a wrong finger against you. All of those men are gone, precious… oh, my beautiful Evie… everything bad is gone."

As Keegan carefully rocked Everett back and forth, Everett hiccupped again, "W-Where did you go?"

"I was just in the kitchen… cleaning up after dinner." Keegan assured him, smoothing his heavy bangs off of his face, "I didn't go anywhere. I won't ever leave you, lovely. Not without you knowing where I am."

"C-Can you stay with me now?" Everett begged, and Keegan nodded his head a few times, leaning back on the arm of the couch so Everett could spread out again. Wrapping his arms around Keegan's chest, Everett clung to him with all of the strength he could summon. After a few minutes of feeling Keegan stroke him, Everett finally brought himself to relax, laying his head against Keegan's chest. He let his eyes flutter shut, but couldn't loosen his tight muscles. If he had to glue himself to Keegan, he would.

Feeling Keegan kiss all over his face and hair, Everett turned his head to the side, giving Keegan access to his ear, which he soon pressed his lips to. For what felt like a long time, he didn't say a word, and only deafened Everett by leaving his lips on the inside of his ear, but then Everett heard something that might have taken him aback, if part of him, somewhere deep down in his heart, hadn't already known. "I love you so much, Evie. I won't let anything hurt you." Everett left his eyes closed, but he felt them become damp again as his greatest fear was confirmed. There was no denying that, this time, those words meant something different than how he used them with Kurt.

Crying into Keegan's chest, Everett didn't say anything else for a very long time, and he just listened to Keegan's heart, which slowed down as the hours of the night dragged on. It wasn't until around midnight that Everett knew that Keegan had fallen asleep by the heavy breaths that blew out of him, and the steady rhythm to his perfect heart, and the sounds of snorts and snores when his head rolled into an uncomfortable position. It was then that Everett finally peeled himself off of Keegan, watching the man who was so beautiful to him sleep in the most awkward way, with one lip curled and part of his hair sticking up. Everett might have smiled had he not been weeping. Leaning over Keegan's form, he pressed his lips to his, tasting the same sweetness he'd tasted in his dream. That made him wonder if Keegan hadn't kissed him before, maybe while he was sleeping, which gave him the subconscious knowledge of what his mouth was like, inside and out.

Careful not to get addicted to the taste that made his tongue buzz, Everett pulled back up, touching his fingers to his lips. "I love you, too." He whispered through a thick voice, pulling the blankets up to Keegan's neck. "That's why I have to keep _you_ safe." Getting to his feet, Everett turned away from the slumbering man, staggering on feet that didn't want to move. He started toward the stairs so he could get his things, but when the first step creaked so loudly that Keegan grumbled, Everett drew his foot back. Even though his notebook was up there, he still backed away, figuring that he was bound to lose the thing one day, when he was finally mugged and everything on his back was taken from him. If he thought that one person could keep it safe, it would be Keegan.

He turned back around and went to Keegan's side, noticing his foot twitch under the blankets. Frowning, Everett forced himself to turn his back on the man he knew he wasn't supposed to fall in love with for a reason, silently damning himself as he went to the door. This was all his fault. And not only would his heart be broken, so would Keegan's. This was why he didn't get attached to men. Padding over to the door, Everett looked back one last time, and then he opened it and slipped out into the black of night. The wind made him shiver from his toes to his head, just like in his dream, but he just kept trudging through the snow. He didn't stop at the alleyway he'd just left, knowing that it was too close to Keegan's house, and he loitered down the sidewalk until he reached a road that stretched both left and right.

Without bothering to think about what was in either direction, he turned left, heading toward the center of the city, where he knew he could easily pick up a new man. He cried as he shuffled down the road, noticing a car that sped by slow down as they passed him, obviously wondering what a young boy was doing out in the middle of the night. He didn't care what they thought of him. When he got to some of the taller buildings, he made his way to an alley he'd been in before, one that was crammed between a restaurant and a store. It was even darker when the light from the moon was cut off, and Everett had to travel by his hearing, jumping when he heard a bottle smash, followed by a dog barking. Everett slipped on a patch of ice, and he put his hand on the concrete wall that had been marked with grotesque pictures of penises. When he pulled his hand back, he found it covered in sludge and dirt.

"Welcome home." He whispered to himself, keeping his chin up as he went deeper into the alley, where he could hear the moans of a woman already involved with a man. When he turned around a corner, he could see a few large men gathered around a fire. The sounds he heard earlier were coming from behind a dumpster. If he looked under the dumpster, he could make out a couple of kicking legs. The men, all of them scarred and filthy, looked up at the newcomer, and a few of them laughed. One of them rose to his feet, the biggest of them all, with a shaved head and a piercing through his ear. He looked twice Everett's age, with wrinkles on his face, but Everett had had worse.

"What are you doing here, pretty boy?" He muttered, and Everett kept himself from shaking as the man made a circle around him, obviously judging him from his head to his toes. "A nice boy like you shouldn't be in these parts."

It must have been Everett's cleanliness that threw him off. When the man grabbed a handful of his ass, Everett closed his eyes. "I-I want fucked. How much money do you have?"

"Enough." The man said, fishing through his pocket and pulling out a handful of lint and cash. "How much do you want?"

"Enough." Everett said, looking down at the cash that was mostly twenty dollar bills. No matter how much the man gave him, it would be enough to buy his next meal.

The man grinned at that, reaching out for Everett's shoulder and shoving him down to the ground. Everett had been in this position a hundred times before. He knew what the man wanted. "I'll give you twenty if you suck me off… and another twenty if you let me fuck your ass." That was a fair amount, not the best Everett had ever been offered, but also not the worst. Automatically opening his mouth, Everett watched the man pull his zipper down and fish his cock out. Wincing at the reek, Everett opened his mouth wider, finding his face stuffed with a large penis.

He went through the same pattern that he always did, licking and sucking, then silently waiting for the man to stop slapping his face with his sac. It was an almost boring process for him and the man, who found no satisfaction in Everett's halfhearted sucking. Even the other prostitutes who had been watching finally turned away, disinterested in the show that had gone stale. When the man came about ten minutes later, he released one short stream, then pulled his cock back out. Everett spat out the come, flipping himself over for the man.

The fucking was just as dull as the sucking, and the man eventually gave up without a second release, simply throwing the money into Everett's face. "That fucking sucked, you whore. I feel like I've been gambled."

Everett couldn't have cared less. He pocketed his well-earned money, taking leave of the alleyway to find something to eat. After a few minutes of walking, he found a diner that was open late, and he sat down at the booth and ordered a glass of water and a plate of cheesy fries. It was the cheapest thing on the menu, and even though he didn't really like fries, he had to get it so he could save the rest of his money. Everett looked up at the flickering lights, and then at the worn off stickers pasted onto the windows, knowing just enough of the words to realize that the diner was having a special tomorrow night.

When his food was brought out, he stared blankly down at it, numbly chewing the partially cold fries that had dried cheese draped across them. "Welcome home." He repeated, and then he went up to the counter to ask for a box so he could leave with his food before he started crying in the restaurant.

* * *

Keegan opened his eyes to the feeling of tapping on his chest, and he released a loud yawn that obviously startled the person who was trying to wake him up, because the tapping suddenly stopped. Rolling onto his side, Keegan narrowed his eyes at Kurt, who was still very fuzzy as he came to. "Honey, what's wrong?" Keegan muttered, reaching out for Kurt's face, which appeared very alarmed. "Kurt, baby, what is it?"

Kurt's eyes became even bigger, "Where's Everett?" He whispered, and at that question, Keegan slowly sat up. He rubbed his face a few more times, trying to figure out why Kurt looked so scared.

Flicking his dazed eyes around himself, he noticed that they were the only two in the room, and he automatically turned toward the kitchen. "Is he getting breakfast, sweetheart?" To his surprise, Kurt shook his head, and Keegan finally pushed himself into an upright position. "Kurt… what do you mean, then? He has to be here. You haven't seen him?"

Kurt shook his head, his eyes following Keegan as he stood up, and he rose with him, "I looked everywhere for him. I'm worried, Keegan. What if he's gone?"

"Hush…" Keegan stopped Kurt from going on, somewhat because he was trying to think, but mostly because he didn't like what Kurt was saying. "Sit down on the couch, honey. I'll be right back." Leaving Kurt on the couch, Keegan hurried up the screeching stairs, opening the door to his bedroom. Kurt must have already made the bed because the room looked almost scarily tidy, compared to how Keegan usually left it. He realized that Everett wasn't in there, so he headed for the bathroom, not bothering to knock as he shoved through the door. Everett wasn't in the tub, where Keegan often found him as he tried to figure out the different soaps. He left the bathroom and opened the closet door, even though it wasn't wide enough to even fit his vacuum.

When he didn't find Everett upstairs, Keegan came back downstairs, passing by Kurt, who was obediently sitting on the couch. He went into the kitchen, not finding Everett looking through the pantry for something to eat, and that was when Keegan started to panic. "Everett!" He called, turning away from the kitchen and going back to the living room, which was the only other room on the bottom floor.

Kurt gave him a concerned look, holding up the book that Keegan just now noticed he had, "He left his notebook behind… and he didn't take any of his clothes with him."

At that, Keegan whipped around on his heel, returning to the kitchen, and he threw open the pantry door. Nothing had been touched. He expected the same of the fridge, so he left without checking in there, and he hurried into the living room before he threw his hands up to his face. "He didn't take any food with him. Shit!" Keegan never let himself swear in front of Kurt, who had been taught from a young age that those were very naughty words, but he couldn't have kept his mouth closed if he tried. "Kurt… honey… get in the car. Is your aunt home now?"

Kurt nodded his head a few times, "She said she'd be home early this morning. She's probably already there."

Keegan jerked his head in the direction of the door, so Kurt got to his feet, but looked down at his pajamas with a worried expression. "I'll take your stuff over there later. I'm going to drive you home now. I have to… have to go out today. I'm going to find Everett." Even though Keegan wanted to run out the door and scream Everett's name, he kept himself calm for Kurt's sake, laying his hand on his waist and walking with him through the door.

When they climbed into the car, Kurt finally let out a quiet whisper that almost went unheard under the squealing tires. "Why would Everett leave?"

Keegan sped up when they went around the corner, nearly getting hit by another car when he pulled out too quickly. At the sound of Kurt's gasp, Keegan forced himself to slow down. "I-I… I told him I loved him. I don't think he was ready to know. It'll be okay, sweetheart. I'll bring him home."

"Where do you think he went?" Kurt's mouth fell open when Keegan flew through a stop sign because he didn't see any other cars coming from the opposite direction. "Where does Everett live?"

Keegan suddenly thought about how many alleyways there were in just one street in Paris, let alone the entire city. He nearly swore again, but he pursed his lips so tightly that his teeth cut into them. "I-I don't know… No more questions, okay? And don't tell your aunt anything about this. Can you promise me?"

Kurt held out his littlest finger, so Keegan let one of his hands slide off of the steering wheel. He loosened the tight muscles in his fingers and palm before he wrapped his finger around Kurt's. "Pinky promise." Before Kurt could say another word, Keegan pulled up in his driveway, and he leaned over to pat the young boy beside of him.

"I'll call you when I find him, okay?" Keegan assured him, hoping that he could make that call in ten minutes. Or, better yet, wouldn't have to call at all because Everett came running up to the car. But Kurt managed to step out of the car and hurry up to his front door, slipping inside. Keegan waited a few minutes to make sure that Laurice was there, and when Kurt didn't come back out, he put the car in reverse and tore down the road.

Keegan didn't know how long he spent going through the ins and outs of Paris, but he was outside from the time that the sun was at its highest until it started to lower from his vision. The alleyways began to blur together by the time he'd made what felt like his fifth trip around the outskirts of the city, all of them looking exactly the same, and none of them with the faintest color of red within them. By the end of the day, Keegan felt more exhausted than he did just after he got back from the lake, and he realized that he hadn't stopped to eat or even breathe.

Nothing had ever been harder than pulling back up his driveway because he felt close to collapsing. He figured he could get a bite to eat and then head back out for the night. But if he was really being honest with himself, he came back because he was hoping that Everett would have changed his mind on his own and returned. When he opened his front door that he'd left unlocked for a very specific reason, he turned to the couch, wanting to see Everett sitting there, teasing him about what had taken him so long. But Everett hadn't come back, and the house was just as empty as it was before he took him in. Keegan realized that he didn't like loneliness.

Going into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out the leftover spaghetti. He heated up the plate, hating every second that he wasted off the road because it meant that Everett was getting farther from him. His worst fear was that he'd gotten on a bus that would take him to another city. After stuffing his face with the noodles, he went over to his house phone and picked it up, checking for messages. He wanted to see that an unknown number had called him, preferably from a pay phone, asking him to come to a nearby street so he could pick Everett up. But he only had one message from Laurice, who asked what had happened to make him drop Kurt off so early, and that Kurt wouldn't tell her anything. As much as Kurt was a gossip, he was even more the person who Keegan went to when he had a secret.

He figured he could call Laurice in the morning since she had probably already gone to bed after her long drive, and he put the phone down. Going back to the door, he grabbed the coat he'd forgotten that morning since it was slowly dropping in temperature, and then he picked up an extra one after a second thought because he just knew that he would be taking Everett home with him this time. He walked out into the foggy snow that whipped around his skin from every direction, and he threw himself back into his car, flipping on the windshield wipers because his windows were completely clouded over. The roads had emptied out now that the storm had hit, giving Keegan more room to speed up as he continued his search.

"I promised you I wouldn't let anything hurt you." Keegan whispered to nobody, turning down a road that'd he'd gone past on his first search. "I won't let you hurt yourself, Evie." Slowing down when, a few miles up the road, he came across a couple of alleyways that were too narrow for him to see down from his car, he stopped his car in front of a bank. He stepped out again, pulling his hood up as he ran into the tight buildings that blocked out the weather. Down the dripping alley, he heard the whoops of drunken men, as well as quite a few groans of pleasure.

The alley became wider when it veered to the left, and he realized he was behind a restaurant. He turned the corner, becoming the attention of a group of big men who were huddled around a flickering fire. He searched all of their faces, watching one of them laugh as he got to his feet. "We're getting all of the pretty boys tonight."

Keegan ignored the man who was slowly pacing over to him, moving at a turtle's pace which made Keegan realize that if he needed to run away, he easily could. Glancing away from him Keegan looked over at the men and women laying on the ground, wrapped up tightly in sleeping bags. His eyes widened when they came across the same dark shirt that he'd loaned to Everett, but this time the shirt was wrinkled and brown with dirt. Hurrying past the men at the fire, Keegan walked around the dumpster, where two couples were sitting. One was a man and a woman, but the other was a very large man who was grabbing a smaller boy's butt. The two of them were kissing in ways that made Keegan want to look away, if his eyes hadn't been stuck on the smaller boy. His brown hand was holding onto the man's cock, his thumb lazily rubbing up and down, while he let the bigger man suck on his tongue.

Without realizing that his mouth had opened, Keegan blurted, "_Evie._" The smaller boy stiffened as if he'd just had a board of wood stuck down his shirt, and he whipped away from the bigger man, his eyes becoming as wide as saucers.

"Keegan!" Everett breathed, his cheeks turning red with mortification as he put distance between himself and the big man who was grabbing for him.

"Bitch, I wasn't done with you!" He shouted at him, raising a hand as if he wanted to slap Everett, and that was when Keegan lunged, the most ferocious sound roaring from the back of his throat.


	13. I'm In Here

"Keegan, no!" Everett screamed, flinging his hands out to block the hard fist that slammed into the other man's face. Hearing the noisy crunch of bones, Everett opened his mouth in a silent cry, his hands flying up to his eyes, which instantly misted over. Suddenly, he realized that Keegan wasn't going to stop when he bent over the man who easily made up three of him. He grabbed the front of his shirt, putting his face very close to his, which was scrunched up under his hand as he tried to clog his bloody nostrils. "Keegan, stop!" Everett pleaded, laying his hands over Keegan's, which were nearly pulsing with tension. "Keegan… listen to me! It's not his fault—"

Looking up at Keegan's face, Everett gasped at the expression he had never expected out of the awkward and kind man that he knew. Keegan's eyes had darkened until all that could be seen was the black of his pupils, and his lips were curled to expose his top row of teeth. He looked like he was about to strike, but when Everett wrapped his little hand around his skinny wrist, Keegan's eyes flashed back to normal for only a brief second. "If you ever hold your hand up to him again, I won't hesitate to crush more than your nose, you fucking bastard." Keegan's tone was flat, his voice so low that Everett almost didn't hear him, with something very callous that Everett had never heard before. "Put your dick back in your pants. No one wants to suck that pile of filth."

The man, although large enough that he could have stomped on Keegan, seemed to be put off by the coldness of Keegan's words. He hustled to do as he'd been told, immediately backing away from Everett. "Fuck me, man! He asked for it!" Keegan didn't want his excuses because he shot him a glare that could have killed, and he reached down for Everett, his grip instantly softening as he pulled him up. "Wait! I paid money for that hand job!"

Keegan, who seemed to be more in control over himself now that he had Everett back in his arms, glimpsed down at Everett's pocket, which was filled with dollar bills. He pulled them back out, throwing them at the man, much to Everett's aggravation as he started to hiss at him that he'd earned that money. "Take your damned money. I want Evie." Without another word, Keegan wrapped his arm around Everett, who backed away from him. Keegan looked over at Everett, his eyes the same blue they were before Everett left. "Evie… come with me. I'm taking you home—"

"Why aren't you giving me a say?" Of all of the things Everett could have first said to Keegan, who he had thought would never be able to find him, he childishly tried to put in that he had his own say against the man who had never barked out orders at him before. "Keegan, no! I'm not going back!" At the confused look Keegan gave him, Everett stamped his foot, making water splash up from the ground. "What makes you think that you can just track me down and take me back? I left because I wanted to!"

"You left because you were scared." Keegan bit back at him, which made Everett widen his eyes in alarm. "Evie, you're being insane—"

"_I'm_ the insane one?" Everett almost wished that he never would have had to see Keegan again, that he would have simply moved on, like he had in his dream, because now that he was here, he was making Everett question himself. Blinking away the hot tears that rushed to the corners of his eyes, Everett shook his head, unable to believe that the clumsy man he'd met in the coffee shop, after he'd first bickered with himself about even coming over, had followed him across Paris. "Keegan, y-you're the one who was trying to find a d-damned prostitute! Does it not bother you that I just had my hand wrapped around another man's penis? You're a virgin, Keegan! Be realistic!"

Something in Keegan's expression changed, and without a single warning, he closed the distance between himself and Everett. Within seconds, Everett felt his body fling into the air, and then land on a hard shoulder, his head dangling upside down. His eyes bore into Keegan's back, narrowing into small slits when he realized that he was being carried out of the alleyway. "Keegan!" He shrieked, weakly pounding his back with his balled up fists. "Put me down! How dare you—!" When Keegan boosted him up higher, the air was knocked from his lungs as his chest hit a shoulder bone at an uncomfortable angle. "Are you kidnapping me?"

Keegan didn't make a sound, not bothering to so much as spare a passing glance at the people who looked at them like they were a thing from outer space. Everett kept screeching as he was turned right side up again, his body being tossed unceremoniously into a car. Before he could slip through the door, Keegan slammed it in his face, locking it before he went around to the driver's side. With huge eyes, Everett watched Keegan start the car, his eyes traveling up his arm to his blank face, so completely emotionless that Everett almost wanted him to look angry again. At least he would know what was going through his head. "K-Keegan… you really don't want to do this."

Keegan's pale lips finally parted, "I really do, Evie. Reach in the backseat… I put a coat back there for you. Put it on." Horrified by the demands Keegan was suddenly throwing at him, Everett twisted around and woodenly picked up the same coat he had used before. Briefly unbuckling himself, he pulled it onto his icy skin, instantly grateful for the warmth that it provided. Wrapping his arms around himself, Everett pulled his feet up on the seat, looking at the road ahead of them from over his knees. He wasn't sure if he wanted to cry and lean away from Keegan, or sigh and snuggle closer to him. He decided that it would be best to wait for Keegan to make the first move.

Neither of them did anything until they got to the house, which Everett nearly smiled at. He stayed still as Keegan turned off the car, climbing out of his side and walking around to the front of the car, but pausing in place instead of continuing to Everett's side. Everett reached for the door handle and pulled, letting himself out, and he quietly padded over to Keegan, standing in front of him like a child who knew that as soon as he walked into the house, he would be disciplined. When Keegan comprehended that Everett wouldn't run away, he turned his back on him and strode to the front door, pushing it open. Everett was hit with a warm breeze and the stagnant smell of their leftover dinner.

Before he went in farther, Everett stopped in the doorway, carefully taking off his coat. "Keegan, I—" He couldn't get the entire sentence out because the air rushed out of him again when he was whirled into a pair of powerful arms and lifted off the ground. Keegan, holding Everett by his lower back and bottom, urgently pressed his lips to Everett's, cutting off any logical thoughts that he was trying to get out. Everett inhaled sharply, shocked by the forceful touch, but when Keegan pulled back only a centimeter, Everett quickly leaned closer to him, hesitating for a moment as if he was asking for permission. Keegan blew hot air onto Everett's face as he cocked his head to the side, giving him better access to Everett's face. The two of them met in the middle, kissing as if they would never kiss again. Everett helplessly cried out as Keegan brushed his mouth back and forth, and Keegan pushed his tongue out before Everett could close his mouth again. Feeling Keegan's tongue slide through his teeth, Everett poked his tongue out, unsure what Keegan would do with it.

Keegan, at the first stroke of Everett's pointed tongue across the flat of his, sucked very gently, pulling Everett's tongue into his mouth. At the mewl that broke from Everett's lips, Keegan pressed a series of kisses onto his mouth, fiery sparks bursting between the two of them that soon ignited a fire. Everett wrapped his dangling legs around Keegan's waist, bringing the two of them much closer, and Keegan, getting even more of a handful of his round butt, roughly squeezed it, making Everett moan. Unintentionally thrusting his hips at Keegan's, Everett leaned his head back, feeling his formerly tense body melt into a puddle of mush that was held up only by Keegan's strong arms. Keegan's long tongue stroked the hollow of his throat, pausing when his neck moved as he swallowed a mouthful of air. Feeling Keegan's legs shake as he struggled to hold both of them up when he was ready to collapse himself, Everett clung to his neck as he blindly walked toward the couch, throwing Everett down on the cushions.

Keegan fell on top of him, his body nearly hitting Everett's, but at the last second he put his hands out, stopping himself just before he dropped like a brick onto Everett. Everett felt Keegan's hands slide under his back, lifting him the couch and pulling him to his face, which quickly covered his again. Softly murmuring, Everett looped his arms around his neck, tangling his fingers in those soft, fuzzy curls at his nape. As Keegan lazily kissed all over his face and neck, Everett lowered his hands to his loose shirt, plucking at the seams. Keegan abruptly sat up, grabbing the collar of his shirt and ripping it off. He reappeared with wild curls that had frizzed from the static in his shirt. After he threw the offending article aside, he lowered over Everett again, smothering his lips with a wet sound that made Everett shudder. "You're so disgustingly beautiful." Keegan whispered against his lips, panting between every word, "You drive me crazy with one look."

Everett closed his eyes as Keegan's lips drifted over his face again, not missing an inch of skin. When Keegan kissed his thin lids, his red lashes fluttered. "A-Are you sure this is what you want? Because if you don't make me leave now… you might be stuck with me for the rest of forever."

Keegan slid his hands under Everett's shirt, tenderly tweaking his nipples, but not taking his clothes off because he knew that Everett was still cold and needed as much warmth as he could get. "I'm sure, Evie." He murmured in his ear, suddenly peeling off of his body, which made Everett's eyes pop open. "I can't keep kissing you like this… I'll do something that I won't forgive myself for when I know you need to rest right now. Do you want a bath?"

Although disappointed, Everett understood Keegan's reasoning, because he was certain that he looked just as drained as Keegan did. "Yes… please." He said softly, slowly getting to his feet when Keegan held out his hands. The two of them walked upstairs together, Keegan holding onto him tightly because he never wanted to lose him again, and Everett trying to pull away because even he wanted to lose himself.

* * *

Later that night, Keegan opened his eyes to the feeling of coldness beside of him. Squinting through the darkness, he rolled onto his side and flipped on the lamp, then turned back over and blankly stared at Everett's side of the bed, which was empty. The blankets were in a mess, partially folded back and wrinkled, and the pillow was indented. "Evie…" Keegan whispered, knowing that this was a repeat of what had happened earlier. If he had to go out and look for Everett every day, he would, if only to have him in his arms for a few hours before he ran off again, so he immediately thought through the streets he had driven down before to get to the alley that he found Everett in. But before he could rush out of bed and shove his feet into a pair of shoes, he heard a loud bang from downstairs, which made his narrowed eyes become huge. "Evie!"

Throwing himself from the bed, Keegan darted down the hallway and took the stairs three at a time, finding himself faced with a dark living room. Everett stood in the middle of it, halfway bent over as if he couldn't hold himself up, and clutching his shaking stomach as he sobbed. At his feet were a few containers of food that he must have dropped, and in his hands was Keegan's wallet. It didn't take long for Keegan to know what he was doing. Remaining on the stairs so he didn't startle Everett even more, Keegan held up his hands to show his surrender when Everett's devastated eyes flashed up to his face. "I'm so sorry." The cry shook from Everett's throat, the words just as broken as many of the containers at his feet. "I didn't mean to—"

In front of Keegan was a boy who had been wronged one too many times, and didn't know the difference between someone who loved him and someone who wanted to beat him. Taking a deep breath, Keegan forced himself to acknowledge that there were no words that he could say to Everett to comfort him. He'd been through this too many times to trust any man who tried to sweet talk him. If he was ever to have Everett's heart, he would have to let him go first, and hope that he would come back to him. Keegan closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he saw that Everett had knelt to the floor, trying to gather up the things he was going to steal. "It's okay." Keegan said so softly that he wondered if Everett even heard him. "You can take those things… if you choose to leave. You can have anything you want… You can take my home, for all I care. I just want you to be happy… and safe… whatever you decide."

He watched Everett's high walls crumble to the ground, just like he did as he let out one last hoarse cry before he dropped to his knees, letting everything fall from his arms. Blinking his wet eyes, Keegan took another few steps down the stairs, shuffling over to Everett, who whimpered when he came too close and fell onto his bottom in his weak attempt to escape Keegan. "P-Please… don't hurt me! I'll put e-everything back! Don't hurt me… don't hurt me—" Everett stopped with a short hiccup, stiffening every muscle in his body when Keegan bent down, scooping the fragile boy into his arms.

"Shh… shh…" was all Keegan could say as he cradled the shivering boy against his chest, slowly rocking him back and forth while he carried him to the couch. "Hush… baby doll… I'm right here. I won't hurt you, precious." Pulling Everett's head to his chest, he whispered to him, "Those things don't matter… if I had to choose between my stuff… and you. You know that I would give you anything in the world… and I would want absolutely nothing from you. Well… of course I want things from you… just look at you, Evie. You're gorgeous. But I would never make you do anything for me. You know that, sweetheart, don't you?"

When Everett didn't let out anything but a quiet peep that told Keegan exactly how distressed he was, if his puckered lip didn't already give that away, Keegan pressed his lips to his cheek, kissing him so softly that neither hardly felt the touch. Everett suddenly pushed closer to Keegan, tilting his head into the kiss, which made Keegan smile. "I love you, baby doll. I love you… I love you." Decorating Everett's sweaty skin with light pecks of his lips, he held him much tighter, feeling Everett's arms slowly wind around him. Keegan didn't know if Everett would try to leave him again, but he was prepared to follow him wherever he went.


	14. Hurricane

Two months passed since Everett ran away from the place that Keegan deemed his new home, and no matter how daunting the prospect of living with a man for nearly half of a year, and even worse, a man who claimed to love him, he hadn't tried to leave again. Everett figured out last time that it was a useless task, that he could have taken bus, or plane, or boat, to an entirely different world, and Keegan still would have found him. He was too determined to not take what he thought was his. But, even though Everett was home, at least for now, things had changed between him and the man he lived with. After the day that he came home, Everett refused to step foot into Keegan's bedroom. He knew what he would do if he did, so he decided that it was best if he refused temptation altogether. Everett now bathed alone, and Keegan never entered the room, despite how grieved Everett could tell he was about having to knock on the door and wait for Everett to don a towel. And no matter how many times he burned his eyes, he would not call for Keegan.

And he slept on the couch, which was where he stayed when he was with the other men. He assumed that as long as he treated himself the way the men at the other houses did, since Keegan seemed to have silently sworn to himself that he would never take the role that they did, he would think about Keegan like he did those men. But he didn't. Keegan was still Keegan, just differently in the way that he was farther away. Keegan hadn't taken the idea of Everett spending every night on the couch easily. When Everett first brought up that he wanted to sleep separately, Keegan had respected him enough to agree, but had offered his bed. And when Everett had refused, there had been a brief argument before Keegan retired his case, knowing that, by fighting Everett, he was taking on the image of one of the past men.

The night that Everett left was never brought up again, and he didn't know if he should have felt relieved or disappointed. He had almost expected a snide comment about the man whore he'd been caught with, but Keegan didn't say anything. Everett had tried to talk about it a few nights after he'd returned home, but Keegan, who was sitting on the other end of the couch with his head leaning on one hand, had looked over at him with a pair of dim eyes that were what Everett could call sad, and he'd reached over and rubbed his knee. Then he'd stood up and left the room, cutting Everett off halfway through his sentence. Everett didn't want to feel guilty because it wasn't like he wanted to be a prostitute. It was his only option. But he still felt like he'd hurt Keegan, even though he knew that was Everett's job.

This often plagued Everett's mind as he tried to paint one of the many flowers that Keegan had dotted the house with. Everett tried to reject his gifts, but, every day, Keegan left to get something for dinner, and he always came back with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Eventually, Everett had given up on begging him to stop spoiling him with presents. He had to admit that some part of him certainly didn't mind receiving the beautiful flowers from an even more beautiful man. Today, Everett had chosen a small and delicate lilac that rested in the windowsill, and he sat down beside of it, stretched out in the window like a sunbathing cat, with his knees spread so he could see the pretty, meek flower. Sometimes, along with the flowers, Keegan brought him new brushes and paints, and Everett had finally collected every color of the rainbow and every type and size of brush. As he slid the brush across the paper, he privately wondered if he was really living this life.

Without knowing he was stupidly smiling to himself, he glanced up when he heard footsteps, which meant that Keegan was back from Laurice's. About a month ago, a highly esteemed director had paid a visit to Kurt's academy, asking for some of the best dancers they had to offer. After watching a few classes, the director had pulled aside thirteen dancers from the ballet program, and he'd offered them minor roles in a Broadway show. Kurt had, of course, been one of the students asked, and after going home to talk to his aunt, who claimed that she had lost her voice because she squealed so loudly, he'd accepted a part as one of the boys who danced in the ballroom scene. Despite how small the scene, he still had to be vigorously trained, so over the past few weeks, he'd traveled with the rest of the cast to different theaters to learn the spacing on the stages where the show would be performed.

His aunt had taken him to Keegan's house the day before he left for three months, and he'd ran into Keegan's arms and held him as tightly as he could. Keegan had taken a few minutes to let him go, and then he'd placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead, whispering to him that he wanted him to have fun, but that he had to miss him every day, which had made Kurt let out a weepy laugh as he became teary eyed. Once he'd let go of Keegan, he'd spun around to Everett and held his arms open, bestowing a quick but loving hug onto him. Kurt had then left with a dramatic wave, and after he was shut into the car, he'd blown them a kiss that flew out of the window and was blown into the wind that the tires kicked up. Now that Kurt was on the other side of France, Keegan had made it a daily routine to drive to Laurice's house and have at least one meal with her. He'd offered for Everett to come every time he left, but Everett always declined. Now that he knew what happened between them last time they spent too much time together, Everett didn't want to get close to him again.

Keegan, who had come into the room while Everett was lost in his thoughts, leaned against the doorway to the living room, simply watching him. When Everett realized what he was doing, he became very flustered, and his notebook nearly fell out of his lap as he jerked upright. "Oh… uh… I didn't know—"

Although he tried his best to be courteous to the invisible boundaries Everett had set, Keegan couldn't keep his mouth closed, "You look beautiful like that, Evie." Before Everett could lash out at him for a risky comment like that, he took a few steps forward, making Everett shrink into himself. "I brought you lunch. I made sure there was extra food… and Laurice put all of it in the containers. It's… uh… a roll… and salad… and some pasta. I think she put a brownie in there for you, too." As Everett considered the bag, Keegan quickly added, "Well… uh… she didn't cook any of that. I made all of it. She's like you… she can't cook. At all." Smirking down at Everett, Keegan scratched his nape, "Well… she is decent at making oatmeal—"

"Thank you." Everett said, pulling out the roll that was wrapped up in a napkin. "Oh… and… tell her I said thank you… for putting everything in here for me." Taking a bite of the roll, Everett stopped himself from groaning at the way it melted in his mouth, the butter seeping into his taste buds. If anyone could cook, it was Keegan. "This is so good."

Much to Everett's surprise, Keegan sat down on the arm of the couch, which was the closest seat to Everett. He wordlessly reached over for his hand, taking it when Everett shoved the entire roll into his mouth, freeing his hands. As Everett stared at him with huge eyes, Keegan sighed heavily, "Evie… we need to talk."

Everett pretended to be naïve. It wasn't difficult, seeing as he actually had no idea what Keegan was going to say, even though he had a pretty good idea. Chewing up the rest of the roll, Everett swallowed thickly, "About?"

"Well… I need to talk. You need to eat." Keegan reminded him when the bag went forgotten, and Everett obediently dug through it and pulled out the pasta, which was still steaming. He loved it when Keegan made buttered noodles with just a hint of a spicy seasoning. It was quickly becoming a favorite. He wondered if Keegan knew that, as it had started appearing more and more often on his dinner plate. Looking down at his gray loafers, Keegan rubbed Everett's knuckles, which was something Everett noticed Keegan did when he was trying to earn Everett's affections. "Evie… what I did to you… on that night…" Keegan paused to breathe, a large inhale and exhale that made the bag on Everett's lap move. "It was wrong of me, sweetheart."

"That you shouldn't have come after me?"

"No." Keegan said flatly, making Everett blink. "I know that was the right choice. I shouldn't have… been so harsh with you. And I… I shouldn't have forced a kiss on you. I knew that was something you didn't want from me. I was just… panicked… that you wouldn't stay. That you would run off again. I had to do anything to keep you with me… so I demanded things of you… I practically yelled at you, Evie. I had to make you come with me… and that was the only way I knew, since you don't want my love. You might not even want my friendship. You've made that very clear. And I know I shouldn't be making excuses, but, Evie, I can't live knowing that you could be in danger—"

"It's not like I was avoiding your kiss, Keegan." Everett said lowly, his muddy eyes falling to Keegan's chest, which was covered by a light blue pullover. "But… neither of us were thinking straight that night. Did you really expect me to not regret it? I took your first kiss, Keegan. Do you know how that makes _me_ feel?"

Keegan's expression hardened so suddenly that Everett couldn't have blinked before his pupils narrowed to thin slits and his nostrils flared. "I don't know how _you_ feel about it… but I know how _I _felt about it. A-And it was nothing like those silly fairytales make it out to be… with the fireworks and weak knees and breathless lungs!" Everett slammed himself into the window when Keegan flung his hands up, putting them on either side of his head so he was trapped. Hanging his head over Everett's, Keegan gave up with an exasperated sigh when Everett looked up at him with huge eyes, "I-It was better than that, Evie."

When Everett didn't respond to him because he seemed to be stuck in place as Keegan hovered just above him, Keegan shook his head and peeled away, sitting down on the edge of the windowsill. Everett watched his expression melt into one of exhaustion, as if he hadn't slept in months. "And I was thinking very clearly the night that I kissed you." Rolling his eyes up to the ceiling, Keegan lifted his hand and ran it through his curls, making a few of them stick up. He made a move to stand, and Everett stayed very still as he lifted from the sill, his hands gripping the bag very tightly. He knew that if he let it go, he would twiddle his fingers, which would give away his nerves.

As Keegan walked to the doorway, taking ground-eating steps on his long legs, Everett stared at his back, unconsciously ogling the toned muscle that the pullover clung to. Looking back down at his food, Everett stabbed another noodle, but let it slide off the fork. He glanced up at Keegan, who had paused by the TV and was shuffling through movies. Even though Everett wasn't an emotional person, tears still welled up in the corners of his eyes, much to his alarm. He hadn't realized how much he hated the silence before. He quickly grabbed for a napkin to wipe his eyes, but before he could hide his rapidly changing moods, a sob broke from his mouth. He would have cursed at himself had Keegan not whipped around as soon as he heard the sound.

Everett hated his body, which always seemed to take control at the worst times, when he flung his arms up, wordlessly begging to be held. Without questioning any of their previous conversation and how Everett was acting now in controversy to his biting words, Keegan strode across the room and had him out of the sill in less than a second. He held Everett so close to his warmth, nearly crushing him with his surprising strength. No matter how near to Keegan he was, Everett pressed closer to him. Ducking his head under Keegan's chin, Everett shut his eyes and just held on. He heard small whispers from Keegan as he ran his thin fingers through his red hair, comforting sweet nothings that had Everett's lips aching to kiss the mouth that could make such beautiful sounds. "It's okay… It's okay. I'm right here… I promise. You're okay, baby doll. I'm not mad at you. Don't cry, sweetheart."

But Everett couldn't stop sobbing into Keegan's clothes, making a mess out of them. He hadn't cried in such a long time. Sometimes, he would let himself whimper just before he fell asleep, when he was completely alone on the couch. But then he would quiet himself because he didn't want something like this to happen. "K-Keegan… I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry!"

"Shh…" Keegan's hand came to the back of his head, and he tucked him against his heart, letting him listen to the calming rhythm of the steady beat. "I know, baby doll. I know. Listen to me… come here. Come here." Taking a step away from Everett, who desperately grabbed for him, he slid his arms under his thighs and easily scooped him up, cradling him against his chest. He walked over to the couch and sat down, carefully rocking Everett like a small child. He took a moment to wipe Everett's red, snotty face, gently rubbing with his sleeve. "Evie, look at me." Everett looked up at him with the widest eyes, a glass film hiding the pretty brown that Keegan loved. "I know you're scared… You've been alone for the longest time. You've had to rely on yourself. But you can trust me. You don't understand that… but I wish you did. I searched all of Paris just for you… and I would have kept going if I had to. I never would have stopped. I want you to stay with me, sweetheart. Dammit, Evie… I would marry you if you'd let me. But I know that you would turn me down if I asked."

At the wry smile that Keegan gave him, Everett softly laughed, raising his own hands and wiping at his wet cheeks. The smile left Keegan's face and was replaced by a look of concern and sadness, the one he wore when Everett tried to bring up the whore that Keegan had caught him with. "I know you've been with men… but I don't care. Not one bit. You're not a whore, Evie. You're so beautiful… you have these eyes that kill me. And you wear this sweet, little smile when you think something is funny. You haven't looked at me like that in such a long time… ever since that night. And I know that you're… uncomfortable that I saw you… with that…" Keegan's mouth became firm again, but after a moment of considering, he decided not to finish that sentence. "It was hard, sweetheart… I've never been so… _ angry_ with anyone before." When Everett's eyes widened again, Keegan soothed him with a soft murmur. "Not with you, baby doll. With… him. I wanted to break every bone in his body. I wanted him to suffer the way you've suffered… and when I saw him raise his hand at you… I just—I couldn't—" Keegan's eyes flared, but then he took a deep breath, his pupils returning to normal when he glimpsed down at Everett's worried face. "I was so scared that I'd lost you, sweetheart. You're my entire world now. Nothing I've ever done… nothing I've ever said… has been as important to me as keeping you happy. I know you're still not ready to hear it… but I'm in love with you, Evie. Completely and utterly in love with you. Nothing else matters but knowing that… even if you don't love me… you'll stay."

Everett had never felt so urged to kiss a man before, but all he wanted to do was hold onto Keegan as he carried him up the stairs and laid him out on the bed. And then he wanted kissed until he couldn't move his lips anymore. But, instead, Everett lifted his head from Keegan's chest and lightly pressed his lips to his cheek. He remained silent, even though the words were right there, waiting to come out. When he opened his mouth, he faltered for a minute before he muttered, "There's something I want to show you."

Keegan's brows lowered, "What is it, honey?" Gently rubbing Everett's arm as he tried to pull away, he kept on his heels, as if feeling it necessary to be as close to Everett as he could be. Everett reached back for Keegan's hand and drew him to his side.

"Can you drive us somewhere?" Everett muttered, leaving the living room for the entryway, where he grabbed his jacket from the coatrack. "It's just a few cities away. Do you know where Sarcelles is?"

Keegan still looked confused, but he nodded his head, anyway. "Yeah… that's just a few miles north of Kurt's academy. Why do you want to go there?"

Everett shrugged his shoulders, "It's… where I was born. It's where my parents used to live." He took a deep breath to steady himself, "It's where the orphanage is." He pursed his lips at the look that Keegan gave him, "It's been so many years since I left… it's been evicted since then. No one will be there. It's just an abandoned building now… but I still feel like you need to see where I grew up."

Blinking at Everett, Keegan followed him to the door, reaching past him so he could open it for him, "Where are your parents now? When did they leave Sarcelles?"

Everett took Keegan's hand again, walking with him to the car, "I don't know exactly when… it was sometime after they left me at the orphanage. It was hard to find anything from outside of those walls. I found out a few months after I went out on my own. My dad invested a lot of money in a few of the docks in Calais. I think they moved there so they could keep better track of the profits they got from the items shipped in and out of France." Shrugging his shoulders as he stood aside so Keegan could open his door, he said, "At least… that's what I heard from newspapers."

Keegan said nothing about that, simply holding his hand out and helping Everett sit down. He walked around to his side of the car and climbed inside, automatically reaching for Everett's hand. "We have about an hour worth of driving. Are you hungry? You didn't eat… much."

Everett looked out the window at the alleys they passed by, and he squeezed Keegan's hand tighter. "Would you mind?" He muttered, "I'm sorry… I—"

"I don't mind, baby doll. Anything for you." About ten minutes up the road, Keegan slowed down in front of a small restaurant that served simple meals. It would be nothing compared to the feast that Keegan gave him, but Everett's stomach was still growling. He quickly ran inside to get their food, then came back out with two boxes in his hands. He passed one of them to Everett, who popped the lid, only to find as gourmet of a meal that a place like that could serve. It was made up of a toasted sandwich and a side of a steaming, cream soup. Keegan had just ordered a tomato and cheese sandwich for himself, as he'd already eaten his whole meal at Laurice's, and he ate as he drove. Unfortunately, that meant he had to let go of Everett's hands, but Everett figured that was best when he needed both hands to keep from spilling the shaky soup.

After fifteen minutes, Everett licked up the last bite of the potato and onion soup, and he set the empty box on the floor. He leaned back in his seat, gazing at Keegan from the corner of his eye and privately marveling over what an exquisite man he was. He was much more gorgeous than any man Everett had ever been with before, and, with his looks, he should have been arrogant and condescending to someone like Everett. He should have been like every other man, but, for some reason that Everett couldn't put his finger on, he was very humble and selfless, instead. Everett weakly smiled at the side of his head, feeling Keegan's hand slide over to his when it was emptied of his sandwich. He intertwined their fingers, and it was Everett who closed the distance between their palms.

The car ride was quiet for most of the time, and Everett didn't remember a lot of the roads they drove down because he drifted in and out, peaceful at last. When he came to, he realized that Keegan was still there, unlike the other times that Everett woke up. "Honey…" Keegan whispered to him, gently brushing his fingers through his hair. "Evie, darling, wake up. We're in Sarcelles. Could you tell me where the orphanage is?"

Everett batted his dull eyes, looking around himself as if he was lost, and then he remembered why they had driven to a city that he almost didn't recognize. Things had changed since he was younger, when there were less cars speeding by, and fewer people running in and out of much smaller stores. The city had rapidly progressed, but Everett knew that the orphanage would still be there. If it wasn't, then all of his childhood would be reduced to a pile of bulldozed rubble. "Take that street there. Keep going until it comes to a dead end. Then take that right… the orphanage will be there."

Keegan flipped the car out of park, pulling off the side of the road and merging into traffic. He turned onto the road and slowed down because it was so narrow that he worried he would rip a mirror off. The road ended up ahead, just as Everett knew it would, so Keegan spun the wheel to the right. Gravel crunched under the tires when the blacktop broke off, making Keegan worry that he'd blow a tire. Even though he knew it'd be there, Everett was still alarmed when Keegan stopped in front of a towering building. There were street lights in front of it, but both of them were smashed in, looking just as pitiful as the torn up walkway under them.

"Shit." He heard Keegan whisper beside of him, his blue eyes searching the busted bricks that had started to crumble from the wooden foundation. The orphanage was a very gray building with not a single blade of green grass in the yard to color the outside, and not a single light to brighten the inside. A few of the windows had been smashed by desperate children who just had to get out, and the walls were scuffed and dirty. "This was your home?"

"Yes." Everett said softly, watching Keegan step out of the car. Everett quickly hurried back to his side, feeling safer with him there. "It doesn't look any better or worse than when I lived there. Do you want to go inside?"

Keegan didn't step forward with Everett, a movement that immediately yanked him back. "Evie… you don't have to do this. We can go home if you want to. I know that this is hard for you—"

"I need to see it." Everett pulled Keegan forward, relieved when Keegan limply followed him. His eyes were still huge with terror, flicking wildly over the front of the building. As soon as Everett set his foot on the creaking steps, he jumped like a cat that had its tail pulled.

Keegan wrapped him up in his strong arms, not willing to allow Everett to be frightened. "I've got you, sweetheart. I'll keep you safe." Taking a step forward, Keegan lifted his hand to the dusty door, wiping his fingers across the sign that stated that the building had been evicted and condemned. "Why wouldn't they have evicted and condemned this place as soon as they found out what was happening? The government couldn't have been oblivious."

Everett rolled one of his shoulders, "The government must not have known about a small orphanage like this when there are so many other problems in the country… prostitution, to name one." Keegan made a face at that, but Everett didn't let him argue. "I think that this place became a concern a few years ago because diseases started breaking out. It was never cleaned well enough to get rid of the germs from the sicknesses the children had. And, of course, most of the younger children had been raped at one time or another by the older children. Viruses were going to start happening one day… it was just a matter of when. The government probably didn't want it spreading when the people looking to adopt complained to them."

Looking away from Everett, Keegan grabbed the door handle and pushed, cracking open the door with a click. The rusted doorframe screeched as the door that probably hadn't been touched in years was separated from it. Keegan blinked through the blinding fog that he'd stirred up, covering both his own and Everett's faces with his hands. Once the floating dirt settled again, Keegan squinted so he could see the other side of the room, where an empty desk sat. "This is the lobby?"

"Mm hm." Everett glanced around the room, seeing himself standing by the desk, clawing at his dad's legs as he pleaded with him to take him home. "This was where I last saw my parents. I was standing over there when they walked away from me. That woman took my hand and dragged me down the hallway." Everett pointed at the hallway closest to the desk, unconsciously gripping Keegan like he would vanish in thin air if he let go. When Keegan glanced toward the other hallway, Everett shook his head. "That's where the guards slept when they were off duty. The children weren't allowed there. If we crossed through the lobby, we were spanked for going into restricted areas. I tried it once because I was only curious… but I never did it again."

Wordlessly, Keegan walked beside of Everett, who clutched his hand so tightly that his fingers hurt. He walked toward the hallway that he'd been in many times, looking down the dingy, dim space that was very narrow. "The orphanage taught me to not be so curious. And I was a very curious child… At my first home, I would always have red hands because the maids slapped them so often. Anything that was new to me… an attic, a desk… even a plant… I would climb into it and try to figure it out. I suppose… as a prostitute, it was good to not be so curious. I knew which alleys to not go down… what questions to not ask. It was difficult to keep my mouth shut and my hands off of things, but it kept me alive. It was probably the only thing keeping me alive."

Keegan made a low sound at that, glimpsing into each room he passed and frowning at the narrow and short beds. Some still had flattened and yellowed mattresses sitting on them, but most of the metal bed frames were bare. When he finally said something, it wasn't what Everett expected, "You said prostitute… in the past tense. Are you… not… anymore?"

Everett's eyes opened wide at that, and he scanned through his last few sentences before he realized that Keegan was right. "Um… Keegan, I—you can't blame me for speaking of it like that. It's been months since I've taken profit from a man. You wouldn't let… the last man… pay me."

"Because I knew I had the money to care for you. I don't have much… but, Evie, you have to trust my capability to provide for you. I don't want you spending anything else. Whatever you want, I will do anything to get for you." When Everett pursed his lips, Keegan sighed heavily, "Honey, I won't let you go hungry. I won't keep you from what you love… painting. You don't have to do anything… You don't have to clean. You don't have to give me any compliments to stroke my ego. You don't have to give me sex. I wouldn't even want to have sex with you if I felt like I couldn't give you anything from it. I just want you to let me love you… like any sweet, beautiful boy deserves."

Everett blinked at those words, but didn't give any other response, so Keegan paused his footsteps and turned toward him. Everett also stopped, looking both troubled and perplexed. "Baby doll… do you remember when we first met? And you had ordered a cup of tea for Kurt. When you found out he was sick, you wanted to take it to him. You didn't even know him. And then you were nervous that you wouldn't be welcome in his home… even though you were trying to be nice to him. You're not the awful thing that you think you are. Just because you're not a virgin doesn't make you a bad person. When I look into your eyes, all I can see is warmth… You have kind eyes. And they're beautiful… so round and dark."

"My eyes are just brown." Everett pleaded, flicking his eyes away from Keegan when his blue eyes tried to stare into them. "There's nothing special about them. You have gorgeous eyes… so does Kurt. I just have these muddy—"

"Beautiful." Keegan repeated, not giving Everett the chance to finish his sentence. "Everett, I love the way you look. You have this cute, little nose that wrinkles when you laugh… and your lips…" Keegan chuckled to himself, shaking his head at some unknown thought. "You call yourself these terrible things. But if you saw yourself through my eyes… you would see this precious, perfect thing that you can't believe exists. I never knew I had a thing for red until I met you. You're not fat or short… You're just… perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Everett helplessly blushed at the outrageous compliments. Usually, he would have snapped at the man who said such things because he knew what men thought flattery got them. But he couldn't lash out at Keegan, because Keegan didn't want anything but for Everett to smile. Giving Keegan a weepy smile, he whispered, "No man has ever said things like that before. They think I'm fat… Some gave me a small kindness by calling me chubby. They say I have a plain face… that the only thing that stands out about me is my hair."

"Those men must be blind… or not know what beauty is. Because, believe me, not one thing about you is plain. But you are a different kind of beauty, Evie. An unseen kind of beauty. Maybe that's why they didn't notice… because most men think that boys like Kurt are classically beautiful. And he is. There isn't one flaw on him. But… that kind of beauty can be intimidating… because I know I'm flawed. That's why I love your kind of beauty… because I feel that we could be perfectly imperfect together."

Quirking a smile at Everett, he reached out for his face and cupped the side of it, then slid his hand up and brushed his heavy bangs off his forehead. "But the first thing you can do to show off this beauty of yours is to stop hiding your face."

Everett's breath rushed out of him as Keegan's gentle hand ran over his face, back down to his jaw, and then over his neck, "Are you sure that I'm beautiful?"

"I've never been more sure of anything… except that I want to kiss you right now." Everett wasn't thinking clearly again, and he carelessly held his arms up, feeling his fingers tingle when Keegan slid closer to him, letting his hands rest on his shoulders. "Can I kiss you, Evie?"

Everett closed his eyes, tilting his head back as Keegan's face came closer to his. "Yes… please." He whispered, his words drowned out by the heavy breath that Keegan blew out before he descended on him. The moment their mouths touched, Everett knew that he had died. There was no human feeling to explain the way he felt as he was huddled into Keegan's powerful chest, held up by a pair of strong arms. Everett nearly melted to the floor, his breath becoming very labored and his thoughts disappearing into nothingness. He knew he should have pulled away to breathe, but he couldn't have drawn back even if the strongest wind tried to blow him away from Keegan. It wasn't like the first kiss, which was sloppy and uncertain. This kiss was tame and slow, Keegan letting him feel every inch of his prodding tongue.

"Mm…" The sound was nothing but pleasure seeping from Everett's lips as Keegan tangled their tongues, moving so slowly that every taste bud in his mouth buzzed at the minty taste of Keegan. "Keegan… please…" He didn't know what he was begging for, but Keegan seemed to have read his mind because his body was suddenly hoisted into the air. Keegan wobbly walked over to one of the walls and pinned Everett against it, keeping his back from hitting the cold concrete by slipping his arm behind him. Everett wrapped his legs around Keegan's waist, laying his limp arms over those broad shoulders. His fingertips brushed his rippling muscles as Keegan strained to hold both himself and Everett up. When Everett finally opened his eyes to find Keegan's mouth again, he saw such a gratified look on his face that he nearly flushed with embarrassment. He'd never seen a man look like that before. At least, not for him.

Keegan closed the distance once more, and Everett shut his eyes, feeling himself go weak as Keegan took over, controlling any movements that Everett's flaccid body made. "I love you so much. I love you… I love you… I love you…" Keegan whispered into his mouth, and instead of being repulsed by the words, Everett mortifyingly moaned, those few words making everything that much more surreal. He couldn't tell what was reality and what was fantasy as he stood in the orphanage he once hated in the arms of a man he loved.


	15. Landslide

As must as Everett loved to paint, there were days that he simply couldn't. When he went to lay his sopping brush on the blank page, his hand seized up, forbidding him to flick or twist or turn his brush in any direction that the flower stretched. These were the days when Everett lazed around the house, sometimes sitting on the couch, sometimes growing weary of that and walking idly from room to room, and sometimes flopping the wrong way on the sofa and letting his head dangle above the floor and his feet hang over the back. Everett did his best thinking like this, when everything was upside down and, for once, he was the normal one. Keegan had left an hour ago to Laurice's house, and he usually would have been back by now, but Everett figured he just had to make a run to the store if he forgot something for dinner. Wishing he had someone to talk to or something to do, Everett considered the TV for the fiftieth time, but also gave up on that because sometimes watching the replays on the horror channel made him bored and restless. He could only laugh at the robotic monster that terrorized the city so many times.

About fifteen minutes after he sat in such an awkward way, Everett's head began to throb, so he started to sit up, but stopped himself at the sound of the clicking door. Even though it was hard to move his face, he still smiled at the idea that Keegan was home, because he never left him weary. When the two of them had days that they could just lounge around, he was actually quite fun. Before Everett could lift himself up to greet Keegan, a pair of dark shoes shuffled into his line of sight. From the way he was sitting, it looked like Keegan was standing on the ceiling, a prospect that made him stupidly giggle at his own, private joke. Keegan obviously didn't get it because he raised his brows, making Everett smile even bigger because he looked so funny. "Hello." Keegan said through an amused tone, reaching down for the bottom of his pullover and yanking it over his head. In France, the cold air lasted much longer than even winter did. Even though it was getting to be spring, it was still chilly outside. "What on earth are you laughing at, baby doll? I think _I _should be the one laughing. Of all of the ways I've ever seen you, this has not been one of them."

Everett struggled to pull himself up, a show that must have been quite entertaining to Keegan, whose brows hit his hairline. "I'm…" He huffed with aggravation at the effort that it took to sit upright. "I'm happy to see you!" Once he was in the correct position, he opened his arms for Keegan, who always made a point to give Everett a hug whenever he arrived home, at least since Everett had started reaccepting some physical touch. He still insisted on sleeping on the couch and bathing alone, mainly because of his own embarrassment at how rapidly and strongly Keegan and Everett had both fallen for each other. He didn't know what to do with a man who his first time with would actually mean something to both of them. Everett had fucked. He'd had sex. He'd sucked men off. But he'd never made love to anyone.

Keegan bent to gather him up, his powerful arms bundling him up and pulling him to his warmth. "I brought you food, sweetheart. It's your favorite… buttered noodles. I'm sorry that I'm home so late. I had to discuss something with Laurice… and now I want to talk to you." When Keegan turned away from him, Everett lowered his brows, the playful expression on his face becoming one of nerves. "It's nothing… bad. It's just… It's very important to me. It's been on my mind a lot." Keegan walked out of the room for a brief moment, then returned with a handful of paperwork. Everett uncomfortably cleared his throat when Keegan lowered beside of him on the couch, automatically flicking his eyes down to the papers. Of course, he couldn't read anything but a handful of words, so he relied on Keegan to explain things to him. "Honey… your life… your happiness… is so precious to me. You know that, don't you? What happened to you during your childhood… I wish every day that I had been there to stop it."

Everett pursed his lips, "What is this about, Keegan? What about my childhood?" Shaking his head, he reached over for Keegan and laid his hand on his stiff arm, "It's not your fault… it isn't. You don't have to feel that way about my childhood. You didn't even know me. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I should have known not to tell my parents of my feelings… for men. I saw that they were trying to pair me with girls. They wanted an heir… and I couldn't have given them that if they let me marry a man—"

Keegan ruffled his brows, "Sweetheart, please… listen to me. You need to stop thinking that way. If you had married a woman, you would have been miserable, Evie. You're gay… there's nothing wrong with that. _I'm_ gay… and it isn't like that was the cause of the car accident that killed my family. Your parents freely made the choice to put you in that orphanage. And it isn't like the only way to have a child is directly through sex. Men can have children even if they never put their hands on a woman. But… this _is_ what I needed to talk to you about. Evie, you have questions. You question everything. I should know… you question me about everything. What you don't have… what I can't give you… what almost no one else can give you… is answers. I know that you want to know… if they thought about you after that day. When and why they decided. If they… If they loved you. I talked to Laurice about all of this." Everett's eyes widened at that, but Keegan shook his head, "Honey… she knows. She doesn't care. Her nephew is a gay boy who wears dresses. It's not like I would tell everyone I meet your entire life. Your secrets are safe with me. The only reason I talked to her about it was to… ask for these."

Keegan held out two thin slips of paper that Everett couldn't read, so instead of guessing at what Keegan was giving him, he gave him a helpless look. "I didn't… have the money to buy plane tickets. I had to go to Laurice… and she said that she was more than happy to pay for everything… because it's for you. It's tickets to Calais, sweetheart. So we can see your parents. I already ordered everything… a hotel room, dinner reservations… but I can make everything go away if you don't want to go. It's your choice, sweetheart. You can tell me one word and I'll never bring it up again… or we can leave this coming Friday. I promise you… I won't force you to do anything."

Everett wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about his parents, the people he had loved for the first few years of life, and then battled himself on hating up until this very moment. He hadn't expected to ever be faced with a decision like this. His parents had given birth to him in their later years, his dad at forty and his mom at thirty nine, so he knew that they were aging. One day, he had just assumed he would read over a newspaper and make out enough of the words to presume them dead. Or the other option, that he would die, because, as a prostitute, he didn't have the safest job. He didn't know if they wanted to see him. They had never made any effort. Did they even know that he still existed? Did they think he'd been adopted by another family and had forgotten all about his former life?

Did they still love him? Or had they ever loved him?

He wondered if Keegan, given the chance, would see his family again. He'd lost them for good, but if they were still there, would Keegan have distanced himself? Would he have stayed close to them? He almost felt guilty about turning down the offer, since Keegan might think he was taking advantage of the opportunity, but there was nothing but kindness in Keegan's eyes. Keegan wouldn't judge him, no matter his choice. Even though he was leaning toward the safest option, Keegan was right about one thing, as he usually was. He did have questions, even if he wasn't expecting to be embraced. He didn't even want their pity for the life he'd been forced to live. He just wanted answers. He didn't know what he'd be walking into, if he had some new sibling he'd never met, who was spoiled and appreciated because of his or her sexuality.

Everett winced at that, and then he flicked his eyes up to Keegan when his expression turned into one of concern. He could only imagine the looks that had flashed across his face while he was privately thinking. Taking a deep breath, Everett reached out for Keegan's hands. Keegan instantly dropped everything he was holding so Everett could hold onto him for comfort. "Would I have to go by myself?"

A weak smile tugged at Keegan's mouth, and he leaned closer to Everett, pressing their foreheads together, "Sweetheart… of course not. I would be with you for as long as you needed me. Unless, of course, you'd like to go alone. I would let you… but I would worry sick about you until you were home."

Shaking his head, Everett closed his eyes, trying to steady himself, "No… I wouldn't want to be by myself. Are you sure it's okay if we go? Doesn't Laurice have more important things to spend her money on? Like Kurt's education? I'd like to have answers… but this is a lot of money, Keegan, and I don't want to—"

"The woman practically threw the money at me, baby doll." Keegan chuckled, sitting back again, but leaving his hands in Everett's. "They have a limited amount, just like all of us do… but Kurt's mom was a famous Broadway singer. They have enough money to sit on, at least. Besides… now that Kurt has the experience of a Broadway show, he'll get plenty of scholarships to continue in his academy. You're not going to ruin anyone's life by taking a trip to see your parents… who you haven't even seen in ten years." At the uncertain look on Everett's face, Keegan sighed, "Sweetheart, don't feel bad for taking Laurice's money. She loves you just as much as she loves Kurt. She asks if you'll visit her every time I come over. And I'm pretty sure she loves you more than she loves me."

Everett chuckled at that, then shook his head again, "I don't know, Keeg… I suppose, if it's okay with Laurice, then I would… want to go. I need to know why. I need to know what happened." Shrugging a shoulder, Everett gave Keegan a small smile, and he leaned closer so he could kiss the tip of his nose. "Thank you. No one has ever cared for me the way you do. You've done so much for me… but I have very little to give you in return." He found the irony of those words to be nearly comical, but he didn't let the grin crack onto his lips. Looking around himself as if he was searching for anything he could give Keegan, he let his mouth fall open as he realized that his notebook was still sitting on the table, where he left it when he became frustrated with his inability to paint anything. "Oh! I do have something for you!"

Keegan shoved his brows together, watching Everett lean off the couch and grab the book. He flipped to a page near the middle, showing Keegan a painting of a beautiful flower he couldn't put a name to. "I want you to have this. It's a Forget Me Not. I've caught you looking at it before. I would have given you the rose… it's a favorite of mine… but I think Kurt already called dibs on it. I'll probably give it to him as a welcome home gift." Keegan grinned as Everett carefully ripped the page out, holding it out for him.

"I love this." Keegan said, holding the painting as if it was a piece of fragile glass. "It's so beautiful. Everything you do is perfect, Evie." Giving him a teasing wink, he muttered lowly, "Don't worry, I intend to take the rose painting from Kurt at the first chance I get."

Giggling at that, Everett swatted his arm, "Don't be a bully! You would break his heart. He loves this painting… Whenever he sees my notebook, he always opens it and looks at the rose. I'll paint you your own rose if that will keep your grubby hands off of Kurt's painting."

"But I want Kurt's!" Keegan pleaded, like a small child, making both of them burst into laughter. Everett narrowed his eyes at Keegan's whining, silently letting him know that if he didn't shut up, Everett would happily shut him up. "Fine… he can have that one. But I want one identical to it."


	16. Tennis Courts

On Friday morning, Everett woke up to the feeling of Keegan rubbing his back. It wasn't a way he was used to rising, as the sounds of the city—horns beeping and people talking—used to be his alarm clock. And the other men he stayed with either simply climbed on top of him, or shook him up from the couch and snapped at him to not sleep on his lazy ass all day. It was nice to open his eyes to the view of Keegan's blue eyes gazing at him with such a gentleness as if he was looking upon something so dear to him. Keegan's soft voice had whispered in his ear that he had his bags packed, and that he had to stand up and walk out to the car. At five in the morning, walking was a lot harder than it seemed, so he was sure that Keegan had carried him most of the way out. The airport was only a few miles away, so the traveling time didn't take long before his sagging body was once again hauled to its heavy feet.

It was still dark out as they walked through the airport, which was nearly empty, expect for a few bedraggled business men and families getting an early start on their spring breaks. Everett felt his body being pulled toward a coffee shop, and he briefly smiled at the way it made him feel to walk into that familiar place, the same smells that were in the air of the one that he had met Keegan in. Now, instead of looking at him from across the room, he was on his arm. Everett felt safe and comfortable. Keegan took him over to an empty table in the corner, away from an exhausted man who was watching a quiet TV through half hooded eyes. He helped Everett sit down, but remained standing. "What do you want to eat, baby doll?" He asked through the same soft tone he'd been using all morning.

"Um…" Everett idly passed his eyes over the menu, pausing on a breakfast sandwich that sounded filling to his empty, growling stomach. "Can I please have one of those? And a dark roast coffee." When Keegan nodded his head and turned around, Everett patted his back, "Do you want money? I can pay for my own—"

"No." Keegan said flatly, not giving Everett any more time to offer reasons as to why he should pay for his own. He walked up to the counter and spoke to the barista, who nodded and started her work on turning on the buzzing machines. After a few minutes, their food and drinks appeared in front of Keegan, who paid and picked up the tray. He carried it back to Everett, who licked his lips at the sight of his hot sandwich. "Here you go, lovely. They have snacks on the plane in case you get hungry before we land. The flight isn't too long. It was just cheaper to fly up than drive… my car doesn't hold much gas. It's ready to break down, anyway."

Everett picked up his sandwich and took a bite, quietly moaning at how delicious it was. "I've never been on a plane before. It looks frightening… being up so high. Is it really as scary as it seems?"

Keegan shook his head, "I didn't know that you've never flown before. I should have asked if you wanted to drive there instead. But… it isn't as scary as you'd think. You don't feel like you're high up when you're inside of the plane… just if you look out the window. I can sit next to the window if you're not comfortable… but I think it's kind of neat. You'd be surprised at what the top of a cloud looks like." Giving Everett a playful smile, Keegan reached down for his iced coffee, but Everett slid it away from him before he had the chance to put his lips on the straw. Everett took a few drinks, his big, sparkling eyes remaining on Keegan, who mocked offense. "I thought that this was just a _good_ drink. But now you look like me when I get one."

Everett giggled around the straw, "It's yummy."

Rolling his eyes up to the ceiling, Keegan snatched for his drink, but Everett picked it up and kept sucking. "Give me my drink, you brat." He snorted at Everett, helplessly watching him guzzle his entire drink. "I'll take your coffee, then. That's a fair trade."

Everett let go of the straw, "That's not a fair trade at all! Mine is still better than yours." His mouth fell open when Keegan picked up his mug, putting it at his lips and downing it in a few gulps.

When he finished it off, he made a satisfied sound and put it down with a clink, "You're right… it is better than mine." He laughed aloud when Everett's hand flew across the table and swatted him, batting him off before he gave him bruises. "Come on… finish my drink while you can. We have to leave for the plane in a few minutes."

Happily putting his lips around the straw, Everett slurped up the few inches that were left, and then he reached for the hand that Keegan put out. "Thank you for breakfast."

Keegan chuckled at how polite Everett was being, when just a minute ago he'd stolen and gloated about drinking his iced coffee. "Yeah, yeah. It's time to board, my pretty brat." Putting his hand at Everett's waist, Keegan led him over to their gate, where they stood for a moment before they were let into the long hallway that connected to the plane. They took two seats near the middle, Everett staying on the aisle while Keegan sat next to the window. After he got two cups of water from the attendant who paced up and down the aisle with a rolling tray, Keegan turned back to Everett, who had unconsciously grabbed onto Keegan's arm for safety. Keegan hated that he felt scared, but loved that he had turned to him for comfort. "It's okay, baby doll." Keegan whispered in his ear, raising his brows when Everett whipped toward him with a pair of huge eyes. "I promised you that I would always keep you safe… I don't intend to go back on my word."

Everett gasped as the plane rolled backwards, and he leaned toward Keegan, wrapping his arms around him. Hushing him with gentle murmurs, Keegan bundled him up in his strong arms, immediately feeling Everett's shaking die down. "I d-don't know why I'm so scared. I don't like heights a-at all. It's been this way ever s-since I saw my best friend hanging from the wall of the orphanage… the night that he d-died."

"Shh…" Keegan pressed kisses all over his face and hair, his lips pausing against Everett's ear. Everett jumped at the pop that he heard when Keegan left a kiss on the shell. "I'm right here… I've got you, sweetheart. You don't need to be embarrassed about your fears. I wish I had known before I bought the plane tickets… I would have found some other way to get us there. I'm sorry, lovely. This is my fault." When Everett burrowed into his shirt, Keegan closed his arms entirely around him, bringing their bodies so close that there was no space between them. "You know, one of my biggest fears is being left by everyone I love. Family is so important to me… It wasn't before the car accident. I took my family for advantage. I never told them that I was having feelings for men. I never found out how they would have reacted. After I lost everything, I started craving family. Luckily, I found Kurt, who is the closest thing I'll ever have to my older brother. Now_ I'm_ the older brother, though." He gently rubbed circles onto Everett's back, silently relieved by the way that his body stilled, at last relaxed. "And I'm terrified of losing you. You're not like family to me, Evie. I don't look at you like a brother… or anything else. But I still treasure you… and want you in my life just as much as I do Kurt."

Closing his hand around the back of Everett's head, Keegan carefully scratched his oval nails through the short hair that was cropped nearly to his scalp. "You know… there isn't anything scary about clouds. They're a lot like flowers. It's difficult to touch them because they're both so fragile… and they never look the same day after day. But you can tell them apart. Each flower and cloud stands out because they're different than everything else in the world. They're a lot like you, sweetheart. You're the most peculiar thing I've ever seen… and you're never the same. You always surprise me… and I love that about you. But sometimes I do wish that I knew everything that was going on behind these pretty, brown eyes of yours."

Everett, who had his head tucked under Keegan's chin, slowly raised it, blinking his owlish eyes at his smiling face. To Keegan's relief, Everett flicked his eyes away and looked out the window, and he whispered, "I've never seen the top of a cloud before."

Keegan grinned at that, "We both learned something new today, beautiful." Bending his neck, Keegan cupped the side of Everett's face, waiting until he turned back to him with a pair of automatically puckered lips to touch their mouths. He loved the taste of Everett, so soft and gentle on his tongue, with just a hint of spiciness that always reminded Keegan of Everett's unique flare. Drawing his tongue back out of Everett's mouth, Keegan murmured into the kiss, "I figured out that every day, no matter what you say or do, I'm inevitably and undeniably going to fall more madly in love with you, precious boy." He grinned against Everett's lips, which were still parted and waiting for Keegan's tongue to slide back through them, "_And_ I learned that my drink did taste pretty damn good." Everett helplessly giggled at that, but he was the first to hush their laughter when he became too impatient for Keegan's tongue and went after it himself. Keegan didn't stop him when he all but tried to pry his mouth open.

* * *

An hour later, their plane hit the runway at the Calais airport, a small place that few people came to and went from because Calais was a place where, despite its proximity to the water, only rich men and their wives set up post to invest in the shipping companies, as his dad did. Everett didn't know if his mouth ever left Keegan's for the remainder of the plane trip, so when their plane jolted and the intercom crackled, they both jerked away from each other in surprise, and then laughed because they realized that their mouths were now sore, raw, and purple. But neither of them cared one bit as they gathered their overhead bags and stepped off the plane, hand in hand. This was new to Everett, even holding another man's hand, but he liked it. He felt like the other half of a couple who could proudly walk around in public, openly displaying their relationship. For the first time in his life, Everett didn't feel like the poor prostitute that he really was. He felt like he was Keegan's.

It was early afternoon when they arrived in the city, but both of them were exhausted and dusty, so Everett immediately wanted to go to the hotel to brush himself off and get cleaned up. After they grabbed the rest of their luggage, Keegan went over to a small stand that was set up and spoke to a woman who threw a pile of paperwork at him. Everett didn't understand what he was doing, but watched him fork over a pile of cash, and then take a set of keys from her. He pocketed his wallet and the keys again, then turned to Everett. "Alright, baby doll… you want to go to the hotel?" Everett eagerly nodded, reaching for the hand that Keegan offered to him. "I feel so stiff after that plane ride. I could do with a quick shower."

Everett hurried back to Keegan's side when his long legs carried him a few inches ahead, and Keegan instantly slowed down his steps when he realized how separated they had become. "Thank you for coming with me, Keegan. I don't think I could have done this by myself."

"Now that I think about you being here alone… I don't think I could have let you go by yourself, either." Keegan grinned at him, walking with him through the sliding doors and out to the parking lot. "There should be a rental car for us somewhere around here." They made a lap around the side of the building, where a few cars were lined up, and Keegan scanned over the paperwork to find out which one was theirs. Guiding Everett over to one that was nearer to them, he pushed the key into the passenger door and opened it for him. He helped him sit down and reached across him to buckle him, much to Everett's surprising pleasure. As Keegan's toned arm brushed his stomach, he helplessly purred, making a bright blush color his cheeks when Keegan shot him a teasing look. "Wait until we're at the hotel room, baby doll. You'll make me wreck the car if you make that sound while I'm driving."

Everett knew that from the heat in his face, his cheeks were as red as his hair. Keegan walked around the front of the car and climbed in on his side, turning on the car, which hummed instead of clanging like their car back home did. After Keegan pulled out of the parking lot, Everett found himself immediately pinned to his side, kissing his cheek like his lips would stop working if he didn't. The steering wheel jerked as Keegan jumped from the alarm of Everett grabbing his face and turning it slightly toward him. "E-Evie…" he quietly pleaded, but gave up when Everett drifted his lips over Keegan's, then returned them to his cheek. "Honey, I a-absolutely love this… but I c-can't control myself when you do this."

Knowing exactly what that meant, Everett shamelessly turned his eyes down to Keegan's pants, where a small bulge had pressed against his crotch. He hated the way his mouth longingly watered. Ever since the day that they'd kissed at the orphanage, the two of them had become much more comfortable with touching each other. Sometimes, Keegan would walk down the hallway with not a strip of cloth on his skin and jerk him off the couch, and the two of them would end up under the spray of the shower, and then hit the bed. Everett had done just about everything with this man except make love to him, which, even when they were rolling across the bed and hands were grabbing and breath was heaving, he forced himself not to give in to. He couldn't take that from Keegan, as jealous as it made him at the thought of him losing his virginity to anyone else. He wondered if he would feel any less bad about having sex with Keegan after the first time was over, but then he figured that at that point, Keegan probably would have fallen for that person. Keegan wasn't one to give his love easily.

After a few more bumpy stops and starts, and Keegan threatened through his gritted teeth that he was going to give Everett exactly what he was asking for when they got to the hotel—an idea that still terrified and thrilled him—they rolled into the hotel parking lot. The hotel wasn't anything for looks, just a plain building with a sign on the front stating the name. But compared to the trashy places he'd stayed before, this was luxurious to Everett. He slowly pulled away from Keegan's damp and bruised face, getting a grunt of displeasure out of his willing victim, and he looked up at the highest windows, suddenly feeling very nervous. He had lived with Keegan for so long, but never in such a public way. Keegan popped his car door and climbed out, going around to the back to collect the luggage, while Everett scrambled out behind him and hurried to his side.

On the way in, Everett took Keegan's hand for security, feeling him squeeze tighter to let him know that he was okay. "I've never been in a hotel before. Just the orphanage… and on the streets."

Keegan gently rubbed his shoulder, "This is nothing bad. It's not like the orphanage, sweetheart. It's not the nicest place… but it'll only be two nights. I have to go check in. Wait here for me, okay?"

Everett nodded his head, obediently staying with the luggage while Keegan spoke to another person about some contract that Everett didn't understand. It took only a few minutes before Keegan strolled back over to him, another key in his hand. Everett followed him to the elevator, which climbed to the fifth floor before it paused, rocking for a second as the doors slid open. "Okay… so we're down at the end of this hallway." Keegan said, rolling the luggage along and guiding Everett beside of him. "Ah… here it is." He paused in front of a door that he stuck the key into, waiting for a green light to flash before he twisted the knob. "Do you want to unpack and then get a bite to eat? I'm really hungry. And then I think…" Keegan grabbed Everett's hand and pulled him closer, lowering his hand just inches from the bulge in his pants, "you need to take care of this, honey. Because what you did in the car was just unfair."

Giggling at that, Everett swatted him off, turning back to the room, which he'd been examining before Keegan interrupted him. He saw two dressers and two closets, but in the center of the room, there was only one bed. He raised his brows, the words coming out of his mouth before he could stop them, "Um… just one bed?"

"Yeah." Keegan frowned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Uh… it was all I could afford. The rooms with two beds were twice the price of this one." Shrugging one shoulder, he muttered, "If you want… to sleep separately… I can sleep somewhere else. I want you to take the bed."

Everett looked around the rest of the room, seeing only one chair at a desk, "Um… you mean, sleep on the floor? Keegan… I can't… ask you to do that." He shook his head, glancing back at the bed, which wasn't very wide. "Um… I think… for these few nights… it'd be okay. If you're willing to sleep next to me."

"Of course." Keegan whispered, nodding his head, "I've always been willing. You know I leave my door open… just in case you ever… need me." At those few words, the conversation died down, and they both turned to their suitcases and started unloading clothes. To his displeasure, over the past few months, Keegan had bought him every kind of outfit there was, from tee shirts to sweatpants to jeans. Everett had never had so many clothes before. He now had so many that he could change three times a day and still have plenty to wear over the next few days.

Everett draped his clothes over the hangers that were offered in the small closets, and by the time he was done with that mindless task, Keegan had also turned around, his blue eyes gazing at Everett in a way that made him find interest in the patterns on the floor. From the corner of his eye, he could see Keegan tilt his head to the side, his eyes still thoroughly checking Everett over. "Evie." He grumbled, his voice so throaty that he didn't sound like himself.

"Y-Yes?" Everett couldn't get the word out before it was smothered by Keegan's mouth, and even though he was startled, he moaned like he'd known this was coming all along. Maybe part of him did. Keegan always followed through whenever Everett started something. Feeling himself be boosted into the air, Everett automatically lassoed Keegan's waist with his short legs. Keegan cupped handfuls of his ass, stumbling over to the bathroom door, which he threw open with a noisy bang.

"F-Fuck… your clothes. Why are there so many of them?" Keegan panted, urgently working to unbutton Everett from his shirt. When he became frustrated of losing his grip on the tiny buttons, he grabbed the front of the shirt and ripped it as easily as if it was a piece of paper. "You're too gorgeous to be allowed to wear clothes."

Everett laughed at how bold Keegan was when he was like this, in contrast to the usually calm and polite man he knew outside of their sex life. "You were the one who gave me these clothes! And if you keep ripping them, you'll have to buy me new ones!" When Keegan unceremoniously set him down, he huffed as he struggled to get his footing back. Keegan lifted one leg after the other as he worked his jeans off, so Everett held onto him for balance. "And i-if you want to talk about too many clothes, look at Kurt, silly man! His clothes have layers _and_ sashes!"

Keegan paused in his frantic, clumsy movements to chuckle at that, his head thumping Everett's knee, "The poor man who has to undress him every night." Once Everett was free of his clothes, Keegan reached up and grabbed both of his butt cheeks, giving them a soft squeeze. "But right now I'm not undressing Kurt. I'm undressing you… which was still a lot of work, albeit less work than it would have been with Kurt. So, let me have a look at this beautiful body of yours… I think I deserve as much."

Everett stamped his foot, tugging on Keegan's shirt, "You can't just ogle me! I'm cold… Hurry up and undress!" He kicked Keegan off of him, going over to the shower and flipping a handle.

Calling over the noisy water, Keegan teasingly said, "I can't decide who's whinier… you or Kurt."

"I don't know between the two of us… but you're the whiniest of any of us… except maybe Laurice." Smiling at Keegan before he snapped the door shut, making his view of him very blurry, Everett watched his blue eyes roll up to the ceiling. He flung his hands up to the spout, where the water sprayed from, looking at the steam as it wrapped around his fingers, making a few wavering rings. "Come in here! You need to wash my back!"

"Yeah, right." Keegan, who had stripped of his clothing, opened the door and quickly shut it behind himself before he could flood the bathroom. When both of them were shut into the tiny space hardly meant for one person, Keegan pressed closer to Everett, slipping against him because they were both drenched. He growled at the way his cock slid across Everett's thigh. "Shit, baby… you are so beautiful. You're sexy."

Everett playfully turned around and wiggled his butt at Keegan, whose pupils narrowed to thin slits. Keegan knelt to the floor, putting his back against the wall so he didn't rock back and forth, and without a word of warning, he pressed a sloppy kiss to Everett's butt. Everett released a breathy moan, his hands searching for Keegan's soaked curls. He tangled his fingers in them, but found it difficult to hold onto them because they were so wet. "Oh, Keegan…"

Keegan turned his limp body around, lifting Everett's legs from under his shins and placing him on his straining thighs. He would have laughed at their awkward position had he not cried out in both agony and pleasure when Keegan swallowed his cock. "K-Keeg… more. Don't stop." Keegan lazily slid his cock back out, sucking at his tip in between firm kisses to his slit and veins. Garbling through a bunch of nothingness, Everett thrust his hips at Keegan's face, almost screaming when Keegan popped off of him.

"No… don't fuck yourself on my mouth." Keegan said, his voice mostly drowned out by the water. "I want you to touch yourself… the way I touch you. I want you to cry out and scream and arch into your own hand." When Everett quietly begged for release, Keegan crossed his arms over his chest, then made a gesture with one hand for Everett to turn around. Everett twisted his body, ending up facing away from Keegan, who yanked him back against his muscular chest, his bobbing cock jabbing against Everett's butt. He laid one hand across Everett's chest, whispering in his ear, "Grab your cock. Slap this beautiful, round ass. Rub your nipples if you have to. I don't care how you do it… I want you to come onto your own hand. But don't touch me. I want you to know how absolutely breathtaking you are to me… and the only way to do that is to make you explore yourself."

Everett felt hot tears spring out of his eyes, "K-Keegan… I need to come."

Keegan pressed a lingering kiss to the side of his neck, so hot that Everett nearly melted under the steaming spray of water, along with Keegan's body heat. "I know, baby doll. And you know what to do to make yourself feel better. Would it help if I told you all the ways I want to fuck you right now? You can hear one way for every time I hear you cry out."

Everett had never felt such torture inside of his body, his cock standing up and impatiently for Keegan to grab it, as he always did. Helplessly closing his shaking hand around it, Everett rubbed up and down, blushing furiously at the wet, sucking sound that came from it. "K-Keegan."

"Fuck, you're gorgeous, baby doll. If you could see the look on your face." Keegan played in the hairs at his nape, his tone becoming much more taunting, "Do you want to know exactly where I want to kiss your body right now?"

Everett wanted to know, but he didn't know what to do to make Keegan tell him. Squinting his eyes partially shut, Everett slid a finger across his red tip, making an airy sound slip through his slightly parted lips. Keegan's tone was threaded with a smile, "I want to kiss every single freckle... and lick every part of your body until I've connected every dot. A little like this..." Keegan pointed his tongue and touched it to a tracing of freckles he'd discovered on his nape. He licked the already damp spots on Everett's skin very slowly, making Everett's toes curl and his hair raise as he shivered.

Tightening his grip on his cock, Everett mindlessly rubbed faster, bringing another noise from his lips. Keegan spoke again, "And then I want to spread these butt cheeks…" To emphasize what he meant, Keegan scooped Everett up a little so he could slide his hands under him and grab his butt. He jiggled both of the cheeks, a feeling that was both strange and pleasuring to Everett, who moaned very lowly. "And I want to spit on your tight hole… and slide my tongue inside. I want you to bounce this perfect butt on my mouth. I want you to scream… and I want you to let go on my face. Then you'd lick it off… and I'd suck on your tongue and swallow all of it."

Everett tried to reach back to dig his free hand into Keegan's arm, but Keegan quickly jerked it away, denying him of the steady grip that he needed. "You know what to do with your hand. You can't get to an orgasm just by holding onto my arm... even though it is quite nice."

"Keegan… p-please…" Everett puffed, trying to slide his legs back and forth for any kind of friction. When Keegan didn't offer any help, Everett lowered his hand to his lap, slowly searching underneath himself, where his sac was hanging down between Keegan's thighs. His fingers bumped the heavy weight, sending chills shaking down his spine, so he cupped it in his hand and rolled it. Gritting his teeth, Everett groaned, his head falling back on Keegan's shoulder.

After he finished watching Everett buck into his own hand, the most stunning sight he'd ever seen, Keegan growled very lowly, a sound that made a ragged noise tear out of Everett's throat. "I want to massage your delicious pre-cum into your penis... make it wet... and then hold it in my hand with my penis. Then I want to rub them together... and I want both of us to come at the same time and coat each other's cocks in our spray."

Everett knew he wouldn't last much longer as his body spasmed, a loud and drawn out word that sounded like Keegan's name falling from his gaping mouth. "And then I want to lay you back on the bed... and spread these sexy legs. I want to lay down between them... see this perfect, contented look on your face as I push inside. I want to come inside of you... on you... next to you. F-Fuck, Evie... are you close, sweetheart?"

Everett vigorously nodded his head, "S-So close... Keegan! I'm going to come!" He braced himself for the explosion, but Keegan gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Let it happen, baby doll. It's okay. I want you to coat me in your come." Keegan was hardly able to get the last sentence out before Everett threw his head back, a squirt of white landing on Keegan's knee. He couldn't stop coming, his entire body shaking and his eyes squeezing shut, taken over by an orgasm that made him see stars. At the sight of Everett so entrapped in pleasure, Keegan let go of the impressive load he'd somehow managed to hold onto while he watched Everett stroke his cock and swivel his hips into his hand.

When both of them settled down again, Everett flipped back around, straddling Keegan, and he gave him a funny smile as he smoothed his wild curls. "Are you still hungry?" He ran a finger over Keegan's leg, which had caught most of his come, and he held it up to Keegan's mouth, which fell open.

"For that? Always." Keegan sucked the come off, his eyes closing with pleasure as he growled from deep in his throat. "I can't get addicted to that."

"Are you sure?" Everett whispered, leaning closer to him and leaving his lips only an inch away from Keegan's, "Because I have more for you."

"Fuck, baby. You can't just say things like that." Keegan violently attacked Everett's lips before he kissed his way down to his twitching cock. He brought Everett to another spine-tingling orgasm before he could count to three. Everett had never been brought to orgasm in the arms of another man, so, afterward, when they were both drained, all he wanted to do was collapse against Keegan and rest his limp body, which was exactly what he did do. He was absolutely happy when Keegan's arms wound around him, holding him close as the water sprinkled over their naked bodies. He'd never been able to hold a man who had just seen him naked. This was all new to him, but whatever this was, Everett could get used to it.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Keegan took Everett out on a drive around the town of Calais, both of them sightseeing the historic buildings while they searched for a bite to eat. Most of the restaurants were tacky bars that sold beer and club sandwiches for the construction workers who manned the docks. As they went farther inland, they found a small café that sold all kinds of sandwiches and pastries, as well as cold snacks like ice cream and yogurts. As they rolled down the road toward the shop, the radio, which had been nothing but static waves of channels that the docks used to communicate with the boats, finally picked up a grainy station that played upbeat, electronic songs that gave Everett a headache. He reached to turn it off, but Keegan instantly swatted his hand away, his eyes never leaving the road. "Leave it on!" He barked, and Everett rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.

"Really?" He groaned, catching a few of the quick words and understanding that the song was talking about a sexy lady being up in the club. "Keegan, this song is shitty." Shooting Everett a harsh glare, Keegan opened his mouth and belted out the notes to the song, missing most of them, which made the song all the more screechy and annoying. Keegan, who he didn't know couldn't sing—not one tune—happily drummed along to the song, his voice getting so loud that Everett covered his ears to block out the terrible noises. "Have you even been to a club, Keeg?"

"I'm only seventeen." Keegan said, such an innocent response that Everett nearly giggled. "But I've also never been a sexy lady." At that, Everett burst into helpless laughter, privately hating himself for encouraging Keegan to keep listening to his bad music.

After a minute of listening to Keegan's voice break, Everett figured he could put him out of his misery for when, not if, he would lose his voice after making sounds like that, and he reached out and clicked the radio off. "Hush… How do you even know the words to that song?"

Keegan smirked at the front windshield, "I might not be a sexy lady, but that doesn't mean I can't listen to sexy lady music." For that comment, he got a slap to the back of his head, and he whipped toward Everett, his bottom lip puckered. "Ouch! Cut it out! I'm trying to drive here!"

Shaking his head at Keegan, who turned back to the road as he flipped his signal and veered to the left, Everett unbuckled himself and opened his door as soon as Keegan picked a parking spot. "I'm so hungry… My stomach has been growling for the past hour." Putting his hand on his stomach, Everett followed Keegan over to the small shop, which only had a window to order through on the outside. Arranged around the building were a few chairs and tables, all with umbrellas hanging over them. Everett smiled at the idea of sitting outside to eat because it was such a beautiful day.

They went over to the window, Keegan fishing in his pocket for his wallet with one hand and holding Everett's hand with his other. The woman at the window grinned at them, asking what they would like, and Keegan ordered a tomato soup with a cup of water, while Everett asked for a peanut butter and banana sandwich and a mango smoothie. After he ordered, he looked to Keegan to make sure that his order wasn't too much to pay for, but when Keegan didn't spare him a glance as he pulled out a few bills, he figured that it was okay to spoil himself with such a nice meal. The woman came back with their food a minute later, telling them to have a good day, and as Keegan carried the tray over to one of the tables, Everett quietly thanked him for the meal.

Keegan set the tray down and helped Everett onto the bench, grabbing his food and pushing it toward him, "It's no problem, baby. You don't have to thank me for buying your meals… You don't eat much, anyway." Sitting down beside of Everett, Keegan pulled the lid off of his bowl of soup and breathed in heavily. "This smells so good. Do you want a bite?" When Everett nodded after he got a whiff of the herby soup, Keegan scooped up a spoonful and placed it on Everett's tongue. "I'm thinking that for dessert we get some ice cream. The cake batter flavor looked pretty good."

"Mm hm." Everett nibbled on his sandwich, trying to lick the peanut butter off the roof of his mouth between every bite he took. When Keegan realized what he was doing as he poked his tongue around his mouth and over his lips, he chuckled lowly, leaning over to kiss away a dot of peanut butter. "I thought the chocolate flavor looked good… with just a streak of strawberry syrup on top." Pulling his drink closer to himself, he sipped from the straw, smacking his lips together with a noisy pop. "The mango in this is delicious. You should have a taste." He passed his drink over to Keegan, who put his lips over the straw and sucked up the yellowish ice, and he smiled as he made of sound of satisfaction.

Keegan, who shoved a few more bites of soup into his mouth, pushed away from the table, his eyes returning to the café. "I'm almost done with my food so I'll order our ice creams. I'll be back in a minute." Before he left, he bent to kiss Everett's cheek, and then he was gone. Everett watched him go over to the stand and speak to the woman, a small smile on his lips. Keegan only took a second to come back with their towering ice creams, and he laughed at the way Everett's eyes widened. "I got the largest sizes because it looked so damn good. There's never enough ice cream."

"I think this is plenty!" Everett giggled, taking his ice cream and quickly biting off a few inches when it started leaning. "Keegan, this is so heavy! I can't eat all of this!"

"Then I'll finish yours." Keegan muttered around his ice cream, his tongue already working to smooth out the sides. "I could eat ten more of these." Reaching down for his keys, which he'd left on the table, he stuffed them in his pocket and nodded for Everett. "Come on, baby doll. Let's go back to the hotel."

Picking himself up from the table, Everett walked beside of Keegan on the way to the car, raising his brows when Keegan slowed down behind him. He glimpsed over his shoulder, instantly spinning around when he saw that Keegan's eyes were lowered. "Keegan! You can't just do that in public!"

"I'm a man, Everett." Keegan said simply, gesturing for Everett to turn around. "A man with a crazy attraction for this round, sexy ass of yours." Even though he didn't want to, Everett grinned at that, finally giving in and twisting back around. If he tried to walk backwards to the car, he would have ended up falling onto this butt that Keegan seemed to be lionizing. Playfully wiggling his butt at Keegan, Everett screeched when a large hand flew over to him and slapped his left cheek, making it jiggle. He ran away from Keegan, who lunged like a predator going after his prey, and found himself immediately caught and pinned to the side of the car. He squirmed against Keegan, blindly reaching for the door handle. "Don't hide this beautiful ass from me… When we get back to the hotel, I'm going to lay you out on the bed and just stare at it. And I'm going to cover every inch of it with my lips."

Throatily giggling, Everett leaned closer to Keegan when he wrapped his arms around him, drawing him against his body. "You'll have to wash this ice cream off your face before you can get anywhere near this ass." He arched a teasing brow at Keegan, suddenly flinging his hand up and pressing his ice cream onto the tip of his nose. Keegan drew back so quickly that Everett didn't see him move, his hands reaching up to his face and wiping the chocolate off. Giddily laughing as Keegan spat and rubbed, Everett screamed and darted away again when he came after him, not lasting a second before he was snatched up and swung into the air. "Keegan! Put me down!" Kicking his feet, he felt Keegan spin him in a circle, and then his lips were smothered in Keegan's, the taste of chocolate and something even sweeter melting onto his tongue. Everett had always been so secretive about what he did with men, so, as he innocently kissed who others might have thought was his boyfriend, he smiled because he was starting to think that way, too.

* * *

The two of them spent a few more hours out on the streets, driving by the ocean at Everett's request because he'd heard that there was never such freedom as that in the open waters. And as he looked out at the endless waves that stretched as far as his eye could see, he realized how right that was. Somewhere out there, there was freedom in the world. To have it proven against his encompassing doubt made Everett laugh with giddiness as he watched the boundless blue, the same color of Keegan's endless eyes. After they drove away from the water, they'd stopped for dinner at a movie theatre, where Everett had scarfed down on the many appetizers, already full before their meal came out. At Everett's demand, they'd sat through a horror movie that he laughed at because it was so corny. And when he wasn't laughing at the movie, he laughed when Keegan jumped from his skin every time the monster popped onto the screen.

By the time they got done exploring the town, Everett was waddling like a duck because he was so stuffed and he felt like they'd walked around every block twice. The two of them walked side by side to the car, which Everett was so relieved to see because he desperately wanted to put his feet up. Even though he thought he'd been quiet with his sigh, Keegan must have noticed it, because a minute after he let it out, he was suddenly swung into the air and attached to his muscular back. "Keegan!" Everett screamed, wrapping his arms around his neck so he didn't fall backwards. Laughing as Keegan tried to boost him up higher, his large hands grabbing handfuls of his butt, Everett slid his legs around his waist. "I've never done so much in one day! I'm exhausted."

Keegan simply chuckled, but he didn't say a word, revealing how tired he was to Everett. Everett knew from his drooping lids throughout the entire movie that he might have slept through it had he not been terrorized by it. He walked a few feet down the street before he got to the car, and he unhooked Everett from him and plopped him into his seat. Going around to the driver's seat, he started the car that let out a soft hum, and he backed out of their parking spot. "Did you have fun, baby doll?" Keegan asked, his voice slow and low because he was so sapped.

"I've had more fun than ever before." Everett admitted, pulling his feet from his shoes and resting his socked toes over the heater. He purred at the warmth that hit his icy toes. He leaned closer to Keegan, gently pecking his cheek with his lips. "Thank you for everything today. I've never done anything like this." Glancing over at Keegan, whose dim eyes were flickering around the road, Everett managed a tiny smile, noticing just how beautiful he really was with the street lights hitting his dark face. Keegan was a perfectly sculpted man, his cheekbones high and his chin sharp, his nose a straight line between his two, almond shaped eyes. His blond curls fell from a widow's peak at the top of his head, bleached nearly white by the sun. "You know…" Everett whispered, finally drawing Keegan's face over to him. The look on his face nearly made Everett die on the spot, such a perfect expression of gentleness and kindness. "You don't look like any of the other men. They were much bigger than me… and made me feel intimidated. They were darker than you are… and rougher around the edges. You're so beautiful, Keegan."

A small smile quirked at Keegan's lips, "I never want to scare you, sweetheart… or make you feel small… even though you are pretty tiny." He added this last with a low chuckle, making Everett scrunch his nose in distaste at him, "You're so pretty, Evie. I can't get over these big eyes of yours." Removing one hand from the steering wheel, Keegan cupped his round cheek, making Everett's skin burst into flames. He smoothed his heavy bangs out of his eyes, making Everett blink at him. "Damn you if you ever think that you're anything less than perfect." Suddenly, Keegan pulled his hand back like he'd been burned, his eyes growing startlingly wide, "I can't feel this way, Evie. Shit, baby doll… you're going to be the death of me."

Everett felt his breath hesitate inside of his lungs, his skin prickling with excitement at the way Keegan was staring at him. The black of his eyes had expanded once again, and his lips were slightly curled. Everett knew that if Keegan didn't have to worry about slamming the car into a telephone pole, he would have lunged over to him and grabbed his face in his hands. Instead, he pressed himself to the back of his seat as he tried to regain control, and Keegan did the same, both staying absolutely silent. It felt like hours before they pulled up in front of the hotel, which Everett stared at with a pair of huge eyes. Months ago, when he'd slept in Keegan's arms, he'd just recently met the man, and even though he had trouble fighting himself over Keegan's physical attractiveness, he hadn't known about the magnificence that was within him. Now, he and Keegan were closer than ever. He knew his secrets and his hopes for the future, his regrets from the past, and how he felt about having a close-knit family, which had always been what Everett desired more than anything in the world.

Had Everett not already ruined himself with men, he might have mistaken that Keegan was meant for him. Looking over at Keegan again when unstrapped his buckle, Everett moved out of the way so the strap could slide over his body. He stared at Keegan while he removed himself from the seat, watching him gather their leftover food from the theatre, and the few bags of knickknacks they'd picked up at cheap vendors dotted around the streets. And he privately thought to himself that he was so in love with him, every single thing about him, from the days when he mercilessly teased Everett to tears because he was laughing so hard, to moments like these, when he looked at him with those dark eyes and flared nostrils and parted lips. Finally, Keegan reached for the door handle and threw his door open, so Everett scurried after him, flushing when he realized he hadn't moved for several seconds because he was lost in thought.

When they met each other around the front of the car, Keegan took his hand and led him over to the hotel doors. The cold air of the air conditioned building hit Everett like an ice cube, making him shiver, so Keegan pulled him closer, tucking him against his warm body. They got onto the elevator like that, both of them holding onto each other, and Everett couldn't help but notice an older woman look at them in a strange way. It wasn't a look of disgust or confusion, but the expression that he'd often made when he became jealous of couples clinging to each other. Everett tightened his grip on Keegan, flicking his eyes up to his face, but all he saw was Keegan's chin because he was so much taller. A few floors up, the doors slid open again, and the two of them got off, walking down the hallway to their room.

Keegan shoved in the key and twisted the knob, his eyes immediately scanning the dark room after he'd flipped on the light. Everett suddenly felt so much more aware of the bed in the middle of the room, and as he noticed Keegan start to unbutton his shirt, he panicked and backed away. "Please… excuse me." He begged, not giving Keegan any more of an explanation as he tore into the bathroom and shut the door behind himself. Clicking the lock so Keegan couldn't barge in if he became concerned, Everett breathed out heavily and pinned himself to the door, sinking onto his butt. He didn't know why he felt like a virgin on his wedding night, when he knew that they'd only be sleeping next to each other, but Everett had never been more intimidated.

Feeling his eyes become hot with tears, Everett blushed at his own stupid reaction, his hands coming up to his face and rubbing until his eyes were puffy. "Shit…" he whispered to himself, lowering his hands again and wrapping them around his knees. At the sound of shuffling from outside of the door, Everett jumped up to his feet, an automatic reaction despite the fact that Keegan couldn't get in unless he tried to break the door down.

He heard a soft tap on the door, making him back away from it like it was on fire. "Evie, honey… are you okay? Sweetheart? I have your pajamas. Can I come in?"

"Y-Yes…" Everett said weakly, continuing to back up until he bumped into the sink. He jerked with surprise, a small gasp slipping out of him. "Please… give me a minute." Turning around to the sink, Everett looked over himself in the mirror, frowning because his cheeks were still hot and his eyes were swollen. "Shit." He repeated, turning on the sink and splashing some water onto his face. After he wiped himself off, he hurried over to the door and flung it open, making Keegan, who was standing on the other side, widen his eyes. Everett's eyes became just as huge when he realized that Keegan didn't have a stitch of cloth on his body, except the thin boxers hanging too low off his hips. Even though he wasn't hard, there was still a bulge pushing against the crotch.

Keegan, whose knowing expression made Everett realize that he'd been obvious about something going on with him, held the sweatpants and tee shirt out. "Um… I wasn't sure what you wanted to wear. Is this okay?"

Everett nodded his head, taking the clothes from Keegan's outstretched hand. "Yes… thank you. I'll be out in a minute." Closing the door, Everett whipped back around, letting out a heavy breath of air. He felt so stupid. He worked on stripping himself of his clothes, still all too aware of Keegan being on the other side of the wall, which made him change his outfit quickly, even though he knew that Keegan couldn't get in. After he pulled on his clothes, he padded over to the door and hesitantly laid his hand on the knob. He pushed on the wood, wincing at the loud click of the lock snapping, and he peered out at Keegan, who was lounging on the bed now, his legs spread wide and an arm tucked behind his head. "Um… hi."

Flinching at how dumb that sounded, Everett put his dirty clothes with Keegan's, then turned back around and blankly stared at the smirking man across the room. Keegan shifted around on the bed, his legs finally closing and his arm lowering. "Hi…" he said, his tone edging on teasing. "You look beautiful, Evie."

Everett turned his gaze down to his sweats, which were baggy, and his shirt, which hung down too low on his chest. "It's just pajamas." Shrugging, Everett stayed where he was when Keegan beckoned him over. He couldn't have made his body move had he wanted it to. "Uh… are you sure that it's okay if we… if I…?"

Keegan's eyes flashed down to the empty spot on the other side of the bed, then they roamed back over to Everett, trailing from his feet all the way up to his face, "I'm sure, sweetheart. It's not like I'll be horribly damaged if you lay down next to me." Lifting the blankets as if he was trying to tempt Everett, he added with a chuckle, "It's warm over here."

Everett slid one of his feet forward, then the other, concentrating on every moment, every twitch, as he went over to the bed. Placing a knee at the end of the bed, Everett startled at the sound of the blanket rustling. He crawled next to Keegan, flopping down as close to the edge as he could without rolling off. Pretending to be a statue as Keegan slid the blankets over their bodies, Everett wrapped his arms around his pillow, holding onto it because he knew that his hands would shake if he didn't. He opened his eyes at the touch of Keegan's slender hand to his back, his fingertips stroking small shapes into his hot skin.

"Evie, honey?" Keegan's airy voice brushed his ear, making Everett squeeze his eyes shut as if he was trying to make it seem like he was sound asleep. When Keegan's body slid closer to his, entrapping him entirely in the man he'd wanted to avoid all night long, Everett let out a soft squeak of alarm. Keegan's hand came to his nape, pinching away his nerves. "What is it I have to do… to make you completely happy? I know you're not, sweetheart. I've woken up to the sound of you crying… and when I come downstairs, I find you wrapped up in your blankets and holding onto them like you're scared to let go." Everett didn't reply to that, not because he wouldn't, but because he couldn't, his open mouth only letting out the sounds of his panting. "Baby doll… I'm not stupid. I know what you've done… It was all confirmed when I walked into that alley so long ago. I know exactly what you've been through. And I still don't care… so why do you?"

Everett turned his head to the side, gazing at Keegan with a pair of worried eyes, "Because you're a virgin, Keegan. How could I not care about that?" Flipping onto his other side so he faced Keegan, he reached out for his face and slid his hand along his firm jaw, "Your virginity is so important to me… I don't want you to give it up to someone who—"

"Someone like you?" Keegan instantly sat up, the blankets falling from his naked chest. The hurt look on his face made Everett regret what he'd said, even though he wouldn't take back a word of it. "And who _is_ good enough for me? Someone like Kurt? A… A fucking virgin? How do you not know that I don't give a single damn that you're not a virgin? I'm in love with you, Evie! Stop putting me on a pedestal when all I want is to be beside of you! I want to lose my virginity to _you._" When tears sprang to Everett's eyes, Keegan quieted his voice a little, reminding himself of the silent rule he'd made to never frighten Everett like the other men did. "If I wasn't a virgin, would you want me? Would you be with me then? What makes me different than all of the other men? Why am I the one you won't let have you… when I want you more than anyone else ever has. It's not fair, Everett—"

"This isn't about fairness, Keegan! This is about what's best for you… and for me." Everett pleaded, desperately reaching out for Keegan when he moved to the edge of the bed. "Please don't leave. I'm not trying to hurt you… I just can't… I can't take that away from you!" Staring at Keegan through blurred eyes, Everett sobbed when he threw his legs off the bed, storming over to the closet and rifling through his clothes. "Where are you going? I n-need you."

"Obviously not as much as I need you." Keegan bit out, his voice muffled by the sweatshirt he yanked over his head. "I'm going out for a walk. I don't know when I'll be back." After he ripped a pair of jeans over his legs, he slowly turned back to Everett, his expression suddenly softened. "Try to get some sleep. I'll be back by morning. I'll take you to see your parents tomorrow." He walked over to the door, his steps slowed down by the sounds of Everett's crying. It was all too enticing to run back over to him and rock him against his chest. With his hand on the doorknob, Keegan glimpsed back at Everett, who had curled into himself and was softly weeping into his knees, and he whispered, "Evie… I'm not going to love anyone else. You're it for me. I'll die a virgin if I can't have you."

The door shut behind Keegan, and that was when Everett burst into sobs, crying harder than he had in such a long time. He didn't know why Keegan loved him, just a poor tramp on the wrong side of the tracks, and he spent a long time trying to figure that out, but the more he thought about it, the more confused he became. There wasn't anything exciting about him, or anything entertaining, or even sexy. He was an awkward, filthy boy who'd laid under even dirtier men as they pounded in and out of him and then stuffed money into his pocket. Keegan said he understood what Everett had done, but how could he, when he was feeling these things. No man could possibly love a slut.

For a few hours, Everett laid between the cold sheets, staring up at the ceiling and counting the specks. When he exhausted his efforts after losing track again and again, he turned his head to the side and stared at the door, willing Keegan to come through it. It was past midnight by that time, when Everett had done most of his work during the days when he fucked any man he saw. He remembered the long nights that passed when he didn't sleep, because he had to go from man to man in order to make a few spare coins to keep himself fed, and would often collapse during the sex, too worn down to hold himself up anymore. His cheeks were often blackened with bruises because he had insulted the man by silently letting him know that his sex was dull and put him to sleep. Everett grew more weary as he waited for Keegan to return, and he usually would have been snoozing in this comfortable bed by now, if someone offered him a place like this to rest his head a few months ago. But Everett couldn't sleep because of this man.

After another hour ticked by on the clock, Everett began to wriggle around because of his nerves. He knew that Keegan was a strong man, but what if something had happened to him? Everett would never be able to forgive himself for driving Keegan out into the dead of night, when prostitutes like him prowled and snatched. Raising up from the pillow that had deflated long ago, making him lose interest in the bed that he thought looked very nice to sleep on when Keegan was in it, Everett kicked his legs off of the edge of the bed. He slipped into a pair of Keegan's shoes because he couldn't find his own, shuffling around the room because the huge shoes dragged his feet down. Picking up a jacket that Keegan had worn earlier and abandoned on the floor when he'd gotten out of his clothes, Everett pulled it onto his shivering body. He headed over to the door, pushing it open and walking into the hallway. He shut it back after glancing one last time into the empty room.

He took the elevator down the lobby, which he paced through, doing a sweep of the room and unfortunately not finding Keegan anywhere. Staring into the blackness outside, Everett thought about the days when he slept under no lights, trembling because he didn't know what was through the thick darkness. He scampered through the sliding doors, turning his head in either direction, and choosing to go toward the right. Either way looked absolutely the same, a highway that cars sped down, so he figured that he might have a chance either way. If one way didn't work out, he could easily navigate the other, as he'd taught himself to always find his way back, no matter where he was. After a long day of drifting from alley to alley, he never failed to track his way back to where he'd set up his things.

He didn't find much but a gas station down this way, so he thought about turning around until he heard a voice echo from a distance. "Hey, kid!" A man's gruff voice called, and Everett spun toward where the voice seemed to be floating from. Across the road, a giant man leaned against the corner of an alley, smoke puffing from his lips as he waved his cigarette around. Everett raised his brows, cautiously taking a step forward. "Don't I know you?" Everett didn't think so, certain that this man must have been drunk and mistaking him for some other redhead. "Fuck it… we met in Paris! You a-asked me to fuck you." The man laughed at that, flicking his cigarette aside and replacing it with a beer bottle, which he bent down for and blindly grabbed at. When he had it in his hands, he took a swig, then burped loudly enough that Everett could hear it from several feet away. "A-And then some blond guy yelled at m-me… for fucking you! Come over here, redhead. I've got s-something for you." The words started to slur together as the man kept drinking, so Everett had a hard time understanding. After he decoded most of the sentences, Everett glanced either way to make sure a car wasn't coming, and then he stepped into the street.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, knowing that the man didn't hear him as he kept chugging the beer, his nose turned up to the sky. Hurrying up when he realized he'd been in the street for too long and a car would probably drive by any second, he crossed the road, ending up in front of the man. "I've really got to go… I-I'm sorry."

The man chuckled at him, throwing the bottle aside. Everett jumped when it shattered, shards of glass flying in every direction. "So, you're a fancy boy now? You've got some nice clothes o-on. Who'd you s-start whoring for?" The intrusive question made Everett take a step back, and he must have noticed that because he threw his hand out, grabbing Everett's shoulder with a firm grip. "W-Wait… don't go. I-I've got your money for you… if we can continue what w-we started—"

"Please…" Everett begged, trying to back away from the man. "I don't need your money. Keep it for yourself. I just… I have to find…" Turning his head to the side so he could do a scan of the area around him, Everett frowned because he was all alone with this man who had a very strong grip. Before he could look back at that man, he found himself facing the ground as he tumbled off of his feet. "Oh!" He cried, catching himself on his palms, which the gravel scraped into. "S-Stop! What are you doing?" Screaming when the man squatted over his body, Everett shoved at his shoulders, but stopped moving when the man grabbed a handful of his hair, ripping so hard that a few strands of red blew out of his fist. "Please! Stop! I don't want this!" Throwing his head back when the man tried to smack a kiss onto his lips, Everett screeched even louder, "Keegan! Keegan!"

"Shut up, you filthy slut!" The man barked at him, whacking him across the cheek, instantly silencing him. "Dammit… what's a man got to do to be with you?" Shoving Everett down on his back, the man lowered his body over him, landing between his legs. He patted for Everett's crotch, swearing when Everett brought his knee up. "Fuck it, you bitch! You're going to pay for that!" He grabbed Everett's head and dropped his head onto his, covering Everett's squealing mouth with his own. Wincing at the gross taste that filled his mouth, Everett flung his hands up and clawed at anything he could, his cheeks, his chin, his neck, his ears.

Finally, the man freed him from his sweatpants, tugging them down enough to reveal his cock. Everett tried to close his legs, but the man pried them open, grabbing his limp cock in a strong fist. The burst of pain made Everett scream again, a whine of agony that echoed all throughout the alley. It was happening again. He was going to be raped. Even though he thought he'd cried himself of all his tears, his eyes became wet again, drops rolling down his cheeks at a rapid pace. "No!" Everett panted, writhing to get away from the man who was unzipping his own pants. "Stop! _Please!_" This last word came out as a broken noise when the man fished out his cock, bumping it into Everett's tight hole. Closing his eyes, Everett silently cried to himself while he felt the man prick him, just the tip sliding inside, before it was all gone, the crushing weight, the pain in his abdomen, the hard pebbles digging into his back. All of it just disappeared.

Daring to peek through one raising lid, Everett found himself in the middle of the alleyway, laying stupidly with his pants at his knees. Covering himself, Everett tried to sit up, but pinned himself back down when something slammed into the wall behind him, making the bricks violently vibrate. Looking to the side, Everett widened his eyes at the man who was just trying to take him, his thick body limp under the hands of a tall but thin man, his slender hands wrapped around his wide neck. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Keegan roared at the man who was choking under his strong grip, suddenly whipping around and shoving him against the bricks. Everett startled at the sound of something cracking. "I'm going to break every bone in your body… starting with this disgusting dick hanging between your legs!" Keegan turned their bodies so Everett couldn't see what was happening, but from the brief movements he caught of Keegan's arms, and the way the man jerked every few seconds, he knew that Keegan was hurting him. "You can't have him! Any part of him! Not a single strand of his hair… not a toe on his foot… not anything on his body! He's _mine!_"

Keegan slammed his hands into the man's chest, and he teetered for a moment before he fell backwards, not moving an inch after that. He started to bend down over him as if he still wasn't satisfied with the damage he'd already done, but Everett cried out, "Keegan!" It took only one word to make Keegan whip around, his eyes huge and his jaw hanging down. Holding open his arms, Everett burst into heaving sobs when he ran over to him, gathering him in his powerful, protective arms. "K-Keegan… I'm so sorry! I didn't ask him to—I didn't—!"

"Shh…" Keegan lowered to the ground beside of Everett, rocking both of them back and forth. "Hush… it's okay now. It's okay, baby doll. I'm here… I'm right here. I've got you. I won't let anything hurt you." Pressing kisses to Everett's hair, Keegan whispered into the treasurable locks, "I know, precious. I know you didn't ask him for anything." As he cooed sweet nothings into Everett's ear, a low sound broke from Keegan's throat, and he pressed his face to the top of Everett's head. Everett was startled by the feeling of hot tears dripping into his hair. "I thought I was too late… I thought I'd lost you. I heard your scream… I came running… as fast as I could. I saw him laying on you… you weren't moving, sweetheart. You weren't doing anything. Baby, I thought y-you were gone." After he got those words out, Keegan didn't say anything else coherently because he quietly cried into Everett's hair. "I love you so much… so, so much. I can't live without you—"

"Please kiss me." Everett puckered his salty lips for Keegan, feeling so much relief when his pink lips descended onto his. Wrapping his arms around Keegan, Everett clumsily climbed into his lap, pleading against his mouth. "I want to be with you… I want to… Make me yours. I'll be yours, Keegan. I promise. I want you to be it for me… I don't want anyone else. I'll stay with you forever."

"You've always been mine, Evie." Keegan murmured, rubbing his mouth against Everett's. "I wouldn't let anyone else have you." Crumpling against the wall as if he was so tired, Keegan pulled Everett close, whispering over and over to him, "You're mine… You're safe now. You're mine… You're mine."

Everett had never relied completely on anyone else before, but, for some reason, being Keegan's made him feel safer than he ever had before. Keegan was in love with him, Everett came to understand, no matter the conditions or consequences. Resting his head against his thundering heart, he opened his mouth to tell him he loved him, too, but the words wouldn't come out, so he closed his mouth again. Part of him knew that Keegan already knew.


	17. I Need Your Love

Keegan woke up to the feeling of something wriggling against his body, his hazy eyes blinking open. His vision was useless in helping him orientate himself to where he was, as the bright color of red blinded him to any of the other much duller colors. Sighing heavily, Keegan tried to stretch his arms above himself, but he couldn't move an inch because he was pinned down. Looking down at the lower half of his body, Keegan let out a soft sound at the sight of Everett, who was unconsciously squirming through the heavy blankets, cuddling as close as he could be into Keegan's chest. His short arms were wrapped around Keegan, making it impossible for him to move without bothering Everett. Chuckling at the frustrated noise Everett made when he couldn't find a comfortable place to lay against Keegan, he rolled onto his back and tugged him onto his chest. Everett instantly settled, his head thumping the space between Keegan's collarbones, and his arms spread over Keegan's stomach. He looked like a flagrant sacrifice, every limb sprawled out, his entire body exposed to Keegan.

Smacking his lips, which were unbearably dry, Keegan slid an arm out from under Everett, blindly grabbing for the glass of water that had warmed throughout the night. Despite how tepid the water tasted, Keegan drank it just for something to wet his mouth, and he swallowed thickly as he put it back down with a clink. Glancing over at the clock, he saw that it was a little past ten, late enough for him to figure that it was time for him to get up and shower off the previous day's dust. He slowly drew his body up, hearing muffled noises from Everett, who clung onto him with a much stronger grip. "Baby doll…" Keegan whispered to him, running his fingers through his red locks. "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up. We'll miss breakfast if we sleep any longer."

Everett obviously didn't care because he burbled something that sounded like a threat before he stretched his arm out and grabbed for a pillow, dragging it over his head. Keegan laughed at him, laying him down on the mattress while he swung his legs off and stretched out his sore limbs. "Don't make me drag you out of this bed, Evie." Keegan thumped the edge of the bed with his flattened palms, making Everett bounce a little. He frowned when the stubborn boy curled into a tiny ball, huddling under the blankets. He looked like a caterpillar that had just woven its cocoon. "Evie." Keegan said again, smirking at the rough noise that Everett let out. Putting one knee on the bed, Keegan bowed over his snoozing body, and he lifted the edge of the pillow, seeing the tip of a nose before Everett recoiled from the bright light shining down on the white bed. "Evie, honey… you have to get up so you can eat something. I won't have you going off of an empty stomach."

Everett still wasn't listening to most of what Keegan was saying, so Keegan climbed back onto the bed and sat on his knees. Rubbing Everett's back through the thick blanket, he flicked his eyes down to a bump that he was sure was his backside, and he slowly lowered his hand to it. He drew small circles onto the lump, hearing Everett gurgle again, a small head finally appearing from under the pillows. At the first look, Everett appeared dazed and confused, rubbing his face and hair with two small fists, but when Keegan boldly slipped his finger into what was probably his butt crack and traced up and down, Everett kicked his legs, his brown eyes flashing up to Keegan's face. Keegan automatically bent over Everett, pressing their mouths in a dry kiss in which they breathed each other's morning breath, but neither of them seemed ready to let go of the other's lips before Keegan suddenly jerked up, a bright smile on his face. "I knew I could get you up! Get your sexy ass out of bed and come take a shower with me!"

Popping off of the bed, Keegan turned his back on Everett, who groaned like he was in pain before he flopped back onto the pillow. He wouldn't be able to sleep now that he had a hard on, but it was worth a try. "I hate you…" Everett mumbled, and Keegan laughed when a pillow hit his back.

Keegan grabbed their clothes from the dresser and threw Everett a winning grin, "I'll see you and your sexy ass in the shower." Going into the bathroom, Keegan left the door open, hoping that the loud sounds he was making would make Everett realize that he wasn't going to get any more sleep and urge him from the bed. He wasn't above pulling Everett off of the bed, but he knew he would probably get kicked in the face if he tried. After he scrubbed his teeth and refreshed his mouth with a minty scent, he turned to the shower and flipped a few handles. As the water heated and steam started to rise, he stripped from his clothes, smiling to himself when he finally heard movement from the bedroom. If Everett wasn't something, that something would have been a morning person.

He stepped into the shower and shut the door behind himself, lathering his hands up with shampoo and streaking it through his curls when the door opened again. Everett stepped inside, his eyes still drooping and his mouth curved into a frown. "Good morning, beautiful." Keegan said cheerily, knowing that he was probably pissing Everett off all the more, a thought that was confirmed when Everett shot him a glare that could have killed. Reaching for Everett, he massaged the shampoo into his red locks, giving them a delicious scent of fruit. For the entire shower they spent together, there was nothing sexual in the way Keegan touched Everett, even though it was enticing to wrap his hand around that speckled cock and rub until Everett arched his back and sprayed over his fist. But Keegan, who had privately warned himself off of getting Everett in the mood for anything when he knew what he was facing today, simply washed Everett and himself off, and the two of them stepped out.

He bundled Everett in a fuzzy, warm towel, grinning at him as he peered out from under the makeshift hood. "You're so adorable." Keegan murmured to him, carefully drying off his sensitive skin. Once they were dried of the droplets of water clinging to their skin, he dressed both of them, then returned to the main room to grab his wallet and keys. Stuffing those in his pocket, he turned toward Everett, who was idly standing in the middle of the room, glimpsing around himself as if he didn't know where he was. He pushed his lips to one side of his mouth, watching Everett finally focus on his feet like they were the most interesting things in the world. Even though Keegan agreed that his feet were pretty wonderful, he knew that Everett wasn't looking at them for that reason. "Sweetheart… are you okay? We don't have to do this—"

"I want to see them." Everett said quickly, raising his head from his shoes. His eyes were worried as he searched Keegan's face for an answer that he wasn't sure he could give. "Will you stay with me, Keegan? I'm scared to face them by myself."

"Oh, honey…" Keegan blew out heavily, pacing over to Everett and engulfing him in his strong arms. "Honey, yes… I won't leave you. I'll be right there… I promise. You don't have to be afraid of doing this alone." Pulling an inch away from Everett, he looked into his brown eyes, finding such a strong boy staring back at him. "Are you ready? While I was… out last night, I asked around where your parents are living. I know where they are. I can drive you there." When Everett nodded, Keegan took his hand, guiding him over to the door. "We can leave… if you start to feel uncomfortable. Just tell me… I'll take you back."

"No…" Everett shook his head, taking a deep breath to steady himself, "Keegan, I can't keep running away from this. It's been_ ten years_ that I've been running from them. I need to face them. I need to ask my questions and get answers. I could have done this a long time ago… as a prostitute, I moved around a lot. I could have easily ended up in Calais as soon as I was on my own. But I was just… scared. I don't know why I was. You're right… what they did to me was wrong. They punished me for being who I am… gay. And ever since that day that they left me at the orphanage, I've never gotten back up on my feet. I've always been poor… always unwanted… never able to go to sleep because I feared for my life. There are so many times that I could have died, Keegan. Starvation… diseases… beatings… And they put me through all of that! I need to know why… even though part of me is terrified that I… already know." Tightening his grip on Keegan's hand, he whispered, "I know I'm safe with you… but it took me ten years to finally feel like I don't have to fight for my food or keep one eye open at night."

Keegan didn't say a word about any of that, his expression becoming very serious as his narrowed eyes flickered from side to side. Everett wondered what he was looking at. His firm hand stayed on Everett's waist, stroking from the small of his back down to the hem of his jeans. The two of them left the hotel, walking side by side, where Everett always wanted to be. Something about Keegan made Everett feel brave enough to take on the world and know that he wouldn't get hurt. Getting into the car when Keegan opened his door, Everett sat down and stared out the window, watching the scenery change as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Keegan took them down the same roads they'd driven yesterday to the border of the ocean, but instead of taking them past the open sea, he turned down another road that led to a few busy streets, where cars were bumper to bumper, all of the drivers trying to get to their jobs at the docks. The father they went in this direction, the more the ocean became closed off, the waters trapped by poles sticking down into the sand and machines screaming as they dived into the shores, then rose again, doing something that Everett didn't understand.

"All of the men here look so angry." Everett whispered to himself more than to Keegan, who acknowledged his words with a low grunt, anyway. "What they're doing to the water is horrible. It was beautiful without all of the metal and steel mucking it up." Turning toward Keegan, he asked very quietly, "My dad does this?"

Keegan shook his head, "Your dad invests money so other men can do this. He gets the profit from their work." Flashing his weary eyes over to Everett, he muttered, "These men are looking for fish to sell to restaurants… Some are searching for valuable items. I think that it's all for naught. Nothing is worth messing up the kind of beauty that an ocean has." The two of them fell back into silence, Everett staring out the window and watching those frustrated men flick their cigarettes with one hand while they pulled chains, flipped switches, and exchanged tools with the other. It didn't look like a very happy job. Everett would have been miserable to mess up something so perfect. Suddenly, he thought about himself, and all that Keegan said, and he realized that all along, in Keegan's eyes, he'd been like the ocean. He hadn't been an open ocean, but one like this, which men came to and tracked their filth all over. He wondered if this water would ever be free again.

Abruptly, the car turned away from the ocean, and Everett lost sight of the men wheezing as they hauled heavy equipment around, beads of sweat dripping from their skin and landing in the murky water. Looking over at Keegan again, Everett watched his lips purse, pressing into one thin line in the middle of his face. He realized that they must have been getting close. He turned back to the road ahead of them, seeing tall apartments appear on either side, very dark buildings made of stained and worn brick. But the apartments stopped near the end of that road, and Keegan turned onto another. Everett's mouth fell open at the sight of the only building on this road, a towering, square building with more than ten floors. It looked like the apartment buildings, but there was no sign stating that it was a place where just anyone could stay. "Someone lives here?" Everett asked stupidly, not putting anything together when Keegan slowed down in front of the home.

"Your parents live here." Keegan mumbled, making Everett's mouth fall open as if he was shocked. It'd been such a long time since he'd lived in their old home, which was even nicer than this one, and he'd forgotten what it was like to have such luxury. "Do you want to go in, lovely? I'll give you all the time you need."

Everett shook his head, still gaping up at the house, "It's been ten years, Keegan… There's never going to be a time that's better than now. Come on… I don't want to talk myself out of this." Without giving himself a moment to hesitate, Everett opened his door, convincing himself that if he didn't go in now, he probably never would. This might have been a once in a lifetime chance for him. After he was sure that Everett was going to get out of the car, Keegan opened his door, walking over to Everett, who reached out for his hand.

Measuring every step he took, Everett stuck to Keegan's side, feeling their ribs brush every time their arms swung back and forth. Even though Keegan had no part in this, he could still feel that he was tense by how tight he was holding his hand. He looked up at Keegan's face, finding him already staring down at him, and he gave him a weak smile. "I'm okay… I really am. I can't control what they're going to say. I'm not expecting them to hug me with open arms. I just… I want this for myself… not them. I just want answers." Shaking his head, he leaned closer to Keegan, "I don't love them like I used to, Keeg… It won't hurt me if they don't care."

Before they reached the doorway, Keegan paused his steps so he could bend down and nuzzle a kiss into his red hair, "I've never met anyone quite as brave as you, precious boy." Squeezing Everett's hand, he took him up to the porch, where Everett stopped moving. They stood in front of the wide door for a second before Everett raised his curled hand, lightly rapping on the wood.

As if he hadn't expected for anyone to be home, Everett widened his eyes when, from within, a thickly accented voice called, "I'll be with you in a minute!" Everett took a step back, falling into Keegan's hand, which was the only thing that kept him from plopping onto his butt. A shocked expression overwhelmed Everett's small face when the door swung open, revealing a short woman with dark skin and brown hair that was tied up in a loose bun. She wore a stained apron around her wide waist, instantly reminding Everett of the days when he would bounce into the kitchen, rummaging through the pantry before he was swatted out by one of the maids. "Can I help you?" The woman asked, her Irish accent nearly making it impossible to understand her sharp words.

"Um…" Everett was suddenly at a loss for words, and he stared blankly at the woman, who furrowed her brows when she didn't immediately receive a response. "Uh… I—"

"Maryanne!" Another woman bellowed, the word like the snap of a whip. The maid pushed herself to the side, taking on a very solemn look when a woman who, from her head to her toes, demanded the attention of the room, clicked down the stairs on her tall heels. "Don't leave the door open! How many times have I told you? You're letting the cold in." The woman's voice might have been gentle to the ears had she not been biting the words out. Both Everett and Keegan got a brief glimpse of her silhouette, her entire body shadowed by the darkness in the entryway. The woman was very tall, nearly six feet, with curves that were exaggerated by the way her wine colored dress draped over her. The dress was thin, with long sleeves that didn't cover her shoulders, and a gaping bodice. Part of her leg could be seen through the slit at the side. Jewelry smothered the skin that showed, from rings the size of ashtrays to a diamond necklace worth as much as everything Keegan owned. The woman had skin as pale as snow, and lips as red as an apple. It was hard to tell from a distance, but her eyes appeared to be green, or maybe hazel. Long curls that were as black as the feathers on a crow swung down to her waist, which was very slender. The woman was obviously beautiful, but there was a coldness that surrounded her that could have frozen a man on the spot.

The maid, who gazed upon the woman with a muddled expression, helplessly gestured to the two forgotten men at the door. Arching a dark brow, the woman made a movement with her hand, "Must I take care of all of your duties?" She bitterly said, storming over to the door with a jutted jaw, a look that took away all of the beauty that had formerly been there. "Yes?" She heaved, as if this brief greeting had already exhausted her. "If you're selling, we're not interested—"

The woman went to close the door, but Keegan, who flicked his eyes over to Everett, quickly put his shoe out, stopping it from shutting. Realizing that he still had a chance, Everett quietly said, "Wait…" The woman glanced up at that one word, something new on her face. It was a startled look, as if someone had just played a prank on her and she was still trying to understand what exactly had happened. "Mom?"

The woman's eyes narrowed at Everett, before they opened wide again. She twisted around as if she was looking for something, and then she returned her gaze to Everett. "Everett?" She murmured, her voice soft enough that it fell prettily onto the ears. Shaking her head, the woman backed up, but stayed in the doorway. "I can't… I don't believe this. Is it really you?"

Everett nodded his head, "It's really me." The expressions on their faces were nearly mirrored, both looking crossed between treating this like they were meeting an old friend for lunch, or acting like they'd just ran into their worst enemy at the grocery store. When the woman didn't say anything because she had gone slack jawed, Everett inched toward her, "Can I come in?"

The woman briskly bobbed her chin up and down, moving aside so Everett and Keegan could enter the cold, dim house. She watched both of them with a pair of huge eyes, and then she finally closed her mouth, opening it again when she said, "H-How did you find us? I never thought we'd see you again. I have to get your dad." Before Everett could say anything else, the woman spun on her heel and marched up the stairs. While they waited for her to return, both of them glanced around at the plain home that was decorated with very little. Everett would have gone mad in a home with no color.

They glimpsed up again at the sound of shuffling feet, and those clicking heels, and Everett glued himself to Keegan's side when the woman came back down, followed by a large, stocky man who Everett took everything after. The man was nearly identical, with the same broad shouldered build, and dark skin, and short, red hair. His eyes were the same muddy brown, and his lips were thin, even though Everett had taken the color of his mouth from his mom. They both had wide noses, although Everett's was slightly shorter and smaller. The man was just as serious as the woman, with a highhandedness to the way he walked, with his shoulders squared and his head held high. Keegan might have felt intimidated had he not needed to be there for Everett.

As they came down the steps, the woman's rapid words could be picked up on, "I'm telling you… he's home. It's him." She sounded enthusiastic about Everett's return, but the man remained emotionless, simply staring ahead of himself with those blank eyes. The woman stepped off the stairs first, and she opened her arms, but Everett didn't step into them, "Why don't we go to the parlor to catch up on things? This house was built in a much older time, you know. And I've always wanted my own parlor! I tried to have one at our old home, Everett. You remember. But you would always spread your toys out in there! You were a naughty child."

Everett tuned out of what his mom was saying and focused on his dad for a moment, noticing that he had yet to look at him. He wondered if he was trying to deny him being there, or just hated him too much to even consider his existence. He suddenly felt like the rubble leftover from a house fire, just damaged enough to be too sad to look at. Following his parents down a long, narrow hallway that reminded him of the hallways in the orphanage, Everett turned into a small room that was decorated in trinkets and rugs and throw blankets. His mom took a seat on a chair, waving her arm at the two couches across from her. "Please… sit anywhere you'd like. I can't believe that you're old enough now to be allowed on the furniture! Do you remember when I had to tell you not to touch anything? You used to destroy everything… all of my favorite furniture! Anything that you could get your hands on. You would push everything around… and sometimes the wood would break as you tried to rearrange the rooms to make your castles and fortresses and everything else your imaginative mind came up with! I don't think you meant to… and I felt terrible for having to spank you, but that was an awful thing for you to do—"

"Mom," Everett's tone was flat, interrupting her from going on and on about his childhood like it had happened yesterday, when it'd really been ten years ago. His mom, surprised that she'd been so rudely discarded because Everett felt that whatever he had to say was more important, widened her eyes at him, opening her mouth to chide him for his lack of manners, but he spoke first. "Stop talking to me like I'm three again. I don't want to talk about my childhood… I'm not here to laugh about the days that I spent at home with you."

His mom blinked, still trying to comprehend how Everett could have waved her off so easily, "Okay… Well, if you're not here to talk about that, what could you be here for? Everett, you're eighteen years old. I don't have any more answers for you. You're grown now… It's time for you to figure things out on your own—"

"I'm seventeen!" Everett's voice became very loud, making even Keegan startle, his blue eyes flashing over to Everett's red face. Even though he could see the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes, he knew that Everett wasn't going to let himself cry here. Turning his head back to his mom, who had pushed herself back into her chair, Keegan watched her expression change into one of bafflement. It was like she couldn't even remember that Everett had ever left. "I'm seventeen, Mom! And damn you if you want to tell me to figure things out on my own! I've never had you there to help me! Not even when I lived at home with you! I've never asked questions! Now I want to ask them… and I want answers. Not so I have some guidance in my life… but because I want confirmation. Why did you take me to the orphanage?"

His mom went to open her mouth, but before she could struggle through the weak answer that Keegan could tell she was making up in her head, another voice shouted from across the room. "Because you were gay!" Everett whipped around to the doorway, where his dad was leaning, his face just as bright as Everett's. "And I couldn't have a damned son who would ruin the family name or not give us an heir to inherit the family business."

"So you just gave me up?" Everett screamed at him, his voice breaking. He swallowed what he was going to say next and waited until he had his emotions under control to speak again. "You didn't even love me? I'm your son! You were supposed to love me! You have no idea what I've been through since you left me there—"

"As if we all haven't been through shit—" His dad spat at him, making Everett suddenly jump to his feet. Keegan quickly grabbed his hand so he couldn't do anything he would regret.

"You left me for dead and you haven't given a fuck about me, have you? You never thought about coming back. You never thought about my safety. I was just a child… I was scared when my own parents left me. They starved me at the orphanage—" Jerking backwards when his mom stood up, Everett turned his face away as her hands raised, trying to convey that she meant no harm.

"Everett, the orphanage never starved you. Just look at you, honey. You're not a boy who's ever gone hungry—" Keegan, who had been quietly observing, nearly couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore, but he contained himself for Everett's sake, knowing that he needed to fight this battle on his own. Only he could really explain what he'd gone through.

"Stop calling me fat!" Everett shrieked, wrapping his arms around himself as if he was trying to hide his stomach. "I binge ate at the orphanage! I stole from children because I was so hungry… and then I'd throw it up because I knew that I was the reason that the other children died from starvation! I never had a full meal in those ten years! I ate from garbage cans… I took food from stores… I've gotten sick so many times because I was just so hungry that I ate anything I could get my hands on. I fucked men for money! That's what my life came to! I was so desperate to stay alive that I sold my body!"

His mom's jaw dropped once more, "_Everett._" She clapped a hand over her mouth, and Keegan rolled his eyes at how ridiculously alarmed she looked. "If you had waited for a family to take you, you wouldn't have ended up on the streets. But I just can't… What if someone had found out you were our son? Do you realize what you could have done to us? Your dad's business would have gone under—"

"Why should I have cared about you?" Everett demanded, the tears in his eyes dangling from his lashes. "Why the fuck should I have thought that what I was doing… what I had to do to keep myself from dying… was going to put a small dent in your millions of dollars? You don't have any grandchildren you have to divide it up to! Don't worry, your money is for your safe keeping now. I'm not a damned prostitute anymore."

"That's good." His mom breathed a sigh of relief, "So… this gay thing… is something you pursued? You were never with women?"

"It's not some gay thing, Mom! _I'm _gay. I was taken in by a man a few months ago…" Everett glanced down at Keegan, who turned his gaze up to those watery, brown eyes. He would have given anything to kiss away those tears. "Him. He's my boyfriend… not that either of you seem to care. This is Keegan. He's done for me what both of you never could do… he's loved me and kept me safe. I'm happy with him."

"Everett… we were trying to keep you happy and safe. At least we didn't kick you out on the streets. You did that on your own, honey. We put you in an orphanage where you could have ended up with a family that wanted you—" Everett, who didn't want to hear another word his mom had to say, put up his hand, as if trying to block her words from going into his ears.

Quieting his voice now that he'd come to accept the answers he'd been given, Everett said to his parents, "You know… I probably would have died had I stayed in the orphanage any longer than I did. But I would have died if I had stayed here, too." He turned his back on his parents, both of them scowling at him after that snide response, and he murmured to Keegan, "I have my answers. They weren't the ones I was looking for… because I had already found them. I've always known that you were what's best for me… but seeing them… hearing what they had to say… makes what I have with you all the more real… all the better."

Keegan grinned up at Everett, puckering his lips when Everett swiped his mouth across his, and he rose to his feet, clasping their hands again. Without another word to his parents, Everett walked away from them, instead of them walking away from him, without a single tear in his eye.

* * *

Later that evening, just as the pink sky was swallowed up by blackness, Keegan took Everett to an expensive, Italian styled restaurant, insisting that it was Laurice's treat for them and that he had absolutely nothing to do with it. Even though, by the playful twinkle in his eye as Everett badgered him about splurging, Everett could tell that he had a little to do with it. It wasn't like Everett was going to argue as he held onto Keegan's arm, feeling like royalty when they walked along a sidewalk that bordered the open ocean, coming across a bright restaurant with golden, intricate trim, and high, glass walls that let the dining guests stare out at the ocean as they ate. Back at the hotel, Keegan had given Everett time alone, knowing that was just what he needed, so Everett had gladly soaked in a warm bath, breathing in the comforting scents of the lilac bath salts. He didn't realize how long he'd spent in there when Keegan had knocked on the door, happily bounding in when Everett had given him permission to come in. The boundaries he had tried so desperately to put up were crumbling again, mostly because, now that Keegan was his boyfriend, he figured he needed to act like a boyfriend.

Keegan had sat beside of the tub, resting his hand on Everett's knee and gently rubbing, and he'd pressed kisses over his damp face, whispering to him that he wanted to take him on their first official date as a couple. Everett had groaned against the offers, not wanting to leave the water that, although tepid, still felt good on his icy skin. But Keegan had promised him that it was just what he needed, and even though he'd been doubtful, he'd trusted him. And his belief in Keegan had been rewarding, as it always was, as a man led them back to a table that was right next to the window, letting Everett look out at the beautiful sea. But, for some reason, Keegan had insisted on another. To Everett's undeniable giddiness, the table that Keegan had finally accepted was one in a private area, where he could hear no other people babbling or chewing, with an even better view of the water. Everett didn't want to be rude and burst into squeals of delight, ruining the serene atmosphere of the fanciest restaurant he'd ever been in, but he could at least smile like a baffled and overwhelmed idiot.

After the waiter took a step back to let them sit down, Everett went over to his chair and reached down to grab it, but a slender hand suddenly appeared in front of him. Everett flicked his huge eyes up to Keegan, who slid his fingers through Everett's. He pulled out his chair for him, then tugged on the jacket that was draped over his shoulders. Hanging that over his free arm, he helped Everett lower into the chair, making Everett blush as red as a cherry. Keegan finally sat down across from him, gazing at him with that look that killed Everett. Before he could thank Keegan, the waiter asked for their drink orders, so Keegan turned to him and said that he wanted a pomegranate tea. Unsure what a restaurant like this sold, Everett asked for the same, then thanked the man as he walked away. Looking back down at his menu, which had golden paper and red trim, the writing so swirly that he knew he couldn't have read it even if he knew how to read, Everett lifted his eyes to Keegan, alarmed to see him still staring at him, his chin on his knuckles.

Opening his mouth to ask Keegan what he was getting, Everett found that the words wouldn't come out when Keegan said through an airy voice, "I love you." Everett's eyes widened to the size of saucers, a small smile of pleasure hitting his cheeks, and he turned an even deeper shade of red. Biting his bottom lip, Everett turned his face away, unable to so much as see Keegan without melting into a puddle on the table. Suddenly, Keegan asked a question that Everett hadn't been expecting, but certainly wasn't surprised by. "If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?"

"Is that a trick question?" The smile stretched even wider, followed by a brighter blush than Everett thought he could manage. His face was even redder than his hair. "You don't really want… all of this… for marriage. I just became your boyfriend… don't you think that you're planning too far ahead?"

The sureness in Keegan's face didn't waver, not for a moment, "I'm sure." Keegan murmured, his voice so gentle and soft that Everett nearly let a squeak escape from his lips. Seeing Keegan like this did strange things to his body, things he'd never felt before, like a thousand butterflies fluttering in his stomach. "I'm sure I want all of you… your past, your future, right now… your eyes, your toes, your ears… your sexy ass… those lips of yours… your hair. I want your funny personality… your sarcasm… your fieriness… and this beautiful, surprisingly romantic side of you. I want all of it. Evie, I would marry you right here and right now if you just said one word. I love you, beautiful. Every cell in my body… every thought in my mind… every beat of my heart… every blink of my eye… All of me wants you… loves you… adores you."

"Especially my sexy ass." Everett teased, making Keegan chuckle. He didn't know who reached for who first, but somehow they ended up holding each other's hands on top of the table. They only let go when the waiter brought their drinks, and then they clasped them together again when he said he'd be back in a moment for their food orders. "Keeg… I don't know. I'm still uncertain about things. I need time. This is all so new to me. I mean… it's new to you, too… but you know what a relationship is. You've never dealt with… attachment issues, trust issues… anything like that. I'm still adjusting to the fact that… you will take care of me. It's something I can't completely get my head around." When the smile on Keegan's lips flickered, he leaned closer to him and whispered, "Keegan… don't ever think that I don't… that I don't love you. I do."

"But you mean it in a different way." Keegan muttered, his lips flipping toward his chin. Everett grabbed his chin, bringing his head back up and forcing him to look into his eyes. "Evie… I'll give you time, baby doll. You have no idea how long I've waited for you… I can keep waiting… if you need me to. There isn't a time limit on my love for you. But, sweetheart… you need to know that you're more precious to me than a diamond worth a million dollars. Nothing else can make me as happy as you do. I'm in love with you, Evie… so madly in love."

Everett shook his head, pressing a quick kiss to Keegan's lips. He loved that before they broke apart, Keegan responded with a soft nudge. "Keeg… I wish I could make you understand the way that I feel about you." Pulling Keegan's hand across the table, Everett laid it against his chest, over his thundering heart that hadn't stilled since the moment Keegan had walked into the bathroom.

Keegan's lips pushed to one side of his face, "Your heart is racing." He muttered, his eyes flickering back up to Everett's face. "E-Evie… I need to take my hands off of you right now or else I'm going to lunge across this table and do things that should never be done in public." Seeing the black of Keegan's eyes expand, Everett gasped, nearly tempted to drag him closer. But he let go, instead, watching Keegan slam himself to the back of his chair. "F-Fuck, Evie… I can't be feeling this way. It's like I can't control myself. Don't look at me right now."

Lowering his eyes to the table, Everett reached out for his drink and slurped up the tangy tea. He heard Keegan inhale and exhale a few times, his own body needing to loosen up because he certainly couldn't ignore the abrupt hardness sitting between his thighs. When Keegan lost control, so did Everett. Luckily, the waiter came back to their table, ready to jot down their food orders. Keegan was still trying to regain his breath so Everett went first, ordering a simple plate of spaghetti because he assumed that an Italian restaurant had to have that. To his relief, the man didn't argue with his order, and he moved onto Keegan, who chose a parmesan lasagna that Everett thought sounded yummy enough that he knew he would have to steal a bite. It had become a habit of theirs to eat more from the other's plate than his own.

After the waiter walked away, Keegan finally moved closer to Everett, but he didn't say a word before he covered Everett's mouth with his own. Everett was startled by the sudden kiss, but didn't reject it when he tilted his head to the side, giving Keegan a better angle to his lips. Opening his mouth, Everett moaned when Keegan slide his tongue inside, doing a sweep of every inch he could reach. Keegan tasted like pomegranates and sour tea, a flavor that made Everett whimper with delight. Nothing tasted quite as good as Keegan did. Grabbing Keegan's head, he tangled his fingers in those blond curls, kissing him as firmly as he could. The two of them kissed for a long time, hardly noticing when the waiter dropped off a plate of breadsticks and a bowl of salad. When his head started to become cloudy, Everett wondered if it was just filled with Keegan and he couldn't acknowledge anything else, but then he realized that he was about to pass out.

Pulling back so he could gasp for air, Everett flushed when he realized that a strand of saliva still connected them, and he reached up to cover his mouth. Keegan fell back in his chair, looking just as exhausted as he heaved, his chest rapidly rising and falling. Shoving the curls that Everett had mussed off his face, Keegan clumsily grabbed for a breadstick, "We should eat before these go cold and the salad gets soggy."

"O-Okay." Everett whispered, forking out a plate of salad for himself. The plate of food was delicious, but nothing quite as mouthwatering as the taste of Keegan. The entire time Everett chewed, his mouth became numb as he unconsciously stared at Keegan's lips, wanting to kiss them again. But before he even finished poking around his salad and lazily biting pieces of the lettuce, his mouth was smothered again, Keegan obviously struggling with the fact that they weren't kissing, as well.

The rest of the night was mostly a blur to Everett, as he remembered brief flashes of eating in silence, scooping up forkfuls of spaghetti and filling his growling stomach, and then making Keegan laugh when he took a large chunk of his lasagna for himself. And then he remembered Keegan carrying him through the hotel, their mouths wildly twisting and rubbing, before he fell onto the bed, bouncing a few times before Keegan, quickly stripping of his clothes, tackled him, making both of them sink into the squishy mattress. He couldn't remember how many times he had screamed at the ceiling as Keegan brought him to orgasm after orgasm, but it all came back to him the following morning, when he woke up to Keegan's smiling face, his mouth moving to tell him that it was time to go home. Everett had gotten his answers, as well as a few other reasons and explanations he hadn't been expecting. For the first time ever, Everett wasn't going home to a man whore, but to his boyfriend, who seemed to want to be a pretty permanent thing, as he asked his constant questions of what Everett wanted the wedding colors to be, the cake to taste like, what jewel should be on his ring. And Everett played along, teasing with Keegan, but really telling him what he wanted his wedding day to be like.

Everett didn't really care about the decorations or food, as he'd never thought about those things before since he was certain he wouldn't ever be faced with decisions like those, but on his wedding day, he painted the picture in his mind of him standing by the lake, smiling up at the blond headed man who grinned down at him. The Everett in his head had the guts to whisper to Keegan that he loved him, making every problem go away, making everything better.


	18. Amnesia

Weeks after Keegan and Everett returned to Paris, Kurt also came back from Toulouse, where the final performance of The Phantom of the Opera was held. The night before the day he was due to arrive home, Keegan stayed awake for hour after hour, pacing from window to window, impatiently drumming his fingers on his thighs when he sat down for brief minutes before he was back up, looking out the windows as if he expected Kurt to magically appear in his yard. Hours before Kurt's plane touched down in Paris, Keegan yanked Everett off the couch, nearly pulling him through the door while he squabbled at him that he was still in his pajamas. He sped over to Laurice's house, surprising even her as she appeared at the door, still towel drying her damp hair, and was met with Keegan's wild eyes and huge smile. Then she'd started laughing, telling them that she'd expected to pick Kurt up on her own, but that he would be happy to see Keegan and Everett there, too.

That was how Everett ended up spending his day in a hard chair, waiting for the gates to Kurt's plane to open. They still had over an hour left, not that Keegan seemed to care as he constantly glimpsed over his shoulder, watching for Kurt. Everett knew that if he kept that up he would get a crick in his neck, so he patted his thigh and asked him to come with him to the gift shop, which sold tacky, plastic Eiffel Tower replicas, and had plenty of cheap tee shirts with funny sayings about Paris on them. Everett hadn't expected to find anything of value, so he wasn't disappointed when he left with only a pack of gum, just for emergencies in case he had bad breath when Keegan went in to kiss him. By the time they returned to the waiting area, where Laurice was still sitting with a magazine at her nose, another hour had slowly crept by, which meant that Kurt's plane was finally going to land at any minute.

When the screen flashed over to a list of incoming flights, Everett nearly smiled when the plane that Kurt was on appeared. Both Laurice and Everett jumped from their skin when Keegan jolted to his feet, his eyes searching the gate doors, which started to peel apart. While the other families and friends of the people on the plane shuffled around, lazily gathering their bags and stretching to their feet, Keegan ran over to the gate, his entire body nearly shaking with excitement. Grinning as his long arms flew apart, Everett watched Keegan bend down, scooping up a little form that had skittered into his arms. Keegan picked Kurt up off his feet, swinging him around a few times, and when he set him back down, Kurt burst into happy giggles, his arms looping around Keegan's neck. Keegan said something to him, making Kurt's smile even wider, and then those blue eyes flashed over to Laurice, who had approached him on much slower feet. Kurt threw himself into his aunt's spread arms, chattering about something that Everett couldn't hear. Standing from his seat that had made his butt sore, Everett hobbled over to the glowing boy who he realized was going on and on about how amazing Broadway had been.

Kurt, becoming aware of the new person there to greet him, looked over at Everett with a pair of bright eyes. "Hello!" He peeped, and Everett awkwardly waved at the giddy boy who went right back to talking their ears off about all of the new dances he had learned and how many applause he had gotten for his solo. While he talked, the four of them headed back out to the car, which Everett climbed into as soon as he saw it, relieved to sit down on a seat with a cushion. Kurt sat down next to him, while Laurice took the front. After Keegan packed Kurt's luggage into the back, he climbed in beside of Laurice, immediately twisting around and gazing at Kurt as if he was afraid he would go away again if he took his eyes off of him for a moment. "The cast members were so nice to me… but nothing's better than being home with my family." Kurt continued, flopping back in his seat as if he was too exhausted to hold himself up any longer.

"I'm glad you had fun, sweetheart." Laurice put in, pulling onto the main road, which would take them in the direction of their houses. "Why don't you go over to Keegan's house for a while? I don't think he'd be willing to let you go, anyway." She teased, making Kurt laugh as he looked to Keegan for confirmation of her statements. "I'll unpack your bags. Keegan, do you want to keep him for dinner tonight? I could pick him up after you guys eat."

"Yeah." Keegan said, reaching back for Kurt and idly smoothing a hair off his forehead. "I can make dinner tonight. What do you want, baby doll? I'll put together something special for you." Suddenly, his turquoise eyes flicked over to Everett's face, which was very solemn as he watched Kurt tap his bottom lip, thinking through what he was most in the mood for. Keegan's eyes returned to Kurt, and he laid his hand on his knee, gently rubbing small circles into the white skin, "Kurt… sweetheart… tonight's all about you. You just got home after your first time on Broadway. I want to celebrate that… but, Kurt… I have some news for you, too. Evie and I have something to tell you."

Kurt, who had been off in his own head as he planned out what he wanted for dinner, abruptly focused his attention on Keegan, then Everett, who blushed and shrunk into himself. He didn't know that being someone's boyfriend required such a formal announcement. To Everett's mortification, Kurt's eyes lowered to his left hand, which Everett pressed to his thigh until his knuckles started to dig in to his skin. When he didn't find what he'd obviously thought would be there, he raised his head to Everett's, his eyes just as confused as they were moments ago. "Did something happen?" Kurt murmured, the concern in his voice evident. Looking between Keegan and Everett for answers that he couldn't get from either of them, Kurt widened his eyes when Keegan moved his hand onto Everett's, wrapping his long fingers around it. He lifted the limp hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to one of his knuckles.

Putting Everett's hand back down, Keegan raised his brows when Everett withdrew it from view, tucking it under his thigh. "Kurt… honey, Evie and I have… come to realize that we… have similar feelings for each other. We started dating… we're boyfriends now." At the stunned look on Kurt's face, Keegan gave him a small grin. "I know… Sometimes I feel the same way. What do you think, cutie pie? Do you think I'm good enough for him?"

Hearing that last, Everett let out a low snigger, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling. Kurt made a squeaking sound that drew Everett's attention back to him, and he watched him clap his hands onto his cheeks, his mouth becoming very round. "This is wonderful!" Kurt cried, his eyes darting from Keegan to Everett like he was watching a tennis match. "Keegan, I'm so happy for you!" Whirling around to Everett, whose eyes became huge when Kurt flung his hands up, he giggled, "Everett, Keegan is the best man you could have ever gotten—"

"Hey!" Keegan shouted, reaching back to tickle Kurt, who screamed with laughter, "Why weren't you trying to sell me to him when we first met and he was trying to throw me onto my butt? It's too late for your advertisements." Dragging Kurt to the edge of his seat, Keegan planted his lips on his neck and blew saliva and air onto his sensitive skin. Kurt wildly kicked his feet, trying to squirm from Keegan's strong grip, so Everett squished himself to the edge of his seat, avoiding the warzone.

When Keegan pulled away, giving Kurt a few breaths of air before they continued their wrestling, Kurt pleaded, "You still don't know if he'll accept your proposal! I'm selling you to him so he'll know you'll make a good husband—"

"_Kurt!_" Everett whined, speaking up for the first time since Kurt had stepped off his plane, "Not you, too! Why is everyone thinking about marriage? Am I the only sane one? We _just _became boyfriends."

"The princesses in my movies never thought about having boyfriends." Kurt reasoned, as if relying on silly, romantic movies was the most logical thing Everett could do about his relationship with Keegan. "They just wanted husbands."

"That's crazy." Everett muttered, making Keegan laugh while Kurt pouted.

"Okay, okay." Keegan cut in, rubbing Kurt's shoulder to keep him from being disappointed. "I'm not saying I don't agree with you… but let me try being Everett's boyfriend for a while… and then we'll talk about what you should say to sell me to him."

"Why do I feel like you won't let me not marry you?" Everett grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. He hunkered down by the window, his cheek hitting the cool glass. One ear was left open to what Kurt and Keegan were discussing, which was apparently him, and he shook his head at the ridiculous decisions they were making about some wedding Everett didn't know was being planned. While he stared out at the passing buildings and people strolling down the sidewalk, he helplessly smiled to himself. It was all he could do to express how happy he was that his boyfriend was insane.

* * *

The car pulled onto the narrow, bumpy street that Everett had finally started to look at as his permanent home, when just months ago he'd been thinking of leaving this place and going to another street to set up a different temporary spot. The chipped and worn home that he lived in finally came into his line of sight, a place that had become his safe house from the cruel world outside. Picking up the bag that he'd brought with him, Everett opened his door and pushed himself out, waiting for Kurt to scamper to his side to start walking to the front door. Keegan stayed behind for a few minutes, busied with sorting through the bags that Laurice was taking home and the ones that Kurt wanted with him now. Stopping at the door because he didn't have a key to unlock it, Everett watched his boyfriend pace up to the porch. From the corner of his eye, he caught Kurt waving dramatically at his aunt, and then his tiny form darting into the house as soon as Keegan opened the door.

Keegan and Everett followed him in, both of them standing back while he searched everything, obviously looking for anything that might have changed while he was away. When he was satisfied with his thorough scan of the living room, Kurt came back to Keegan's side, reaching for one of his bags. "Keegan, Everett… I brought presents for both of you!" Taking the bag after Keegan loosened his grip on it, Kurt knelt to the floor, vigorously digging through the contents that never seemed to end. Keegan raised his brows, sitting down beside of Kurt and watching him go through his clothes, his jewelry, and his shoes. Suddenly, he came across a bottle of perfume, his palm accidently hitting the top, which made a flowery smell spray at Keegan. Helplessly laughing when Keegan sneezed, Everett lowered on the other side of the bag, crossing his legs.

"Kurt…" Everett blinked at the never ending clothes, wondering how one person could ever wear so many outfits. Even though he'd just been on a plane, Kurt still looked as perfect as he would if he was walking a runway, donned in a light pink dress that was decorated with gorgeous flowers at the hem. Shaking his head to clear it of the thoughts of Kurt's outfits, which would certainly give him a headache if he tried to understand them, Everett turned back to the suitcase, which had been mostly emptied of the piles of things that were stuffed to the seam inside of it. "You didn't have to bring me anything."

"I know I didn't have to." Kurt said, finally getting to a pouch that had been hidden by everything in the main pocket, and he unzipped it, pulling out a stuffed animal that looked like an owl, as well as a small, black box with Everett's initial carved onto the top. "But I thought it'd be nice… because I really like you! Keegan, I got you an owl!" Picking up the owl doll, Kurt turned to Keegan and squished it to his cheek, making Keegan spit when some of the fuzz got into his mouth. "The director of the musical gave me this because we had to use a live owl for one of the scenes and I really liked him! He was fuzzy and soft. But I wanted you to have my owl because I know you felt so bad that you couldn't see my performance… so I brought you something from my performance!"

"It's cute." Keegan took the owl from Kurt, setting it in his lap. Wiggling its wings as if to make it dance, Keegan smirked at Kurt as he laughed. "Thank you, baby doll." The two of them hugged each other, and then he sat back on his palms and watched Kurt hold out the box for Everett. "I think I got the better gift, Evie. I got an owl and you got a box." When Keegan stuck his tongue out at Everett, Everett scrunched his nose and unfolded one of his legs, kicking him as hard as he could.

Kurt shook his head, placing the box in Everett's hand. "It's not just a box, Keegan!" He squeaked, as if he was really defensive that Everett might have thought it was actually a box. "Open the box. I saw this in a store and I thought about you."

Arching a brow, Everett flipped the top of the box, seeing a thin chain within that was attached to a golden locket that had his initial on it. The locket was in the shape of a lion, and when he popped it open, he saw a picture of the painting that he'd done of Keegan sitting by the lake, the flower at his side. In the painting, only part of Keegan's cheek and the tip of his nose could be seen, as the rest of his face was blocked by his blond curls. He looked peaceful as he sat there, completely motionless, with two fingers wrapped around the stem of the flower. "Kurt… this is beautiful. But I can't take this. It must have cost a lot of money—"

When Everett tried to give the box back, Kurt held up his hands, "I want you to have it. I got it with the money they paid me for being in the show."

Everett felt all the worse, and he put the box down, "Kurt, that was your money. You earned that. You shouldn't have spent it on me."

Kurt shook his head again, "It's okay… I like you." A small smile quirked at his lips, but instead of saying another word to Everett, he twisted toward Keegan and thumped his thigh with his hand a few times, "I'm hungry!" He cried, frowning down at his stomach.

Chuckling at Kurt, Keegan grabbed both of his feet and pulled them toward him, scratching the bottoms of them with his fingertips, "I'm not your servant, your highness!" At the look that Kurt gave him, Keegan held up his hands in surrender, "Fine… but only because you've been gone for three months. Don't get used to this, princess." Nudging Kurt away, Keegan said, "Go wash up in the bathroom. I'll get dinner started." Both of them watched Kurt spring to his feet, his tiny body a blur of movement up the stairs. Keegan shook his head at the spot where he had once sat. "I know I shouldn't be such a pushover with him. I'm going to regret it one day." Everett laughed at that, crossing his legs once more as Keegan scooted closer, taking the box from him. He pulled the necklace out and undid the clasp, gesturing for Everett to turn around. Playing in the fuzzy hairs at Everett's nape, he hooked it around his neck, feeling Everett shiver when the cold weight dropped between his collarbones. "I should buy you jewelry."

The blunt statement made Everett let out a harsh chuckle, his hand coming back and feeling where the chain connected. "I think I'm fine without. You don't need to buy me anything." Getting to his feet, Everett held his hand out for Keegan, who used it to pull himself up. "I'm not exactly a gift exchanging kind of person."

"That's because you're not used to it." Keegan said simply, leading Everett into the kitchen, where he started rummaging for pots and pans. "How do I even make a cheese soufflé? I swear… every time Kurt leaves, he comes back with some fancy recipe that's to die for. You can't even imagine what it was like for me when he went to England. They don't even sell some of the ingredients over there in France! But I _had_ to find them because he wouldn't take no for an answer."

Everett opened one of the drawers and picked out a handful of silverware, guessing what it took to eat a soufflé because he had no idea if it was finger food, a soup, or something solid. At least, for once, he wasn't struggling alone when it came to food. "Does he travel often?" Everett murmured, thinking that this was the first time Kurt had been on Broadway. But there could have been different terms he hadn't quite understood, and maybe Kurt had actually been on Broadway ten times before, flying from city to city to perform.

"Maybe once or twice a year." Keegan replied, helplessly grabbing for spices and cheeses that Everett was sure he had no idea actually went into the soufflé or not. "Kurt's academy sometimes travels… either to perform, mostly for other schools, or to watch performances. He's been practically everywhere in France… and he's gone to England twice… both times in London. I don't think he's gone anywhere else. But… this was his first time traveling without his school."

"Oh." Everett walked over to the table and set up a few napkins that were smothered in all kinds of silverware. "That must be so intimidating. He's so young to be traveling like that. When I moved from city to city… I was always scared… because I didn't know what it was like there. I suppose it's different… what I was doing and what he was doing. But… isn't it still hard on him?"

Keegan rolled a shoulder, flipping a few switches on the stove to start up the burners. "A little. It was worse when he first left with his school. He was just going a few cities away because he was too young at the time to be permitted to travel too far from home. It was only a week that he'd be gone, but he still cried when he left. I remember him trying to cling to me… and his aunt telling him that it was time to go. He'd been terrified. It was when he first went to the academy… he was either nine or ten years old. He's outgrown his fears… mostly because he's used to it now. But… it's still hard on me. He's my best friend… I worry sick about him when I can't be there to protect him. The life he's chosen is risky. I mean… not just the traveling, but… the way he holds himself. Evie… he's a boy who wears dresses. I'm always terrified that in one of these cities he goes to… someone's going to hate him for being different. The last thing I want is for him to get hurt."

Frowning at that, Everett turned to Keegan, briefly distracted from grabbing a few drinks from the fridge. "Keeg… nothing bad is going to happen to Kurt. You've done too well with him for him to not know what's dangerous and what isn't. Kurt's strong… I knew that from the moment we met. He can take care of himself if you're not there. You'd be surprised at the things people will do if they don't feel safe."

He got a look from Keegan for that last, obviously because he didn't want to think about Everett's past, or Kurt being in the position that he had to fight like Everett used to. Turning back to the fridge, Everett went through it and picked out three different drinks, for Kurt a sweetened tea, while Keegan got a can of root beer, and Everett went with a simple bottle of water. He took them back to the table and set them down, becoming aware that Keegan wasn't at the stove anymore. When someone came into the room, it wasn't who he had been expecting, but instead Kurt, who was freshly dressed in a blue nightgown. "Where's Keegan?" Everett asked, idly wiping off a dish that had been sitting in the sink. Because he didn't know how to make a soufflé any more than Keegan did, he figured he could make himself useful in other ways by cleaning the dishes.

"He's on the computer. He's looking up how to make a soufflé." Kurt said, wandering over to the stove and looking over the ingredients Keegan had chosen with a disappointed look. "Keegan! There's no thyme in this!" He called to the living room, reaching down for a can of something grainy and sticking it back up in the cabinet.

From the other room, Keegan yelled back, "I got that now, sweetheart! That tasted terrible!" Both Everett and Kurt laughed at that, and then Everett went back to the dishes, while Kurt boosted himself onto the counter and picked up the cleaned dishes, drying them off with a towel.

They worked in silence for a few minutes, until Kurt broke the thin wall between them by murmuring, "So… do you love Keegan in a different way now?"

Everett hummed at that question that was still too complicated for him to answer. He set another glass down, hesitating before he picked up the next, and then he looked up at Kurt, who was giving him a funny smile. "Um… Kurt… I—"

"You haven't told him, have you?" Kurt murmured, as if he already knew. Swinging his legs back and forth, he continued in a soft tone, "I can keep a secret, Everett. I'm a good secret keeper!"

For some reason, Everett believed him, but before he could tell Kurt anything about how he did love Keegan, but felt so awkward when it came to actually admitting it to him, Keegan strolled back into the room, a paper of scribbled and messy notes in his hand, "Are you having a lady chat?" He assumed, making Kurt scrunch up his face and kick at him as he went by. "Kurt, you only bring up the fact that you're a good secret keeper when you're trying to get some gossip." At the startled look on Everett's face, Keegan held up his hands, "He doesn't gossip secrets… He gets the gossip, and then keeps it a secret. He really is a good secret keeper." Going over to the stove, Keegan pushed aside all of the old ingredients and started gathering new ones. "So… what juicy details was he trying to get out of you? Can I be in on this?"

"No!" Kurt shrieked, still kicking his feet at him, even though he was too far away to be reached. "You don't understand girl talk. You don't even like when I try to gossip with you."

"Kurt, for the last time, I don't care which celebrities got nose jobs!" Keegan threw his hands up in defeat, making Kurt turn his nose up to the ceiling in mock offense. "He wasn't trying to tell you who got a nose job, was he?"

Everett shook his head, "No…" He mumbled, leaving the counter in favor of sitting down at the table and watching Keegan's arms stretch and flex as he poured things into bowls and cups. "No nose jobs. Just… something stupid." Folding his arms over his stomach, Everett swung his body back and forth, changing his view from Kurt to Keegan and back again. As the minutes ticked by, the smell of the melting cheese became a strong aroma hanging in the air, a mixture of salty and tangy.

Keegan bent over the oven and pulled out a tray full of bowls that were overflowing with puffy, golden cheese. He laid it on the counter, swatting Kurt away when his greedy hands reached for one of the bowls. "Away from the hot food!" Keegan demanded, pointing at the table. "Sit. I'll bring it over when it cools down." Kurt did as he was told, coming over to the table, and, a moment later, Keegan followed him and set down the warm bowls. "Don't hate me if I didn't make this right." He warned Kurt, who had already dug his fork in and was licking up every bit of the moist soufflé. "Do you like it, baby doll?"

"It's so good!" Kurt peeped, bringing another bite to his lips and slurping it up. "Thank you for dinner, Keegan."

"No problem, cutie pie." Keegan sat down next to Everett, who was stabbing small bites of the food, trying to savor every piece that melted onto his tongue. "Well, if I can't get in on this gossip you two are sharing, why don't you tell me more about Broadway?"

With that one question, Kurt was set off for another hour, talking in between bites of the food. Keegan was interested in every word, keeping his eyes on Kurt until he had to look down at his emptying bowl to find leftover pieces. Everett tried to understand what Kurt was talking about, but most of it fell on deaf ears because he didn't know what much of what he said meant. Everett didn't know that someone could talk for nearly an hour straight, but he didn't even realize how much time had passed until a knock on the door interrupted Kurt. Keegan started to stand, and then remembered who it probably was, and he gave a winning smile to Laurice, who appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

Kurt, who had been yawning now that he had finally started to weary of talking, perked up at the sight of his aunt, running into her arms. "Aunt Laurice!" He cried, tucking himself under her chin and purring.

"It looks like you had fun, sweetie." Laurice laughed, turning back to Keegan, who had risen from the table and grabbed another bowl of the soufflé. "Thank you for looking after him, Keegan. I had to get his room ready and start the laundry. Are you ready for bed, honey? You look tired."

"I always love having him over." Keegan took the bowl over to Laurice, holding it out for her. "Here… I made an extra in case you hadn't eaten. If you don't want it, Kurt can heat it up later." Wrapping her in a quick hug, Keegan turned to Kurt, holding his arms out. "Come here, precious boy. I'll see you bright and early in the morning, okay? I'll be by to pick you up. I love you so much." Holding Kurt to his chest, Keegan pressed kisses all over his forehead and cheeks, grinning when Kurt yawned again. "Sleep well, baby doll." He let Kurt go after planting one more sloppy kiss to his chin, watching Laurice tug him from the room. As soon as the front door shut behind them, Keegan turned back around, a gentle look on his face. "We should get to bed. You look exhausted."

"You woke me up three hours early!" Everett teased, getting up from his chair and going over to the sink, where he set his bowl. Raising his arms above his head in a massive stretch, Everett came over to Keegan, taking his hand. The two of them walked into the living room, where Everett hesitated. Everett hadn't slept in Keegan's bed since those two nights at the hotel, one last boundary he was trying so hard to keep up, and one which Keegan, to his relief, hadn't fought him on. He didn't know if he could control himself from going too far if he laid next to Keegan and things became too heated. "Um… so… I'll see you in the morning."

Keegan blinked at Everett, his dim eyes half hooded when they reappeared, "I'll see you in the morning." He muttered, bending down to peck Everett's lips. It was a silent rule between them that, when it came time to retire to bed, there was to be very little touching that went on beforehand. Everett knew what Keegan was like when boundaries were pushed, even an inch, so he decided to be as happy as he could be with that quick brush of his lips. Walking over to the couch while Keegan thudded up the stairs, Everett flopped onto his stomach, as he did every other night. And, like every other night, he couldn't sleep no matter which way he rolled or how he fidgeted with his pajamas. When an hour went by and Everett got nowhere closer to sleep, but a lot nearer to frustration, he scooted back off the couch and went over to the stairs. He tiptoed up each one, careful not to make them creak or screech, and when he got to the top floor, he stared at Keegan's bedroom, the door wide open.

Walking past it, Everett forced himself not to glance inside because he felt like he would be intruding on Keegan's privacy. He shut himself into the bathroom, daring a quick glimpse into the mirror and wincing at how drained and swollen he looked. A lack of beauty sleep didn't go over well for him. Scrubbing his hair off his face and making it stick up in spikes, Everett quickly peed and washed his hands, then padded back out, faltering once again at Keegan's bedroom. This time, his head took control, and it turned, against his will, giving him a full view of Keegan's bed, which his long form was sprawled across. He was laying on his stomach, his arms and legs spread, with his head turned to the side. His curls had fallen across his forehead, which was slightly red and indented from being pressed to the mattress. Suddenly, he snorted and shifted his legs, making Everett startle.

Staring at Keegan, who smacked his lips a few times, Everett helplessly walked a few inches inside, feeling like he had just invaded something he wasn't supposed to. He went over to Keegan's side, looking down at the beautiful man who was somehow his boyfriend, and he sat next to a long, muscular arm. Brushing Keegan's hair off his face, Everett leaned over and pressed a kiss to a blond sideburn, hearing Keegan grumble lowly. He lifted his head again and kept looking, studying the lightest freckles and the smallest cracks in his face. Glancing over his shoulder as if he feared that someone might have caught him ogling his boyfriend, Everett blinked his blank eyes at the empty doorway, then returned them to Keegan, who had moved closer to Everett. The tips of his fingers were touching his thigh, and at the warmth that he'd found next to him, Keegan tried to wrap himself around Everett, making a small gasp slip out of his lips.

He thought about backing away and never thinking of this again, but as he kept looking at his boyfriend, the intimidation went away. Everett realized that this wasn't some man who had forbade him from his bedroom because he thought he might steal from him, only allowing him in there when he wanted him for sex, but Keegan, who even welcomed the idea of the two of them sleeping together. Pushing his lips to the side of his face, Everett slowly swung his legs onto the mattress, followed by the rest of his body, and he pressed himself against the pillow. He sunk a few inches into the warm, lumpy mattress, carefully wrapping his arms around Keegan, who made a muffled sound and scrunched himself closer to Everett. "Evie…" Everett thought he heard him breathe, and Everett smiled down at him, tangling his fingers in those blond curls and smoothing and scratching.

Bowing over Keegan again, Everett pressed his lips to his ear, whispering so softly, "Sweet dreams… my love." He smiled against Keegan's skin, loving the feeling of Keegan's entire body relaxing and going limp in his arms. While Everett didn't trust many men, he had to admit that not a lot of men trusted him, either, because he had stolen, slapped, and screamed his way through many of his relationships. But Keegan, who trusted him enough to leave his entire being in Everett's care, hadn't even woken up with alarm, as many of the other men had trained themselves to do when he was around. Even though some part of him must have been aware of Everett's presence, Keegan continued to sleep peacefully, the soft snores that he exhaled so comforting to Everett's ears. Closing his eyes, Everett happily burrowed into his hard chest, holding onto him with all of the strength he could summon. He finally drifted into a deep sleep, but by morning, when Keegan walked down the stairs, stretching and yawning and rubbing his face, Everett was back on the couch. He had only a vague memory left of how it felt to sleep in a man's powerful arms, safe and sound for a few hours, but as long as Keegan never knew, Everett was pleased with what little he was given, the little that made his life so much better.


	19. Turning Page

Days before the start of another month of living under the same man's roof, Everett found that he had adapted to some sort of routine for every hour that passed. He started his day at a time that Keegan seemed to think was late, but was early enough for him if he could still say that it was before noon, and then he bathed off the dust from the day before. After that, he crept downstairs, still yawning and stretching, in search of some breakfast, which was always lavishly provided to him on the table, one end to the other covered in enough plates fit to feed a king. Once he finished breakfast with Keegan, and sometimes Kurt, he retreated to the living room, where he either watched movies or picked up his sketchbook, painting some new flower that Keegan had brought home to him. He stayed like that until Keegan brought him lunch, or Kurt, who typically wanted to be amused, and only got up when it came time for dinner, at which time he was stuffed enough that he couldn't fit another bite into his stomach. And then evening drew near, a time when Everett wandered upstairs to clean himself up and brush his teeth, then returned downstairs to his makeshift bed on the couch.

Hours passed that Everett laid on that couch, but it was never comfortable enough to lull him to sleep, so he always picked himself up and padded up the stairs, pausing at Keegan's bedroom. It had become a mere habit for him to want to curl up beside of Keegan, not just because his bed was much less lumpy than the couch, but because it was easier for him to sleep when he knew he was safe in those enwrapping arms. But, sometimes, instead of drifting off to the land where the people in his dreams stayed, Everett caught himself ogling his boyfriend. When Everett could look at him however he pleased, he realized that there was something beautiful about Keegan that couldn't be seen at the first glance. Everett couldn't put his finger on what it was, as he knew every part of Keegan inside and out, so he couldn't understand what it was about him that he couldn't pinpoint. As open as Keegan was with him, there was something still secret about him, even to Everett.

One night, Everett had almost ruined everything by wanting to snuggle into Keegan's chest, but going about it from the wrong angle. The bed had noisily creaked, a sound that had made Keegan grunt and move around, his pale lids flipping up. Despite how dazed he appeared, there was something alert in his gaze when his eyes passed over Everett's wincing face, and even though he'd expected Keegan to be angry for disturbing him and to probably push him out of the bed, Keegan had shut his eyes again, nuzzling his face into Everett's hair. It wasn't a minute before he snored again, but Everett, despite knowing that Keegan was sound asleep, had kept his eyes peeled apart for nearly the entire night, his mind racing too fast to give him a moment of peace. Images flashed in his head of the first man he'd stayed with, a large man named Dave, who had recently shooed Everett from the bedroom after he'd gotten what he needed from him. Everett had left, but had become very lonely and scared by himself, pressed against the back of the couch, his huge eyes watching tree branches swing outside, imagining every time that they were hands reaching in to grab him.

Within an hour, Everett had popped back up, scampering down the hall to Dave's bedroom. He'd opened the door, relieved to see Dave's big form spread across the bed. Everett had clumsily climbed in next to him, flopping onto the open space beside of him, and he'd grabbed Dave's body, seeking protection from the scary outdoors. Just as Everett had found a nice spot to tuck his head, Dave's head had raised from his pillow, his brows furrowed at the boy who was trying to cuddle into his body. He'd slapped Everett across the face, making his eyes pop open, and he'd screamed at him to get out, that he had to work tomorrow, that Everett was a fat ass bitch who couldn't respect a man with a real job. Everett had fled from Dave's home and never looked back. That was when he started to fear men.

This was what Everett was doing with his time he had to relax on the couch that afternoon, watching his boyfriend, who was sitting in a recliner behind Kurt, who was plopped on the floor. Every few minutes, Keegan leaned down to do anything Kurt said, like hold a piece of cloth, or separate the blue and red gems. Early that morning, Kurt had come bounding into the house with a kit above his head, screeching about how his aunt had bought it for him so he could make his own clothes. Keegan had sacrificed one of his old shirts to Kurt, who had been snipping away at it and sewing new fabrics onto it, then gluing fake jewels onto the seams. Everett didn't comprehend what he was trying to make with the polyester that had been shrunken and stained over the years, but he thought it was an improvement from the first state of the shirt.

Suddenly, Kurt whipped around with his hot glue gun in hand, waving it around for Keegan to grab. Keegan had forbade Kurt from using the gun as soon as he'd spotted it in his hand, so he'd been the one to swear and run to the kitchen to rinse his hands in icy water when the gun backfired, dribbling hot glue onto his red fingers. Keegan scooted off of the recliner, sitting down beside of Kurt and listening for his instructions on what to glue where. As he stuck a few more gems onto the shirt, Keegan muttered, "This is the last time, baby doll. I have to start dinner so we don't go hungry tonight." When Kurt puckered his bottom lip in his signature pouty face, Keegan said, "We can work on this more after dinner. Why don't we let it sit out to dry and you can help me in the kitchen?"

Excited that Keegan wanted his help to make the food, Kurt abandoned his shirt on the floor, thumping off to the kitchen. Shaking his head, Keegan pushed himself up and followed Kurt. His shout for Kurt to put down a knife echoed through the living room, making Everett roll his eyes. Flipping onto his back, Everett grabbed a pillow and dragged it over his head, staring up into the dark patterns. He turned his head to the side, watching the world through a small slit under his pillow, and his eyes widened at Kurt, who came tromping out of the kitchen, flinging his legs and arms around and spinning in circles. He seemed to be singing something that was muffled to Everett's ears, so Everett pushed the pillow aside, hearing Kurt's voice become much louder as he belted out notes to songs from Cinderella. Everett had only seen Cinderella once before, when Keegan had made a deal with Kurt that if they didn't watch Beauty and the Beast for the thousandth time, he would get him a cookie from the store.

Even though he'd only seen parts of it because he'd been distracted by Keegan for most of it, Everett liked the story behind it, of how the poor girl redeemed herself by being brave enough to go against her irrational, egotistical family. Sitting up when Keegan walked into the room, three bowls balanced in his hands, Everett reached out for the soup that was offered to him. "Settle down, Kurt." Keegan gently chided, and Kurt scurried over to the blanket that was draped over the floor, perching right in front of the TV. "It's time to eat, baby doll." Keegan handed him a bowl of soup, then returned to Everett's side and lowered beside of him. "Do you mind watching Cinderella again? It was all he wanted to watch… besides Beauty and the Beast. I had to offer to buy him a new dress to test his sewing kit out on. Apparently my shirt isn't good enough."

Everett chuckled at that, putting the spoon up to his lips and quietly slurping. By the time the commercials were over, he had finished most of his tomato soup, and had set aside what he was too full to get down. While the movie started, Kurt reached out for his sewing kit and what was left of Keegan's shirt, cutting off the rest of the fabric that he didn't want and replacing it with a frilly, pink trim. Looking over at Keegan when his arm stretched across him so he could put his bowl down with a clink, Everett felt him shift around, stretching out on his side behind Everett. An arm came around his waist, tugging him down beside of Keegan. Everett laughed as he was forced to lay down in Keegan's arms, his head falling against Keegan's hard chest. "I can't see the screen now, you goof!" Everett pushed on Keegan's chest, trying to give himself room to twist around, but Keegan's grip tightened.

"I know… but I can see that pretty face now." Keegan teased, gazing down at Everett's scrunched face with a pair of gentle, but playful, eyes. "Hey! Don't kick me!" His smile turned into a frown as Everett showed how frustrated he was with violence, but then the smile came back when he gave up with an exasperated sound. He knocked his head against Keegan's chest, silently hating himself for the way his body slid closer to Keegan, who was very comfortable and warm. Closing his eyes, Everett curled into a tiny ball, his skin prickling when Keegan laid his hands on his back and butt, drawing him even closer, no space between them anymore. He felt like one of the fake jewels that had hot glue smothered all over it, slowly drying onto Keegan's body, never to come off again. Keegan, who hadn't removed his hand from Everett's butt, started rubbing small circles into the jiggling cheeks. "Have I ever told you how sexy your ass is?"

A small grin quirked at the corners of Everett's lips, "Stop… Kurt will notice." When Keegan grabbed both of his cheeks and started massaging, Everett lifted his head, his eyes narrowed. "_Keegan—_"

"The only thing that would make Kurt look up right now is a unicorn flying past the window." Keegan said, making Everett splutter with laughter. "This ass is just so… perfect. It's round and firm—" Keegan stopped talking when Everett swatted him across the arm, but then he shrugged and decided to stupidly defend himself. "How can I _not,_ baby doll? It's right in front of me! Any man in his right mind would want to grab your ass right now." Snickering as he shook his ass for Keegan, he rolled his eyes at the dramatic swear that burst from his lips, "_Damn,_ baby. You can't do things like that right now—"

"Stop groping my ass and you wouldn't have this problem!" Pressing against Keegan's body, Everett wasn't shocked when he felt a hard bump where Keegan's crotch was. "You brought this onto yourself!" Without a word of warning, Keegan suddenly shoved himself into an upright position, slinking off the couch. He thudded up the stairs, leaving Everett to roll his eyes and quietly snigger to himself. Laying down on his stomach, Everett finally managed to turn his head to the screen, his eyes becoming huge when he realized that Kurt was looking at him with a confused expression.

He immediately flipped onto his other side because he wasn't sure that he could look into Kurt's eyes right now, and from the way he was sitting, he saw a flash of movement on the stairs as Keegan came back down. He returned to the couch, patting for Everett to slide over, so Everett did as he was told. "Better now?" He said lowly, sparing a glance toward Keegan's pants, which were still in the shape of a small tent.

"No…" Keegan rubbed his thighs together, his teeth pinching his bottom lip. "I think I made it worse. Fuck…" Laying back beside of Everett, Keegan lassoed him in his arms and pulled him against his body. Everett jumped when Keegan's hard on pressed between his butt cheeks. He felt his ass heat up and prickle as, over the next few minutes, Keegan slowly grinded his body against Everett's. It wasn't anything forceful, which clued Everett in that he wasn't consciously doing it, but when he glimpsed over his shoulder, he saw Keegan with a ragged look on his face, his eyes dilated and his mouth hanging open. Veins bulged in his neck as he strained his body to get over his erection.

Feeling bad for Keegan because he felt like this was his fault for giving Keegan the chance to touch his body however he wanted, Everett quietly said, "I-I'm sorry… Is there anything I could do?"

Keegan quickly shook his head, his eyes squeezing shut, "No… I just… I let myself go too far. I shouldn't have touched you like that… I know you don't want me to." Gritting his teeth, Keegan slid his hand down to his abdomen, hissing at the way his sharply aching groin smarted against his touch. Frowning at his boyfriend, who had yet to push on any boundaries Everett had put up just because he wanted to satisfy his throbbing cock, Everett wondered why he hadn't shoved his hand down his pants and tried to get himself off. Why was he being so respectful of a whore who he knew had men do things like that to him before? Why didn't he do it himself?

He tried to look back at the movie, but found no interest in the stepsisters who were trying to shove their feet into a shoe three sizes too small. Instead, his eyes flickered over to Kurt, who had fallen asleep at some point during the movie. His tiny body was curled up on his blanket, his arms wrapped around the shirt that he was working on. "Um… Kurt's asleep." Everett said lamely, but he couldn't get all of the words out before a horrible groan broke from Keegan's mouth. Jumping from his skin, he looked back at Keegan, who was flinching at the pain, but still not doing anything to get rid of it. Why wouldn't he just take advantage of Everett like all of the other men did? Everett nearly wanted him to, so he wouldn't have to fight with himself on trying to figure out why Keegan was the way he was. He wanted him to be like every other man. He wanted Keegan to push him down to the floor and wildly hump him, ignoring the way Everett screamed for him to get off. He wanted Keegan to put himself before Everett. But he wouldn't.

Without giving himself time to reason why he shouldn't, or to outweigh the good with the bad, or to tell himself that this was wrong, that he couldn't ruin Keegan, that he'd spent too long protecting him against himself, Everett kissed Keegan. This wasn't like a kiss they'd ever had before, not the sloppy one they'd first shared, or the gentle kisses they gave each other before bed, but never let go too far, but a kiss that instantly made Everett moan when Keegan responded, latching on to Everett with his teeth and tongue. It was like Keegan had been waiting for Everett to give him this confirmation, because he didn't hesitate to push himself up on his hands and knees, hovering over Everett until he slowly lowered himself, every inch of his taut, quivering body touching Everett's. Everett had never seen Keegan like this before, his eyes blacker that night, his nose crinkled, and his teeth gnashing.

Everett didn't know what was going to happen, but, for once, he wasn't in the least scared. Looping his arms around Keegan's neck, he arched up to his body, rubbing his twitching cock against Keegan's steel-like groin. Keegan growled at that, bucking into Everett's hips, but Everett pushed away again. Running his fingers through Keegan's wild curls, Everett breathed through an airy voice, "U-Upstairs… Upstairs, Keegan." Keegan, looking ready to explode, threw himself off the couch, reaching down for Everett's hand. The two of them walked through the living room, and as they approached the stairs, Everett's heart started to pound faster. This could have been the end of everything. He wasn't sure about the future. But, if all he knew was right now, he was very happy with the way his life was going.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Keegan turned to Everett and grabbed handfuls of his ass, boosting him off his feet. Everett automatically wrapped his legs around Keegan's waist, his heels digging into Keegan's ass cheeks. Keegan kissed him again, his lips moving roughly, only hesitating when small whimpers burbled from their mouths. He carried him into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them, and he stumbled over to the bed, where he threw Everett down. Everett bounced on the bed, laying himself out like a flagrant sacrifice, flushed and limp, ready to be eaten by the monster shedding his clothes above him. Everett watched more of Keegan be revealed with every article of clothing that hit the floor, and soon enough, he was completely naked, his cock sticking straight out and bobbing after being freed from his underwear. His red tip was leaking and swollen, and the sac that hung below his cock was tight and full. Everett's mouth watered, his head lifting as Keegan climbed on top of him, working on freeing Everett from his tight clothes.

When his pants came down his thighs, he felt his skin ripple as Keegan's cock brushed it, a very tickling feeling. Realizing that Everett liked to feel his naked cock rubbing his skin, Keegan grabbed his shaft, dragging it over all of the skin that had been revealed. When it flirted over his belly, Everett giggled at the funny feeling, watching Keegan manage a ragged smile. Before he knew it, his clothes were pushed aside, and he was laying naked with Keegan, who was circling his tight nipples with the tip of his cock. Pre-come dribbled onto Everett's skin, and he felt like a canvas that was being painted. Keegan ran his cock over Everett's neck, then up his chin, and he put it at Everett's lips, groaning when Everett opened his mouth and swallowed him whole. Everett suckled the tip of his leaking cock, his tongue flicking over the slit. His dreamy eyes stared up at Keegan, who was holding onto the bars at the top of the bed, his shoulders shuddering. His mouth opened again, guttural noises breaking out of him.

Popping Keegan's cock out of his mouth, Everett licked his lips, savoring the salty taste he'd left behind. Keegan got enough control over himself to wrap his shaky hand around his cock, his body sliding back down so he could also collect Everett's. He rubbed his hand up and down, using the spit on his cock to lather Everett's in wetness. Twitching at the feeling of Keegan's silky skin sliding up and down against his, Everett softly moaned, his hands stretching up to the pillow and grabbing handfuls of the fluff. Suddenly, his muffled ears picked up Keegan's weak voice, the words processing much easier when Keegan released their cocks. His bounced against his stomach, leaving splashes of pre-come wherever it landed. "Babe… I'm gonna c-come." Keegan's words slurred together, his voice almost pained, and Everett realized what he was asking.

Unable to come up with an answer for him, Everett looked down at his abdomen, where other men had been before. He reached past his tingling cock and touched his asshole, which felt tight, despite the fact that plenty of men had plunged in and out of him before. When Keegan made another desperate noise, Everett looked back up at his furrowed face. "E-Evie… please. I won't regret it… I won't regret you, baby doll. I want to l-lose my virginity to you. Please… I love you. Take me. It's okay… It's okay." Widening his eyes as Keegan pleaded with him, Everett glanced back down at his ass, wondering how such a thing could be so important to Keegan. Sex had always been bad for Everett. Maybe Keegan had it mistaken to be a good thing, just because those silly romances always distorted it into such a knee shaking, breath taking thing, when it was really just a bunch of pain and regret. Flicking his eyes up at Keegan, whose eyes had shockingly become very wet, Everett listened to him groan, "Evie… please. It has to be you. I can't lose it to anyone else. I l-love you… sweetheart."

"Is this what you really want?" Everett whispered, reaching up for Keegan's shoulder and rubbing the trembling skin. Keegan vigorously nodded his head, letting out a noise of relief when Everett slowly opened his legs. "I'm n-not going to stop you… but, K-Keegan… I'm sure this won't be what you think it w-will." Gasping as Keegan crouched over his body, Everett started to lower his hand to guard himself, but at the anxious look that Keegan gave him, he reluctantly removed it and laid it on Keegan's neck. When Keegan pushed his hips down and bumped the tip of his cock against his hole, Everett cried out, his own eyes becoming misty. "P-Please don't hate me… if you d-don't like it."

"I c-can't hate you." Keegan promised him, his hand grabbing his cock to give it more guidance into Everett. "I love you—" He didn't get the last part of that sentence out because his mouth fell open when he pressed the tip of his penis inside, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. "You're so tight!" He shouted, and Everett started to squirm away so Keegan could get out, but to his surprise, Keegan put his hands on his face, gently rubbing the tears off his cheeks, "Are you okay?"

Everett nodded his head, not understanding why Keegan had asked such a question. No man had ever asked if _he_ was okay. "Y-Yes… I'm fine. Are you alright?"

Keegan answered him with a soft sound as he pushed a little deeper, his mouth opening wider than Everett had thought it could. "This feels so—" Thrusting his hips forward, Keegan suddenly yelped, a sound that made Everett's eyes blow out of proportion. He took a deep breath, his turquoise eyes returning to Everett's face, "Does this hurt? Do you need me to stop?"

Shaking his head, Everett furrowed his brows at Keegan, "N-No… Keegan, what are you…? Why are you asking—?" Everett let out a soft squeak when Keegan pushed in deeper, his cock sliding so slowly that Everett felt every nerve inside of his ass buzz as they were stroked alive. "Oh." Everett whispered, a throaty noise that startled even him. Keegan slid back out, his movements becoming so leisurely that Everett felt everything, the push and pull of his cock as he massaged himself on the inside of Everett. Feeling the walls of his butt hole squeeze around Keegan, Everett listened to him grunt lowly. Keegan's eyes fell shut, a relaxed look on his face, but one of concentration, as if he was telling himself which way to move. "K-Keegan… how are you doing this—? Mm!" Everett cried out when something inside of him ruptured against the poke of Keegan's cock, a bundle of nerves that spasmed inside of him.

"Feel good?" Keegan muttered, the only half of the question that he could get out. Rubbing the tip of himself against that spot, he weakly smiled when Everett whimpered, throwing his head back against the pillows. He laid one arm down and slid it under Everett's head, raising him up enough that he could easily kiss him now. "Damn, baby… you are so beautiful like this." Swiveling his hips a little faster, Keegan watched Everett fall apart, his breath becoming labored and his heart picking up. "F-Fuck… you look gorgeous. Are you okay?"

Everett didn't know what was happening to his body, because he'd never experienced anything like this during sex, so he wasn't sure if he was okay. Everything in his body was on fire, but at the same time, he was so cold, his body flashing back and forth between the most extreme temperatures. "Keegan… K-Keegan… what's happening?" He begged, tears bursting into the corners of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. He didn't know if Keegan said anything because everything slowed down, the sounds, the touches, even though, from the brief glimpses he got through his fluttering lashes, Keegan was moving at a rapid pace, slamming in and out of him. "Keegan! Am I dying?" He pleaded, just seconds before his body burst into uncontrollable flames and was frozen on the spot. Everett couldn't catch his breath, which terrified him as he fought for his life, only to come to a minute later to the sound of Keegan hushing him.

"It's okay…" Keegan's muffled voice whispered in his ear, and he suddenly felt Keegan's gentle hands stroking and smoothing his ruffled, damp face. "It's okay. Don't cry. I've got you, baby doll." Looking away from Keegan's smiling face, Everett searched his body, finding it covered in sprays of white. Suddenly, his thighs started to itch, and he rubbed them together. A warm liquid dripped out of his ass, surprising him into holding still. He pressed himself into the mattress, staring up at Keegan again as he sought out answers. At the tears that swelled in Keegan's eyes, Everett wondered if something had gone wrong, but then a beautiful, weepy smile stretched onto his lips. "How do you feel, sweetheart? You look so scared. Are you okay?"

"Am I…?" Everett still didn't know if he was okay, so he stopped talking and waited for Keegan to come to that conclusion on his own. "What… What happened? I felt so funny. Am I dead?"

Keegan laughed at that, shaking his head, "You came, Everett. More than I thought humanly possible. But I might have even beat you." Flicking his shining eyes down to the white liquid that still dripped out of Everett, he shrugged a shoulder, "I'm sorry if you feel sticky. I can clean you up. But are you sore? Do you feel okay?"

Everett wriggled his hips again, his reason slowly coming back to him and pushing away the bemusement in his head. "I came?" He murmured, feeling stupid for asking such a question. "I feel… fine. I feel really good… actually. I don't know why I don't hurt… I always hurt after sex. This isn't normal. Did something go wrong?"

Keegan kept stroking the worry lines on Everett's face, "Honey… you expected me to hurt you? I tried my best to be gentle. The last thing I wanted was for you to feel pain." Swinging his legs off the bed, he held up one finger, "I'll be back in a minute, baby doll. I'm going to get a warm towel to clean you up." Everett nodded his head, waiting patiently for Keegan to come back to him. When he entered the room, he had the wet towel wrung around his cock, wiping up and down to remove the sticky come splattered on his skin. He took the towel away when he got to the bed, and he sat down beside of Everett, who crawled closer to him and snuggled into his side. To his relief, a protective arm wound around him, while Keegan's other arm lowered between his thighs, smearing the hot moisture over his jiggling butt and cock. Feeling himself take a sharp breath at how good that felt, Everett wrapped his arms around Keegan, who set the towel aside, but returned his hand to Everett's cock and butt, massaging with tender fingers. "Are you okay, precious boy? You have me worried."

"I… think I am." Everett decided, still not really sure what had happened to his body. "Was it okay for you? I didn't ruin it, did I?" His eyes widened to the size of saucers, as if he was absolutely horrified that he might have messed anything up, when all Keegan could do was rave about what they had just done.

"Baby doll!" He laughed, pulling Everett onto his lap and pressing his lips to his soft cheeks, "How could you ask that? I just made love to the boy I adore more than anything else in the world. How could I be anything less than completely happy?" He touched his mouth to Everett's, glowing when the hesitant boy responded with a nudge of his lips, "I love you, Evie… with all my heart and more. And I want you to know how grateful I am that you were the one to take my virginity."

Everett turned as red as a cherry, closing his mouth over Keegan's again. As Keegan tried to slide his tongue into Everett's mouth, Everett mumbled around it, "I'm happy, too. I feel… much better now." Blushing even brighter, Everett grabbed Keegan's face as he closed his eyes, hoping that if he couldn't see Keegan, he wouldn't have to know that he was openly gaping at his startled and embarrassed face. When one of Keegan's hands lowered to his ass, Everett giggled and squirmed away, "Don't start this again, you silly man. I think I've had enough for one night."

Keegan laughed with him, but left his hand on Everett's butt, anyway. "Do you know that your ass is even sexier when my come is leaking out of it? You don't even realize what you can do to a man, honey."

Chuckling even harder, Everett sucked Keegan's tongue into his mouth to hush him, certain that he would die, if only of mortification, if Keegan kept fondling and blabbering nonsense about his ass. As he was held on Keegan's lap, both of them more exposed than they'd ever been in front of each other, no matter how times they'd seen each other naked, Everett nearly admitted how he really felt for the first man he'd ever made love to, but he stopped himself again. He didn't know why, because he knew by now that it could only make things better, but the moment that he hesitated, all of the courage to say it went away. He settled, instead, for whispering Keegan's name, which drew a noise of acknowledgement out of Keegan as he tore part of his focus away from kissing Everett's mouth and gave it to the noises that came from it. "K-Keegan… I'm glad I was your f-first."

"And last." Keegan added, his voice muffled by Everett's mouth, which he was still thoroughly licking and sucking and biting. "I'll never love anyone else, Evie. Just you. It's always been you."

Everett closed his eyes, finally at peace as he clung to Keegan's bare chest, feeling his heart thundering under his palm, "It's always been you, too. Just you, Keegan." They silenced each other with a soft kiss, memorizing each other, not that either ever planned to need to remember the other's kiss.


	20. Bright

The sun burned the ground with a heat that nearly singed Everett's toes as he walked barefoot through the sharp blades of the fresh, spring grass. Spreading his arms wide, he stretched from the winter coat his icy skin had toughened into, laughing up at the cloudy, blue sky. It'd been such a long time since he'd seen such a perfect sky. Enjoying the open air himself, Kurt came dashing by, dressed meekly in a pink skirt and a tiny, pink tank top that showed his midriff. The young boy leapt onto the swing, letting it shoot him far into the air, and then he let go, crashing into the warm water. Everett chuckled lowly at the spray that gushed out at him. Kurt appeared in a foaming mess of bubbles, now drenched, and he happily clapped his hands and poured the water over his head.

Turning away from the playing boy, Everett headed over to the tree that was nearest the lake, searching through his bag for his notebook. Frowning when he didn't find it, Everett looked around himself, gasping when it was suddenly dangled before his eyes. "Looking for something?" A teasing voice said above him, and he shot his narrowed gaze up to Keegan, who was rocking back and forth on the branch of a tree.

Swiping his notebook from him, Everett flopped down with his back against the scratchy trunk, and he went about finding the most beautiful of all the new buds. It wasn't an easy task when each flower had its own unique allure. "I thought you didn't climb trees."

Keegan dropped from the branch, landing in front of Everett, who busied himself with stroking the outline of a petunia. "I don't climb as high as Kurt does. I'm too tall. I would hit my head on everything." Everett sniggered at that, coloring in one of the petals. Lowering beside of Everett, Keegan crossed his legs and idly plucked a piece of grass, twisting it in his fingers. "Evie?"

"Mm hm?" Everett replied lazily, expecting an answer from Keegan, but only getting a shout that made him lift his head in surprise when Keegan made a bee line for Everett's other side, avoiding Kurt, who had trotted over to them and was shaking off the water.

"Kurt!" Keegan yelped, brushing droplets off of himself. "No more getting in the water for you." When Kurt plopped to the ground where Keegan had once sat, Everett rolled his eyes because where Kurt and Keegan were, there was always bickering and bantering, which meant that he would find no peace to paint. He promptly shut his notebook when he realized that it would be a lost cause.

Falling back against the trunk, Everett stared at the two of them, Kurt slapping Keegan away while Keegan tried to fix the bow on the back of his tank top. "You two really are siblings." He mumbled, getting a grin out of Keegan, who became frustrated with failing to tie Kurt's bow and ended up lamely kicking him away.

"Can we do something fun?" Kurt pleaded, his bottom lip puckering. He slumped his shoulders just for extra effect to show how sad he was. "I'm bored. No one will get in the water or climb the trees."

"Go find some of your squirrel friends to talk to." Keegan joked, getting a kick on his thigh from Everett, who gave Kurt a pitiful look.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I just… don't like heights… and I can't swim." Shrugging a shoulder, Everett sat back on his hands, "Do you want to… have a lady a chat?" He thought that was the term Kurt had used, and at the bright look on Kurt's face, he knew he'd gotten it right.

Beside of him, Keegan groaned, "Not a lady chat." Before he could finish his last word, Everett kicked him again, quickly shutting him up. "And why didn't you tell me that you couldn't swim? I assumed you could because you really liked the ocean."

"You never asked." Everett said simply, then returned his gaze to Kurt, whose lips were quivering as he tried to keep his juicy gossip contained until he had Everett's full attention. "What do you want to talk about, Kurt?"

Kurt's mouth fell open faster than Everett thought humanly possible, "Can we talk about boys?" Keegan let out another frustrated noise, his head falling back, but Everett ignored him, a small but wavering smile stretching onto his face. He would let Kurt go on with this topic, as long as it was about any boy but one.

"Sure." Everett helplessly rolled his shoulder again, not sure how he could tell Kurt no when he looked like he was about to explode with information. "What about boys? You don't think anyone's cute, do you?" At the blush that consumed Kurt's cheeks, Everett chuckled again. "Let me tell you something, Kurt. Every boy will walk around like their hot stuff… but they're really gross and sweaty. And they drool and snore at night! Take Keegan for example." Reaching out for Keegan's head, Everett playfully mussed his hair, giving him a teasing grin when he hissed at him and recoiled. "He's pretty cute at first sight… but you should see him when he sleeps!"

Kurt's mouth fell open, "I know—!"

Keegan glared at the boy he once thought was his best friend but was really a traitor, "How do you know, Kurt? You always fall asleep before I do—"

Everett held up his hand to block Keegan's words, "Hush… you're not in on the girl talk. So, Kurt… can you tell me who this cute boy is? Is he funny? Any good guy always has a sense of humor. I bet he's sweet… Is he sweet, Kurt?" Kurt's cheeks became even redder, which made Keegan roll his eyes.

He clapped his hands over his ears, falling back on the grass, "I don't want to hear any of this! Kurt's my baby doll. He's not allowed to date."

Everett shook his head at Keegan, laying his hand on his chest and rubbing small circles. "Don't listen to him. It's okay to date, Kurt. Just… don't date the wrong guy, that's all—"

"All of them are wrong!" Keegan put in, so Everett set his foot on his stomach, digging in with his heel. Keegan grunted lowly, soothing the throbbing spot with his fingertips.

Giving his attention back to Kurt, who bit his bottom lip and turned away, Everett smiled at how childishly innocent he looked. Everett remembered a very brief time when he looked the same way as he thought about boys. "Well… there was this boy back in Ohio. His name was Blaine. I didn't have many friends because the other boys didn't like the way I dressed, but Blaine didn't mind at all! He was very nice to me. He made me feel these butterflies in my belly. I loved him with all my heart!" Clasping his hands in front of him, Kurt raised his shining eyes to Everett's face, the glow in them slowly dimming. "Then… one day… Blaine came home crying… and he said that his dad didn't want us to play anymore. A little while after that, my dad told me that my mom was gone… and that we had to go to France to say goodbye to her. I went to Blaine's house and told him what happened… and he hugged me and told me that we would see each other again. We didn't say goodbye to each other because that made it too permanent. I haven't seen him ever since."

Everett's eyes softened at Kurt, who sniffled and looked down at his lap, and he scooted closer to him and bundled him in his arms. "Oh, Kurt… it's okay, honey. You know… sometimes… things happen for a reason. He could have been taken away from you so something very special could happen… and when you meet again, he might have changed. But, no matter what, he'll still be the childhood sweetheart you loved. And I know that you will meet him again… maybe tomorrow, maybe ten years from now. But, Kurt, a love like that is too precious to simply go away. I'm sure he's thinking about you right now… thinking about how he can get to you. As smelly as they are, boys are also very loving… and very loyal. Just think of this boy you loved as a lost puppy. He's probably wandering around right now, looking for you."

Kurt wiped his teary eyes, "You think so?"

Everett nodded his head, "Uh huh. Kurt… you're too precious of a jewel to forget about. This boy knows how lucky he is to have found you." Wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt, Everett drew him to his side, "What else do you talk about during your lady chats?"

Kurt blinked his big eyes, "Sometimes I talk to Keegan about painting his nails… but he never likes it when I do! And sometimes I tell my aunt about the newest dresses that came out for the season, but she doesn't have an appreciation for fashion!"

Laughing into Kurt's hair, Everett pressed a kiss to his round cheek, "You know that you can talk to me about anything, Kurt. I might not understand… but I can try. Anyone who means the entire world to Keegan is just as important to me." Smoothing Kurt's damp hair off his face, he murmured, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No." Kurt shook his head, and then the conversation ended there as soon as he spotted a duck that landed on the water. "It's a duck!" He cried, popping to his feet and anxiously pointing at the duck as if life depended on whether or not Everett and Keegan saw him. Hurrying over to the edge of the water, Kurt poked his toe in, carefully wading deeper until he had sunk to his chin, which bobbed above the surface. "Duck!" He grabbed for him, making a sound of exasperation when his short tail flicked a spray of water at him. Disinterested in Kurt, the duck paddled away, just as Everett had tried to do the first few times that Keegan and Kurt surrounded him when he was involved in his paintings, until he realized that they would only follow him. "Keegan! Get the ducky!"

Blowing out heavily, Keegan scrubbed his hand over his face as he dragged himself up. He watched Kurt desperately swim after the duck, then he rolled his eyes up to the top of his head. "Why do I have to get the duck?" He muttered to himself, reaching for the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head. After he slipped out of his pants, he walked over to the shore and dived under the water. Everett peered through the rippling waves for Keegan's dark form, smiling when he burst to the top, shaking water from his caramel shaded hair.

He stroked through the water, going over to Kurt, who was still struggling to get the duck. "You're going about this all wrong." Keegan spat water as he spoke, his hand raising to his dripping hair and pushing it back. "That duck doesn't want to play a game of chase. You have to call him!" And now Everett was questioning Keegan's logic. The two boys in the water started hooting and hollering and quacking for the duck, who kept making laps around them, while Everett tiredly boosted himself to his feet.

He grabbed their picnic basket and flipped open the top, reaching in for one of the miniature sandwiches. Plucking off a few pieces of bread, Everett carried them over to the water, sitting back down with his toes brushing the surface. He held out the bread, which caught the duck's interest as he made another round, and he paused by Everett, snatching the bread from his fingers.

"Kurt, come here." Everett called to the boy who was staring at him with a pair of bugging eyes. "Give him the bread, honey. He'll be your friend if you do." Kurt swished over to his side, cupping the bread in his hands and holding it out for the duck. He made a surprised sound that turned into laughter when the duck gobbled it up.

Occupied by the duck, Kurt didn't pay any mind to Everett and Keegan, the latter paddling over to Everett's swinging legs. Keegan stopped in front of him, resting his arms on Everett's legs. A small grin turned up a corner of his mouth. "Thank you. I was getting nowhere with my duck calls... and Kurt never would have forgiven me if they hadn't worked."

"You were probably thinking of a different kind of duck call, Keeg." Everett smirked at him, getting a harsh glare from his boyfriend. "Get off of me now. You're all wet."

Keegan waved off his demand, still holding onto Everett's legs as he slowly pulled back, making Everett slide closer to the water. "So you really don't know how to swim?"

Everett's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he felt the water slosh his butt. "I really don't. Now let go before I fall in!" Squealing when Keegan defied yet another command, Everett wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to stay above the surface when most of his body plunged into the water. "Keegan! I'll drown!"

"I've got you." Keegan assured him, tightening his grip around Everett's waist. "You're not going anywhere, baby doll. See... you can still put your feet down. Relax your arms... you're about to strangle me." Quickly getting his breath back, Keegan inhaled sharply, "There you go, sweetheart. You're already a good swimmer."

Everett pressed his trembling, wet body to Keegan's, gasping when his sopping skin slipped against his. "My clothes are too heavy. I'm going to fall over." Clutching Keegan's shoulders, Everett felt him step forward, going toward the center of the pond, where there was no footing to rely on. "Wait... I'm scared. I don't want to go any deeper."

"Shh... Evie, you've got to trust me. Can you do that for me, lovely? You're not going under the water." Pulling Everett toward him, Keegan instantly snatched him up when he stumbled off the edge of the rocks beneath him, obviously expecting something that wasn't there anymore to catch him. He watched Everett frantically kick his feet, trying to find something to hold himself up on. "Evie... don't panic, sweetheart. I'm right here. Look at me." Wading over to Everett, Keegan reached down and slipped his arm under his thighs, his other hooking around Everett's back. "Can you keep your eyes on my face, baby doll? Keep calm, Evie. I won't let anything hurt you." Scooping the lower half of Everett's body up, Keegan felt him tense up as he realized that his entire body was suspended on the surface of the water, and that if Keegan let go, all of him would go under. "It's okay... It's okay. Lay your head back a little. Let the water touch it. I won't let you go, Evie... I promise you that nothing will make me let go."

Everett weakly nodded his head, raising it up when water flooded his ears, but after he shook it out, he hesitantly laid it back down. The feeling of the water brushing the back of his body made Everett shiver with nerves, his heart pounding in his head as water brushed his cheeks and tickled his ears, slipping between every hair on the back of his head. Briefly looking past Keegan's protective eyes, Everett noticed the clouds passing above him, so far away, but so close to the eye that Everett thought he could raise his hand and scoop up a pile of the fluff. "Are you okay?" Keegan whispered to him, drawing him back to reality, and Everett made a soft sound of agreement. "See... I'll keep my arms here for as long as you need them to be. I won't let you go under."

Closing his eyes, Everett listened to Kurt's laughter as he carelessly splashed around, and then he wondered why he couldn't do something that was so simple to everyone else. He figured that it might be a control issue, subjecting himself to a black room where he couldn't breathe, where he couldn't speak, where he couldn't see. He thought back to the closet at the orphanage, where he'd spent many nights, and then to all of his men, who suffocated and blinded him with their big bodies as they laid all over him. His eyes opened on Keegan's face, which was still directed toward him, his warm eyes reassuringly calm. He was so close to danger, but with Keegan there, he was held just above it, within its reach, but so guarded that it couldn't hurt him. He was all better now.


	21. Lay Your Head On My Shoulder

The middle of May brought with it a bright sun that made Everett's skin simmer as he trotted down the street beside of his boyfriend, who playfully swung their hands back and forth, his other clasped around a cup of iced coffee. The hot weather also drew Kurt, just as warm of a person, out of his winter coat, which he shed with a giddiness that launched him away from it and sent him bounding feet ahead of them, well on his way to the small boutique where he was to pick out his birthday party decorations. Everett covered a giggle that bubbled out of him when Kurt tossed himself at the door handle, but skidded to a stop inches away from it when Keegan barked at him, "Hold it! Get back here, princess!" At the sad look that Kurt gave him, Keegan stopped walking and snapped his fingers, pointing at the sidewalk in front of him. "Front and center, birthday boy."

As if Everett didn't know what this lecture would be about. Watching Kurt slink over to them like a pouting child, Everett smiled affectionately at the boy's slumped shoulders and puckered lip. Keegan would never be able to be stern with such a look. "You heard your aunt, you spoiled child. Fifty dollars. That's it. We have to spend it wisely. That's why I'll be making the decisions about what we're getting... You just get to pick out what colors you want to use." Sticking his tongue out at Kurt when he made a face at him, Keegan waved him off. "Off you go, you adorable, little nuisance. Watch out... a wild Kurt has been released in his hunting territory."

Chuckling when Kurt sped through the wooden door, announcing himself with the dinging bell that he pushed to the side, Keegan grabbed the door and nudged Everett in, then shouted after Kurt as soon as he realized where he was scampering off to. "Kurt! No! We're not here to look at shoes! Get out of that aisle right now!" Raising his brows when Kurt stamped his foot at him, Keegan crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his toned bicep with his fingertips. "Don't give me that face! I have no humility about making a scene in this store!"

"But, Keegan—!" Kurt's high pitched voice had a squeaky lilt to it, obviously strained with his desperation to have the cutest pair of shoes. Pushing his bottom lip out, Kurt grabbed a yellow pair of shoes that were adorned with big flowers, showing them off to Keegan as if their loveliness might help his case. "Pretty, pretty please, Keegan? With a cherry on top?"

Kurt went back to admiring the shoes, and Keegan rolled his eyes, giving in with an exasperated sigh. Everett snorted at the fact that he'd given in without a fight. "He drives a hard bargain, Keegan."

"I'm so weak. All he has to do is blow a few kisses and tell me he loves me." Shaking his head at himself, Keegan squeezed Everett's arm, slowly stepping away from him. "He's never even made me a dessert with a cherry on top! I have to make all of his food! I have to go before he promises me a lasagna if I buy him a dress. This is going to get ugly... so I'd go to the other side of the store if I were you."

Everett lifted on his toes, pecking a light kiss to Keegan's grinning mouth, "But don't you have a clue that a princess is never fully dressed without a gown to go with her shoes?" Spinning away from his scoffing boyfriend, who suddenly realized whose side Everett was on, Everett folded his arms over his chest as he stepped through another of the aisles. He took in his surroundings, as he did everything else, studying every nook and cranny of the quaint, little boutique that offered some of the strangest knickknacks he had ever seen. In the aisle he went down, his face was projected in a million different colors and shapes, his worried eyes staring back at him in a hundred mirrors inside of kaleidoscopes.

Turning at the end of that aisle, Everett found himself faced with a wall of dusty books, many of them jadedly resting on their sides, or toppled over the book ends that had once kept them upright, but had eventually fallen over with weariness themselves. He raised a single brow, curiously walking over to the books, which smelled like old, crusty paper. Lowering his arm from his stomach, he reached out and ran the pad of his thumb over a shelf, then he rubbed it against his other fingers to brush off the thick, gray dust. "These poor books." He whispered to himself, picking a larger, red book from within a series of smaller, thicker books. Glancing over the cover, he traced the letters of words he couldn't read, and then he flipped to the middle of the book.

Within this page was a crinkled picture of blackness, dotted with billions of bright lights that, when brought together, made tiny shapes, like those of a woman and her man dancing among the stars, and a man throwing an arrow at something that he was either terrified of, or hungry for. One of the patterns outlined a big spoon, one that was held at an angle, as if an unseen person was lowering it to a bowl of soup. "How beautiful." He murmured, pressing the book to his chest as if he could somehow make the pictures seep into himself. Certain that he couldn't live without knowing what these shapes meant, Everett let go of the book with one hand and felt around for his pocket, where the few coins he had left still jangled. It was the money he still had from his time with Brody, the only money he had to himself. He knew that he was being ridiculous by wanting to spend it on something like a book, when he never would have thought of spending it on something so trivial months ago, the time when food was sparse and shelter was nothing.

Flicking his eyes back up as his fingers closed around the change, Everett saw Keegan and Kurt standing down one of the aisles, a pale yellow dress and those shoes clutched tightly in Kurt's jittering hands. Keegan stroked his chin as he considered what plates they could buy for the party, and he chuckled lowly when Kurt swatted him, obviously offended that he didn't automatically assume that Kurt would want the ones with the pink flowers floating across them. If Keegan left him, Everett would have no more money, because he would have wasted it on a book like this, something that was so tired and discarded that no one else would likely buy it back. Blinking at Keegan's smiling face as he picked Kurt up and shook him around, smacking kisses all over his blond hair, Everett pressed his lips together when his blue eyes caught on his redhead. Keegan released Kurt just enough to wave his fingers at Everett, mouthing silently that he loved him, but then he snatched Kurt up again when the boy started to wiggle his way out of his grip. As soon as Keegan turned his head down to the screeching boy, Everett parted his dry lips, whispering back to him that he loved him.

Twisting away from his boyfriend, Everett grabbed the handful of coins and pulled them from his pocket, counting out the quarters and dimes. He could only hope that it was enough to buy this book, since he couldn't read the price tag on it. He carried it over to what he assumed was the cashier, who was an elderly woman, her head down as she distracted herself with sorting out dollar bills. "Um… excuse me." Everett murmured, setting his book on the counter. The woman's head snapped up, as if she was surprised to have a customer standing in front of her. "I would like to know more about these stars. Can you tell me what these words mean… so I know what the stars are called?"

The woman squinted at the picture that Everett was showing her, one of the man waltzing his lady around the invisible room, and she sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry… I can't. I don't know a thing about stars."

Although disappointed that it might be more difficult to figure out these pictures, Everett still laid his change on the counter, flinching at the clang the coins let out as they dropped, one by one, to the hard surface. "Maybe my boyfriend will know what these are. Is this enough money to buy this book?"

The woman raised her eyes to his face, and a gentle smile tweaked at her lips, "You know, no one has come in here for years to buy a book. They say that my collection is too outdated. I used to read all of those books, front to back, and knew everything about these stars. But my memory has gone away over the years. You're a rare kind, young man." She patted the back of his hand, making his eyes widen to the size of saucers before he withdrew, "Why don't you just take this book home?" As if she had been watching the two of them interact before, her warm eyes flashed over to Keegan, who had enveloped Kurt in his arms as the younger boy picked out pieces of candy. "He's a very lucky man to have you. He should know that not enough people are interested in the stars."

Everett shyly grinned at her, shrugging a shoulder, "My boyfriend likes clouds… I like flowers. But maybe we'll agree on the stars. Thank you for giving this to me." Picking the book back up, he hugged it to his chest, starting to turn away. But before he got very far, he glimpsed over his shoulder and murmured, "Are you sure it's okay if I take this? I can give you money, I promise."

The woman waved him off, "Think of it as a token of my appreciation." Quirking a corner of her wrinkled mouth, she said, "Has your boyfriend ever told you that you're very beautiful? I think we need more people with red hair. It's a trait that not many are gifted with."

Blushing, Everett twitched his fingers at her to tell her goodbye, and then he went away from her, seeking out his boyfriend, who had his hands cupped around a pile of candies and chocolates. Keegan gave him a winning grin, but his kind expression quickly turned into one of annoyance as he kicked at the back of Kurt's leg, since he couldn't grab for him. "Hey! No! We're getting candy, Kurt! Keep your greedy hands off of those ribbons!"

"But, _Keegan—!_" Kurt whined, making Everett giggle once more as he took the candy from Keegan, opening his hands to the lengths of ribbons that Kurt was draping across them. "I need them for my sewing kit!" Keegan rolled his eyes, rocking back on his heels and simply accepting the ribbons that fell around his knuckles.

"I see that things are going well here." Everett laughed, getting a look of pain from Keegan, who obviously realized that they had gone over budget a long time ago. When Keegan arched a brow at the book that Everett was holding under his arm, he held it up to him and opened to the picture of the man and woman holding each other in a loving embrace. "Keegan, I got a book. I wanted to know what these stars meant. Can you tell me?"

"There isn't a name for that one." Keegan told him, making Everett frown with regret that he wouldn't get the answers he wanted. "They never came up with one because so many people see different things. What do you see?"

"I see a man holding a woman." Everett drew his finger over the couple of stars that made that form, and he glanced up at Keegan's face when he softly chuckled.

"That's one thing. But look at this… an owl." Pointing out the dots that connected to form the beady eyes and flat head of an owl, Keegan smiled at Everett's expression of delight. "Star-gazing is a hidden talent of mine. Ever since Kurt first taught me about stars, I've found it fascinating to see the images that they show us. As much as I love clouds and flowers, stars might be my favorite of the three. They are like clouds and flowers… they're hard to touch, and they'll go away overtime, but they last for such a long time that it feels like you have them forever. And even though they look like each other, you can always tell them apart. They have flaming red heads."

Everett smirked at that, flipping the page to the spoon that was dribbling milk off of it. "Some people have put a name on that one. They call it the Big Dipper. But I don't see a spoon… I see a sleeping lion. I think I'm a little like a lion." Everett chuckled lowly, making Keegan laugh just as quietly as he bent down to put his face near Everett's, gazing into his wide, brown eyes with his adoring, blue eyes. "And you're owlish to me. I'm not as big and bad as I seem… because you make sure to peck me into place. You can fly as far as you want, but you don't… and I don't go very far either… because I want to look out for you."

Everett wanted to tell Keegan that the reason he didn't fly away was because he loved him, but he didn't, and instead he hesitated before he mumbled, "Um… Keegan… that woman at the counter spoke to me." Keegan nodded, expressing that he already knew of this. "I haven't been around many people in the past few months… besides you and Kurt. No one really bothers to stop and give me the time of day. But she was very nice to me. She didn't look at me like I was different from her. She… She said I was beautiful. She said that you were lucky, even though—"

Keegan rubbed the tip of Everett's chin with the side of his finger, silencing him, "You _are_ beautiful, Evie. There's nothing ugly about you. She was right about that. You're not so completely different, baby doll, but you're also not totally normal. If you were, I wouldn't love you quite as much as I do." He touched his own chest, his fingertips hitting it with a low thud, "I am the lucky one, Evie. I don't think you understand all that you could have done on the day we met… You'd been with so many men, probably ones that were more handsome than me, or less clumsy. You could have left… but you thought I was worth something."

"You were kind." Everett interrupted him, stretching on his toes so he could easily wrap his arms around his neck. "Keegan, no man had ever been kind to me. It didn't matter what you looked like… or where your feet carried you… You treated me in a way that no one ever had. You were respectful and polite… even though you could have been condescending because I was dirtier than you were. You acted like I was a person… with feelings and thoughts… instead of something you could use for your own good… and then throw me aside as if it wouldn't hurt… like it did every other time."

"That's because you are a person, Evie." Keegan scraped a fingernail against his red sideburn, "I never thought lowly of you because your clothes weren't washed… or your hair was caked in mud. All I saw was a pair of the warmest, brownest eyes that were so knowing. And I saw these precious, red lips that said that wittiest things. You have an interest in _stars,_ Evie. You're not normal… but I'm so happy that you aren't. The way you are… the things you love… what you do with every day you have… makes me love you so much more." Touching his lips to Everett's jaw, Keegan held him closer, "You're like a star, Evie… but I don't want you to be far away. I want to be able to see you forever."

Everett tittered, turning his face into Keegan's collarbone, which was so hard against his cheek, "Luckily… I'm also like an owl. Once owls pick their homes, they never leave." Lassoing Keegan's neck with his arms, he glanced over at Kurt, who was still picking through the candies. "You should probably stop him. Do you really want him to have this much candy? I think he's hyper enough without the sugar."

"Owls are also wise parents." Keegan remarked, leaving Everett's side so he could gather Kurt and his armfuls of candy up. "Okay, cutie pie, do you have everything you want for your birthday party?" Kurt bounced up and down, screaming that he did, which made Keegan laugh before he snatched Kurt in his arms and swooped him off his feet. "Let's go show your aunt what you found!" Wobbling forward as he carried a kicking Kurt through the store, Keegan looked over his shoulder at Everett, who smiled at him. "Evie's right! You're too hyper already! I'm going to eat every bite of your candy!"

"No!" Kurt cried, punching at any body part he could find on Keegan. "I won't share my candy with you, Keegan!"

"Fine… but I expect my lasagna with a cherry on top, you pretty, little brat." Bunching Kurt up under his arm, he half dragged him down the rest of the aisles, Everett trailing several feet behind them so he avoided Kurt's swinging legs. While Keegan went up to the counter to pay for the party supplies, Everett stayed behind, his eyes flickering back down to the silhouette of a man, clinging so tightly to a woman he either loved with all of his might, or was protecting from something unseen.


End file.
